


谁家先生状元郎

by Elizabeth_Tudor_of_England



Category: sp - Fandom, 潇湘溪院, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, sp, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 121,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Tudor_of_England/pseuds/Elizabeth_Tudor_of_England
Summary: 父子，兄弟，师徒
Relationships: 亲情, 兄弟 - Relationship, 师徒, 父子
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	1. 第一章 喜提状元

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xugongzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongzi/gifts).

> 不是我的文，不是我的文，不是我的文！重要的事情说三遍！我帮旭公子从Lofter搬来的文。这里不会被删文，唉，且行且珍惜吧。

每年春闱，京都的人口都要翻一倍不止。  
散场的时候，考场周围更是里三层外三层。  
日头西落，眼见着考生们马上就要出来了。  
才见一位老人慢悠悠踱步过来，找了间离那考场不远处的茶寮坐了，叫了一壶茶，慢慢喝着。  
老人头发胡子花白，至少也是知天命的年纪，一般都是做爷爷的年纪了。  
小茶童奉茶过来，声音甜脆，透着喜庆，“老先生喝上咱家的状元茶，保管您家小孙子来日高中。”  
“呵呵。”老人摸着胡须笑得慈祥，没有说破自己原是等儿子出场来的，“那就借你吉言了。”  
接了茶杯连喝了两口，想着是状元茶，虽说只是图个好意头，还是又多喝了几口。  
不多时，学子们三三两两的出来了。  
答的好的自然面色红润，不好的也有一出门便大哭的。自由家人好友们簇拥着家去了。  
老人家不紧不慢地喝着茶，眼睛却是眨都不眨地盯着出来的学子们，直到看见一位身材偏瘦，身着青衫的少年，才徐徐站起身来。  
那少年看着不过十七八的模样，容貌清俊，在考场上熬了三天两夜，目光依然如炬，在一堆而立之年的举子当中，实在是瞩目。  
即便不中进士，这年纪这模样的举人公子，也是要让媒人踏破门槛的。  
少年四处眺望，很快便发现了老人，脚下走得更快了。  
老人乐得眼睛都找不见了，也往前迈步迎着少年。  
“爹爹。”少年虚浮住老人，不自觉地小声撒娇，“不是说不来接我吗？”  
他们住的客栈就在附近。  
老人拍拍少年的手，打趣道，“我是说了不来——那你出来望什么呢！”  
少年嘟着嘴不说话了，半晌才道，“人家都有爹爹接……”  
声音很小，好在老人还不到耳背的程度，哄着儿子道，“所以爹爹不是又来了嘛。”  
少年就笑得弯了眼睛，那是一双极漂亮的杏眼，不出声已含情。  
老人见了，想到这孩子进京的目的，心更软了。  
他陈时禹半生为官，半生育人，一生刚强，万事不与人示弱，只有这唯一的孩子，是天赐的宝贝，是他内心深处的软肋，谁也碰不得一下的。  
客栈里，因多是考生，小二嘴里吉祥话不断，哄的大家不断打赏，老人凑趣也打赏了一两银子。  
把小二笑得又把青衫小公子夸了一通。  
陈时禹最爱听人夸自己的宝贝儿子陈恒如，只是两人之前在乡下私塾，乡下人哪里能夸到点子上，这小二句句说在他心坎里，把他高兴的即刻又要打赏。  
陈恒如原本要阻止，后来也笑着纵容了。  
爹爹难得这么高兴，何况……等他入了丞相府，多少银钱不使得。  
虽说这么想，回了房不免又忐忑，“爹爹，要是恒儿这回考得不好……”  
“嗯？”陈时禹眉毛一立，面色就显得严肃许多。  
陈恒如更没底了，爹爹别的都宠他，只这学问上，可从不含糊。他甚至已经看到，那平日里与他臀部最为亲密的戒尺就在包袱里向他招手呢。  
他又说，“要是没得上状元……”  
陈时禹的眉毛又回到了原位，“你这孩子，状元可不是光学问好就能当上的，那得入了皇上的眼才行，可遇不可求啊。”  
这个陈恒如也明白，但是……若不是状元，到底是差上几分。  
————————————————————  
到了放榜那日，陈恒如磨磨蹭蹭不肯出门，陈时禹哭笑不得，把人拉过来照着屁股拍了一把，“你不去，还等着我这把老骨头去挤着瞧榜吗？”  
陈恒如却有自己的倔强，“如果是头名，自有人来传话。”  
若是头名，即便不是状元，也差不离了。  
陈时禹点点头，罢了，早知道他不肯去，他找个人就是。  
索性那小二得了他的赏银，很愿意为他办事，早就答应了帮他看榜。  
果然，还不到正午时分，就听见小二夸张又透着高兴的声音，“恭喜陈公子，恭喜陈公子！是头名，是头名啊！”  
陈时禹赶紧开门，感觉自己声音都是颤的，“你，你可看清了。”  
“看清了！”小二从袖口拿出写着陈恒如名字的纸来，“我一个字一个字对的，准没错！”  
陈时禹赏了他二两银子将人打法了。  
再看自家儿子，这时候倒比自己镇定许多，已经把早已备好的参加殿试的衣服拿出来挂在衣架子上了。  
“爹爹，恒儿，想中状元。”  
榜眼探花都不行，必须是状元。  
到了晚间，殿试的公告也贴了出来，就定在三日后。  
陈恒如一向用功，这时候也不肯放松放松，一连三日都在客栈里读书。  
三日后，独自进宫参加殿试。  
进宫后不过两个时辰，状元及第的喜状就进了客栈。  
饶是陈时禹见惯了大风大浪，也不禁湿了眼眶，状元啊，十七岁的状元郎！  
是他一点一点，一个字一个字教出来的状元郎！  
骄傲之情，尽在眼底。  
————————————————————  
殿试过后，就是琼林宴。倒没什么好准备的，只是礼数不错就是了。  
陈恒如的礼仪，那是他爹拿戒尺一板子一板子打出来的，就是礼部尚书来看，也只有称赞的份。是以父子二人都不担心。  
况且听陈恒如的说法，殿试上皇上就很赞许他，更不会在琼林宴上难为了。  
赴宴之前，陈时禹先带着儿子去酒楼吃了一顿好的，“说是去吃席，谁能当着皇上大吃特吃的。”他夹了一筷子糟鹅给儿子，宠溺地笑道，“我儿还是吃饱了再去。”  
陈恒如笑着应了。  
大梁国的琼林宴，是要持续一整夜的，要等日头初升才能散。  
果然得吃饱才行。  
“琼林宴上，皇上就会对你们这些一甲的进士们加封官位了。你的话，不出意外应该是去翰林院。”  
陈恒如咽下嘴里的一块花菜，“孩儿的心意从来不为做官，爹爹是知道的，到时候找借口推了罢了。”  
陈时禹拍拍他脑袋，柔声道，“你以为是过家家呢，那可是皇上的金口玉言，你要是不遵，就是抗旨。”  
“抗旨就抗旨。”小公子的叛逆不合时宜地出来闹腾了。  
陈时禹气得胡子都要翘起来，左看右看的，威胁道，“你是不是觉得在这挨顿揍挺有脸面？”  
京都春暖，他怕闷着儿子，定的是酒楼顶层临街的一处亭子，在亭子里摆的席面。这要是打起来，小公子红彤彤的屁股对着外面，街上的人都能看得一清二楚，场面实在好看。  
一句话吓得陈恒如差点被鱼刺卡着嗓子，眼睛也润了，“爹爹别吓唬恒儿。”  
陈时禹自然是舍不得，只是不得不板着脸教训，“那你还说不说这混账话了？”  
小公子瘪着嘴，委屈了，“不说了。”  
做爹的一心疼难免又哄两句。  
这爷俩十几年都这么过来的，日常就是打打闹闹，都习惯了，自有一股温馨流淌。  
————————————————————  
送走了儿子，陈时禹一夜也没怎么睡。  
想着那年自己做了新朝改革的替罪羊，被迫离开京都，刚过而立的好年纪，满心的不甘心。在京郊租了间院子，还在等有没有可以转圜的余地。  
彼时陈夫人还没有过世，二人成婚多年无子息，自己又退朝还野，索性去京郊晋云寺去求子。实际上，陈夫人早年就被诊断出终身无孕的脉来，陈时禹瞒着一直没有告诉，只让夫人心里还有个念想罢了。  
谁知道，从寺里回来的傍晚，他独自乘船在京郊的小河里捞鱼，这是他儿时便有的爱好，也不驹捞上来什么，有时候真的捞上来鱼虾他也是放回去。那天，他却捞上来个五六岁大的孩子来……  
从此以后，他除了爱妻，又有了一个牵挂。  
那时候他就想，这就是命，上天可怜他，所以将恒儿送到他面前。  
他失了朝中的地位，却得了这无价珍宝。  
祸兮福之所倚，福兮祸之所伏。不外如是。


	2. 第二章 愿为人师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

陈时禹还以为天亮了才能得到儿子的消息，谁知道三更时分，就有宫里的赏赐出来。  
只是那太监说一句他心里就紧一分，这赏赐，竟大半都是给他的……  
接旨完毕，陈时禹将小太监请到一边，悄声将赏赐里的金元宝塞了个过去，“公公，草民不明，这赏赐……”  
那小太监不过是宫里末等的，得了一锭金子心里乐开了花，又不是什么秘密，索性告诉个明白，“小陈大人在琼林宴上向皇上要了个闲职，说是最好不用上朝，也不用费时费力，只点个卯那种。还说自己最好是做个坐馆先生。皇上笑得不行，问他为什么，他说家有老父，实在挂念，愿为人师，做个坐馆先生，束脩丰厚，还能带着老父贴身照顾……皇上心生感佩，这才有这许多赏赐。”  
小太监啰啰嗦嗦又说了一堆，只听得陈时禹心里越来越凉，这孩子在御前，竟三句不离自己……他，他想做什么！  
当初自己就是被皇上当做了弃子才被赶出京都，要是让皇上知道自己回来了……  
陈时禹不禁面如冰霜。  
小太监缩了缩脖子，赶紧拿着金子溜了。  
卯时三刻，陈恒如才拖着疲惫的身体回到客栈。  
这一晚上的琼林宴，倒比科考的三天两夜还要累人。  
一开门，就看见烛光下，自家爹爹阴沉沉的一张脸。  
再一看将这屋子里填满的各种赏赐，他就明白怎么回事了。  
登时就往回退了半步。  
“进来！”陈时禹喝道。  
吓得陈恒如往前一迈，“嘭”地一声把门关上了，腿上一软就跪在地上。  
“爹爹……”  
“过来！趴好！”陈时禹使劲拍桌子。  
陈恒如不敢违逆爹爹，只得按规矩脱了外面的衣裳，再褪了亵裤鞋袜，最后只着中衣趴在桌子上，还得自己把中衣卷上来，以免挡着受罚的部位。  
陈恒如小腹抵着桌子，心中打鼓，看来爹爹是饶不过自己了。马上天就大亮了，这房间隔音也就那样，客栈里人来人往的，怕是都要知道自己这个皇上钦点的状元郎在挨自己爹爹的打了。  
很快，陈时禹就找到了自己惯用的那把三指宽一指厚的戒尺。  
再看儿子趴着等打的乖巧模样，更是气都不打一处来。  
每回都这样，主意正的很！怎么也不肯听话，你说你的，他做他的！偏偏挨打的时候就是这副乖巧模样，好像是谁委屈了他！  
陈时禹连教训儿子的话也欠奉，卷卷袖子，就是一板子抡过去。  
要是在家里 ，陈恒如是最会撒娇的了，这时候该认错认错，该求饶求饶，再适时掉两滴眼泪，哄的他爹爹心软又心疼，晚上再滚到爹爹怀里好好说话，也就什么事也没有了。  
可是现在在外面，也不知道有没有人听得到，陈恒如给自己下的死命令：打死也不能出声！  
要不真是丢死人了！  
是以陈时禹差点以为自己这几下子戒尺是打在了棉花上，要不怎么一点动静都没有。  
再看儿子圆滚滚白嫩嫩的两团屁股肉，分明也高高肿起来好几道宽宽的红紫印子来。再两三板子下去，这两团肉上就根本找不见原来的颜色了。  
陈时禹眸子微暗，只以为这小子是跟自己犯犟呢，是以板子下的又快又狠，即便他是个文弱书生，奈何这戒尺较一般的戒尺沉重，也把恒如打得不轻。  
陈恒如咬着衣服磨着牙，强忍着才没有哭出声来。疼得踢了两下腿，大腿上立刻就挨了两下子。  
“再动！”  
陈时禹规矩立的严厉，动一下都是要打的，更是动哪打哪。曾经陈恒如罚站的时候动了一下脚，就被爹爹绑在凳子上愣是把两只脚心都打肿了，再肿着脚心去罚站……钻心的疼，还是一动也不敢动。  
陈时禹喘了两口气，待要再打，外套乌泱泱一群人闹哄哄地过来了。  
吓得陈恒如差点不会呼吸了。  
“爹，爹爹……”  
陈恒如讨扰似的哀叫，却不敢动一下。  
这些人还真是冲着陈家来的。  
这个敲门，“小陈大人好，我是户部尚书府上的，遵我家大人令，给您送帖子来的。”  
那个说，“我是丞相府上的，也是给您送帖子！”  
“我是齐将军府上的……”  
“我是国舅爷府上的……”  
“我是麟远候府上的……”  
……  
竟都是权臣显贵之家。  
陈时禹深吸了一口气，将戒尺放在桌上，“到床上去。”  
陈恒如巴不得，燕子似的嗖一下窜了出去，连疼也顾不得了，直接滚进被子里把自己团成一个粽子。  
小样子逗的陈时禹这个做爹的忍不住笑了。  
罢了，知道便知道吧，自己陪这小家伙进京，就没想过一直躲着。  
看儿子藏严实了，就开门接帖子。  
这些高门亲贵家的帖子雪花般飘进这个客栈的小房间里，一连几天都没有断。  
陈时禹把儿子从被子里扒拉出来上药。  
从小就这个毛病，挨打了受伤了，就把自己藏进被子里一团，好像这样就能不疼了似的。  
“呜呜……”  
陈时禹顿了一下，“爹爹还没碰呢……”  
亵裤还没脱下来就开始哼哼还行。  
上了两三天的药，板子印子下去不少，只是还肿得厉害，陈时禹干净利落上了药，干脆把儿子亵裤脱了，省的再磨着伤处。  
这样晾着也好得快些。  
可惜儿子不领情，还要扯了被子裹。  
陈时禹也不惯着，照着肿得老高的屁股就是结结实实一巴掌。  
“我看你再扯？！”  
打完了手就在屁股上放着，威胁之意，溢于言表。  
陈恒如也倔强，动是真不敢，就是扯着被子不放。  
“呜呜你还打我……”一张小脸委屈地不行，大大的杏眼里全是泪水。  
陈时禹哪还舍得，赶紧搂了儿子哄，“不打了不打了，乖，那恒儿也不扯被子了好不好？伤口捂着不容易好，喔，听话，恒儿最乖了。”  
有了台阶，陈恒如赶紧往下跑，松了手一头扎进爹爹怀里就撒娇，只让陈时禹心都酥软了才算完。  
闹完了，父子俩开始研究这些帖子。  
“丞相府上每天一张，从未间断，看来是真想聘我去做西席。”陈恒如嘴角含着一抹嘲讽的笑。  
“这国舅爷府上也不差，不止送帖子，这两天吃食上也开始上心了。”陈时禹也帮着分析，“还有这个晋安候府，也是送来两张帖子。还附有候府上两位公子的详细信息。”  
陈恒如歪着脑袋，讽刺道，“听说现在丞相府可热闹了，那个冯氏一连生了三子一女……真是得丞相大人宠爱啊。”  
一边说，手里的帖子不自觉地被捏变了形。  
陈时禹叹气，“那你是直接去魏相府上？”  
陈恒如笑道，“不急。皇上封我做了御前典令，从六品的文职。虽然也归属翰林院，但每日没什么正经事，就陪着皇上谈天论地，皇上不召见时就自由支配。我且先拖两天再说。”  
还有一点丢人的理由陈恒如没说，好歹也得让他把屁股养好了吧！


	3. 第三章 皇上新宠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

陈恒如在琼林宴上表明自己不想做高官，就想给人家坐教书先生。这一席话，无异于是一块巨石，瞬间就在这京都海域里激起千层浪来。  
自古以来，文人以进士及第为荣，高中进士以后自然再求官途。是以外头的先生，再好不过是多年不中的举人罢了，再厉害些，就是年纪大了，回家荣养的老翰林。  
一个年轻的状元郎先生，既做了御前近臣，文采又十分出众，更深谙科举之道——这样的先生，谁家不想请？  
是以京都权贵之家是想尽了法子，表尽了诚意，奈何帖子一张张发出去，就如石沉大海，一点动静也无。  
陈恒如十分沉得住气，他是想借此机会踏入丞相府，但是，绝对是魏子俞来求他！  
这一日，皇上第一次正式传召。  
陈恒如一身湛蓝色官服官帽，越发衬得他清俊又稚嫩。  
光看这张小脸儿，分明还是个孩子呢！  
皇上心生怜惜，把人叫到跟前赐坐。  
摸了摸他的衣袖，“朕瞧着，这官服是做的不大合身？”  
当今皇上十分亲民，脾气又温和，陈恒如接触了几次就没了惧意，笑道，“臣还长个子呢，太合身了，过一阵子就要小了。”  
不给孩子穿合身的衣裳，这都是小家小户才有的。  
皇上看着他瘦瘦的身子骨，被略大一圈的官服包着，更是怜惜他，不过比他的太子大上两岁而已。太子再如何节俭，光是亵衣一月就是12件，略穿两次就要换新的，更不用说外头的衣裳了。太子如今也是长个子的年纪，有的衣裳还没穿就小了。宫里的针线坊为此几乎是太子一个人的了，从年初到年末做的都是太子殿下的衣裳。  
这天陈恒如走的时候，皇上赐了不少衣料，有几匹，就是专门做官服的料子。  
皇上身边的大太监福金祥带着端着赏赐的小太监们一路送他出宫，“我的小陈大人，这料子赏下来，您回去可得好好用呢！”  
这是提点他，皇上赏了料子，下回再穿这不合适的官服，就是给皇上添堵呢。  
陈恒如心里有数，笑着答应了。看那料子里有一匹珠江三菱布，面料轻薄透气又吸汗，最适合做里衣。临出宫的时候顺势送给了福金祥，“公公在皇上身边辛苦，这料子给公公做几件中衣穿罢。”  
福金祥眼里闪过一丝异样，他在皇上身边收金收银都是常有的，还从来没人巴巴的给他送一匹料子……  
当下千恩万谢地收下，回去就禀报了皇上。  
皇上“哼”了一声，“你得意什么？因为他送你没有送朕吗！”  
————————————————————   
隔几日，皇上又传召。  
陈恒如果然重新做了合身的官服觐见。  
皇上看了果然高兴。  
叫陈恒如上前来磨墨。  
“这墨如何？”皇上颇得意。  
上用的东西，自然是好的。  
陈恒如磨了几下，“质地细腻，胶质适中，墨色黑中透亮，闻之……”他细细地嗅，“清香高雅，应是加入了冰片，麝香等药材。光是这几样已经是难得，再加上这墨上雕的群龙戏水，栩栩如生，必是出自名家，更是无上之宝。”  
皇上见他果然懂得，也喜欢起来，“这是今年上供的龙溪墨，用精致的八宝盒子装着，一套里八块，每块墨上雕的图案都不同。朕刚开了箱，这一盒只用了这一个，剩下的你拿去吧。自用，送人，都是好的。”  
哪有文人不爱墨，陈恒如欣喜之情溢于言表，“多谢皇上。”  
这回磨起墨来更用心了。  
“皇上……”过了一会儿，陈恒如大着胆子求道，“臣徒有好墨，可还缺好砚来配呢。”  
皇上大笑，“送东西还搭上一个，罢了罢了，库房里还有上好的文池砚，也一并给你。”  
陈恒如心满意足，陪着皇上批了半天折子，说了半天话，赶在太阳落山前跪安了。  
左手抱着龙溪墨，右手拿着文池砚。  
刚出得勤政殿，就碰见太子殿下。  
太子殿下今年十五岁，相貌像皇上，剑眉英目，性子少言稳重，比同龄人沉稳许多。  
“太子殿下。”陈恒如深深一揖。只是他怀里抱着东西，在别人眼里就滑稽的很。  
好在太子赵琪是个厚道人，只是微笑道，“小陈大人不必多礼。”  
陈恒如脸一红，怎么大家都叫他小陈大人，他哪里小了，他比太子还大两岁呢。  
“孤……”太子看着那墨，“孤看这墨，眼熟的很。”  
陈恒如心想，你家的东西，可不得眼熟嘛。  
见太子眼睛就没离开这墨，陈恒如福至心灵，“一向听说太子字写得好，不如……臣借花献佛，送您两块？”  
太子眉眼舒展，“那就恭敬不如从命了。”  
陈恒如开了盒子拿了一块出来，“太子一个，我一个。”太子贴身的总管太监忙不迭接好了。  
“太子两个，我两个。”  
“太子三个，我三个。”  
“太子四个，我……我还是三个。”  
陈恒如可怜巴巴地看着太监手里叠起来的四块墨，“臣告退了。”  
太子还没见过如此有趣的人，胆敢分皇上的赏赐，说送给自己，还，还不全给。一个一个分的可明白呢。  
太子去见自己父皇，皇上自然便知道了。  
当今皇上专宠皇后一人，后宫嫔妃稀少，子息自然不丰。  
他和皇后更是只有太子这一个儿子，还有两个庶子不过只有三四岁，所以太子殿下自小受父母宠爱，几乎不知何为委屈。  
皇上见他喜欢那龙溪墨，哄道，“原还有一套，比这个更精致些，父皇是专门留给你的。”  
太子道，“父皇自然最疼儿子了。只是小陈大人送的，儿臣更喜欢些。”  
“哦？”太子一向少言，更不会随意提起旁人，皇上便诱着他说话，“那琪儿为何喜欢他送的？”  
太子笑，“因为小陈大人得了赏赐，独独送给儿臣了呀。还没有谁得了父皇的恩赐，还把赏赐分出去的呢。”  
分皇上的赏，一般都是忌讳的。  
皇上自然不会为这个生气，他只是喜悦儿子的变化。看来有个同龄的人在身边，是不一样。  
儿子从小一个人，那些伴读们又都谨小慎微，个个比太子还沉默。只有这个陈恒如，人小鬼大，又不懂官场上那些乱七八糟的东西，最会逗人开心了。  
————————————————————  
陈恒如还不知道自己在皇上那里有了这样一个评价。  
他急着在京都安顿下来，到处看宅子。  
最后在灯笼胡同买下一处两进的小院子。  
买完这宅子，再修缮一番，皇上之前赏赐的那些银子就所剩不多了。  
这些日子皇上多有赏赐，京都里这些人看得明白，这会儿见陈家父子安顿下来，更是无所不用其极的套近乎。送帖子的，送家具的，送仆妇的……自然，陈恒如都没要。  
终于，魏子俞魏丞相，坐不住了。  
他亲自坐着马车，来到了灯笼胡同。  
京都这些权贵，都想请得陈恒如这个状元先生去自己家，但谁也没有丞相大人来的急切。  
他家中几个小子，顽皮的顽皮，沉郁的沉郁，还有一个小儿子被养在一群妇人之间，他如何不急。  
别人都存着与陈恒如拉进关系的心，只有魏相，当真是想请一个严厉的，学问好的坐馆先生。  
只是一下马车，他就懵了。  
这陈家，连个门房都没有……  
这，谁来通报啊。  
小厮见自己家大人愣在原地，机灵地去敲门，“小陈大人，小陈大人！”  
“来了来了。”陈恒如一开门，见是魏子俞，先是一愣，忽而笑着行礼，“见过丞相大人，大人快里面请。”  
将人请进了会客的正厅。  
没有丫鬟，陈恒如自己沏茶待客，“鄙室简陋，还望大人担待一二。”  
魏子俞看着他眉眼如画，那一双杏眼里更是暗藏风华……  
如儿……  
他一时恍神，自己，怎么突然想起发妻来了。他的发妻林韵如，早就已经去世了。  
他接了茶，抿了一口，就说明来意。  
“……几个孩子都不好管教，愿请先生来坐馆，好好给他们收收骨头。知道先生不为名利，束脩就按一月60两银子一个人算，三个孩子一月180两。外加四季冷热衣裳鞋袜各8套，小厮配两个。丞相府另给先生备个临时休憩的院子……先生看如何？”  
陈恒如不禁咋舌，这待遇，还真是丰厚。  
要知道，他买这院子不过花了1200两，魏子俞光是束脩就一年给他2000多两。他爹爹从前给人坐馆，一年只有40两……  
陈恒如不再推脱，定了拜师的日子，这事儿就算板上钉钉了。  
魏子俞走的时候，陈恒如一路送到胡同外，十分恭谨明礼。  
陈时禹看着，却只觉得心酸。  
恒儿幼时，魏子俞放任继室迫害自己的嫡长子，如今却为了继室冯氏的几个孩子如此殚精竭虑……  
如何不叫人心痛。  
陈恒如却只觉得，那个一被冯氏挑唆就请了家法来狠狠打他屁股的那个男人，真的老了……  
——————————————————————  
看完了别忘了点赞评论哦(^_^)


	4. 第四章 长子为荣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

四月十六是个好日子，宜拜师。  
陈恒如再次踏入丞相府，身上穿的是在京都万华楼定做的新衣裳，茶白色的长袍，上绣艾青色的仙鹤，配点点竹叶，腰带是黛青色上绣卷云纹，绣工精致，显得人越发清俊飘逸。  
丞相府十分重视此次拜师礼。  
不仅开正门，魏子俞更是以丞相之尊亲自迎陈恒如入正堂上座。  
魏子俞和冯氏分坐其下首，三个孩子一溜排好站在一旁。另有几个小丫鬟端着茶盘手巾等物。  
分主次坐好后，又有大丫鬟在地上放了蒲团，孩子们依次见礼。  
先是最大的男孩子规规矩矩跪了，又接了茶举过头顶，“弟子魏慎，拜见先生。请先生喝茶。”  
魏子俞在一旁介绍，“这是我嫡次子魏慎，今年十二岁，最是顽皮不受管教，先生以后多多费心才是。”  
陈恒如笑着接了茶，抿了一口，余光里瞧见魏慎眼珠子滴溜溜的转，果然不似面上那般乖巧。  
真是白瞎他爹起的这个名字了，慎独，慎独，这个性子怕是难了。  
喝了茶，魏慎又双手递过手巾，“请先生净手净面。”  
陈恒如又接了，意思意思擦擦手，沾沾嘴边的水渍。  
这套流程，不过是展示展示有事弟子服其劳罢了。  
魏子俞像是十分头疼的样子，“先生来的晚不知道，这孩子在京都里是出了名的不驯，闯的那些祸我真是难得听说过，就连皇后娘娘都出手管教过。不知道气走了多少先生。请先生务必严加管教才是，若是打死了，只管算在我头上！”  
陈恒如望向魏慎，父亲放下如此狠话，那孩子竟无动于衷……细瞧面上竟还有些嘲讽之意。  
是了，定是从前的先生哪怕魏相有话在前，也不敢真的把这丞相府的贵公子们怎样……  
何况，魏恒死了以后，他可就是长子，占嫡占长，难怪那些坐馆先生不敢管教。  
陈恒如笑笑，“魏相言重了，打死我是不敢的，顶多打断几根戒尺罢了。”  
魏子俞激动地站了起来，深深作揖，“慎儿就交给先生了。”  
陈恒如暗道，看来这魏慎就是魏相最大的难题了。  
果然三少爷近前来，就文静多了，“弟子魏忱拜见先生，请先生喝茶。”  
同样的步骤又来一遍。  
魏子俞道，“这是我第三子魏忱，比他哥哥小两岁，安静懂事，倒是个好的。就是学问上不大精进。”  
陈恒如见着魏忱，别的不觉得，这孩子也太瘦了，胳膊腿都细细的，竹竿似的。忍不住环了孩子的手腕，竟不堪一握。  
再看个头，他不过比哥哥魏慎小两岁，却还不到魏慎的肩膀。  
“这孩子也太单薄了些。”  
与魏忱正相反，小四少爷圆滚滚白嫩嫩，好似一个汤圆成了精。这会儿大概是没睡醒就被拉了起来，整个人委屈坏了，大眼睛里含着泪，挪着小短腿儿一点点蹭过来直接趴在了蒲团上。  
陈恒如心都化了。  
小家伙半天才调整好姿势，接了丫鬟的茶，还没举起来，已经撒了大半。  
魏子俞就要发作。  
陈恒如赶在他发火之前将茶接了，又自己拿了手巾擦嘴擦手，解释道，“这么小小的一个人儿，哪里端得住热茶。”  
魏子俞无奈道，“这是我那幼子魏悰（cóng），今年六岁，刚启蒙，规矩还没立好，实在不成样子。”  
魏慎，魏忱，魏悰。  
冯氏可真能生，光长肚子这一点，自己母亲是绝对比不过的。  
说话间，小魏悰还在蒲团上蠕动。  
三少爷魏忱急得脑门上都是汗，悄声道，“悰儿，起来，起来……”  
陈恒如索性低下身子，把人捞在怀里，还真是沉手。  
魏悰有人抱，更困了，小脑袋一歪就在陈恒如怀里睡着了。  
陈恒如心里一酸，这孩子小小的软软的，对他这个先生毫无防备，却不知道他……是来者不善。  
这么好的孩子，为什么是冯氏生的！  
陈恒如心里恨意喷发，就不想让某些人好过，“二少爷，三少爷，四少爷都见过了，丞相大人，您家大少爷呢？”  
魏子俞的脸色瞬间暗了下去，愣了很长时间才找回魂儿来，“我的长子魏恒……哦，和先生名讳中的恒字是一个字……”魏子俞解释着。  
陈恒如心想，那还用你说，开口却是诛心，“不如请大少爷出来一见？虽说不用陈某教导，到底是以后要抬头不见低头见的，大人不如早早引见为好。”  
魏子俞喏喏不言。  
冯氏见状福了一礼，面上凄苦，“先生不要见怪，我家大少爷……年幼即夭，是我家老爷心中之痛。”说着还拿帕子在滴泪未见的脸上沾了沾。  
戏做的十足。  
“是陈某唐突了。”陈恒如把孩子交给乳娘，也还了一礼。  
魏子俞思绪却飘远了，喃喃道，“我的恒儿，三岁开蒙，四岁识字，五岁吟诗，六岁时写的字拿出去说是十一二岁的孩子写的都有人信……”  
虽然已经十几年过去了，提起长子，魏子俞还是心口绞痛，他捂着胸口咳嗽两声，脸色苍白，眼底无光，显然已经陷入了自己的小世界，“恒儿，是我的骄傲啊……”  
“什么？”  
魏子俞声音太小了，以至于陈恒如只听见他叫了一声“恒儿”，后面的实在未听清。  
这个时候倒是恒儿，恒儿叫个没完了……自己被这个女人打个半死扔进河里的时候，他在哪呢？  
哦对了，还是他亲口下令，请的家法。  
一想到那天的绝望，陈恒如心里总是一片寒冷。  
后来冯氏会如何解释呢，哦，大少爷挨了家法不受训，赌气跑出去，不小心落水？  
还是干脆说大少爷受不了责罚，投河自尽？  
但无论何种说法，总是经不起推敲的。  
光是堂堂丞相府家的少爷，内有乳娘保姆大丫鬟小丫鬟管事妈妈们围着，外有四门，三门，二门，大门外的管事小厮看门守卫们守着——一个六岁的孩子，还受着重伤，踉踉跄跄能出去这几重门？  
陈恒如看着生父旁边站着的冯氏还在那惺惺作态擦着根本见不着影的眼泪，内心一片凄凉。  
也不知道当年，他有没有查一查……  
————————————————————  
魏家的流程走完了，陈家自有陈家的流程。  
陈恒如收拾好心情，复又在上座坐了。  
只是他原本心情就不算好，这时候看起来就很有些严肃，两个小的已经站得笔直不敢淘气，只有魏慎，看着站姿还可，看眼神，早就不知道飘到哪去了。  
陈恒如也不说破，在袖口里抽出一把早就准备好的戒尺，指了厅内的地砖，“跪好。”  
这戒尺不是陈时禹打儿子的那柄，宽不足两指，也很轻薄。是陈恒如知道孩子们还小，不想一开始就打得他们魂飞魄散，见着他就哆嗦，所以特地叫人做的。  
丫鬟们见状赶紧抱着蒲团上来准备铺好，却被新来的少年先生冷冷的制止，“不必。”  
丫鬟们愣住了，冯氏更是坐不住了，先是拿了戒尺出来吓唬孩子，这又要跪在地砖上——孩子们怎么受得了！  
魏子俞狠狠地瞪了她一眼，确保她不会添乱之后，道，“先生训话，如我亲口吩咐，都照做。”  
魏慎瞪大了眼睛，难道就，就这么跪在这地砖上？  
京都富贵人家，为让待客的厅堂内显得雍容大方，铺的都是最贵最华丽也最坚硬的方英石。  
就是惩罚奴仆，都不会罚跪在方英石上……实在是跪一柱香就够人受得了。  
孩子们不动，陈恒如也不催促，只慢慢地喝茶。戒尺一下一下在腿上敲着。  
魏子俞脸色很不好看，他觉得孩子们没有第一时间听话跪好，显得很没有教养。但知道自己不能插嘴，只得忍着旁观。  
还是魏忱先低头，迈步出来，在中间跪了。  
虽是慢慢跪的，但他太瘦了，春衫又薄，骨头磕在地砖上，发出轻响。  
然后最小的魏悰挪出来，紧贴着三哥哥跪了，他一向受父母兄长的宠爱，还没受过罚呢，一跪下就要哭。  
魏忱赶紧悄悄把衣服垫在弟弟一只膝盖底下，拉着弟弟靠在自己身上。好减轻弟弟膝盖支撑的重量。自然，他受的苦楚就要翻倍。  
陈恒如暗暗点头，知礼听话爱幼，这个老三品行还是可以的。  
这个时候魏慎却像是受了极大侮辱似的，抿着嘴，眼里都是倔强。  
陈恒如也不催促，就是喝茶，吃点心。  
魏子俞明白了，这三个孩子有一个不跪好，这位陈先生都不会开始。  
魏慎越拖，他两个弟弟就跪的越久。  
冯氏眼睛里都要冒火了！  
“老爷！”她拧着手帕，低声嘶吼着。  
“悰儿只有六岁！哪有这样责罚六岁的孩子的！”  
却不提魏忱。  
六岁。  
魏子俞想起了长子，也是六岁，因为没有写完自己留的大字，还顶撞冯氏，撒谎说自己写完了，被自己请了家法责罚，打得臀腿上没一处好地方……哭的没了声调……一直在叫爹爹……自己好狠的心，那时候竟一声也不肯应。  
没想到，想应的时候，却再也听不到了。  
魏子俞看着自己最小的儿子，贴在哥哥身边，哭得一抽一抽的，身量娇小，好不可怜。  
我的恒儿，趴在春凳上挨藤条的时候，就只有这么大吗？  
魏子俞艰涩地道，“六岁，恒儿这个年纪，家法都挨得，悰儿不过是罚跪而已。你若看不得，便回去。”  
僵持了半柱香的时间，魏慎也明白了。  
看着两个弟弟跪的摇摇欲坠，他狠狠瞪了陈恒如一眼，不过只会拿弟弟们威胁我，算什么英雄好汉！  
他气得手发抖，嘴唇发干。  
最后还是屈从，跪了下来。  
陈恒如没看见似的，继续喝茶。  
魏慎胸口起伏，因为生气又觉得屈辱，眼睛发红，“我都跪了！”  
陈恒如余光都没给他一个，曼声道，“我说的是跪哪？”  
魏慎死死咬着嘴唇，膝行至大厅中央，挨着弟弟们跪了。  
“这回行了吧！”几乎是嘶喊了。眼泪直接流了下来。  
陈恒如假装没看到他眼里的愤恨，笑道，“二少爷，规劝你一句，在没有那么大本事的时候，最好也不要有那么强的自尊——也不看看自己配不配！”  
冯氏忽的站了起来，那架势，几乎要拼命了。  
“来人！送夫人回房！”魏子俞眼疾手快捂了她的嘴，招呼几个粗使的妈妈把人堵着嘴抬出去了。  
他也心疼，更心惊，没想到这位小陈大人，年纪轻轻，却有如此气势。  
心里更满意了，没有这气场，也镇不住他家这个小魔头。  
陈恒如见冯氏被当做疯妇一般被抬了出去，心里一阵解气，又不免遗憾，好戏刚刚开场，怎么最重要的观众就不在了。  
又看见冯氏身边顶得用的大丫鬟木蓝还没走，又欣慰了。  
正主不在，有会传话的也凑活。  
“还麻烦姐姐们抬条春凳来？”他笑着望向屋里的丫鬟们。  
丫鬟们得了家主的令不敢拖延，很快四个小姑娘一人一角便抬了一条铺了青绿色绣水天一线棉褥的春凳来。  
陈恒如一眼便认出是自己母亲的陪嫁……也好，让母亲也瞧瞧，自己可不是当年那个任人欺凌的孩童了！


	5. 第五章  入门受罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

春凳原本是供人歇息的，这时候抬上来做什么用，除了最小的魏悰不知道，大家都心里清楚。  
陈恒如手指灵活地转着戒尺起身，吩咐道，“都出去候着，里头不需要人伺候了。”  
他一举一动都透着世家弟子才有的清贵，颐指气使，像是自己才是主人一般。  
魏慎和魏忱心里都是一松，新来的先生脾气不好，他俩已经领教了，挨打就算了，要是让这十几号人围观，还不如去死了。  
至于魏子俞，自家亲爹，别说看了，亲自动手都是有的。  
魏忱是最先跪的，自然也跪的最久。  
陈恒如指了他道，“过去，褪衣，趴好。”  
褪衣两个字一出来，孩子们脸都白了。  
只是魏忱一向乖巧，眼里含着泪，还哆哆嗦嗦地一件件脱—衣服，看得老父亲都不忍心地偏了头。  
最后脱的只剩亵衣亵裤，还被先生提醒，“亵裤也要脱掉。”  
魏忱手放在腰间，半天也不肯动一下，眼睛一眨，一滴泪珠啪嗒就掉下来。  
魏慎站起来把弟弟拉到一边，吼道，“你不要得寸进尺！”  
陈恒如一脚踹过去正中魏慎膝盖，厉声道，“跪好！”  
“脱！”  
魏忱终于脱的几乎一丝不.挂，只剩一件亵衣，勉强盖住半个臀部，趴在春凳上，脸埋起来，不一会周遭的棉褥就shi了一片。  
陈恒如心里暗叹，这孩子，哭都没有声音的吗？  
戒尺搭在小小瘦瘦只有一点点肉的pigu上，陈恒如也不忍心真的罚这个乖巧懂事的好孩子，不轻不重敲了四五下，只打得有一点点粉色，就抱了起来，轻轻给揉了小pigu，柔声道，“以后要尊师敬长，爱幼护小，知不知道？”  
魏忱好像还在“怎么就打完了”的怀疑中，吸着鼻子点点头。  
陈恒如亲自把弟弟抱在腿上给穿了亵裤，让他自己穿其他的，训道，“以后犯错受罚，要自己主动脱，还要把亵衣卷起来把小pigu都露出来，再让我提醒是要加罚的知不知道？”  
魏忱红着脸点点头。  
陈恒如又把人拉过来抱抱，示意他看周围，安慰道，“并没有旁人，只有先生和你的兄弟们，哦，还有你父亲，有什么好怕的？”  
魏忱脸更红了，嗫嚅道，“有，有风。”  
陈恒如看了看门口，知道这是一个害羞腼腆的孩子，贴着他耳朵柔声道，“那下次门也关上，好不好？”  
魏忱点点头。在一旁乖巧地站好。  
这个时候，魏悰终于知道先生手里拿的，丫鬟们搬进来的，都是做什么的了。  
陈恒如刚扫了他一眼，就开始大哭。  
陈恒如苦笑不得，吓唬道，“再哭！一会儿多打两下！”  
吓得魏悰收了声音，小肩膀一耸一耸的。  
“刚才哥哥怎么做的看见了吧？照做就是。”  
魏悰圆圆的脸蛋充满了对即将要挨打这件事的惊恐，他自己还没穿脱过衣裳，拽了半天也不得其法，腰带扯的松了，就去拽亵裤，最后亵裤掉到了脚踝，腰带还挂着……  
他也不管了，哭着扭着身子爬上春凳，抱着春凳伤心地呜呜呜哭。  
不挣扎，很认命，就是哭。  
陈恒如用戒尺将他衣裳下摆挑上去，露出圆圆的两颗白胖花生来。  
又怕他动，一只手轻轻摁在他腰间，一戒尺抽过去，两颗白嫩嫩的花生都跟着一抖。  
一道红红的印子浮起来。  
魏悰逃命似的在春凳上拱来拱去，大声哭喊，“娘亲救命呜呜呜……”  
陈恒如知道丞相府这个幼子必定养的娇气，却不准备和他爹娘一起惯他的毛病。  
摁住了又是狠狠两下抽在小pigu上。  
“啊啊啊不要不要哇……呜呜呜”  
小家伙哭得惊天动地。  
陈恒如无语地看着魏悰pigu上的尺痕，只是很浅的红色，他也不敢太用力的。  
他当年要是敢这么哭，不知道他爹爹会不会后悔捞了他上来，没准又提着他扔回河里去了。  
明明没那么疼，想忍一定是忍得住的，不过是仗着有人宠，知道哭就有人来救。  
陈恒如今日就是来立威的，自然不能叫一个孩子拿住了。  
皱了眉道，“挨两下打就哭爹喊娘的，这是什么规矩？刚才打的不算！重新罚过。”  
魏悰不可置信地回头，想看看这个先生怎么就那么心狠，大眼睛哭得红肿，水汪汪看过来，里面的控诉能看得一清二楚。  
陈恒如笑，“你看我做什么？再使劲儿嚎我能打一天你信不信？”  
魏悰瘪着嘴不敢吭声了。  
把小脸蛋埋在小手里，眼不见心不烦似的。  
陈恒如甩甩手臂，捡着没打过的地方拍了两下，果然没听见魏悰扯着嗓子没命似的哭了。  
只是小声呜咽。  
又意思意思打两下便完了。  
小胖孩儿被抱起来，pigu打得红彤彤的，竟比他三哥哥挨得还重些。魏悰瘪着嘴看着三哥，觉得先生喜欢哥哥不喜欢自己了。  
陈恒如看在眼里，在他小脸蛋上亲一口，柔声道，“先生最喜欢悰儿了。不过更喜欢乖孩子。”  
魏悰抽抽搭搭，“悰儿……是乖孩子。”  
陈恒如挑眉，“是吗？那是谁刚才碰一下就大声哭？”  
魏悰把脸藏在陈恒如肩窝里不说话，不承认。  
陈恒如把小家伙扒拉出来，问他，“受罚的时候可不可以哭闹？”  
魏悰皱着鼻子，要哭不哭，“不，不可以。”  
“如果大声哭闹该怎么办？”  
魏悰小手紧张地缠在一起，“打，打pigu。”说完就搂住了先生撒娇，“呜呜先生不打了罢。”  
陈恒如心都要化了，连声道，“不打了，不打了。”  
抱着哄了半天，把小家伙放到他三哥身边。  
“挨着哥哥站好。”  
魏悰抓着哥哥的衣摆站得歪歪扭扭。  
陈恒如纠正了几次也不得法，又不敢逼狠了，只得作罢。  
以后慢慢教好了。  
陈恒如转身走向魏慎。  
魏慎正以一种宁死不屈的眼神看着他。  
“你一定再想，我就是不脱你能把我怎么样，是不是？”  
魏慎倔强地扭了头。  
陈恒如却不跟他废话，山不就我，我就山。拉着魏慎的胳膊将人提起来，另只手挥着戒尺就招呼上去。  
魏慎不像他三弟，瘦削无力，从小也跟着家里的护卫学些武艺，长得很壮实。使劲儿挣扎着，反抗着。  
陈恒如一只手有些拉不住他，索性自己坐在春凳上，将人拉过来摁在膝盖上，这样打也比较方便。  
“你敢！”魏慎还在做无谓的反抗。  
陈恒如捉了他不老实的手，反扣在背后死死摁住，戒尺却不停，右手每次都是高高举起，在空中划出一个完美的半圆儿，然后重重落在魏慎的pigu上。  
打着打着竟觉得这戒尺太轻了，弯腰扯了魏慎脚上绣着兰花纹的千层底布鞋，那为了让人穿得更舒服而特意纳得厚厚的鞋底，毫不客气地招呼在魏慎已经狠狠挨过一顿戒尺的pigu上。  
“嗷！”魏慎尖叫着猛踢腿，头发上又是汗又是土，已经乱得不成样子。  
魏悰怕极了，呜呜呜哭着，“二哥不要大叫。”他还记着先生说过大声哭闹是要打pigu的。  
陈恒如只觉得自己从来没用过这样的力气打人，到后来每一下打下去都能感到手臂的酸胀感。  
魏慎哭着叫着，最后也没了力气。  
陈恒如感受到腿上的孩子开始脱力，腿也蹬不动了，手也拨不动了。  
他松开钳制的手，任由魏慎的手滑落在地上。  
轻轻掀开魏慎衣服下摆，透过薄薄的亵裤能看见底下肿得老高的一对臀瓣，泛着紫红色的痧，把宽松的亵裤支撑的满满登登。  
陈恒如轻轻喘气，打人也是件体力活，特别是你的对手还是个精力旺盛的孩子，现在他额头上都是细细的汗。  
“脱不脱？”他沉声问。  
没有回应。  
陈恒如叹气，鞋底是不能用了，他丢了，又把戒尺拿起来。  
陈恒如将戒尺放在魏慎pigu上，魏慎身体抖了一下。  
没有人不怕打的。  
“我脱……”  
声音太小了，陈恒如也累得头晕，还以为这孩子依旧死犟，举了戒尺又要打。  
吓得魏慎嘶哑着嗓子哭着喊，“我脱！我脱！”说着急着去抓裤子，一个不小心就从陈恒如腿上翻了下去。  
好在陈恒如眼疾手快，拉住了他手臂，没有让他的头磕到。这可是方英石啊，摔到头可不是好玩的。  
可是pigu却没那么好运，结结实实摔在了地砖上。  
“嗷呜……嗷呜……”  
魏慎抱着pigu哭得震天响。  
陈恒如吓了一跳，赶紧把人抱起来揉了揉，“没事，没事，好了好了”，拍着背哄着。  
“都是先生不好，都是先生不好……”  
魏子俞看见儿子摔了，本来已经站起来了，见状又坐了回去。  
看来这位先生也不是一味只知道严厉的。  
事实上，陈恒如看见魏慎掉下去，心疼得都要碎掉了，怪自己被仇恨蒙上了双眼。冯氏再如何，也不干这几个孩子的事儿。  
正常打罚都不算什么，可是让孩子在自己身边摔成这样，真是怎么心疼都不为过。  
“都是先生不好，让慎儿掉下去摔到了，先生帮慎儿褪衣好不好？”  
陈恒如把他放在春凳上，让他跪着。  
魏慎依在陈恒如怀里，早已经没了最初的骄傲模样，只是哭。  
陈恒如帮他脱了外裳亵裤，看见两瓣紫葡萄似的臀瓣，戒尺怎么也拿不起来了。  
他轻轻拍了一下，残忍地道，“因为刚才没有褪衣，所以打得都不算，知道吧？”  
魏慎哽咽着点头。  
陈恒如真觉得自己可恶极了，拉着魏慎要他在春凳上趴好。  
“不要，不要呜呜呜”魏慎抱着他的腰摇头。  
估计是摔怕了，怕再掉下来。  
陈恒如也不勉强，索性就着这个姿势，就用手掌照着小pigu扇了几下子。  
这可是连小幺魏悰都没有的待遇。  
“以后这脾气能不能改改？”  
魏慎点点头。  
啪！  
“说话！”陈恒如打了一下。  
“能改呜呜呜……”  
“下次自己能褪衣吗？”  
“呜呜能。”  
陈恒如觉得鼻涕眼泪挂一脸的魏慎很有意思，“不倔了？”  
“嗯。”  
陈恒如捏了小脸拧一下，“看你犟得过板子不！”  
“呜呜犟不过。”  
“知道就好。真以为没人管得了你了是吧！”  
“呜呜不是真的……”  
要不是场合不对，陈恒如真的要笑出声了。  
三个孩子哭得一个比一个惨，排排站好，等着先生训话。  
陈恒如揉了揉手腕，抚平衣服上的褶皱，又是眉眼如画，朗月清风的模样，怎么看怎么都是不谙世事的少年一个。  
“我这个人，脾气不好，你们已经见识过了。”陈恒如笑道，“还有一点，规矩也多。跟着我，别的没有，打管够！”  
“以后每日辰时上课，迟到要打，无故缺席者………自己想！”  
“不迟到也要打，这叫早罚，每人三下戒尺，这是提醒你接下来的学习要仔细认真。”  
“课上提问，答不上来的，自己褪衣请罚。”  
“前一天留的功课，做的不好的，同上。”  
“放学也要打，也是每人三下，这叫退罚。提醒你们就算先生不在跟前了，也不要放松。”  
“至于上课睡觉走神看话本……就不用我多说了吧。”  
三个小家伙可怜巴巴地点头。  
算一算，就是每日不犯错，至少也要挨六下戒尺，要是先生用力的话，够疼上一天的了。  
陈恒如先把丑话说完了，又给点福利，“自然，我有公职在身，不能每天坐馆。所以每五天放一次假，每半月有一次野外课程，就是带你们出去抓抓鱼，看看庄稼，了解了解民生。”  
孩子们听说有的玩，眼睛都亮了。  
“元宵节，带你们看花灯；端午节，带你们游龙船；中秋节，咱们自己做月饼……反正，我是不觉得死读书能读出状元来。”  
唔，这样的话，看来也不错。


	6. 第六章 第一堂课

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

丞相府配的两个小厮，原本陈恒如是不打算要的。后来一想，留着伺候伺候爹爹也不错。  
所以灯笼胡同从此多了两个小厮，一个叫二喜，一个叫云生。都是十四五岁的半大小子，最机灵能干的年纪。  
魏相连这俩孩子的卖身契也一并给了陈恒如。相当于是送的两个小厮了。以后的前途命运，都捏在陈家的手里。  
魏子俞魏相，真的是下了血本了。  
所以第一次去丞相府授课，陈恒如也极为认真。  
陈时禹嘱咐他，“若是遇见冯氏，千万不可冲动。”  
陈恒如吃着包子点头，“爹爹放心，我才不会那么傻。我要让她自己把自己推入深渊。”  
“嗯，嗯。”当爹的十分欣慰，“就是这样，不战而屈人之兵，才是兵法之上称。”  
“不过，也不能拿孩子做筏子。恒儿，他们可是你亲弟弟。”陈时禹最担心的就是这个。  
陈恒如脑海里浮现出三个弟弟的模样。魏慎叛逆而骄傲，魏忱内向腼腆，魏悰娇气可爱，虽然各有缺点，但是魏慎为了弟弟们忍辱下跪，也知道护着弟弟，魏忱也知道照顾小魏悰。最小的那个也很依赖兄长。可见感情不错，平日里没有因为争风吃醋就打成一团。  
都是值得他去付出的好孩子。  
“那个毒妇，如何与我弟弟相提并论！”  
两个小厮，二喜稳重憨厚，被留在府里照看陈时禹。  
云生活泼机灵，临时被陈恒如捉过来当书童。  
虽是辰时上课，陈恒如却早半个时辰到。  
丞相府专门用来教养少爷们的地方，叫做书香苑。  
是个两进的小院子。  
里面既有授课的地方，也有休息的地方，还有准备茶点的小厨房。除了先生身边的小厮外并不配任何其他的下人。  
这也是陈恒如的要求。  
授课的正书房唤作静思阁。  
静思阁里摆着四间书案，三间并排的小书案，是给三个孩子准备的。和这三个小书案相对的，是高些又宽大些的一个书案，明显是给陈恒如准备的。  
陈恒如推开静思阁的门，看见中间的小书案的后面已经坐了个瘦瘦的孩子。  
是魏忱。  
魏忱见着先生，先是脸上一红，马上站起来行礼问好。  
陈恒如走过去摸摸他的头，夸到，“忱儿乖，坐吧。”  
被夸奖的小孩脸更红了，眼睛也亮晶晶的。  
“忱儿已经在读论语了吗？”陈恒如拿起他书案上的书，翻了两页。  
随便选了两句不太难的，指给魏忱看，魏忱解释得清清楚楚，还能加上自己的见解，可见平日也是下过苦工的。  
又叫他写两个字，虽然不算出众，也很端正。  
心里不解，十岁的孩子，只要不是神童，能达到这个水平也算可以了吧。  
怎么魏相却说这个孩子学问不好呢？  
也许是自谦？  
说话间魏慎也到了。看见先生在，有些不自在，但还是乖乖行了礼。  
陈恒如见他走路不太顺当，知道是打得太重了，吩咐云生，“给二少爷找个软垫来。”  
魏慎听了，脸和弟弟一样红，大声道，“我不用！”  
陈恒如笑，“不用便不用吧。”  
魏慎“哼”了一声，尽量自如地迈着腿，小心翼翼地往下坐。  
一抬眼，看见先生正嘴角含笑注视着自己。  
一副要看自己笑话的模样。  
一咬牙，就如平常般坐了下去，“嘶”，顿时疼得小脸都皱在一起。  
还是不服输地瞪着眼睛。  
陈恒如笑着摇头，觉得自己这时候要是过去揉揉他的头，这小子肯定要炸了。  
他其实很想试一试的，但是怕魏慎这回再从椅子上掉下来摔到了，只能作罢。  
差一柱香到辰时，魏悰才被乳娘抱过来，扭着圆滚滚的身子直接跪下行了大礼，坐在了书案后。  
陈恒如觉得他肯定是胖的弯不下腰，才觉得下跪还方便些。  
辰时到。  
陈恒如拿着小锤敲在摆在自己大书案上的小金钟上。  
清脆的一声响。  
预示着开始上课。  
陈恒如拿着戒尺敲敲书案，笑得一脸无害，“我昨日说过，有早罚的，你们还记得吧。”  
魏慎不情不愿地点头，魏忱轻轻“嗯”了一声，魏悰……已经眼泪汪汪了。  
“是你们自己趴在书案上，还是我叫云生拽个条凳进来？”  
很好商量的样子。  
魏悰还不懂先生的意思，两个哥哥则纷纷表示不用麻烦云生了。  
陈恒如敲着书案，笑眯眯看着三个孩子宽衣解带。  
魏慎，魏忱都趴好了，小魏悰才把亵裤拽下来，书案对他来说还是有点高，爬了半天还是爬不上去，最后是魏忱看不过去，忍着羞涩，光着小屁股跑过去把弟弟抱上了书案。  
陈恒如笑着过去关门窗，虽然外头只有一个云生在。  
结果关窗子的时候，却隐约看见一个粉色的身影飘过去。  
呵，不知道是不是冯氏身边的丫鬟过来打探消息。  
自然，最好是。  
  
他特意没有将窗关严，想看，他就让她看个够。  
真正课堂上用来训诫学生的戒尺，又与拜师礼那日不同。  
三指宽，一指厚，上好的楠木，边缘打磨得光滑无比。  
陈恒如走到魏慎旁边，魏慎的屁股还是青紫斑斓的，摸一摸，打的重的地方已经结成硬块了，这时候再打，无异于火上浇油。  
要不，打手？  
他拍拍魏慎的脑袋，“打手，还是打屁股，你自己选。”  
魏慎涨红了脸，只想快点打完了事，这么光着屁股趴在书案上，真是让人羞愤欲死，“打哪里都一样！先生快打吧！”  
陈恒如挠挠头，不忍心再打屁股，戒尺往下移了移，在大腿上打了三下。  
只用了两三分力气，所以魏慎咬牙挺住了，没有吭声。  
“这个时候要说，多谢先生教训。”陈恒如教魏慎。  
魏慎不服气，“你把我打成这样，还要我谢你！”  
陈恒如忍着笑，“那你说不说？”  
戒尺还在先生手里攥着呢，魏慎咬牙，“多谢先生教训！”  
“乖。”陈恒如揉揉他脑袋。  
一碰魏慎，魏慎就使劲摇脑袋。  
“下来吧。”陈恒如笑，亲自帮他穿好了亵裤，又把外衣放下来。  
魏慎刚站定，就听见院子里一阵喧哗。  
“陈恒如！你大胆！”听声音，分明是母亲带着贴身的人过来了。  
“娘！”魏悰蹬着小短腿喊。  
魏忱把头埋在胳膊圈里。  
魏慎慌张地看着先生，“我，不是我。”  
陈恒如拍拍他的背，很是从容，“乖，先生知道。”  
冯氏带人闯了进来。  
云生被两个婆子架着，脸颊红肿，人已经晕了过去。  
陈恒如笑容渐退，打狗，一般都是打给主人看的。  
“我的儿！”冯氏扭着腰身进来，先是抱着魏慎哭了两声，然后招呼乳娘，“还不把四少爷抱下来！”  
陈恒如目光微凝，看向魏悰。  
“呜呜呜”魏悰一看先生严肃的神情就要哭，“不行，我不能下来。”小手死死的把着书案。  
冯氏见状更是气得面目狰狞，他逼近陈恒如，一字一句道，“陈先生，我们魏家请您来，是教导孩子们，可不是为了让您虐待我的儿子！”  
陈恒如眨眨眼睛，笑了，因为离得近，他索性低声道，“夫人，这话如何说起。我既没有将他们扔进水缸里一泡就是一晚上，也没有让他们吃发了霉的米，过了夜的菜，更没有撺掇魏相请了家法出来，要打断他们的腿……怎么就是虐待了呢？”  
冯氏吓得变了脸色，修长的手指指着陈恒如，“你，你，你是谁？你到底是谁！”  
没等陈恒如回答又歇斯底里地喊道，“你滚！你给我滚出魏家，滚出丞相府！”  
又喊丫鬟小厮婆子，要赶他出去。  
下人们心知这新来的先生，极得自家大人的重视，谁也不敢真的上前架人。  
互相推搡着，咋咋呼呼，就是没人敢过来。  
冯氏气得这个身上打一下，那个身上踹一脚。  
这个时候陈恒如偏往她心口上又戳一刀——他拿起戒尺来，吩咐魏慎，“手。”  
魏慎已经被这场面吓傻了，闻言将信将疑地把手抬上来，陈恒如捏着他手指，照着手心直接就是扎扎实实得一板子。  
“嗷！”魏慎抱着被打的手蹲在地上，疼得哭都哭不出来，只是叫。  
“母债子偿。你母亲不懂规矩，扰乱课堂。这戒尺，你是替她挨得。”  
冯氏目瞪口呆。  
陈恒如瞥她一眼，敲敲魏慎的肩膀，“这个时候，你该说什么？”  
魏慎吸着鼻子，好容易才缓过劲来，“谢，谢先生教训。”  
冯氏直接崩溃了，“姓陈的！”，自己扑了过来。  
啪！地一声，给了陈恒如一耳光！  
再要打，已经被几个粗使婆子给拦住了，“夫人！使不得啊！”  
陈恒如摸了摸火热的脸颊，笑了，这可太有意思了。  
不是吗？  
“先生，先生！”云生醒了。  
陈恒如点点头，“也罢。既然魏家不满意我，我另寻一家就是了。”  
“把云生放了！”  
架着云生的两个婆子，也不知道为什么，就那么听话地放了手。  
云生跟着陈恒如出了丞相府，“先生，我，我们去哪儿？”  
陈恒如摸摸他的脸，“疼吗？”  
云生傻傻地笑，“不疼。”  
陈恒如摇摇头，“递牌子，进宫！”


	7. 第七章 亲自赔罪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

皇上知道陈恒如要在丞相府授课，特许他每日午后进宫侍候即可。  
这时候递牌子进宫……  
“福金祥，什么时辰了？”  
福金祥笑着答，“刚过巳时。”  
“嗯，先让他进来，外头怪热的。”  
福金祥亲自去引陈恒如进来。  
陈恒如进殿行礼。  
“嗯？没穿官服？”皇上问。  
陈恒如低着头，“一时情急，没来得及回家换，还请皇上赎罪。”  
“怎么回事？”皇上听着他说话的声音，感觉很虚弱很不高兴似的。  
和他印象中活泼机灵的小孩儿一点都不一样。  
“来，起来，到朕身边来。”  
若是平日，这猴崽子一早就蹦哒过来了，要么帮着磨墨，要么就抢着整理奏折，顺便说说最近京都的新鲜事，也帮他这个皇上开开眼界。  
可是今日，陈恒如甚至往后退了两步。  
“不，不了吧。”  
“不？”皇上差点让他气笑了。  
“陈恒如，你是在反驳朕吗？”  
“臣不敢！”陈恒如磕头。  
皇上觉得不对，从御案旁走了下来，“起来。”  
陈恒如站了起来。  
“抬头。”  
陈恒如没动。  
皇上捏着他下巴，强迫着把他的头抬了上来。  
“嘶……”  
皇上抽了口气。  
面色如霜，“谁干的？”  
“哎呦喂！”金福祥凑过来揽住陈恒如，“这是怎么说的！怎么就打成这样了！”  
拂尘直往小太监身上抽去，“你个没有眼力见的！还不拿药去！”  
皇上道，“拿最好的药来，不用管规矩不规矩的！”  
小太监们自然不敢违抗。  
皇上细细端详，“谁打的？”  
语气温和了很多。  
“是我……”  
皇上瞪他，“别说是你爹！这手指纤细，可不是男人的手！”  
陈恒如委屈地捏着衣角，“皇上还不许我爹买两个丫鬟啦。”  
皇上拍了他一下，“少跟朕耍滑头！”  
“说吧，朕给你告状的机会。你再不说，朕可不管你了！”  
陈恒如心里又酸又软，皇上待他，也算真心疼爱了。  
“臣不告状。”陈恒如眼睛红红的像兔子，“皇上一会儿把上好的祛瘀消肿的药赏了臣吧。以后臣再挨爹爹的板子，就有好药涂了。”  
皇上叹了口气，拉着他的手，让他坐在椅子上。  
自从陈恒如在御前当差，勤政殿里就多了一套桌椅。  
平日里皇上批阅奏折，陈恒如就在自己的书案上帮皇上把堆成山的奏折按轻重缓急分好类，将大臣们啰啰嗦嗦几页的话缩成三五句写在纸条上，再将纸条夹在奏折里，这样皇上扫一眼就知道该怎样回复，大大提高了效率。  
“到底是谁给了你这么大的委屈受？”  
陈恒如没想到皇上真的会刨根问底，“皇上……”  
“就是魏府，不大满意臣。没有多大的事儿。”  
皇上皱眉，“不满意你？青年才俊，少年状元。魏子俞还想找什么样的先生？”  
陈恒如低着头不说话。  
“也罢。”皇上揉了揉他的脸，“他不满意，自然有的是人家抢着要。前几日英国公进宫给皇后请安，还说起这事，想请你过府教导他的独子。既然魏家不满意你，你不如去英国公府。项焱虽然是粗人，但家里人口简单，比魏家好相处些。”  
英国公项焱，是当朝皇后的胞兄，也是有从龙之功的名将，和魏子俞魏相一文一武，可说是皇上的左膀右臂。  
陈恒如点点头。  
“好了，不说这个了。”皇上挥挥手，示意小太监帮他擦药，自己也坐在龙位上，不解道，“怎么你如今都是状元了，你爹还要打你吗？”  
陈恒如差点让口水呛到，“家父，家父只是要求严格了一些。”  
————————————————————  
陈恒如脸上上了药，指印稍稍淡了些，但还是能看见浅浅的粉色。  
勤政殿总有大臣出入，不免有人要注意到这个天子近臣的脸上有伤。  
几个有资历的老臣更是不免要劝，“小陈大人年纪尚小，若有什么侍奉不周，皇上也不该掌嘴示罚才是。”  
大梁国文武并重，武将可以戎装觐见，文臣则公堂不用下跪，不叛国不加重刑。  
不论何朝何代，掌嘴，都是侮辱性极强的责罚，在文臣心中甚至强过杖刑。臀部受伤，尚有衣裤遮一遮，脸上受伤，总不能天天戴着纱帽头巾。  
是以，掌掴有功名在身的文人，即便只是秀才，只要苦主报官，无论缘由，打人的都得先挨上几十板子再回话。  
这陈恒如顶着一张“五指山脸”在勤政殿，不怪这些大臣们要想到皇上身上。  
除了皇上，大概没有谁敢这么肆无忌惮地如此欺辱一个两榜进士状元郎了。  
对此，皇上只是淡淡地解释，“与朕无关。”  
心里却恨死了，但是他和魏子俞是自幼的交情。他一个不受宠的皇子能够登基为帝，武自然靠皇后兄长项焱骁勇善战，文却靠魏子俞舌战群臣。二人不比寻常君臣，是以还得为他遮掩。  
如此被怀疑了两个时辰后，魏子俞魏相求见。  
皇上直接摔了一盏茶，吼道，“让他给朕滚进来！”  
声音大到，在殿外候着的魏子俞听得一清二楚。  
门口的小太监讪讪地笑，“魏相……”  
魏子俞面色如常，甚至还笑了笑，自语道，“滚我是不会的，我只会好好地走路。”  
皇上见他进殿，二话不说又摔了一盏茶——端茶进来的小太监还未来得及退出去呢。  
这杯茶正摔在魏子俞脚底下，滚烫的茶水溅出来，毫不留情地浸湿了魏子俞的鞋面衣角。  
魏子俞没看见一样，跪了下去。  
“魏子俞！”皇上脸色突变。  
魏子俞眨眨眼睛，“皇上怕臣跪到碎瓷片吗？”  
他撩起袍子，只见成分散状的碎瓷片分布在他膝盖周围，“皇上放心，臣没有自残的爱好。”  
行过礼后，就自行站了起来。  
陈恒如一边向魏相行礼，一边想，要是皇上手边再有一杯茶，怕也是粉身碎骨的下场。  
那脸色，可难看的很。  
————————————————————  
“哼！这个时辰，你过来做什么？”  
魏子俞翻了个白眼，“臣自然是来向小陈大人赔罪的。之所以来晚了，是因为臣还去了灯笼胡同陈府一趟，知道小陈大人没有回府，自然就只能进宫来了。”  
皇上一听，这还像点话，又道，“怎么回事？就算是你们家不满意恒如，也不能将人打一顿赶出来吧？他还是朝廷命官呢！”  
魏子俞眼皮一动，心里惊讶不已，“怎么？小陈大人没有……”他望向站在一旁低头不语的陈恒如。  
“你当恒如是那告状的小人？还不快如实告知！”  
魏子俞无法，只得将自己知道的说了。  
因看见的人太多，不光是仆妇小厮，还有三个孩子，下人们能收买，可孩子，是最不会说谎的。  
最小的魏悰，更是不用问就哭着全说了，母亲和先生之间冲突起来，吓得孩子缩在乳娘怀里哭得厉害。  
皇上听了，直接将砚台丢了下来，怒气冲冲道，“当初你要扶个姨娘做正房朕就不同意！你看看她做的这叫什么事！传出去谁还敢到你府上做事！区区妇人，竟然插手到书房了，传出去还不叫你魏子俞成为全京都的笑柄！”  
魏子俞挨骂已成习惯，若是只有他和皇上二人，他能回十句还让皇上哑口无言，但……他看了看低眉顺眼站在一旁的陈恒如，只翻了个白眼。  
“臣之所以来迟，是先去陈府看过了，知道小陈大人没有回府，必是在宫中。还请皇上允许臣，和小陈大人单独谈谈。”  
皇上“哼”了一声，“恒如，你怎么说？”一副要给陈恒如撑腰的气势。  
陈恒如低眉顺眼地站着，道，“臣，听魏相的。”  
皇上沉默半晌，召唤福金祥，“送他俩去偏殿书房。不必留人伺候。”  
勤政殿正殿是皇帝办公所用，偏殿则供皇上小憩，十分清净。  
偏殿小书房内点了安息香，闻之淡雅静心。  
小太监上了茶点就退了下去，只留魏子俞和陈恒如二人。  
魏子俞自是再次表示歉意，末了淡淡地提到，“妇人不懂规矩，已被我家法处置。还请先生不计前嫌，继续在我魏家任教。”  
陈恒如心中一跳，家法处置……不知魏家处置女眷，是怎么处置法。想想那冯氏自被扶做魏家主母，便善做戏诡辩，心黑手毒，上瞒夫君，下欺幼儿。不知她有没有算到，自己也有辗转在魏家家法下的一天。  
嘴上却道，“大人实不必如此。恒如既与魏家无缘，强求也是不美。若因恒如之故，让大人家宅不宁……”  
他稍稍抬了眼皮看过去，“恒如心中不安。”  
魏子俞看他眼睛里是有些退惧，只觉得他年纪小，入世未深，稍稍遇上点事便要害怕，安慰道，“你放心，今日之事，绝不会再次发生。我已下令，让所有男孩子搬出内院，远离他们母亲。以后，也不准内子再插手书房之事。魏家内院归主母管，外院是我亲自管的。你放心就是。”  
陈恒如还是很了解自己生父的，他之前放任冯氏胡闹，只是觉得内院、孩子，都是女人该管的事，如今肯将子女教育之责接在自己手里，自然是好的。  
可受了委屈，该要的东西，还是得张口的。  
陈恒如两只手缠在一起玩了半天，才端起茶碗喝了一小口，小声道，“之前，拜师的时候。大人也说过，孩子们以后如何管教，都听我的。”  
——可第一天上课，我就被你那便宜夫人打了一巴掌！  
出尔反尔，非君子所为啊。  
魏子俞只觉得脸上发烫，可道歉的话，他已经说过不止一遍了，态度也做到卑谦礼让，总不能让他丞相之尊，下跪致歉吧。  
两个人皆沉默不语。  
陈恒如喝掉了一整杯茶，见对面的人没有反应，徐徐站了起来，“大人若无话可说，那，恒如先回皇上那伺候了。”  
说着行了一礼，他今日没穿官服，身上是一件淡青色的长袍，腰间挂了一枚圆形玉佩，另有一个绣竹叶蜻蜓的香囊底下坠了个小巧的赤金鲤鱼，弯腰的时候，玉佩和金鱼碰撞，发出轻微的响声。  
魏子俞有些恍惚，在香囊底下坠这种小东西，是，是他原配妻子，林韵如的习惯。  
他一把拽住了要走的陈恒如，道，“先生想要什么，不妨直说。”  
那小金鱼受了碰撞，不断的摇摆，一下，两下……  
陈恒如道，“事实证明，丞相大人说的话，未必就是魏夫人想说的话。我，只要夫人一句准话。”  
魏子俞松了手，趁机摸了一下小金鱼，然后轻轻搓了下手指，盯着那小金鱼道，“我知道了。明日，定带内子，登门拜访，让她亲自给小陈大人赔罪。”  
陈恒如看他魂不守舍地盯着自己的腰间，心中明了，解了香囊在手，“我在春夏极招蚊虫，所以爹爹买了这驱蚊虫的香囊回来给我戴。若是大人喜欢，这个便送与大人罢。”  
魏子俞呆呆地接过香囊，猛地仔细察看陈恒如的脸，但越细看，越看不出所以然来。  
只有那双杏眼，像极了如儿。  
可光凭一双眼睛，又能证明什么呢？  
“不知先生，生辰八字……”  
陈恒如浅笑着看过去，如同看一个不懂事的顽童。  
大梁国极重生辰八字，若不是父母亲人，是不能随意透露的。除了婚嫁占卜，谁也不愿告知。即便是办生辰宴，也会错开一两日，不让宾客知道准确的日子时辰。若是主动问起他人生辰八字，更是极不守礼的表现。  
魏子俞开口便知自己莽撞了，“是魏某唐突了……先生快回正殿吧。”  
“无妨。”陈恒如脸上还挂着笑，“我的生辰八字是，正和九年，六月初八，戌时三刻。”  
陈恒如说完便离了偏殿，只留魏子俞一人立在那里，呆若木鸡。  
正和九年，他的恒儿出生之年。  
六月初八，他的恒儿身死之日。  
戌时三刻，打捞了七天七夜，到处打捞不到尸首，他只好为恒儿筑建衣冠冢，并且在当日戌时三刻宣告，魏家嫡长子魏恒，坠河身亡。  
陈恒如，你，到底是谁。


	8. 第八章 打草惊蛇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

临出宫的时候，陈恒如特地找福金祥要了一面铜镜，很遗憾，好药也不是仙药，不能一下抹去痕迹。  
陈恒如局促地看了又看，踌躇着不想出宫，“福公公，皇上从前……有留过哪位臣子在宫里过夜吗？”  
福金祥笑着说道，“从前每逢有大事要商议，魏相都会在宫里过夜，就住皇上寝宫的暖阁里。只是经常一议事就很久，所以只是眯一眯而已。倒是韵如郡主还在的时候……”福金祥说着说着轻捂了嘴，笑容淡了几分，“罢了，都是些陈年旧事。”  
韵如郡主，就是林韵如，陈恒如的母亲。  
林家是传武世家，男子皆从军，到了林韵如父亲这一代，高居国公之位，御封英勇公。较一字封号的国公位还高出一等，属于超品的爵位，地位可见一斑。  
可惜，文煕三十六年，青凌州大战，英勇公府上男子皆战死，只剩下林夫人与林家的小女儿林韵如。林夫人大受打击之后也随之而去。皇上不忍林韵如无依无靠，接林韵如入宫交给当时的淑妃，也就是现在的太后扶养，并破例封林韵如为郡主。  
可以说，皇上与林韵如同在宫中长大，都非当今太后所生，但都是太后养大的，情同兄妹。甚至如果没有这层表面的“兄妹关系”，大概，就没后面的魏子俞什么事了吧。  
陈恒如想到母亲，心中黯然。年岁久远，何况母亲去世时他堪堪过四岁。他还大概记得从前半夜醒来，母亲抱着他哼着不知名的民间小调哄他睡觉。可是母亲具体长得什么模样，却记不得了。  
灯笼胡同。陈府。  
小小的院子灯火通明。  
门口焦急的身影不停在打转。  
“二喜！”陈恒如悠悠从远处走近。  
二喜迎了上去，“大人！”  
跟着陈恒如进来院子，“大人可回来了！老爷在书房等您呢！”  
陈恒如身形一顿，“今日魏相来，老爷可见了？”  
二喜摇头，“没有。魏相说找大人您，我说您不在，他就急匆匆走了。并未拜见咱们老爷。”  
那还好。  
陈恒如深吸了一口气，赶走了两个小厮，“你们俩歇了吧。不用伺候了。云生，”他拿了皇上赐的伤药递给云生，“回去好好擦药。”  
云生连连摆手，“这怎么行！我，我用药油随便擦擦就好了。”  
陈恒如不由分说地把瓶子塞在他手上，头也不回地进了书房。  
陈府的书房很小，一个书架，一个博古架，外加一套桌椅就满了。  
陈恒如进门就在书案前跪了。  
“爹爹要打要罚都好，千万别气坏了身子。”  
陈时禹气得胡子都要飞起来，抬手就把镇纸摔了出去，直砸在陈恒如腿上。  
“你早起是怎么答应我的？”  
陈恒如偷偷揉了揉大腿，道，“恒儿答应爹爹，看见冯氏，不冲动。”  
陈时禹喘着粗气，拍了拍书案，“过来！”  
陈恒如捡了镇纸在手上，两步走了过去。  
把镇纸塞进爹爹手里，小声撒娇，“爹爹用镇纸打，狠狠打，打完就不要生气了吧。”  
陈时禹把人拉过来按在腿上，一镇纸拍上去，发出闷闷的响声，“你还知道我生气！”  
啪！  
“你知不知道现在冯氏是什么身份，你又是什么身份？！”  
啪！  
陈恒如侧过脸，辩解道，“我没有故意惹她，是她先招惹我的！我要是这都能忍，岂不是这大梁国谁都能打我的脸了？！”  
陈时禹手都扬起来了，趁着烛光却把宝贝儿子脸上的巴掌印看得一清二楚，顺势将镇纸拍在书案上，发出巨大的声响，骂道，“魏子俞天生聪颖，足智多谋。怎么就摆不明女人孩子这点事！”  
陈恒如眨眨眼，附和道，“就是就是！”  
陈时禹拉了儿子在怀里抱着，摸着儿子挨打的地方细细端详了半晌，喃喃道，“打得这么重。这都一天了……”  
陈恒如摇摇头，嘻嘻笑道，“没有您老打的疼～差远了！”  
————————————————————  
同一时刻，丞相府。  
冯氏挨了家法，被剥夺了主持中馈的权力。  
魏子俞今夜也不想见她，又加上想起了自己的原配夫人，索性歇在了林姨娘屋里。  
林姨娘原是林韵如的贴身丫鬟，是林韵如亲自做主抬的姨娘，算是林韵如的心腹，也是最了解林韵如的人之一。  
“你看看这香囊。”魏子俞把香囊递给林姨娘。  
林姨娘翻来覆去，细细看了看，脸上一会儿是疑惑，一会儿是惊讶，“这绣工肯定不是郡主的，而且看着像是南边的绣法。不过这图案，还有在香囊底下坠赤金小鱼，确实是郡主喜欢的。对了！”林姨娘眸子一亮，飞快地翻开香囊一角，眼眶顿时红了，“这……这……”  
魏子俞皱眉，问道“怎么了？”  
林姨娘凑过去，把翻开的一个小角凑到烛光下，“老爷你看，这香囊一角绣了一个小小的＇恒＇字。群主给大少爷绣东西，都是这样的。”  
魏子俞心里本就让陈恒如几句话撩拨得心烦意乱，林姨娘的话更是让他心里翻江倒海。  
这个香囊……  
如儿，如儿已经过世多年，自然不是她的手笔。  
那么，是谁能如此了解如儿的习性，还加以效仿，或者是，怀念呢？  
他思绪飞快，几乎已经断定陈恒如与自己过世的儿子之间有着某种说不清的关联。  
几种可能迅速在脑子里过了一遍，又一个一个被推翻。  
他烦躁地在地上走来走去，突然停了下来，“你，见过英勇公吗？”  
林姨娘跟着一起着急，“没有。我入林府的时候英勇公已经在边关了，之后……”  
之后就是满门忠烈。  
魏子俞抓着那香囊，只觉得有什么就在眼前了，可是他抓也抓不住，看也看不清。  
“来人！备车！”他不想坐以待毙。  
很快管家就备好了马车。  
魏子俞抚了抚衣袖，问林姨娘，“如儿生前经常说，恒儿最像他外公，你还记不记得？”  
林姨娘也激动地站起来，“记得！记得！”  
魏子俞只怕自己记错了，见林姨娘也如此说，心里更是痒痒。  
“不坐车了。”魏子俞一边走一边吩咐，“备马！进宫！”  
他一刻也等不得了！  
————————————————————  
什么人在即将要睡着的时候再被叫起来脾气都不会太好。哪怕他是从小就要练“喜怒不形于色”的皇上。  
“魏子俞！你要是没有个正当理由，朕今天非砍了你！”   
魏子俞自行忽略了皇上后面那句话，匆匆行个礼，“臣深夜打扰皇上休息罪该万死。实在是有一事，今夜不来问问，怕是睡不着。”  
“所以你就让朕睡不着是吧！”  
魏子俞懒得哄某个有起床气的男人，直接问道，“皇上可见过英勇公他老人家吗？”  
皇上晃了晃混浆浆的脑袋，“英勇公？朕怎么可能见过，那时候朕只是一个不受宠的皇子，还没有被母后收养，是没有资格见的。何况林家男儿常年驻守边疆，见过他的，除了几个老家伙，也不多了吧。”  
魏子俞看向福金祥，急切道，“公公入宫时间长，可见过吗？”  
福金祥两手摇摆，浑身都在否定魏子俞的想法，“奴才不是伺候不得宠的皇子，就是伺候比不得宠的皇子还不得宠的妃子，更没有机会见了。”  
“不是。”皇上揉着太阳穴问他，“你还伺候过别人吗？”  
在皇上记忆中，他一出生就是福金祥抱着守着长大的。  
福金祥一本正经地回忆，“在皇上还没出生之前，奴才是伺候过一个姓李的答应的。还有一个文常在。后来这两位都死了，宫里的贵人们就说奴才不详……奴才就被派去伺候您了。”  
皇上笑着一脚踹了过去，“你是想证明你命硬啊，还是想证明朕命硬啊！”  
福金祥笑眯眯地走到皇上身后帮皇上揉着太阳穴，不动声色地躲了过去，意有所指道，“事实证明，奴才命是硬，可皇上命更硬。”  
魏子俞却对这个话题没有兴趣。  
他只知道，这个线索，又断了。  
皇上见他脸色不好，起床气也过去的差不多了，关心道，“你从来不说废话。问这个是有事？”  
魏子俞正愁没有人商量，就把香囊的事说了。  
皇上心中大惊，“你是怀疑……恒儿没死？”  
魏子俞缓缓摇头，“家里那么多人亲眼看见他掉进河里，又打捞多日未见尸首。后来在京都下游的一个村落里找到了恒儿穿的鞋，和帽子上的一块玉佩，还有很多血迹。听村民说，那里常有狼群出没……不是被淹死，就是……”  
皇上光是听着心都要碎了，赶紧打断他，“好了好了。那你在怀疑什么？”  
魏子俞擦了擦眼角，眸子里有一种皇上从未在他身上见过的执念，“皇上可听说过，借尸还魂吗？”  
借尸还魂，虽然听起来匪夷所思，但这已经是魏子俞所能想到的，最合理的答案了。  
“三月三的时候，臣一家去大佛山踏青，碰见一个老道，听他胡说了几句。若有人临死之时心存执念，灵魂是有可能漂泊在人间的。再遇上病弱、濒死之人，便有可能发生借尸还魂之事。民间常有得了绝症的人＇死而复生＇，就是这个道理。活过来之后，样貌性情一日日都会改变，一点点更像魂魄的原主人。”  
皇上深吸了一口气，扶着椅子站起来，这一切听起来都是那么不可思议，“那，他身体里既然是恒儿的魂魄，为什么不回家呢？而且他分明一副根本不认识你们家人的样子啊。”  
这也是魏子俞不解的地方，但他坚信肯定就是这么回事，“许是与宿主的灵魂发生冲突，记忆有损，也未可知啊。”  
“所以他记得小时候的一些事，比如他娘给他做的香囊是什么样子，但是很多事却已经不记得了。”  
皇上冷冷地嘲笑道，“灵魄有损人家还记得他娘的事，却看见你这个爹都不认得。可见你做父亲的是多失败！”


	9.    第九章 上门赔罪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

隔了两日，估摸着陈恒如脸上的伤该好了。一大早，刚吃过早饭，魏子俞就带着冯氏去陈家拜访。  
陈恒如在正厅待客。  
冯氏挨了板子，又被陈恒如的话吓了一大跳，大病了一场还未痊愈，脸上很是憔悴没精神。说是坐下也只敢沾一点点椅子边。  
魏子俞则眼睛像长在陈恒如身上似的，目光一刻也不曾离开。  
“家里没有什么好茶待客，这是前几日皇上赏的，大概还能入得了大人的口。”  
“能入口，能入口。”魏子俞答应着，端起茶碗喝了一大口，赞道，“好茶！”  
其实因为心里有事，什么味道也没尝出来。  
寒暄过后，直奔主题。  
冯氏委委屈屈地向陈恒如行了个礼，先表歉意，再作承诺，说以后再不干预陈恒如管教孩子。  
陈恒如不好再为难，也借坡下驴，揭过了此事。  
魏子俞松口气，拍拍手，几个小厮丫鬟抱着礼盒走了进来，“衣裳是事先答应先生的束脩，因现在做春裳夏裳已经晚了，所以是在成衣铺子现买了，又叫人按着先生尺寸改的。秋裳冬裳已经叫人按着先生的尺寸在赶制了。剩下的，算是魏家的赔礼，实在让先生受惊了。”  
都是规矩内的事，陈恒如也没有放在心上。  
又勉强闲聊了几句，便散了。  
陈恒如亲自送人出去，还没走到门口，魏子俞就停了下来，他转头看着陈恒如，陈恒如也看着他，漂亮的杏眼里映出魏子俞略微有些小心翼翼的眼神，“孩子们已经在等先生了，不如，先生和我们一起过府罢。”  
陈恒如想了想，笑道，“也好。”  
丞相府的马车总要舒服些。  
冯氏看着这一幕，差点要把手里的帕子搅碎了。  
像是事先准备好似的，夫妻俩出门却坐两辆马车……  
不过自己屁股疼的时候也恨不得能单独坐一辆马车，可以趴着……  
这么一想，陈恒如就不觉得奇怪了。  
魏子俞亲自扶着他上了马车，到自己上的时候，竟然有些紧张。  
上之前低声吩咐马夫，“尽量多走些路，不用赶时间。”  
陈恒如还没坐过这么豪华的马车，座位宽大似锦榻，坐三四个人也不会挤。榻前摆着小茶几，上面茶具熏香点心水果一应俱全，马车走起来稳稳当当，一点也不颠簸。  
他摸摸这里，看看那里，不禁感叹有钱可真好……  
这些看在魏子俞眼里只觉得可爱极了，他柔声道，“你喜欢，回头我送你辆新的，比这个还大，还舒服，好不好？”  
陈恒如不是贪恋富贵之人，只是好奇罢了。何况这样的马车也不是什么人都能用的，大梁国器物使用等级森严，商人就是再有钱，也不能把马车扩得这么大。  
“多谢大人美意，恒如心领了。”委婉地拒绝了。  
魏子俞也不在意，但是之后魏家的华盖马车总有一辆是停在陈府门前的。  
马车渐渐离灯笼胡同远了。  
魏子俞点了熏香，淡淡的桃木香气混合着果香花香，很容易让人放松下来。  
饶是陈恒如面对生父从来都是心存警惕之心，也不由得靠在马车上，舒服地昏昏欲睡。  
“呵呵……”陈恒如轻笑。  
魏子俞也跟着挑起嘴角，他把一盘梨花牛乳酪推到陈恒如身边，“先生笑什么？”  
陈恒如非常自然地捡了一块乳酪咬了一口，仿佛这马车就该是他的，这点心就是为他做的一般，“古人说饱暖思淫 欲，果真诚不欺我啊。”  
眯着眼睛吃了一块之后，马上嘴边就有人递了杯温度适宜的参茶过来。  
陈恒如就着那人的手喝了一口，突然感觉不对，一抬头就看见魏子俞满脸宠溺地望着他。  
“怎么样？这参年份尚浅，不算大补之物，苦不苦？”  
一副要是他说苦就马上帮他放糖的样子。  
陈恒如身子往后躲了一下，缓过神来，不自然地笑道，“是恒如放肆了……早饭吃的有点少。”  
“那再吃两块点心，这还有枣泥桂花糕。都是晨起现做的，味道最好。”  
陈恒如这才觉出不对了，梨花牛乳酪，枣泥桂花糕……这都是他从前最爱吃的点心。  
后来他跟着养父去了乡下，就没怎么吃过了。  
他，是知道了吗？  
他看向魏子俞，魏子俞的眼神太坦然，好像这一切都没什么不对。  
不会的，他要是知道了，怎么还能如此淡定。  
陈恒如转过身掀起半边帘子，躲过魏子俞过去炽烈的目光，“怎么还没到？”  
魏子俞便沉声问道，“怎么回事？”  
马夫答，“刚才路口有运货的马车倒了，围了好多人，过不去。所以绕了一下路。”  
陈恒如不疑有他，只是拘谨了不少。  
点心也不吃了，茶也不喝了，就把头抵在车壁上假寐。  
甚至因为生自己的气还微微嘟了嘴——他怎么能接受这个人的好意呢！  
进了丞相府之后，陈恒如直接去了书香苑。  
几个孩子已经早早地等在那里，两个大的凑在一起不知道在说什么，小的那个在一旁静静地玩九连环。  
看见先生进来，都是眼前一亮，齐齐站了起来，“先生！”  
魏悰跑过来，圆滚滚的小身子靠在陈恒如腿上，“悰儿还以为先生再不来了呢！”  
陈恒如矮下身子让他靠得更舒服些，捏捏肉乎乎的小脸逗他，“那你是想让先生来呢，还是不想让先生来呢？”  
魏悰墨玉似的眼珠骨碌碌地转，奶声奶气地说，“要是先生不打悰儿的屁股，悰儿就想让先生来。”  
憨态可掬的小模样让人爱不释手。  
陈恒如在他脸上亲了两下，宠溺地道，“好，那今天早上悰儿不用被打小屁股了。你就看着哥哥们挨打，好不好？”  
“啊？”两个做哥哥的张大了嘴巴。  
“还带这样的啊！”魏慎气得直跺脚。  
魏忱只是好脾气地笑笑，对这个结果无可无不可的样子。  
陈恒如贴着魏悰的耳朵，用所有人都能听见的声音说悄悄话，“你看，你二哥不同意。”  
魏悰立刻转身冲着二哥凶巴巴地说，“二哥哥坏！是大坏蛋！”  
“那你就是小坏蛋！”魏慎的脾气是点火就着，这就要扑过去和弟弟来个鱼死网破。  
魏忱拉着哥哥笑道，“只是早罚不用挨了而已，二哥急什么。”  
早罚只是警示，先生一般都打得不重。犯错了才打得疼呢。  
魏忱柔柔地提醒小家伙，“悰儿乖，今天好好学认字吧。不然你就知道，早罚躲过了，也不是什么好事。”  
陈恒如呵呵地笑，这个魏忱，平时不声不响的，却最像他父亲了。聪明，内敛，懂审时度势，还有一点没有恶意的小阴险，或者说是自保手段。  
以后必成大器。  
魏忱说得没错，之后不到半个时辰内，他弟弟的小屁股就没离开过先生的戒尺。  
陈恒如没有给别人启过蒙，可他自己被别人启过蒙，还看过无数个小孩儿在他爹爹门下启蒙。就没见过半个时辰了，几个字还认不下来的。  
原本坐在椅子上认字的魏悰，已经是趴在桌案上认了。  
陈恒如特意定制的字卡，每一个都是打磨得很光滑的木片，再由他亲自写上字，又清楚又漂亮。  
要知道他爹爹在乡下教孩子们认字，不过就是一根树枝在地上划拉几笔而已。  
“这个字念什么？”  
魏悰捧着字卡，哭得眼泪鼻涕流了一脸，“呜呜呜太。”  
陈恒如看着一撇一捺底下空空如也的部分，只觉得自己已经到达了崩溃的边缘，“是太吗？”他厉声问。  
“呜呜呜不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“呜呜呜……是太。”  
陈恒如一戒尺抽在他小屁股上，红红的棱子立刻肿了起来。打得魏悰差点哭出鹅叫。  
“这是大！底下有点的是太！”  
魏悰小鸡啄米似的点头。  
陈恒如又把太找出来，“这个念什么。”  
魏悰仔细辨认了半天，一脸天真地答，“大。”  
陈恒如深吸一口气，把戒尺放到一边，魏悰小屁股已经被戒尺打遍了，红红的一片，再用戒尺打，他怕把孩子打死。  
“是大吗？”他逼迫自己温柔一点，“刚才先生怎么说的？底下有点的是？”  
“是……”魏悰看看字卡，再看看先生，一脸认真地道，“大！”  
啪——  
陈恒如忍不住一巴掌扇在魏悰已经肿起来一层的屁股上，揍的两瓣小屁股不断摇晃碰撞，“有点的是太！我看你像大！”  
魏悰也崩溃了，使劲拍着字卡，“呜呜呜先生你问它嘛，你问我我怎么知道！”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”魏慎把脸埋在书里大笑。  
魏忱也有些想笑，可看着哥哥笑成那样，再看弟弟被打得可怜兮兮的，又心疼弟弟，不由得提醒魏慎，“二哥，先生让你背的孟子梁惠王篇，你背好了吗？”  
笑声戛然而止。  
没有背好书的魏慎恨不得立刻在书里挖个小洞躲进书里去。  
陈恒如把魏悰抱了下来，拿帕子给孩子擦擦鼻涕眼泪，“好了不哭了。虽然大和太还是分不清，但是悰儿已经认得一、二还有三了。已经很棒了。这两个字我们过几天再学，不哭了。”  
“呜呜呜先生抱。”魏悰依在先生身上撒娇，小手圈着先生脖子不撒手。  
陈恒如自然不能拒绝，抱着小胖墩拍着后背帮小孩儿顺气，顺便提问，“混沌初开——”  
小孩儿抽抽噎噎地接，“乾，乾坤始奠。”  
“日月五星？”  
“谓之七政。”  
陈恒如安慰自己，字认得虽然不好，但是刚学的几句幼学都背的出来，对刚启蒙的孩子来说已经很不错了。  
赶紧夸了几句。  
然后喊笑话弟弟的时候很欢实的魏慎，“何以利吾身？后面一句是什么？”  
魏慎愣了一下赶紧把书往前翻。  
陈恒如厉声喝道，“书合上！”  
魏慎求救似的看向三弟。  
魏忱懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，低声嘟囔着，“我可没有读过孟子。我还小呢。”  
“胡说！”魏慎小声道，“你明明都会背了！”  
他们哥俩现在住一个院子，他还能不知道这个？  
陈恒如拿起戒尺走到魏慎书案前，“不会背就自己趴好。”  
怀里的小家伙狐假虎威地指着哥哥，“先生打他屁股！”  
魏慎瞪弟弟，“你屁股不疼了是吧！”  
可还是乖乖脱了裤子，把屁股充分露出来方便先生打。


	10. 第十章 端午安康

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

魏慎一向有些叛逆不受教，鲜有这么乖觉的时候。  
陈恒如倒舍不得重罚了。  
啪——  
戒尺拍在裸露的肉肉上，异常的响亮。  
“让你背书，想什么呢！”  
魏慎抿着嘴不说话。  
啪——  
“不好好背书就是欠揍！”  
陈恒如用尺子敲他的脑袋，“你自己说，是不是欠揍？”  
魏慎不说话。  
陈恒如一边在心里笑，这才是魏慎嘛。一边狠狠地赏了三下板子。  
打得魏慎不停地用腿蹬地。  
“欠揍！欠揍！”魏慎的倔强一般也就维持那么一小会会儿。  
啪——  
“谁欠揍？”  
“我！我！”魏慎甚至觉得语言已经表达不了自己的觉悟了，举起一只手来。  
可是陈恒如还是不满意，甩手又是一戒尺抽上去，“我是谁？”  
魏慎疼得咬住了袖子，“是慎儿！”  
“连起来说。”  
“慎儿不好好背书，慎儿欠揍！”  
啪——  
“揍哪里？”  
“揍屁股！”  
陈恒如看看他屁股，横七竖八都是淡淡的尺痕，红彤彤一片，舍不得再打了，凉凉地道，“坐着背不会，就趴着背。再给你一柱香时间，一会儿还背不好，等下学了，我今天单独给你上一课。”  
魏慎一听这话就不是什么好事，连连道，“背的会，背的会！”  
麻利地把书翻开，刚才怎么都记不住的字眼，这会儿一个个清晰起来。  
陈恒如把小魏悰送回座位，让他自己描红。  
最简单的一，写完50个他就能回去了。  
然后点了一柱香，给魏慎计时。趁着魏慎背书的时间，再给魏忱讲论语。  
论语魏忱自己读过也背过了，讲解起来比较容易。再加上魏忱天生就在功课这方面有些天赋似的，不仅理解吸收得快，还会举一反三。所以陈恒如除了给他讲解每一句的本意，还会给他讲很多相关的典故。  
听得魏忱眼睛亮晶晶。不时在书上记录。  
一柱香过后，魏慎把长长的一段孟子梁惠王篇从头到尾背了一遍，一个字都不差。甚至陈恒如从中间抽取随意一句，他也接的上来。  
气得陈恒如上去照着魏慎已经挨过一顿戒尺还红肿得厉害的小屁股就是两巴掌，“就是欠揍！”  
魏慎手背过去捂住半边屁股，叫道，“先生不讲理！背好了怎么也打！”  
“手拿开！”  
魏慎把手一点点挪走。  
陈恒如啪啪又是两巴掌扇下去，“就是背好了才更想打你！”  
这孩子，不是笨，就是欠揍！  
接下来陈恒如又指了论语中的一句，让魏忱写下自己的感想，不拘布局，做一篇小文章。  
然后给魏慎讲解他刚才背的孟子。  
一节课就这么过去了。  
除了乖巧听话功课又好的魏忱，不论是魏慎还是魏悰屁股上这一天都不会太好过。  
但是放心，陈恒如下手有分寸绝对不耽误第二天再挨揍。  
“马上就是端午节了～”陈恒如一边收拾书本一边道。  
孩子们期待地小眼神欻欻欻射过来。  
“谁愿意帮先生去问问你们父亲，可不可以帮忙安排一下，咱们去观看赛龙舟。”  
几个小孩儿你看看我，我看看你，谁也不说话。  
父亲一向严厉，往年端午，别说看赛龙舟了，门都不许出的。  
贸然去问，跪祠堂都是轻的。  
陈恒如暗笑，淡淡地道，“悰儿还小，话都说不明白，就算了。”他把目光转向魏忱，“要不……”  
魏忱甜甜地勾起唇角，“要不还是二哥去吧。二哥一向勇敢，是不可能怕父亲责骂的，是不是？”他咬死了“不可能”几个字。  
魏慎一个激灵，“当，当然不可能了！”嘴上这么说，其实手都在哆嗦。  
“那好，这个任务就交给你了哦。”陈恒如拍拍他的肩膀，“加油！”  
魏忱道，“二哥加油！”  
魏悰也跟着“二哥加油！”  
他们二哥就打了鸡血似的去找父亲了。  
然后像个落汤鸡一样站在父亲面前，紧张地手脚冰凉。  
“去看赛龙舟？”魏子俞冷冷地问。  
“嗯……先生让我来问问，可不可以……”  
“是你们先生让你来的？”魏子俞语气温和了些，手指在椅子上敲了两下，思忖半晌道，“知道了。”  
魏慎抬起头，怕自己听错了。  
就听见父亲说，“我会安排好的。”  
笑容就抑制不住地在魏慎脸上绽开。  
魏子俞心情也跟着好起来。  
“过来。”他招手。  
魏慎离父亲近了些，站在父亲手边。  
“今天挨罚了吗？”  
魏慎紧张地点点头。  
“为了什么？”魏子俞问。  
“因为……没有背好书。”魏慎低着头，很怕父亲生气再把他打一顿似的。  
自己儿子什么样子，魏子俞心知肚明，他示意儿子褪了裤子，“爹爹看一看。”  
魏慎只好脱光了小屁股趴在父亲大腿上。  
几十下戒尺，最后打出来的效果是红彤彤一片，十分匀称。没有特别突出的棱子，摸上去能感觉到皮肤肿起来薄薄的一层，有一些热度，算不上烫手。  
涂了药以后，隔一天就好得差不多了。  
“他还是心疼你们的。”魏子俞自言自语。  
扶了儿子起来。  
他自己还在怀疑，陈恒如的身份。  
是和自己的长子魏恒有关，还是干脆……  
他想起另一种可能，整颗心都涨的满满的。  
可是不论是哪种可能，他都有太多的事情想不明白。  
在京都唯一能划龙舟的地方就是京郊的千金河。  
河面宽大，能容下四条龙船并行。  
河边有很多茶楼饭馆，原是邀朋聚友一起郊游的好去处。  
端午节这一天，这些茶楼饭馆的二楼雅室更是间间贵人。  
其中位置最好看得最清楚的，就是丞相府早就定下的雅间。  
陈恒如带着孩子们到河边的时候，人还不是很多，划龙船的人都穿着特制的服装在做一些准备工作。  
魏府所有的少爷都来观看赛龙舟，不仅小厮护卫来了不少，魏子俞还向皇上借了几个禁军来保护这几个孩子。  
陈恒如领着孩子们在雅间坐了，茶水点心上来的功夫，场面渐渐热闹起来。  
孩子们在楼梯间蹦蹦跳跳嘻嘻闹闹，自然也有大人呵斥管教威胁“再淘气就要回家”的。  
魏悰趴在椅子背上，往窗外看，一脸天真地问，“那是真的龙吗？”  
陈恒如搂着他，以防他掉下去，笑道，“自然不是。只是雕刻成龙的形状而已。”  
小孩儿今天都戴了艾草和菖蒲做的香包，闻着很清新。  
陈恒如细细看了，底下还挂着一个小小的赤金蝎子。  
端午避五毒，京都有把五毒打造成小玩意儿戴在身上的习俗。  
再看魏慎身上的，是小金蛇。魏忱身上的是蜈蚣。  
都是五毒之一。  
陈恒如身上也有香包，不过是街上买的，就没那么精致了。  
他们爷俩带着两个半大小子过日子，针线活这一块就不得不全靠外面的绣楼。  
说话间外头锣鼓齐鸣。  
“开始了！”魏慎和魏忱也跑过来齐齐趴在窗口。  
吓得陈恒如挨个往后拽，照着屁股一人给了一巴掌，“都给我往后站！”  
然后把个子小的魏悰抱在怀里，看着外面喊着号子拼命往前划的龙舟，和孩子们看得一样起劲。  
“咱们打个赌吧！我觉得蓝色的龙舟能赢！”魏慎指着龙舟提议。  
陈恒如问魏悰，“悰儿觉得哪个能赢？”  
魏悰想了想，“红龙！”  
陈恒如在他肉乎乎的脸上亲了一口，“那咱俩就赌红色的赢。”  
魏忱道，“那我就选紫色的。”  
“蓝色！蓝色！”魏慎振臂高呼！  
“红色！红色！”魏悰有样学样！奶声奶气地喊了两声。  
魏忱夹在哥哥弟弟中间，嫌弃地低下头。  
陈恒如大笑，揉了揉魏忱的脑袋。  
结果竟是谁都没有选的金色龙舟胜了。  
这几率……  
这时候就听楼下一个小少年喊道，“我就说金色的能赢吧！”  
声音很大，楼上听得一清二楚。  
茶楼在楼下也设了桌椅，只是一般都是平凡人家。  
陈恒如看那孩子衣着不凡，手上一把折扇，从扇面扇骨再到诗画做工，都是出自名家，不像是没有家世的样子。但是这么大的场面孤身一声……他们家也真不怕孩子丢了。  
魏慎往下一看，一眼就认出来了，叫道，“项文聿！你怎么在这！”  
底下那少年抬头，看见站在楼上的魏慎也很是火大，“魏慎！你怎么在这！”  
“我怎么不能在这！”  
“你肯定是偷偷跑出来了！小心回家你爹请家法打你屁股！”项文聿双手成喇叭状，死命的喊。  
这么一喊，大家都往上看，好像在看哪家的小孩不听话，回家要被打屁股了。  
魏慎小脸一红，挤到先生身边，道，“我是我们家先生带我来的！你才是偷偷来的吧！小心项伯父把你吊在树上抽！”  
项文聿叫人说破了心事，“哼”了一声，坐了下去。  
陈恒如笑，原来，是差点成了他“下家”的那个孩子。  
英国公项焱之子，项文聿。  
看容貌，项文聿就是习武世家出来的，一张小脸像是雕塑者精雕细琢出来的最佳作品，不似魏家这几个，眉眼间都透着几分文弱气。眼神也是如幼鹰一般，虽然稚嫩但是有力。  
看来这个项文聿和魏慎关系“不一般”啊。  
饶是如此，陈恒如也就看了那项文聿两眼，毕竟是别人家孩子，他没那么多精神关心。  
“要不要试试划龙舟？”陈恒如问道。  
“要！”孩子们都纷纷举手。  
就连一向沉稳的魏忱都跳了起来。  
陈恒如看那龙舟还没收，领着孩子们过去和桡手商量。  
因为带着水性好的小厮和护卫，所以并不怕。  
给了些银钱，就能划一刻钟。  
陈恒如带着孩子们上了船，又叫上小厮护卫，一个人盯一个孩子，保证谁都不能出事。  
“魏慎！”岸上有人在叫。  
魏慎一回头，看见是项文聿，一撇嘴，跟陈恒如说，“他肯定是想和咱们一起划船。”  
陈恒如笑着摸摸他头，说，“他可是英国公家的独子，皇后娘娘最宝贝的侄子。要是在船上出了事，就是把你们先生我砍头一百次也赔不起。”  
“本来就不想带他！”魏慎一扭头，没有理会，“开船！开船！”  
岸上的项文聿气得直跺脚，喊到，“你不带我，小心掉下去淹死！和你那个短命的大哥一样！”  
魏家几个小孩齐刷刷站了起来，目露凶狠地看着项文聿。  
倒把陈恒如吓了一跳，“都坐下！也不怕掉下去！”  
陈恒如也不高兴，一开口就咒人死，真是缺管教，但是那是人家英国公府的事，他还管不上，也懒得搭理。  
这年头，被惯坏的纨绔子弟有的是。  
他哄着几个少爷坐好了，看见他们还是义愤填膺的模样，不是气得攥了拳头，就是眼泪汪汪，不由得笑道，“怎么都气成这样！”  
赶紧揉揉这个，抱抱那个，“不是喜欢划船吗？都开心点。”  
魏忱咬着唇，眼泪就在眼眶里打转，恨声道，“我大哥就是死在这条河的支流，他是故意的！”  
因为大哥是淹死的，所以小时候他们连鲤鱼池都不能靠近，到有水的地方玩都要挨打。家里原来有个荷花湖，也生生填了。  
这赛龙舟，划龙船，在以前更是想都不敢想的事。  
这倒让陈恒如不知道怎么好了，他把孩子们搂在怀里，亲亲这个，揉揉那个，“好了好了，没事了。”。  
总不能让他说你们大哥不仅还活着，精气神还十足，能一天打你们三顿都不喘气吧。


	11. 第十一章终得真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

早上把孩子接出去的时候一个个兴 高采烈的，玩了一天回来倒像是被霜打 的茄子似的。  
〃这是怎么了？"魏子俞问。  
陈恒如想了想，〃额...说来话长。 发生了一些小插曲，不过没有大碍。"  
"罢了。"  
魏子俞打发孩子们回去换衣裳，趁着没人，从怀里摸出一个香包来塞到陈恒如手里，"咳咳，家里姨娘绣的，不是什么好手艺，先生不嫌弃，就戴着吧。〃  
陈恒如有些惊讶，端午节香包这些东西，一般都是家里人给孩子准备的...  
再看那香包底下，和魏家几个孩子 的一样，都坠着五毒式样的金饰，他这个还坠着两个，一个蟾餘，一个壁虎。 都打制得栩栩如生。  
陈恒如把香包拿到鼻子底下闻了闻，发现不止有艾草和菖蒲的香气，还有一股说不上来的...  
魏子俞看着陈恒如身子一点一点软 下去，伸出长臂将人揽在怀里，另一只 手从膝盖抄过去把人抱起来。  
宴息室里，林姨娘早就等候多时。  
魏子俞一直把人抱到临窗的大炕 上，扯了那藏了迷香的香包递给林姨娘，林姨娘则又拿了一个一模一样的塞进陈恒如手里。  
再把另一个塞进怀里。  
说来慢，不过就是几息的功夫。  
看着安安静静躺在榻上的少年，魏 子俞紧张地吞咽着睡液，要是，要是...  
他一把抓住林姨娘的手臂，把人往 前一带，沉声道，〃你去看，去看看...“  
林姨娘进退两难，扑通一声跪在地 上，“老爷，男女授受不亲，我，我...”  
“怕什么！他要真是恒儿，你就是他姨娘！他，他小时候你还给他洗澡呢！"  
林姨娘看着榻上的孩子，说是孩子，可站起来就只比老爷矮半个头，都是要说亲的年纪了！  
“去啊！"魏子俞把头撇向一边。  
林姨娘跪着往榻前贈一贈，纤纤玉 手刚碰到陈恒如的衣领...  
“等，等一下!”  
她赶紧退了回来，紧张地看着自家老爷，“老，老爷...”  
魏子俞深吸了一口气，〃还是我来吧。“  
林姨娘得救似的，念了一句"阿弥陀佛"，躲到屏风后面去了。  
魏子俞感觉自己每根手指都在抖， 等脱了外衣，露出里面白色的亵衣，只  
要拨一下就能看见少年裸露的心口位置。  
他攥了攥手心，快速地看了一眼。  
马上往后退了几步。  
林姨娘在屏风后面问，“是，是吗？ 〃  
魏子俞手心里都是汗，〃我没看清……”  
他太紧张了。  
“老爷，老爷再细细看看吧！"  
魏子俞点点头，却忘了林姨娘根本看不见。  
他又凑过去，一点一点拨开亵衣的领子，最终在陈恒如心口处找到了三颗痣，一颗是红痣，两颗是黑痣。小小的，排成一排，和小时一摸一样。  
眼泪突然奔涌而出，魏子俞捂住心口，觉得里面又酸又涩，像是有块巨石砸在了上面，让他痛得无法呼吸。  
一口气没有喘上来，人就倒在了地上。  
在晕倒的那一刻，他只有一个念头，不能往软榻上倒，不能压着恒儿。  
林姨娘听见声音，吓坏了。  
〃老爷！"小妇人忍着羞涩，帮陈恒如穿好衣裳，然后到外面叫人，“来人 啊，快来人啊！老爷晕倒了！"  
一国之相在自己府里晕倒了。  
消息传到宫里，皇上直接把太医院都搬空了，所有人全都赶到丞相府为魏相看病。  
陈恒如悠悠醒来的时候，就觉得外面乱乱的。  
这是哪啊？  
他看了看周围，黑漆漆的。  
绝对不是自己家里。  
“大人醒了？”是他的小厮云生。  
“大人睡好了，咱们就回家吧。”  
自己在丞相府睡着了？  
他敲了敲脑袋，想不起来发生了什么。  
“外面怎么了？”  
云生扶着他坐起来，“魏相体力不支晕倒了，太医们正在会诊呢。”  
魏相晕倒了？  
好好的怎么会晕倒呢？  
“有大碍吗？”陈恒如问。  
云生挠挠头，“这个小的可不知道。”  
也是。陈恒如叹气，云生一个外家的小厮，怎么可能问得到这些。  
他压下心里的担忧，告诉自己，自己已经和魏家，和魏子俞没有关系了。  
“我现在姓陈！”他恶狠狠的告诫自己。  
云生笑嘻嘻地道，“大人这是怎么了，您当然姓陈了啊！”  
————————————————————  
翌日，下了早朝。  
皇上亲自到丞相府看望魏子俞。  
“好端端的，怎么就晕倒了？太医说是劳累过度？”  
魏子俞靠在枕头上，精神尚可，喝了药说，“没什么大碍。皇上不必担忧。”  
皇上自然不信，太医话犹在耳边，他不能不妨，摆手道，“这几天你就不要上朝了，若有重要的事，我让恒如抄录一份给你送过来。”  
“咳咳。”魏子俞一听这哪行，“不用了，臣只是一时体力不支罢了，并没有大碍。明天就能上朝，真的！”  
每日朝上事物繁多，听听便罢了，用手都记录下来，怕是要累死个人。  
“不信，不信皇上问张太医！”  
侍立在一旁的张太医立刻瞪圆了眼睛。  
打起来十二分的精神。  
昨天魏相明明是因为心绪激动，过喜劳心才晕倒的，可是魏相死活不让太医院说实话……  
现在又……  
皇上看向张太医，“张太医，子俞身体到底如何，你给朕一句准话。”  
张太医撩衣跪下，感觉背后都湿透了，“回皇上，魏相确实只是一时体力不支，也与近日气温过高有些缘故。臣已经给魏相开了一些温补培元的药，魏相身体底子本来就不错，上朝应是无碍。”  
皇上细细看了看魏子俞，觉得他气色确实不错，“罢了。你自己看着办，别到时候晕在朝堂上，再骂朕是暴君就好。”  
“朕还有一事，要与你商量。”皇上挥了挥衣袖，满屋子的人缓缓退了出去。  
没有外人，皇上坐到了魏相身边，低声道，“朕大话都已经说出去了，你一定得答应朕。”  
没有说是什么事。  
魏子俞笑，“皇上，这可就不是商量了，是求！”  
“是是是。”皇上赔着笑，“算朕求你。”  
知道儿子还活着，魏子俞心情不错，也就不逗皇上了，“是皇后的事儿，还是项焱那个黑头鬼？”  
皇上钟爱皇后，除了这兄妹二人，这世上也没有几个人能人皇上开口求人了。  
“他们兄妹从来一条心，有什么区别！唉，”皇上叹了口气，“还不是为了项家那个小子。不知道中了什么邪，端午节那天回去，和他爹说非要拜你们家的先生为师不可。”  
魏子俞笑容渐敛，“他想要恒如去教他们家那个混世魔王？不可能！”  
项文聿可和魏家的几个孩子不一样，那可是货真价实的皇亲国戚！  
亲爹军功在身，现在依然是除皇上外最大的兵权掌握者。亲姑姑是当朝皇后，还是皇上唯一钟爱的皇后，一个枕头风就能要人性命。  
怎么管？  
项焱就罢了，皇后把这个侄子看做命根子似的，对项文聿的宠溺可谓无边无际，毫无底线。在皇后看来，只要项文聿不谋逆，根本就没有什么管教的必要！  
有这样的姑姑宠着，就是玉皇大帝下凡，怕是也管不好这个泼猴。  
“你也知道，聿儿他娘死得早，从小就没有娘亲疼。谁见了不得道这孩子可怜。就是你，不是也很疼爱他吗？”  
魏子俞冷笑，他家恒儿还从小没了娘呢！  
不仅没了娘，还从小离了爹，都不知道是怎么长到这么大的！  
难道他的恒儿就不可怜？  
无论皇上怎么说，魏子俞就是不松口，最后道，“皇上还是问问恒如的意思吧，他若同意，我无二话。”  
皇上心里一松，陈恒如还是比较好搞定的，还不是他一句话的事儿。  
魏子俞一看他的表情就知道他在想什么，只能在心里默默地希望皇上不要被南墙撞死。  
恒儿看着温润无害，实则骨子里对自己不想做的事有着某种可怕的坚持。  
除非皇上动用非正常手段……  
魏子俞心里一紧，随后又放下了，皇上还不至于和一个孩子较真儿吧。


	12. 第十二章 被迫收徒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

翌日徬晚，觉得自己生龙活虎根本不需要吃药的魏相还是在太医的监督下把满满一碗黑色药汤喝了下去。  
他瞅了瞅张太医，觉得无论如何得找机会把他打发了。  
这么一个人天天看着他，他什么都做不了。  
“主子！”一个黑影突然从窗户飘了进来，吓得张太医抱头蹲在地上，“我我我我就是一个给人看病的，好汉饶命！”  
魏子俞无语，看着面容冷峻的男子道，“秦戈，说了多少次，尽量走门。”  
虽说是暗卫吧，大白天的走窗户也有点吓人。  
被叫做秦戈的男人面无表情地走了两步，看了看张太医，低声道，“主子，宫里不大好了。”  
魏子俞知道有外人在他不好说话，他醒了之后一直叫秦戈盯着恒儿的，恐怕……这会儿君臣两个是杠上了。  
“给我更衣！”张太医见状赶紧退下了。  
秦戈伺候魏相更衣梳头，比一般的小厮都干净利落。  
可就是这样，也晚到了一步。  
————————————————  
勤政殿内。  
皇上看着陈恒如趴在长凳上，宁可咬着木头长凳，咬的口齿流血，也不肯松口喊一声，心里又气又心疼。  
“陈恒如，你是要抗旨吗？”  
陈恒如挨了20板子，这廷杖可比他爹爹的戒尺厉害多了，现在他下半身都是火辣辣的疼，从屁股一直到大腿，都连成了一片。  
他一点点松开口，血顺着嘴角牙缝往下流，喘着气道，“皇上下旨，臣不敢不尊。可皇上若问臣愿不愿意，臣，不愿！”  
“大胆！”皇上狠狠一拍桌子，“给朕接着打！”  
“皇上息怒！息怒！”福金祥一边给皇上顺气，一边给陈恒如使眼色让他低头。  
陈恒如是低头了，他低头又咬住了凳子。  
一副“打死我我也不答应”的模样。  
皇上气急败坏，“还愣着干什么？！给朕狠狠的打！”  
掌板子的太监一边把板子高高举起来，一边不动声色地看了看福金祥。  
福金祥做了个手势，叫他们不必认真打。  
皇上心里还是喜欢陈大人的，这会儿是气狠了，之后有后悔的时候呢。打狠了，这些掌板子的太监怕是小命不保。  
所以板子举得高，落下来声音也大，啪啪作响，但实际上并没有那么重。  
“住手！”魏子俞赶到了。  
“魏相！皇上说了不见任何人！”小太监们一窝蜂地拦过来。  
“秦戈！”  
秦戈游龙一般在小太监们身边穿行，不过几息的功夫，就让这些人瘫在了地上，雪雪呼痛。  
魏子俞一路闯进殿里，“住手！”  
皇上见他又急又怒，眼睛都红了，也吓了一跳，“停手！”  
魏子俞连礼也没有行，直接扑到陈恒如身边，先撩了外袍，看见亵裤上只有点点血迹，放下了心。  
挨廷杖，不出血才是最可怕的。碎肉都包裹在皮肤里，怎么养也养不好。  
这样点状的血迹，是从层层叠叠的板痕中渗出来的，还不算是最惨烈。  
“朕，朕没有叫他们重打……”皇上有些心虚地解释着。  
魏子俞理都不理他，他半抱着陈恒如的肩膀，哄着，“乖，先松口，没事了。一点点，不要用力……”  
陈恒如看见他，眼圈就红了。  
他没想过会有人救他的。  
就算有，也没有想过是这个人。  
魏子俞看他强忍着不哭时的倔强，心都要碎了。  
“水！”  
福金祥亲自伺候陈恒如漱口。  
陈恒如把脸偏了过去。  
魏子俞接了茶杯，哄他，“漱漱口，你嘴里都是木屑血沫，小心咽下去伤着嗓子了。”  
陈恒如听话地张嘴，漱口好几次才把嘴洗干净。  
“子俞，这小子竟然敢抗旨！竟然藐视朕！朕……”  
啪！  
魏子俞将茶杯摔在地上。  
皇上的话戛然而止。  
魏子俞柔声道，“我叫他们抬你去偏殿，好不好？让太医给你看看。”  
陈恒如摇头，“我不要。”  
“那，那，我抱你？”魏子俞小心翼翼地问。  
陈恒如点点头。  
魏子俞搓了搓手心，把手放在他腰间膝下，陈恒如一翻身就滚到他怀里去了。  
“疼～”  
魏子俞心疼得无以复加，“乖，一会儿上了药能好一点。”  
魏子俞抱着儿子往外走，刚走了两步，就被皇上叫住。  
“魏子俞！你知不知道你在做什么！你竟然为了一个陈恒如如此对朕！”  
魏子俞深呼吸了好几次，才忍住想弑君的冲动，他沉声道，“皇上既知道他姓陈，就不该如此逼他。”  
皇上愣了一下，“你什么意思？”  
“皇上想想就知道了。我们的故人里，可没有几个姓陈的。”  
“我们已经伤了他老人家一次，难道，皇上还想再伤他的独子一次吗？”  
魏子俞把儿子放在宴息室临窗的大炕上，用帕子擦擦他脸上的汗。  
“让我看看伤？”  
魏子俞说着撩起他外袍，露出血迹斑驳的青白色亵裤来。  
陈恒如微微动了一下，没有反抗，把一张红脸埋进大迎枕里。  
魏子俞就试着帮他把亵裤脱掉，才稍微往下拽一点，陈恒如就疼得发抖。  
魏子俞赶紧松手，劝道，“得趁血迹未干，赶紧脱下来。不然等血迹凝在亵裤上，一拽就是一层皮。”  
陈恒如点点头，隐忍道，“多谢大人。”  
魏子俞想了想，出去找人要了把剪子，把屁股上那块布绞了，再一点点拿下来。  
饶是如此，陈恒如还是疼出一身汗来。  
太医来了。  
隔着屏风先见过礼，就要看伤。  
陈恒如小声说，“不要太医看……”  
魏子俞哄他，“不看伤太医怎么开药。”  
陈恒如打是挨过不少，可是这么光着屁股让这个看那个看的时候可没有过，登时眼中就有了雾气，“我就是不要……”  
就是任性，也有一种委屈到让人心疼的语气。  
魏子俞知道他是害羞了，告诉他，“太医也是男人，还是个老头子。能做你爷爷了，老眼昏花的，未必就看得仔细。不怕啊。”  
太医咳嗽两声，“魏相，我听得见。”  
魏子俞扬声道，“听得见又如何？”  
火气十足。  
太医不敢说话了。  
魏子俞继续哄儿子，“咱们把眼睛闭上，静悄悄的，他也不碰你的，就看一眼，好不好？”  
陈恒如被哄得心里暖暖的，怔怔地望着父亲。  
已经有了几个孩子的魏相，已经知道要蹲下来平视着孩子说话，眼睛眨也不眨地看着他，不疾不徐地哄着，好像被拒绝一万次也不会生气，有着无限的耐心。  
怎么从前，就不能哄哄我呢。  
陈恒如心里一酸，一大颗眼泪掉下来。  
魏子俞心疼得差点伸手去接，连忙道，“好好好，不给他看。我们不给他看。——让太医把个脉，行吗？”  
陈恒如含泪点头。  
魏子俞就把他外衣放下来，盖住了伤臀。  
太医进内室把了脉，道，“无碍。只需好好伤药服药就好。”  
下去写了药方，着药房的太监好生煎药不提。  
魏子俞把伤势说了说。  
太医道，“虽说不严重，也是要养一阵子的。用什么样的药膏，还要魏相拿个主意。”  
“如果要见效快，就用生肌散，只是刺激性大些。如果怕疼，就用万灵膏，温和，就是好得慢些。”  
魏子俞问，“快要多久，慢要多久？”  
答，“快要十天，慢则一月。”  
足足差上20天。  
魏子俞摸了摸儿子湿透了的头发，心疼地道，“就用万灵膏吧。慢些就慢些。”  
“是。”  
陈恒如却要用生肌散，“板子都挨了，我不怕疼。”  
魏子俞问太医，“有多疼？”  
“这……”太医也说不出个所以然来。  
魏子俞见状拿了剪刀随手在手心里划了一下，“拿来，我试试。”  
“魏相！”太医叫了一声。  
陈恒如也惊呆了。  
鲜血顺着魏子俞的手心滴滴而落，太医拿了生肌散在伤处撒了一点。  
“嘶——”魏子俞疼得五官都往一处凑。  
但那伤口立刻就止了血。  
果然是好药。  
“恐怕比你挨板子还要疼。”  
陈恒如碰了碰他的伤口，眼泪一颗接一颗往下掉，“大人……何苦如此！”  
魏子俞略显慌张地帮他擦眼泪，“没事的。只是一个小口子。别哭了，别哭了。是不是太疼了？还是用万灵膏吧？好不好？”  
“我不，我就用生肌散！”陈恒如哭得像个不讲理的孩子。  
魏子俞只好答应。  
他取了干净的帕子让陈恒如咬着，“你要是疼就举手，咱们缓一缓。”  
陈恒如把嘴都凑…过去了，要咬的时候又缩回来，“我不咬。”  
魏子俞自然又是一通哄。  
陈恒如就想，原来被人哄着，是这么幸福，又容易上瘾的。  
当夜，陈恒如就歇在了宫里。  
许是药里加了安眠成分，陈恒如喝了药就迷迷糊糊睡了。  
魏子俞一边给儿子掖被子一边吩咐小太监，“让御膳房温着粥，备些清淡一点的汤品。”  
陈恒如只是喝药前进了一点燕窝羹，他怕儿子夜里会饿。  
皇上来了。  
他颇为别扭地告诉魏子俞，“我已经让人传信去陈府了，恒如在宫里多住几天也行。”  
然后摸摸陈恒如的额头，“夜里不知道会不会烧起来，朕和你一起守着吧。”  
魏子俞面色微霁，“早知如此，何必打这么狠，吓唬两下不就得了。”  
皇上道，“倒是能吓唬得住才算啊！”  
两个人不约而同地叹气。  
然后相视一笑，刚才君臣之间的一点点不愉快就这么消散了。  
“朕也好久没有和你彻夜手谈了，正好得了一副好棋子，和你显摆显摆。”  
魏子俞怕孩子出汗，伤口更难受，把盖在臀腿处的被子往旁边拉一拉，露出上过药的光屁股。  
皇上见了也心疼得不行，“这些人都不知道轻点嘛！”  
魏子俞怕他迁怒奴才们，瞪他一眼，“这已经是轻的了！你以为他们手里拿的是筷子？”  
拿了扇子给儿子扇扇被打得热乎乎的小屁股。  
微凉的风从火辣辣的臀部上略过，好像连疼痛也跟着走了一半。  
陈恒如的眉头都舒展了。  
棋盘备好了。  
皇上道，“叫小太监轮流给他打扇吧。”  
魏子俞有些犹豫，要是恒儿中途醒了，非羞死不可。  
福金祥见了，笑呵呵地夺了扇子，“魏相和皇上去下棋，老奴来照顾小陈大人吧。”  
魏子俞这才起身，“那就辛苦公公了。”  
福金祥是看着他和皇上还有项焱长大的，自与其他侍从不同。  
魏子俞就和皇上在外室临床的大炕上下棋。  
魏子俞善谋略，皇上善制衡，一盘棋倒是下得有滋有味。  
只是魏子俞心里挂念着儿子，只要里面有一点动静，就立刻像看见肉的狐狸似的，想也不想地窜了进去。  
有时候陈恒如只是睡得不稳哼哼几声，甚至只是因为趴着呼吸不顺畅，但是只要有动静，魏子俞就坐不住，总要亲自看一眼才放心。  
若是陈恒如喊疼，他就半抱了儿子哄，总要想办法让他舒服了，不喊疼了，才回去继续下棋。  
然后记起就是眼前这个男人让他的宝贝儿子那么难受，再把皇上杀个片甲不留……  
皇上几次气得差点掀了桌子，后来念在从前的情分都忍了。  
过了三更，皇上也有了些困意。  
魏子俞劝皇上去睡觉，“臣在这守着就行了，您明天还要起早。”  
皇上却不肯，“从前咱们几乎夜夜都不能安睡，不也挺过来了吗？”  
皇上出身低微，早先是吃不饱穿不暖，份例都被克扣完了。好歹有福金祥护着还能活下去。后来被淑妃收养，有了位分高的养母，反倒成了其他皇子的眼中钉，不是这个下毒，就是那个刺杀。  
淑妃又胆小懦弱，只会抱着几个孩子哭。  
身为皇子伴读的魏子俞只好和那时候的皇上同床而眠，他睡在外头，皇上睡里头，这样刺客来了，一刀下去，先死的肯定是魏子俞。  
魏子俞就这样替皇上挨过两次刀。  
还为了扳倒当时气势最盛的大皇子，替皇上喝过一次带毒的鸡汤。  
想起从前的日子，魏子俞也很是感慨，“好在后来有了项焱。咱俩终于能好好睡觉了。”  
“嗯，”皇上淡定地围住了魏子俞的“后花园”，“就是他不能睡了。”  
魏子俞弃子认输，“他一个习武之人。少睡两个时辰死不了。”  
皇上笑着看棋盘上的黑白两方，“就算知道你是让着朕，朕还是喜欢赢。”  
“夜色如此美好，我们不如把项焱叫过来，小酌两杯。”  
皇上看了看外面，漆黑的夜里，月色一点点散落一地，确实很美。“这个时辰，都歇了吧。”  
“放心，听说有酒喝，他就睡不着了。”


	13. 第十三章 给个甜枣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

项焱听说有酒喝，果然漏夜前来，三人见面，契阔了一番。  
酒过三巡，皇上已经进入了半睡半醒的状态，被小太监们扶着回寝殿歇息。  
福金祥自然是随着皇上走了，魏子俞便回去继续照看儿子，项焱想了想也跟了进去。  
天色已经微亮，魏子俞怕儿子醒了，悄悄帮他把被子盖好，摸了摸他脖颈，果然没有出汗，睡得也算安稳。  
知道福金祥是用了心的。  
项焱也看见了陈恒如的伤，笑道，“皇上的脾气越发大了。动不动就要打人。”  
前些日子在朝上把一个胡说八道上折子告魏相贪污受贿的御史骂了个狗血喷头，差点叉出去打板子。被大臣们拦着，没有打成。  
今天倒是如愿以偿，把小陈大人打得下不了床了。  
魏子俞恨道，“还不是为了你！你就非得要恒如不可？”  
项焱抚了抚衣袖，笑道，“那倒也不是。只是好先生难得，能让我儿子服气的更是凤毛麟角。得着这一个，我自然不能放过。”  
魏子俞气得一拳打在他肩上。  
项焱连躲都懒得躲，无赖至极，“你打，你打。你仔细别把手腕崴着就行。——反正他一只羊也是放，两只羊也是赶，不差我家这一个。”  
魏子俞喘着粗气道，“你家那个可是瓷器做的，谁敢碰一下！那就是烫手山芋！”  
项焱这才正了脸色，揽了他的肩道，“你放心。皇后那我也已经说通了，她如今也知道一味的宠惯只是害了聿儿。咱俩的关系，我也不瞒你了——就在一个月前，聿儿差点弄死了我下属一个游击将军家的小儿子。”  
项焱现在想起来还有些后怕，“他自小学武，这个年纪的男孩子几乎没有打得过他的。又被我妹妹宠得无法无天，作弄起人来毫无顾忌，没出事的时候能用一句恶作剧搪塞过去，一旦出了事……”  
就是草菅人命！  
魏子俞听了也不禁打了个寒战，“不至于吧……”  
项文聿也是他看着长大的，娇纵是真的，淘气是真的，嚣张跋扈也是真的。可你说他能害的人没命……他总觉得不至于如此。  
“还是孩子呢！”  
项焱凉凉道，“他已经十二岁了，都是可以议亲的年纪了。”  
项文聿和魏慎是一年生的，只是生日小些。  
魏子俞一时无语，“罢了。你自己看着办吧。”  
项焱就死皮赖脸地用肩膀碰碰他，“你也不帮帮我？”  
魏子俞后退一步躲开了，冷冷地道，“我怎么帮？他只不过是我家的西席，可不是奴才。就是皇上，你也看见了，除了把人打一顿，他也没有更好的法子。”  
项焱挠挠头，“要不……你认他做义子，对了你不是还怀疑他身体里有魏恒的魂儿嘛。正好借此机会，管他是不是，先接到自己身边再说。然后他就是我大侄子了不是，聿儿就是他弟弟了，他帮我管教弟弟还不是正常的，是吧？！”  
魏子俞一脚踹了过去，“是你个头！也没有几个菜，你就喝成这样！”  
还大侄子，还弟弟，亏他想的出来。  
就算恒儿还愿意认他，他也不会和项家攀这种亲戚！  
项焱说不通他，只好坐等陈恒如醒来。  
反正，他打定了主要，这个先生，他们项家要定了。  
“咦！要不我认他做义子好了。那他就是聿儿的亲哥哥了！他要是愿意，过继到我家也行啊！回头我跟皇上多讨个爵位给他就是了。”  
魏子俞默默举起剪刀，咔嚓咔嚓剪动着，森森道，“项焱，你是不是想死？”  
————————————————  
“爹爹，爹爹……”  
魏子俞就坐在床边脚踏上，迷迷糊糊犯着困，听见声音立刻醒了瞌睡。  
“恒儿？”他低声叫道。  
陈恒如并没有醒，好像是做了什么梦，一声声呢喃。  
魏子俞判断不出是不是在叫自己。把耳朵贴了过去。  
就听见儿子呜呜咽咽地，“爹爹……别打了……”  
魏子俞一阵心酸，眼角沁出泪来。  
他的恒儿，梦见他的时候，也只想得到挨打。  
他擦了擦眼泪，轻轻拍抚着儿子的后背，柔声哄着，“不打了，不打了，恒儿不怕。”  
陈恒如真的就慢慢平静了下来。  
魏子俞看他嘴唇干了，不知道是不是渴了，喂他喝了点温水。  
看看时辰，已经快早朝了。  
项焱进来问他，“你还去早朝吗？”  
魏子俞官服都没带，显然去不了。  
而且他也不想去，他就想陪着儿子。  
金銮殿开朝的响鞭从不远处传来。  
啪——  
魏子俞赶紧捂住儿子耳朵，但还是晚了一步。  
陈恒如一点点睁开眼睛，刚动了一下，就叫道，“疼～”  
“太医！”  
太医就在偏殿暖阁候着，小太监们一传话，立刻带着药箱赶来。  
把了脉，看了看神色，问魏子俞，“小陈大人晚上睡得如何？”  
“还算安稳。中间没有疼醒，这是才醒的。”  
“可以换药了。”  
太医又嘱咐了几句，就退下去看着小太监们煎药。  
项焱等太医走了，才有机会好好和陈恒如说话，他坐在绣墩上笑着自我介绍，“初次见面，在下项焱。”  
魏子俞瞪了他一眼，小声对陈恒如说，“项焱有几句话，想和你说。——你要是不想听，我就赶他出去。”  
项焱，英国公。  
陈恒如舔了舔嘴唇，“国公爷有话，可以直说。”  
他没有吃多少东西，又伤着，说话就显得弱弱的让人怜爱。  
项焱是习武之人，平生最怕的就是他这样好像一句话就能说哭的文弱人，顿时语气都柔和了不少，可表情还是那么严肃，“还不是为了我那个不争气的儿子……”  
魏子俞见状就要出去，给他们谈话的空间。  
结果发现陈恒如小手抓着自己的袖子，只抓着一个小角角，已经攥出褶了。  
到底是个孩子，见着位高权重，气场又强的，多少会有些怕。  
何况项焱是在沙场上一点点爬起来的，手上的人命无数，一严肃起来浑身都是肃杀之气，透着血光似的。  
魏子俞心里一软，又坐了回来，半揽了儿子，让儿子的小脑袋靠在自己大腿上。  
顺便给了项焱一记眼刀，“你说话就好好说，别弄得跟敌我和谈似的！”  
吓着我儿子了！  
项焱走后，陈恒如就闷闷的不说话。  
除了上药的时候太疼了哼唧两声，就没什么声音。  
魏子俞有点担心，“怎么了？是不是在想项焱的话？”  
陈恒如把头扭到一边，不让魏子俞看到他眼里的水光。  
项焱说了很多话，别的倒罢了，有一句实在戳他的心。  
项文聿和他一样，早早就没有娘了……  
都是没娘的孩子，他想想那天看见项文聿笑得很开朗的样子，虽然嘴碎还有些气人，可看着也是一位活泼机灵的小公子。  
没想到，也是一个回家以后没有娘抱的孩子。  
他吸了吸鼻子，想起了自己，不由得心疼项家的这位小世子。  
虽然有一个做皇后的姑母宠爱，可是他后来也有陈家爹爹疼，才知道，总是不一样的。  
没有的了，就是没有了。  
魏子俞自然听见了他哭了，安慰地拍着他的肩，“你若实在不想收这个学生，我去和项焱说。他和皇上合起伙来，硬的不行就来软的，你可别上当。”  
打一巴掌，给个甜枣。这都是御下对敌的正常手段。不论是皇上还是项焱，都玩惯了的。  
陈恒如自然也明白这个道理，可是策略归策略，项焱说得也不是谎话。  
他又别别扭扭地把头转过来，带着鼻音道，“可是我好像已经上当了……”  
魏子俞笑了，“你和……”  
他抿了抿嘴，笑道，“你和我的长子很像，都是心软善良的好孩子。”  
他原本想说你和你娘很像的，幸亏收住了。  
又开玩笑道，“你若能收服了这个孽障，也算是为民除害了。没准到时候各家都会送谢礼到府上，你们陈府仓库里就能多很多好东西了。”  
说得项文聿好像很难管教，很桀骜不驯似的，倒激起陈恒如的好胜心来，“我要是连个孩子都收不住，也不必做什么先生了。”  
魏子俞看着儿子还是一团稚气的小脸，也觉得很不可思议。  
明明自己还没有真正长大，可在管教小孩子这件事上，好像天生就有章法似的。从前以调皮捣蛋为业的魏慎，现在知道抱着书本背书了；从前沉默寡言的魏忱，现在也能自信地和他谈论古今了；还有被母亲宠溺的魏悰，起码走路不让乳娘抱了，还学会自己拿筷子吃饭，上次问起功课，竟然也能将幼学背出大半来。  
这都是恒儿的功劳。  
他摸摸儿子的头，柔声道，“魏家这几个孩子你都教得很好，可是项家这小子，就复杂多了。”  
京都高门显贵之中，对这些纨绔子弟有个顺口溜，最有名的两句就是：魏慎伤物，项家伤人，打死一个，跪拜称神。  
就是说魏慎调皮起来，曾经拔过皇后养的垂笑君子兰，打碎过勤武伯家的祖传八宝琉璃瓶，还把皇上准备宴请大臣的上等御酒都喂了鱼，结果宴请只能临时换酒不说，宫里千鲤池上飘了一层的死鱼，还个个都是名种。  
再说项文聿，又比魏慎厉害多了。不仅对各种物件打砸毁烧，对人也是极为不客气的。最喜欢的游戏就是把人吊在树上踹来打去，称之为荡秋千。谁要是惹了他，必定会被胖揍一顿，打到鼻青脸肿至折胳膊断腿都不在话下，还曾经好几次追到人家家里打，不让进就请了皇后娘娘的手谕……无法无天到极点。  
说谁要是把这两个人打死一个，都是为民除害，各家各户都甘愿奉他为神，日夜跪拜。  
可见这俩人是多招人恨了。魏慎便罢了，最多毁点东西，告到丞相府上还能让魏慎挨顿家法出出气。可项文聿就是告到皇上那，也是有人护着的，连声赔礼都捞不到，只能忍气吞声。  
陈恒如听了也觉得项家这孩子是淘气得没边了，“那，项大人也不管管吗？”  
提起这个，魏子俞也很无奈，“管啊，管过两回。一次把项文聿的腿打断了，差点没落下残疾。还有一次干脆打到失血昏迷，不知道怎么回事，硬是一个多月才醒。”  
魏子俞说着叹了口气，“那回是真凶险，满太医院的太医没有一个敢保证项文聿一定会醒过来。好在后来醒了，不然我和皇上还得再物色一个和项焱一样能带兵的悍将——儿子没了，他怕是也活不下去了。皇后娘娘后来以死相逼，说项焱要是再碰她侄子一指头，她就在宫里自刎。结果，就现在这样了。”  
怪不得……  
陈恒如默默思量着，半晌道，“魏大人，我要是就这样答应了，板子岂不是白挨了吗？”  
他现在屁股好痛的。


	14. 第十四章 三顾茅庐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

在宫里呆了两日，陈恒如就想出宫回家去。  
魏子俞哪里肯放心让他回灯笼胡同去。那里除了陈时禹一个老人家之外，只有两个小厮，夜里要水喝都未必叫的到人。  
他自作主张地把人接回了魏府。  
就住在原来魏恒住的院子里。  
所以陈恒如在马车里闻着助眠的熏香睡了一觉，醒来时一切都好像回到了从前。  
宽敞的拔步床，挂着水蓝色的水墨绡纱帐子，内室无人，但他咳嗽一声就进来两个穿绿衣裳的小丫鬟，笑着问他是渴了要喝水还是饿了要吃东西。  
他没有说话，两个丫头就定定地站了一会儿，规规矩矩退了下去。却没有听见门帘子动一下的声音，知道她俩就候在外室。  
再过一会儿，就有一个穿着半新不旧暗红色宝相花纹褙子的妇人走了进来，三四十岁左右的年纪，一张和善的圆脸，看着就很喜庆，让人想亲近。  
大概是年纪够做陈恒如的娘了，她并不像小丫鬟一样害羞不敢说话，而是小碎步走上前，一面把帐子挂在两边，一面笑着说，“公子醒了，厨房里备了吃食。您要不要进一些？”  
陈恒如看清了她的面容，眼睛一眨，就掉下一滴泪来。  
竟然是乳娘……  
林妈妈吓了一跳，“陈公子，是伤口疼了？还，还是底下人伺候不周？”  
陈恒如吸了吸鼻子，乳娘老了，从前抱着他的时候手像羊脂一样滑腻白皙，现在脸上有皱纹，手上也有茧子了……  
他不由自主地抓了林妈妈的手，哽咽道，“妈妈，从前就在这里伺候吗？这是哪儿？”  
林妈妈就露出慈爱的笑容来，“从前就在这院子里，伺候我们大少爷的。后来去了庄子里几年……前几天又被我家大人召了回来。说这院子太冷清了，不好看。”  
陈恒如心中一动，当年他出了事，冯氏竟然没有杀人灭口，只是把母亲陪嫁的下人都打发到庄子里？  
不像那个毒妇的性格啊。  
可是他不愿意想那么多了，能再看见乳娘，已经足够他欣喜若狂。  
所以连自己现在不应该住在丞相府这件事都忽略了。  
———————————————————  
而此时，在丞相府的书房里，魏子俞正握着笔对着一张上好的澄心纸发呆。  
偌大的书房里，并没有其他伺候的人，只有秦戈背着手站在魏相身边。  
“按您的吩咐，从前郡主身边的陪嫁，都从临兴的庄子接回来了。现在都在大少爷的院子里伺候。”  
半晌，一滴墨汁滴落下来，在纸上晕染开来。  
秦戈动了一下，“奴才给您换一张。”  
魏子俞抬手阻止了他，“不必。”  
就着这滴墨，写了一个“恨”字。  
“秦戈，你若恨一个人，会如何？”  
秦戈看着那个“恨”字，想也没有想，道，“杀之。”  
魏子俞沉声道，“如何杀？”  
“摸到他家里去，来一个杀一个，来两个杀一双。”要灭人全家。  
魏子俞轻笑，“要么说你们江湖人，真是没意思透了。要让人死，也太容易了些。怎么能解恨？”  
秦戈就挠挠头，郑重道，“要折磨人，自然也有法子。下个慢性毒药，让人疼又不马上死。或者在身上关节处钉入钢钉。不耽误行走坐卧，疼也疼死了。”  
魏子俞默默记下，“倒也不失为一个好法子。”  
秦戈问他，“主子若要恨一个人，当如何？”  
魏子俞细细思量，半晌道，“从身至心，一一打破，使其心乱意烦，无可奈何，直至末路。”  
秦戈听不懂，“所以？”  
魏子俞看着他，笑了，提笔写下：身败名裂，权财散尽，妻离子散，家破人亡。  
“人所仰仗，无非名、权、财、和。一点点让他失去，一点点让他落魄。让他看着妻子背叛，看着儿女离去。留下他一个人，对着这世间最丑恶的嘴脸，受人欺凌，遭人唾骂。  
让他知道是谁做的，又对这个人无可奈何。  
后悔，气愤，心寒，恐惧。  
想死，但濒死之时再救他于水火，让他崩溃，失措，不知如何生存于世。  
不是他死了我就放过他，而是我放过他的时候，才许他死！”  
秦戈越听越哆嗦，陡然下跪，直磕了三个响头才说话，“秦戈受主子之恩，愿一生效忠主子！”  
魏子俞愣了一下，随即笑着扶他起来，“你我是友非敌，你怕什么！”  
我只是，想让我儿子痛快一些罢了。  
晚饭前，魏子俞亲自去灯笼胡同请陈时禹。  
二喜开门见是他，先见过礼，然后道，“我家老爷说，不见客。”  
他一个小厮如何拦得住魏相。  
魏子俞走到院子里，撩起衣摆跪了下去，朗声道，“学生魏子俞，求见陈先生。”  
这个小院子不大，陈时禹在房里自然听见了，又惊讶，又觉得理所当然。  
那可是魏子俞啊，若是连他这点身份都查不到，倒也不用做什么一国之相了。  
他把魏子俞请到书房。  
魏子俞的来意很简单，就是想接他入府照顾儿子，“……伤的不轻。我府里住着一位太医，照看起来方便些。先生若担心孩子，也一并住在魏府就好。”  
又装作十分愧疚的样子，“当年的事，虽说是迫不得已，但也是学生对不起先生。子俞心中有愧，先生就容我补偿一二吧。”  
说得好像他对陈恒如的优待，都是因为他是陈时禹的儿子一样。  
陈时禹想了想，觉得这逻辑也是说的通的。  
反倒安慰他，“当年是我们一起商量的结果。怎么成了你对不起我。以后不要再说这样的话了。”  
收拾了行礼，和魏子俞回了丞相府。  
.  
陈恒如见了爹爹，喜不自胜，抱着爹爹的腰撒娇。  
陈时禹把他抱在怀里，任由他毛茸茸的小脑袋在自己身上滚来滚去，掀开被子看了看伤，觉得不算重，怀疑道，“真的是挨了板子吗？”  
他也是在宫廷行走过的，好像一顿板子再轻，也不止是这个模样。  
陈恒如怕他不心疼自己似的，夸张地说道，“这是药好，才好得快。之前都打出血了！好痛的！”  
陈时禹心疼地亲亲儿子，又揉揉小脑袋，“没事没事了，养好了又能活蹦乱跳。”  
把手伸进被子里帮他揉青紫斑驳的臀。  
陈恒如就一脸满足地把头埋在爹爹怀里，撒娇说要吃剁椒鱼头，要吃辣炒小羊肉，要吃冰碗，要吃蒸鸡蛋，要吃炸河虾……  
要么是重油重辣，要么是生冷海鲜，全是他现在不能吃的。  
陈时禹知道儿子只是撒娇罢了，满口答应。  
一下一下拍抚着儿子的背，父子俩说说笑笑，不知道多热闹。  
魏子俞在窗子底下听了半天，唇抿成一条线，退了两步，吩咐厨房做菜去了。  
.  
等陈恒如已经可以下地走两步的时候，他还是没有想好要不要收项文聿。  
项文聿却闯祸了。  
他一言不合，就把文雍伯的小儿子吊在井里，等文雍伯家里的小厮发现的时候，那孩子不知道是吓得，还是头部充血，已经晕了过去。  
回家之后就发起高烧，说着胡话，几天也没有清醒。  
文雍伯和文雍伯夫人，哭着跑到宫里向皇上告状，在宫里跪了一天，直到皇上答应会给他们一个交代。  
而现在，这件事在京都传的沸沸扬扬，和文雍伯有些交情的官员已经开始上折子弹劾项焱，说他教子不严……  
而一向宠爱侄儿的皇后娘娘，已经被吓傻了。  
几波太医从文雍伯府回来，都说那个小世子，怕是清醒不过来了……  
宫里和项家，乱成一团。都意识到，给项文聿请一个能管的住他的厉害先生这件事，已经刻不容缓。  
先是皇上微服驾到，赏赐了陈家无数珍宝，包括一处宅邸。然后项焱亲自拜访，差点就给陈氏父子下跪了。  
最后万万没想到的是，皇后娘娘亲自来看望陈恒如。  
她没有让陈恒如起身接见，而是隔着屏风和陈恒如说话，“聿儿让本宫纵得不像样子，这都是本宫的错。皇上和哥哥对我说，先生顾虑着本宫，才不想管教聿儿。先生只说，本宫怎么做，您才肯同意。哪怕……叫本宫日后都吃斋念佛，本宫也愿意。”  
陈恒如已经动了心，又叫皇后娘娘软软的求着，只好说，“那，娘娘就给一道手谕吧。”  
皇后娘娘没有丝毫犹豫，就在丞相府写了封手谕，又派人从宫里拿了皇后金印盖上。  
想了想，又传话给皇上，下了道圣旨给陈恒如，还柔声道，“圣旨总比皇后的手谕更强些，先生是奉旨管教聿儿，尽可便宜行事。”  
陈恒如见圣旨上写着，就算他把项文聿打死了也不用他担责，知道皇上这回是气狠了。  
“多谢娘娘。”  
皇后叫人撤了屏风，缓缓矮下身子，给陈恒如行了一个福礼。  
陈恒如吓得差点从床上滚下来，“娘娘！”  
皇后娘娘红着眼眶，“聿儿，就拜托先生了。”  
这件事，就这么定了下来。  
此时此刻，跪在项家祠堂里的项文聿，大概还不明白他求来的这个先生，对他意味着什么。


	15. 第十五章 收服魔头

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

五月二十，陈恒如的伤已经完全好了。  
他不慌不忙地在魏家授了几天的课，直到二十六孩子们沐休，他才去项家举行拜师礼。  
项文聿闯了祸，他父亲罚他每天三餐后都要在祠堂跪一个时辰。  
陈恒如到项家的时候，他刚跪完祠堂出来。  
项家和一般的文武世家，或者功勋之家都不一样，偌大的英勇公府，只有几十个负责撒扫的下人，再就是几个小厮，管事和管家。  
很少能看见丫鬟，只有几个年纪很大的妈妈。  
倒是能看见很多亲兵。  
项焱是少有的军侯出身，按律府中可有500亲兵。  
所以英勇公府各处都有亲兵把手，显得和宫里一样肃穆森严。  
没有那么多亭台楼阁，倒是能看见一处极宽敞的练武场。  
听说项家还经营着很大一家马场，连魏相家里套马车的马都是他送的名种。  
陈恒如被带着来到英勇公的外书房。  
那是一间临水的房子，极幽静不过。  
管家已得了吩咐，以后这位陈先生来，是不用通禀的，所以他只是在门外告知一句，“陈先生来了。”  
就帮陈恒如推开了门。  
书房里父子俩一站一跪，正在对峙。  
项焱请他坐了，唉声叹气地道，“我本想带聿儿去文雍伯家赔个不是，他死活不肯去。”  
文雍伯家的小世子，一直没有醒过来。  
陈恒如看向项文聿，大概是被父亲狠狠训斥过又罚跪了几日，他的脸色并不好看甚至有些灰败，不过抿着嘴的样子显示着他的倔强。  
也是，一向他闯了祸都有人帮忙收拾，他大概是习惯了。  
陈恒如淡淡地道，“项大人军务繁忙，这里就交给我吧。”  
倒让项焱有些不知所措。  
他是打听过的，魏家拜师，不光是魏子俞，就连魏夫人都在一边看着，以示尊重。  
他为了今天的拜师礼，还特地做了身新衣裳来着。  
但是看见陈恒如坚持要他回避，他也只好顺水推舟，去处理“军务”去了。  
父亲走了，项文聿更放松了，还肆无忌惮地打量着陈恒如。  
陈恒如落落大方，一面喝茶，一面任他打量。  
等他喝完了一杯茶，管家奉命来送东西。  
戒尺，板子，鞭子，细棍，绳索，藤条……  
送进来一样项文聿的脸就白一分。  
只是他随了他父亲，皮肤是健康的小麦色，并不白皙，所以看得不明显。  
陈恒如也没想到项焱会想得这么周全，大概也是给孩子看的，让他知道自己父亲是如何支持先生对他的严厉管教。  
他随手拿了那细细长长的棍子，发现是竹子做的，韧性极好，想掰折都困难，折到最大限度，再松手，全是“嗖嗖嗖”的声音，十分的响亮。  
再看送过来的板子戒尺也是竹制的，才想起来，来的时候是看见过一片竹林的，大概也是就地取材。  
他把细棍放了回去，不到万不得已，他其实不大想对项文聿用这些利器。  
除非，他在心里叹气，除非这个项文聿真的是非暴力不合作。  
他又拿了鞭子看，一看就是马鞭子，马上就放回去了。然后把放着马鞭的托盘推到远处。  
无论如何，也不能用马鞭抽孩子啊，那也太侮辱人格了。  
紧接着藤条也去和马鞭做伴了。  
藤条陈恒如是挨过一次的，真的这辈子都不想再碰。无论是作为打人的还是挨打的。  
处理好了这些东西，陈恒如才拍拍大腿，竟然还有些温柔地唤着项文聿，“过来。”  
温柔到陈恒如真觉得自己是菩萨转世。  
项文聿再混蛋，也是个孩子，特别是现在父亲表明了不会帮他。而姑母和皇上这次也没有回护他。  
他有些紧张地握了握拳头，眼巴巴地瞅着先生，“聿儿先给您奉茶吧。”  
陈恒如笑着摇头，“不。你和别的孩子不一样。别的孩子拜师，先奉茶定了身份再领罚。  
你嘛。我再给你一次机会，等你一会儿想好了，不会后悔的时候，再敬茶。”  
然后坚定地道，“过来。”  
项文聿却是真心想做陈恒如的学生的。  
自从端午节那天，他看见陈恒如抱着魏家那个最小的孩子坐在龙船上，揉揉脑袋，亲亲脸蛋，逗他们笑，哄着他们玩，就是生身父母亲兄弟也不过如此。  
他也有过很多先生，可没有一个人愿意在他不开心的时候抱抱他，问问他怎么了。  
他就想，要是也有一位先生愿意抱抱他，亲亲他就好了。  
他艰难地站起来，一瘸一拐地走到先生面前。  
陈恒如握了握他的肩，项文聿跟着父亲练武，身上的肉很结实，摸着很有弹性。  
“听说，是你自己求到皇后娘娘那，要我做你的先生？”  
项文聿点点头。  
陈恒如又提醒他一次，“那你现在后悔，还来得及。”  
项文聿摇摇头，斩钉截铁地说，“我项文聿做的事，从来不后悔。”  
一语双关。  
陈恒如想起他去文雍伯府探病的时候，文雍伯家的小世子面无血色地躺在床上，他家的老夫人几次哭得晕死过去……  
他心里隐隐作痛，那孩子好像才八九岁，比项文聿可小的多！  
想到这里，他心里对“项文聿还是个孩子”这一点点的小怜悯，消失殆尽。  
冷冷地道，“既然如此。那就褪衣吧。”  
项文聿咬了咬唇，却很听话地开始脱衣服。  
每脱一件就叠好了放在一边的椅子上。  
直到身上只剩一件亵衣。  
他打听过了，魏家的孩子拜师，就是脱成这样，然后被先生打屁股的。  
却听见先生冷冰冰地吩咐他，“都脱掉。”  
项文聿脸色微红，挣扎了半晌，还是颤颤巍巍地把最后一件遮羞布也脱了，完完全全脱地一丝不挂地站在书房里。  
陈恒如看见他膝盖上两团紫红色的伤痕，却一点也不心疼他，拉着他趴在自己腿上。  
还特意将右腿踩在椅子腿中间的横杠上，这样项文聿的屁股就献祭一般抬到了最高处。  
“先生……”项文聿低低叫了一声。  
这样的姿势实在不算舒服，他的头朝下，可是手又碰不到地，只能拽着先生的衣摆或者握着椅子腿。  
“不舒服是吧？那你说是吊在井里打舒服，还是捆在树上打舒服？”这都是项文聿捉弄人的手段。  
项文聿不敢说话了。  
陈恒如把手放在他小麦色泛着光泽的小臀上，握住他半边屁股，轻轻捏了捏，发现他的臀肉不是软绵绵的，而是弹性十足，滑溜溜的像涂了一层油脂。  
他爹说过，一般这样的屁股，是很抗揍的。  
所以乡下干农活的男孩子就比城里娇生惯养的少爷们抗揍。  
陈恒如无声地笑了笑，不知道这算不算是项文聿的一个优点。  
毫无预兆地，陈恒如抬手就是一连串地巴掌打在项文聿没有任何遮挡，高高撅起在空中的小屁股。  
他只用了四五分的力气，二三十下才打出一点点红色。  
项文聿一点反应都没有，只觉得痛是痛，但还是可以忍耐。  
陈恒如又找着他一个优点——他肤色深，就没那么显伤，不然这几下落到魏家孩子的屁股上，早就红成一片了。让他觉得自己用了多大力气，把孩子打的多疼似的。  
实际上根本没那么严重。  
他稍微调整了一下姿势，搂着项文聿的腰肢，防止他一会儿掉下去。  
然后深吸了一口气，加了一两分的力道，开始左右开弓，极有规律地一下下揍着项文聿的两瓣小屁股。  
项文聿很快就感觉到了巴掌的威力，先前几十下都是预热，虽然痛但是不难忍。可真的预热好了，后面每一下都像是重刑，让他疼得找不到北。  
他开始轻微的挣扎，脚尖不停地点着地，扭着屁股试图逃脱先生的魔掌。  
陈恒如立刻停了手，待腿上的小人儿渐渐平静了，他才淡淡地道，“你是习武之人，比力气我是肯定要输的。你再挣扎，我只好让你跪在椅子上，把你绑在椅子上打了。自然，也可以换换戒尺板子什么的，试一试。”  
赤裸裸的威胁。  
项文聿想起自己膝盖肿得像个馒头，要是跪在椅子上挨打，怕是不用活了，赌誓保证，“聿儿不敢了，聿儿听话！”  
“最好是这样。”陈恒如嘟囔着，“我可挣不过你。”  
他重新搂了项文聿的腰，让他整个人都靠里些，然后撤出右腿，把左腿放在横杠上，让左腿插在项文聿双腿之间，自然而然地分开了他的两瓣小屁股。  
腾出来的右腿就可以压在他的双腿上，防止他乱动。  
这椅子足够宽大，换了姿势以后项文聿就可以伏在椅子扶手上。  
稍微一偏头，就可以看见自己小屁股挨揍的惨样。  
陈恒如摁着他的腰，逼迫他的上半身低下去，然后把他的小腰夹在腋下，用手托住他的小腹，让他的小屁股撅得高高的。  
项文聿骑在先生腿上，两条腿自然分开，屁股撅高的时候连里面最私密的小花穴也看得清楚。  
害怕巴掌落下的小孩儿时不时就偏头看看，可是先生只是在他臀上摸来摸去，连中间的私处也不放过。  
他想先生或许是累了，便放松了皮肉，摊在先生身上。  
陈恒如瞅准了机会，攒足了力气的手臂重新有了活力，照着项文聿已经被揍过一轮的屁股就狠狠地抽了下去。  
这一轮显然更难捱，陈恒如又加重了力道，可项文聿已经是伤上加伤。  
陈恒如打得又急又狠，往往上一巴掌的痛楚还没消化完，下一巴掌已经兜臀而下，扇得他两瓣小屁股像雨中的芭蕉，不停地摇晃碰撞。  
他疼得咬住了拳头，眼中也沁出泪来。可他不敢大力挣扎，只能小幅度地蹬着地，却只能让自己的小屁股一耸一耸地抬得更高，更方便迎接狂风骤雨。  
“先生……缓一缓吧……”呻吟声不停地从牙缝中溢出来，项文聿不敢求先生不打了，只能卑微地希望哪怕慢一点也是好的。  
陈恒如又狠狠落了几掌，看他的小屁股完全没了当初的颜色，而是被一片深红代替，渐渐停了手。  
项文聿大口喘息，趁着这难得的空档缓和着屁股上一波接一波的痛。  
“腿分开。”  
项文聿哆哆嗦嗦地把双腿张开。  
他的腿原本就是分开的，现在张得更大，就看得更清楚。  
两瓣屁股中间的地方，还有很多肉肉还是原来好看的小麦色，没有受过一点点的风雨。  
“屁股撅高。”  
项文聿脚尖用力抵着地砖，把屁股一点点送到高处。  
陈恒如还嫌不够，托着他的小腹使劲往上一顶，只用了两三分的力气，一巴掌打在柔嫩的臀缝处。  
自然，那脆弱的小花穴也没有幸免，跟着一起挨了揍。  
项文聿哪受过这个，他就是被父亲差点打死，也不过是棍子打屁股大腿，这令人羞耻的地方他自己都不敢碰。  
可是现在却撅高屁股，分开大腿，把私密的小花穴和臀缝献祭到先生掌下，让先生掌掴责罚。  
他又羞又怕，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，羞的是那么私密的地方现在却毫无保留地呈现在先生面前。怕的是就这几巴掌他已经按捺不住想躲了，实在比打屁股还要痛很多。他不知道自己还能坚持多久。  
陈恒如自然也知道这地方娇弱，是不能随便打的，可他就是气项文聿做错事还死不承认，自认为老子天下第一没人敢管，也不知道是谁给他的自信。  
要是这第一顿打不把这小子打服了，以后更没得管教。  
所以他看项文聿强撑着不挣扎，甚至坏心眼地加重了力道，快速而用力地抽了三下，全都打在最中间的小眼儿上。  
项文聿疼得“嗷嗷”叫着，两条腿蹬了两下，回手捂住了可怜的屁股。  
“别打了！别打了先生……”  
抱着屁股哭了好一阵子。  
陈恒如好整以暇地等着他哭完，拍了拍他的背，闲闲地道，“我刚才怎么说的来着？”  
项文聿小心脏和小屁股一起哆嗦，“要是挣扎就捆起来打……呜呜先生饶了我吧……”  
陈恒如捏起他一小块臀肉狠狠拧了一下，“项文聿，你记着，像你这样的孩子，是没资格求饶的。”  
说完就把他推了下来。  
书房里椅子很多。陈恒如把两张椅子背靠背放在一起，“跪上来。”  
项文聿红着眼眶，揉了揉滚烫的臀肉。  
他已经被先生用巴掌狠狠揍过一顿了，可是现在又要被绑起来挨板子……  
就算他抗揍些，也有点委屈了。  
陈恒如却看不了他磨磨蹭蹭的样子，拎了竹板子就打了上去。  
项文聿几乎是被板子赶到椅子上去的。  
竹板子的威力，自然比手掌更高一层。  
陈恒如还是气不过，“你是不是觉得你膝盖上有伤，我还这么罚你有些过分了？”  
项文聿低着头道，“聿儿不敢。”  
可脸上就差写上“委屈”两个字了。  
陈恒如冷笑，推开门扬声喊到，“管家！”  
项管家就在这附近，马上赶来。  
“给我拿个算盘来。”  
这东西谁家都有，不一会儿就送了个红漆算盘来。因是给他们家老爷最看重的先生用，那算盘珠子都是白玉做的，个顶个的漂亮。  
可惜陈恒如可不是为了看的。  
他把项文聿从椅子上拽下来，把算盘放在椅子上，“跪上去！”  
那珠子圆滑是圆滑，可就是好腿跪上去也受不了啊。何况还是伤腿。  
项文聿这才怕了，“先生我错了先生，不要跪算盘不要呜呜呜……”  
陈恒如却狠心道，“认错的事，等你跪好再说。还是你想先挨一顿板子再跪？”  
一点商量的余地也没有。  
项文聿只好闭着眼睛往上跪，然后被白玉珠子硌得嗷嗷叫。  
可他已经尽量把重量放在小腿上了。膝盖只是搭在算盘上。  
这样也痛得只想哭。  
谁知道陈恒如却吩咐他，“趴下去，手放在对面椅子的椅面上。”  
这就迫使他整个人都往前倾，所有的重量都会落在膝盖上。  
而他的膝盖将会完全被坚硬凸出的算盘珠子所包围。  
板子还没有打，项文聿已经哭成了泪人。  
陈恒如拿了绳子，把项文聿牢牢地绑在椅子上，让他动弹不得。  
问他，“两种选择，一个是定数，但是你自己报数，报错了重来。一个是不定数，你也不用报数。选哪个？”  
项文聿真的思考了很长时间，然后下定决心一般，“定数！”他算数学的还不错，数数是不会数错的。  
陈恒如看他还真的认真去想选哪个，气笑了，一板子抽过去，“臭小子，记住了！以后你只有一个选择，就是我想把你打成什么样，你就得被打成什么样！”  
啪啪啪——  
一连几下都打在一个地方。  
“还定数不定数！还报数不报数！想的倒挺美！”  
陈恒如骂一句打一下，打一下骂一句，竹板子打在高高翘在椅子背上的屁股，让原本就红肿了的臀部又红了几分，肿了一层。  
每一板子敲下来，不止屁股疼，膝盖也跟着受罪，项文聿疼得几乎失去了理智，一边哭一边扭动着身子。  
可惜被绑得结结实实，只能感受到粗砺的麻绳磨得他手腕脚腕腰间都跟着痛。  
可就算不能挣脱，也让施罚变得很不方便。  
他动作幅度大的时候陈恒如就不怎么敢落板子，生怕打到腰了，或者打在尾骨上。  
他只好想个法子让他不敢乱动。  
这法子其实不地道，是陈恒如从前在乡下，听人说有的地方会用这个法子处罚那些欠了赌债不还的人。先用鞭子把后面的花穴打肿了，再用粗砺的绳子打个结，把那绳结对准了花穴夹好，然后把绳子在腰间绕一圈绑紧。行走坐卧都不要想好受。不出一天被打肿的地方就会被磨的出血，再几天就稀碎，砸锅卖铁也得把帐还了。  
他当时听了只觉得残忍，现在却觉得给项文聿用正好。他真的比那些欠债不还的人还可恶多了。  
陈恒如取了绳子，打了一个结，绳子粗，打出来的结就有拇指粗细。  
他拨开项文聿的屁股，把绳结半塞进已经打肿的小花穴中，然后勒紧了缠在他腰间，拍了拍他屁股，“你再动？！”  
别说动了，光是紧紧屁股都觉得磨得疼。  
“不敢动了，不敢动了！”  
陈恒如不信，扬起板子揍在臀峰上，项文聿只是叫，却不敢乱动了。  
甚至自己张开了腿，还能让那绳结不会夹得那么紧。  
这倒是附加的好处。  
陈恒如更肆无忌惮地揍他，屁股打得差不多了，就打大腿根，大腿里侧，把所有能打得地方都打个遍。  
自然屁股还是最受关注的，十下里总有四五下要打在屁股上。  
项文聿不敢大幅度地动，可真打重了，他也有不由自主的时候，可他躲过一次，不仅那粗砺的绳结就自动地开始惩罚他的娇弱的小花穴，先生也会摁住了他的腰，狠狠砸上几板子以作惩罚。  
最后打得他一点脾气也没有了，胡乱的认错求饶，嗓子哭哑了，眼泪把猩猩红绣牡丹花的椅子面都浸透了。  
陈恒如看看他的小屁股，打得最重的臀峰已经是紫红色的，泛着点点的紫砂，其他地方也是深红色，看着很怕人。大腿也打肿了，颜色比屁股浅一些。  
他找了剪子把绳子都剪开，项文聿依旧不敢动。  
陈恒如拨了拨他臀间的绳结，引来项文聿的一阵尖叫。  
他笑着拨开他臀瓣，把绳子拽了出来，发现也就是颜色比之前深一些，并没有真的伤到。  
他轻轻拍了拍，“鬼叫什么？”  
项文聿被拍得一阵颤栗，“疼～～”  
“起来吧。”陈恒如几乎是皇上大赦天下的语气。  
可是听在项文聿耳朵里还真的差不多。  
他直起腰身，嘶嘶哈哈地下了地。  
捂着屁股揉着大腿，抹着眼泪。  
陈恒如看了看那算盘，又看了看他，“拿都拿来了，别浪费了，坐下吧！”


	16. 第十六章 赔礼道歉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

项文聿还记得自己磨磨蹭蹭不跪的下场，这次不敢再惹怒先生，乖乖地把肿成蜜桃似的小屁股放在算盘上。  
陈恒如一看就知道他腿肯定在偷偷用力撑着，不然那鼓鼓的两团肉这会儿肯定是深深陷在算盘珠子里，而不是像现在这样虚虚挨着。  
他睁一只眼闭一只眼当没看到，反正他屁股好受些，腿也是受累。  
“跟我去文雍伯家赔礼道歉？”陈恒如拿了细长的竹条杵了杵他的臀侧。  
项文聿连忙点头。  
“手伸出来。”  
项文聿缩了缩肩膀，伸出了左手。  
“那只也伸出来。”  
两只小手并在了一起。  
项文聿是拿刀练枪射箭的手，指尖和手掌边缘都有很多茧子。  
陈恒如只能挑柔软的掌心抽了一下，训道，“不会说话？”  
细细的一道红痕贯穿两只掌心，疼得项文聿狠狠攥了一下，又赶紧松开。  
“聿儿，聿儿愿意去文雍伯府给王轩赔礼道歉。”  
陈恒如就把竹条虚虚地搭在他手上，曼声道，“到了那，怎么说话，不用我教吧？”  
项文聿也不是傻子，就算是，被陈恒如这么教训着也得聪明三分，“不，不用！”  
“要是有一句不让我满意……”陈恒如拉长着声调，“怎么办？”  
项文聿颤声道，“随，随先生处置。”  
陈恒如满意了，“起来吧。”  
等项文聿哆哆嗦嗦把衣裤穿好了，就叫管家进来，“世子贴身的小厮呢？让他给世子梳洗一下，换身素一点的衣裳。”  
没有提上药的事儿。也没有提敬茶的事儿。  
项文聿低着头，偷偷抹了把眼泪。  
项文聿贴身只有一个叫青儿的小厮，长得很秀气，却活泼机灵的厉害。  
进来给陈恒如问了安，就扶着自家世子回房梳洗去了。  
陈恒如看他身上穿的布料不像一般的下人可以穿的，知道他在项文聿面前很是体面。  
不由得沉了脸色。  
项文聿说到底只是个心智尚未成熟的孩子，是非观念还很淡薄，若是身边的人一味地讨好纵容，甚至怂恿他做些出格的事儿……  
“这个青儿……”他看向管家。  
管家闻音知雅，立刻回道，“青儿是家生子。他爹是外院的管事之一，他娘管着厨房的采买。从世子六岁启蒙开始，他就伺候世子了。”  
外院管事的儿子，这身份在仆人中也算是拔尖的了。  
陈恒如笑笑，暂且搁置不管，让管家帮忙安排马车，“一会儿要和世子爷出去一趟。”  
他来的时候坐的是魏家的马车，舒服是舒服。可项文聿是以英勇公府世子的身份去赔礼道歉，坐魏家的马车就不大合适。  
一刻钟后，项文聿由青儿一路背到大门口，快到门口的时候才放下来。  
可陈恒如还是看见了。  
他问青儿，“谁允许你背着他了？”  
青儿被质问，一点也不慌，笑呵呵的。  
可他还没说话，项文聿已经道，“是聿儿让他背的，不管青儿的事。”  
很是回护的样子。  
陈恒如就笑着往前走了两步，吓得项文聿一直退，直退到墙根底下。  
陈恒如握了握拳，忍了半天才忍住没当街把他再揍一顿，“你先上车。”  
青儿要扶，被陈恒如用眼神制止了。  
等项文聿爬上了马车，陈恒如对青儿说，“世子以后由我管教，他不好，我自会教导。而他身边的人不好，就只有死路一条。我给你指条明路，你若是聪明的，现在自请到庄子里伺候，还来得及。”  
说罢，没有再看青儿一眼，也踩着小板凳上了马车。  
陈恒如的贴身小厮兼小书童云生，就从魏家的马车上下来，坐到了项家的马车上，“大人，现在走吗？”  
马车里，项文聿外袍掀起，亵裤也挂在膝盖上，正趴在先生腿上，因为回护自己家的小厮被先生狠狠地揍光屁股。  
马车停在府外，来往人不多，但还是有的。  
何况赶车的还是先生的小厮，他没有脸叫出声，只能默默忍着。  
疼狠了就小声叫，“先生……先生呜呜……先生……”  
陈恒如又狠狠在项文聿肿胀的臀上揍了两下，才吩咐云生，“走吧。”  
马车晃晃悠悠地离开了英勇公府的地界。  
啪！  
“厉害了？”  
啪！  
“还敢顶嘴？”  
陈恒如只用了两三分的力道挑伤得不重的地方拍两下，可是打在项文聿身上却挨板子是差不多的。  
实在是之前打得太重了，他之前穿亵裤差点都穿不上，绷得紧紧的。  
“不敢了不敢了！”  
“不敢？”陈恒如冷笑着在他臀腿交接的地方狠狠扇了三下，还是从下至上重重抽着他的臀肉，不仅是打得地方疼，连臀峰上的肉肉也因为这样的扇动而如浪一般抖动着。  
打得项文聿再也忍不住，嗷嗷嗷地叫。  
吓得赶车的云生把马鞭子都丢了。  
云生拉停了马车去捡鞭子，就这会儿功夫，项文聿的大腿根就又红了一层。  
“呜呜呜先生，先生饶了聿儿吧！”他顾不得什么面子了，就在这大街上求着饶。  
好在项焱一向低调，他家的马车就是最最普通的灰色绸布马车，就是比普通人家的稍稍大些罢了。就连富商家里的马车也比这体面的多。马车上也没有什么家徽记号。就像魏家的马车，车帘子上都绣着一个亮紫色的魏字，又漂亮又醒目，大梁国再无第二家。  
若是项家的马车也是如此，估计项文聿以后就不用出门了。  
好在文雍伯家就和项家隔着一条街，项文聿被揍得热乎乎的小屁股很快就得到了解脱。  
云生就递名贴的功夫，他吸着鼻子把亵裤往上拉，拉到大腿根就拉不上去了——那里已经肿了起来，整个小屁股都比刚才更肿了。  
他哭得脸上鼻涕眼泪哪都是，可怜兮兮地哭着看先生。  
陈恒如道，“穿不上就这样进去，我是不怕丢人的。”  
项文聿哭得更厉害了，“先生……先生……”  
哭得陈恒如心烦意乱。  
他把孩子拉进怀里，使劲儿一提就把亵裤提到小孩儿腰间，也疼得小孩儿嗷嗷叫着直踢腿。  
项文聿紧紧抱着先生脖子，哭得上气不接下气。  
陈恒如只好把他抱在腿上，轻轻拍着他的背，“你也是笨，就不会找条宽松一点的穿？”  
大户人家给小孩子做衣服，都是每个尺寸都要做一些的，就怕孩子们长的快，一时现做是不赶趟的。  
项文聿的箱笼里不可能没有大一点的亵裤穿。  
项文聿却不止是为这个哭。  
本来以为已经打完了，结果进了马车又被揍一顿，还是在大街上，他叫的那么大声，肯定很多人都听见了……先生还不给他上药，还不喝他的拜师茶，还逼他给王轩赔礼道歉……  
他要哭的太多了。  
  
🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓  
文雍伯府接了贴子，很快就派了管家出来迎接。  
云生掀了帘子小声告诉，“大人，王家的小世子昨天已经醒了。”  
陈恒如心中一喜，人没事就好。不然项文聿就是被打断腿，背上一条无辜的人命，这辈子也完了。  
他帮怀里的小崽子擦擦眼泪鼻涕，“不许哭了，要哭一会儿哭给王家人看看。”  
可怜一点也好博同情。  
文雍伯王韦黎亲自在花厅招待他们两个。  
陈恒如和文雍伯寒暄了几句，表明来意，“……带我家聿儿来给小世子赔礼道歉。他已经知道错了，是不是？”  
他瞟了一眼项文聿。  
项文聿背后一凉，立刻跪在地上，认错的话就像飞瀑一般不假思索地往外冒。  
陈恒如又道，“我已经狠狠教训过他了，说到底，聿儿年纪也不大，身边又竟是只会教唆纵容他之辈，这也是皇后娘娘和英勇公府的疏忽……您是长辈，若是不解气，孩子就在这，您只管打骂，谁也不会怪您。”  
说着拉了项文聿一把，“往前跪一点，躲什么躲！”  
项文聿也不笨，跟着先生的话说，“都是聿儿不好，世伯打我两下出出气吧。”  
文雍伯叹了口气，他家王轩已经醒了，太医放了话，这几天就会大好。虽然遭了些罪，可他家如何能与项家比，只能认了。  
又看项文聿一双漂亮的丹凤眼肿成了核桃，知道陈恒如所言不虚，定是在家里受过教训了。  
勉强笑道，“罢了，都是孩子呢。太医也说了，我家轩儿已无大碍了，皇上皇后赏了药材不说，英勇公府也送来不少东西。赔过礼，也认了错，这件事就过去了吧。”  
陈恒如能听出文雍伯这番话是没有几分真心的。只是碍于项家权势罢了。  
不过目前来看，已经算是比较好的结果了。  
日后，只能注意着以后王家有什么事，皇后和项家多帮一帮，弥补一下关系了。  
他暗叹一声，揉了揉项文聿的脑袋，“当着伯爷的面，你也明白告诉人家，到底为了什么把王家弟弟吊到井里去？若是无缘无故，我也罚你罚的太轻了！”  
项文聿缩缩脖子，把脑袋靠在先生腿上，嘴唇张张合合，不知道怎么说出口。  
陈恒如和文雍伯面面相觑。  
文雍伯咳嗽一声，“是不是轩儿说了什么不合适的话？”  
谁家孩子谁知道，王轩不说话什么毛病都没有，就是嘴刻薄了一点……  
陈恒如蹲下身子把孩子半揽在怀里，柔声道，“告诉先生，王轩说你什么了？”  
犯错是犯错，委屈是委屈。  
项文聿偎在先生怀里，就更委屈了，小声说，“他说我，有娘生没娘养……”  
陈恒如心中骤疼，半天都说不出话来。  
文雍伯讪讪然，连连道，“罢了，轩儿也有错，这也是我们管教不严，就这样算了吧。”  
比刚才多了几分情愿。  
陈恒如却硬着心肠教训，“不过是一句话惹了你。你大可还回去两句  
三句十句！何必出手就要人性命！以后谁还敢同你说话！”  
项文聿眼里的金豆豆就止不住地往下掉，“我也没有想让他死的，那井里没有水，就是黑了一点。谁知道他胆子那么小！”  
气得陈恒如又在他屁股上拍了一下，“你还有理了！我告诉你，王轩之所以受惊生病，都是你的责任，别以为赔个礼道个歉就能完了！”  
文雍伯还是第一次看见有人敢打这小祖宗的，赶紧把陈恒如拉开了，“小陈大人消消气，消消气。世子还小呢，以后慢慢教，都会好的。”  
又亲自扶项文聿起来，道，“亲兄弟没事还打两架呢，小孩子下手都没轻重，以后知道就好了。”  
陈恒如就看出文雍伯这一家都是老实厚道人。  
他稳了稳情绪，招手叫项文聿过来。  
项文聿立刻扑到他怀里，哭着道，“都是聿儿的错，先生不要生气了吧。”  
陈恒如却只觉得他傻。  
如果是魏忱遇到这样的事，恐怕有一百种方法让王轩自食苦果。  
项文聿伤敌一千自损八百的做法，怎么看怎么让人生气。  
可是这些话又不好当着文雍伯说，他打定主意以后多给项文聿讲讲兵法，像他这样的孩子，四书五经已经不顶用了。  
“从今天开始，你每天来文雍伯府侍疾一个时辰，直到王轩彻底病愈。现在就去！时间到了我来接你。”


	17. 第十七章 粘人霸王

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒  
陈恒如说是一个时辰之后来接，实际上根本就没有走。  
他听说项家是不允许男孩子吃零食的，所以带着云生在周边买了很多好吃的。  
等时辰到了，他悄悄随着文雍伯府的丫鬟到了王轩屋里。  
不知道是不是通传的声音太小了。里面的人并没有什么反应。  
正是喝药的时间。  
王轩闭着眼睛躺在床上，眼下发黑，小脸青白，瘦的厉害。  
陈恒如这才明白，所谓的醒了，只是偶尔睁开眼睛而已，大部分时间还是昏睡着。  
项文聿坐也不敢坐，跪也不合适，就半蹲着喂王轩喝药。  
喂一勺，大半都淌在身上。  
要连喂三碗，才能喝进去一碗的量。  
王轩的母亲在一旁悄悄地抹眼泪，还得忍着柔声道，“世子歇一歇，还是我来吧。”  
项文聿摇摇头，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，他喂完了一碗药，就跪在文雍伯夫人跟前，“夫人……我真的不是故意的……”  
文雍伯夫人忍了又忍，把头偏向一旁，“那难道是轩儿自己动的手不成？”  
说完这一句倒也没有咄咄逼人。  
青葱似的手指攥着绣帕，像要逼着自己把怒气压下去似的。  
陈恒如叹了口气，默默退了出去。  
没一会儿，项文聿失魂落魄地走了出来。  
看见先生就站在原地大哭起来。  
满院子的仆妇都不敢抬头。  
陈恒如有些心疼了，他走过去把孩子揽在怀里，“聿儿乖，不哭了。”  
他开始反思自己这样对待一个孩子，是不是有点过分。  
明明也被狠狠教训过了，还要他亲自看着被自己亲手害惨的小人儿躺在床上一动不能动，让他感受着一条生命差点因为他的一时顽皮就离开这个世界，看着对方的家人是如何的伤心和悲痛，又是对项家如何的忍气吞声和无可奈何。  
可是如果不这样，项文聿永远不会明白，他不是开了一个无伤大雅的玩笑，而是差点毁了一个家。  
陈恒如拍了拍项文聿的脑袋，把孩子打横抱了起来，哄着，“好了好了，我们回家了。”  
直到进了英勇公府，项文聿还是哭个不停。  
这哭声和挨打的时候又不一样，有太多的后怕在里面。  
听说的，和亲眼看见的，实在太不一样了。  
明明是活着，可是王轩躺在那，碰他也不动，说话也没有回应。从前珠圆玉润白白胖胖的一个小人儿，结果瘦成了皮包骨头。他的脚腕上，还有那天被绳子牢牢绑过的痕迹……是深深的紫色。  
在项文聿的心里，只有死人才会这样。  
他伏在先生怀里，因为惊恐连声音也颤颤巍巍的，“先生，王轩是不是要死了……”  
“原本是。”陈恒如用湿帕子擦了擦他的小脸小手，柔声道，“可是现在已经渐渐好了。太医说过几天就会完全醒过来，等能正常进食以后精神就会慢慢变好。”  
陈恒如叫云生换了一盆温水。  
小孩儿屁股伤成这个样子，洗热水澡简直是要命。  
只能先简单擦一擦。  
他把手搭在项文聿腰带上，吓得小孩儿一阵哆嗦。  
“乖，不打了。”陈恒如搂着他哄一句，帮他把衣服脱了，亵裤用剪子剪开，露出一个青紫肿胀的小臀。  
“趴先生腿上？”  
项文聿害怕地摇摇头。  
他这辈子都不想再趴在先生腿上了。  
陈恒如皱皱眉，踢了鞋子，上床把孩子半揽在怀里，“这样行吗？”  
这样就只能让云生上药了，他是够不着的。  
陈恒如想亲自给孩子上药。  
他不情愿地叫了青儿进来，“家里有没有鹅羽软垫？有的话，找两个过来。”  
青儿答应着，翻箱倒柜真找出两个厚厚的鹅羽软垫来。  
最后项文聿是骑坐在先生腿上，整个人窝在先生怀里，小屁股就翘在陈恒如的腿上。那两个软垫就垫在小孩膝盖下头。  
他的膝盖和屁股一样惨烈。  
好在项家是不缺金疮药的，随便找一找，都是上好的。  
夏天屋里正好堆了冰山，陈恒如就用泡过冰水的帕子给项文聿敷膝盖的小屁股。  
眼看到了吃晚饭的时辰，项文聿怕先生帮他上了药就要走，可怜巴巴地求着，“先生吃了饭再走吧～”  
项焱一早叫人传话回来，说今天不回家了。  
陈恒如环顾四周，他要是走了，项文聿屋里就剩下一个青儿……  
“不走了。”他亲亲小孩儿哭肿的眼睑，柔声道，“先生今天陪聿儿睡。”

🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭  
陈恒如用手指蘸着药膏轻轻涂在项文聿的屁股上，“疼吗？”  
项文聿还沉浸在今天可以被先生抱着睡的幸福里，靠在先生肩膀上的小脑袋摇啊摇，撒娇道，“先生也陪魏慎睡觉吗？”  
陈恒如手下一顿，笑道，“当然不会了。魏家的孩子都有乳母妈妈照顾，还有娘亲疼爱。哪用得着我一个坐馆的先生啊。”  
项文聿就更高兴了，“那先生只陪聿儿睡喽？”  
陈恒如笑，拍了拍他的小脑袋，越发宠溺地哄他，“是啊。就只陪我们聿儿睡。”  
等小屁股都被绿莹莹的药膏覆盖了，陈恒如又转战小家伙的膝盖。  
其实膝盖最好是用药酒用力揉一揉的……  
陈恒如有点舍不得，就用药酒泡了手帕敷在他膝盖上，一点点轻轻地揉。  
项文聿只觉得膝盖上热乎乎的，揉得时候有一点点疼，但是还可以忍受。  
“先生也给魏慎上药吗？也帮他揉吗？”  
陈恒如仔细回想，还真的没有过，“魏家有的是人伺候，丞相府还有自己的府医，自然不用我了。说起来，我还没有进过他们起居的院子。我们就只在上课的书房见面。”  
陈恒如心想，我是给他们家做先生，又不是老妈子。  
项文聿就紧紧抱了先生，得意死了，“那先生就只给聿儿上药，只给聿儿揉伤喽？”  
说来说去，就是想比魏慎高一头。  
陈恒如拍了他大腿一下，轻斥道，“什么事都与人攀比，没有一点气度！”  
项文聿就乖巧地认错。  
等先生换另一只膝盖揉的时候又嘟着嘴问，“那先生是不是只给我上药嘛。”  
陈恒如想了想，“不是只给你上药，是目前为止，只给你上过药。”  
不想让小东西太嚣张。  
但是项文聿已经开心地把脑袋扎进先生怀里滚啊滚。  
陈恒如心疼他今天身心都受了苦，怕管紧了反倒不好，有心纵着他，随他在自己身上胡闹去。  
上过药，厨房里的人过来问摆饭的事儿。  
项文聿立刻说，“我不饿，不想吃饭。”  
吃饭讲究坐有坐相，陈恒如从前被爹爹责罚，吃饭的时候也不敢坐的不端正，不然还得挨一顿好打。  
他拍拍项文聿肩膀，吩咐厨房，“不必摆饭了。我和世子都不算饿，煮点馄饨端上来吧。”  
说着，他哄着怀里的小孩儿，“不吃可不行。馄饨有肉有面有汤，一会儿多少吃两个吧。先生还给你买了点心，一会儿也吃两块，嗯？”  
项文聿连连点头，“我听先生话。”  
馄饨饺子这些，厨房里都是常备着，就怕主子们一时想吃，现做不赶趟。  
一会儿，热腾腾的馄饨装在水晶大碗里就端了上来。  
陈恒如让云生把买的那些好吃的，一包包都展开放在桌子上，把项文聿看得眼睛都直了。  
“吃点心还是吃馄饨？”陈恒如用勺子搅了搅盛在小碗里的馄饨，细细地吹着。  
项文聿只盯着一包方方正正的糖块看，“我要吃窝丝糖！”  
云生笑着道，“世子，那是玫瑰糖。”又把另一包白白软软的推到前面，“这个才是窝丝糖。”  
项文聿从小吃糖的次数都是有数的，怎么分的清是窝丝糖还是玫瑰糖。  
“我吃那个！”他伸着手要去抓。  
被陈恒如拿勺子柄敲了一下，“没规矩！糖先不许吃，肚子饱了再说。”  
叫云生把糖果都包起来。  
项文聿见了，委屈地要哭。  
“把玫瑰牛乳酥拿一块过来。”陈恒如捏着一块点心，递到项文聿嘴边，哄他，“都是玫瑰做的，这个还加了牛乳，又软又甜又香。尝尝？”  
项文聿心里只有窝丝糖，可是还是乖乖咬了一口，嚼了几下，眼睛都亮了，“好吃！”  
陈恒如亲亲他，叫云生，“不是还买了芙蓉双葡糕吗？”  
云生就递了一块外面沾满了葡萄干的点心。  
那葡萄干有两种，一面全是紫色的，一面全是绿色。  
酸酸甜甜的很爽口。  
项文聿很快就把窝丝糖忘了。  
吃了两块点心又吃了一碗馄饨，陈恒如一口一口喂他喝馄饨汤，吩咐云生，“你去药房，叫大夫开一剂清热止痛的药回来。”  
“哎。”  
项文聿小口小口喝着汤，道，“我不用吃药。”  
陈恒如也是挨过板子的，知道要是不吃点止痛的汤药，根本睡不着觉。  
“你不会是怕苦吧？”  
“谁说的！”项文聿直瞪眼睛，“我才不怕呢！我一口气就能喝掉！”  
“那先生就等着看聿儿表演啦！”  
小家伙和魏慎一样好糊弄。

～～～～～  
  
等云生熬好了药，小孩儿果然是一口气喝掉的，只是苦得整张脸都皱成一团，像个小包子。  
陈恒如连忙塞了一颗糖在他嘴里，夸到，“聿儿真厉害！”  
项文聿就有些不好意思地把头埋在先生怀里。  
京都夏季闷热，项家虽然也堆了冰山，可热气腾腾的两个人抱在一起也要出汗。  
陈恒如怕小家伙趴着膝盖会痛，特意把床里面铺得软软的，把他放了上去。  
然后隔着半人的距离，支着手臂给他打扇，“睡吧，先生陪着你。”  
项文聿嘟着嘴，“先生抱着我睡～”  
他不老实地蹭到先生这边来。  
陈恒如好脾气地又把他抱了回去，“乖，你自己睡。要是出了汗，小心蛰得伤口疼。”  
项文聿膝盖上有两个地方已经破皮了。  
“我不怕疼，我要先生抱着睡！”项文聿又蹭过来。  
两个胳膊紧紧抱着先生不放。  
陈恒如挣了两下，发现还真挣不过……  
他无奈地拍了小徒弟一巴掌，唤值夜的云生进来，“你去找管家，让他再送两块冰进来——把冰山放到床这边吧。”  
项管家直接又送了一个冰山来。  
两个半人高的大缸装着满满的冰块，外头的晚风吹进来，整个屋子都凉飕飕的。  
“会不会太凉了……”陈恒如又有点担心小孩受风寒。  
“先生抱着我睡就不凉了！”  
陈恒如只好一只手搂着孩子，一只手帮他打扇——有风的时候就能歇一会，倒也不算累。  
云生把灯灭掉了两盏，屋子里又暗了些。  
项文聿却一点困意也没有。  
他瞪着眼睛看扇子上的公子赏月图，又想起王轩来。  
“我第一次认识王轩，就是中秋的时候，姑母办赏月宴。”  
小小的王轩跟着母亲，想吃案上的月饼，又不敢。他就故意说月饼不好吃，丢给了王轩……  
那时候他们还玩得挺好的。  
陈恒如亲了亲他的侧脸，越发温柔地问他，“王轩那样说你，你一定很生气吧？”  
项文聿点点头。  
“那你觉得，他为什么要说你呢？是他就是爱刻薄别人吗？”  
项文聿摇头，有些沮丧地说，“我知道，是因为我总是做坏事。”  
陈恒如不想在这个时候讲什么大道理，让孩子更伤心，从而否定自己。  
他拍拍项文聿的脑袋，道，“谁都会做错事，这本没什么，先生也会犯错，你父亲甚至皇上都会犯错。只要你肯改过就好。最怕的，就是明知有错，还一意孤行。”  
项文聿怯怯地抬头，看着朦胧灯光下温柔地认真地注视着他的先生，大着胆子告诉先生，“可是我，我有时候也觉得好像不对……可还是忍不住那么做了……”  
陈恒如笑着把小孩儿搂得更紧了，“那是因为当你迷茫的时候，当你不知道到底是对还是错的时候，并没有人站出来坚定地告诉你，不可以，不应该，不能够！”  
项焱忙于公务，皇后一味宠溺，身边小厮奴才们又只知道奉承，要说项文聿会变成现在这个模样，还是项焱这个做父亲的责任大些。  
陈恒如突然模模糊糊记起小时候，无论忙到多晚，父亲都会检查他的功课，有时候他已经睡了，就第二天吃早饭前问他的功课。  
一国之相要忙的公务，会比项焱这个将军少吗？  
陈恒如突然有些慌乱地坐起来。  
当年他和母亲一起染了时疫。母亲没了的时候，他还病着，好像有一个人一直抱着自己来着，是乳娘吗？  
那时候他还小，只隐隐还记得一个虚影。却想不起是谁了。  
项文聿吓了一跳，“先生怎么了？”他也弓起了身子。  
陈恒如拍拍他，让他趴好，“没事。”他晃了晃脑袋，让自己不去想那些陈年旧事，笑道，“就是突然想起来，你还没有给我敬茶呢。”  
项文聿嘴角就勾起一个愉悦的弧度，但马上就嘟着嘴道，“我还以为先生想不起来了呢！”  
陈恒如捏捏他的小脸，“是先生不好，作为补偿，先生亲自给你倒茶好不好？”  
桌上的茶有些凉了，陈恒如自己喝倒没什么顾忌，倒了一杯递给项文聿。  
项文聿执意跪起来接，又恭恭敬敬地递给陈恒如，“先生喝茶。”  
不知道为什么，陈恒如竟有些感动。  
他现在才觉得，大概项文聿是真的喜欢自己。  
他接了，一饮而尽。  
把孩子抱在怀里，“以后有先生在，聿儿什么都不用怕。”  
陈恒如决定和项焱好好谈一谈。


	18. 第十八章 小孩吃醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚哄完这个，那边又闹起来，陈先生表示，我太难了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧   
项焱是第二日一早回的府，正赶上吃早饭。  
饭桌上摆着清粥小菜，素包子，千丝饼等物。陈恒如抱着自己家的混世魔王一口口喂他喝粥。  
“吃点包子吧，不然一会就要饿。”先生轻声哄着。  
然后项焱就看见自己家那个只吃肉的儿子，大口大口地咬着白菜馅的包子……  
项焱拍了拍脑门儿，他一宿没睡，是不是眼花了。  
“公爷回来了。”项家的仆人太少，不像魏家，若是主人回来了呼啦啦的一堆人。  
所以项焱站了半天，他才发现。  
陈恒如抱着小崽子站起来，两个人一起行礼。  
“公爷是先回房洗漱还是先吃饭？”  
项焱挠挠头，“我，我先去洗漱。”  
陈恒如就伺候着小崽子吃了饭，又上了一遍药，“我得去丞相府了。”  
他看了看时辰，如果不是项文聿必须早起练功，早就迟到了。  
项文聿不干了，抱着先生不撒手，“聿儿也去！”  
陈恒如拍拍他烂柿子似的小臀，淡淡地威胁，“你这是屁股不疼了？嗯？”  
小家伙就不敢说话了。  
只拿一双大大的凤眼看着先生，小嘴瘪着，无声的控诉着。  
陈恒如亲亲他额头，“乖，先生下了课，有时间就来看你。”  
有时间才能来……没时间就不来喽？  
小孩儿越发委屈了。  
先生为了魏家的孩子，把他一个伤痕累累的小可怜放在这里不管了。  
陈恒如觉得好笑，赶紧道，“最迟晚上，肯定来。”  
  
原本只觉得项家的小崽子缠人，到了魏家才发现，感情这边才是危机。  
进了门，没人行礼问安就算了。  
他看看魏慎，魏慎咬着唇不说话。  
他看看魏忱，魏忱含着眼泪一低头。  
他看看魏悰，魏悰干脆捂住了眼睛，嚷嚷着，“先生不要看悰儿！”  
陈恒如一头雾水，问弟子们，“这是怎么了？受委屈了？”  
除了魏悰捂着眼睛拨浪着脑袋玩，其他两个还是不理人。  
陈恒如没了耐心，他用戒尺敲着桌案，沉声道，“早罚的规矩都忘了？”  
魏悰手都放在腰带上了，看看哥哥们一动不动的，又收了回来。  
茫然地看着先生。  
直到这个时候，陈恒如才多出两分火气。  
他懒得多说话，上前几步拽着魏慎的后脖颈就把人摁在桌子上，向来是打着玩玩的早罚也认真起来，一连三下打在臀峰上的板子，让魏慎直接魂飞魄散。  
陈恒如任由他在那鬼哭狼嚎，训道，“我大概平时是脾气太好了？”  
啪！啪！  
他狠狠抽着魏慎的小屁股，“惯得你们一个个没了规矩！”  
“怎么？等着我给你脱？”  
魏慎这才想起来，隔着裤子打是不算数的……  
可是一想到先生背着他们收了项文聿那小子，他倔强地抿了嘴，不知道哪来的胆子，愣是扛着不脱。  
陈恒如用戒尺指着魏忱，“你是个聪明孩子，不至于和你哥一样犯傻吧。”  
谁知道魏忱却顶了一句，“我哥只是不屑于算计，不是傻。”  
“行。”陈恒如气极反笑，狠狠一板子揍在魏慎的屁股上，“跟我玩兄友弟恭这一套是吧？我今天好好陪你俩玩！”  
喊了乳娘进来，“把悰儿抱回去，跟他没有关系。” 

魏悰被抱走，屋里就剩下两个闹脾气的小孩儿。

陈恒如手下不停，一连十板子抽在魏慎屁股上，隔着外衣和亵裤，可魏慎一点也不觉得比光屁股挨打好到哪去，唉叫连连。

每次都要妥协了，可板子一停，歇过气来又觉得不甘心，就继续扛着。

陈恒如松开摁着的手，“自己拿条凳来。”

书房里受罚，原本是应该趴在条凳上的，但是陈恒如一向觉得麻烦，不如直接趴在桌子上来得快。

这会才觉得趴桌子上对他这个施罚者来说，姿势上属实有些累。自己得费力气摁着，手也得举得更高。

魏慎犹豫着没有动。

“这是连先生也不打算认了？”陈恒如冷冷地道。

魏慎打了个冷战，这才爬下来抱着条凳到前面，分开腿趴了上去。

这条凳是特殊制作，小腹的位置微微凸起，垫着肚子，屁股就翘得更高了。

要是现在脱了裤子，什么都看得清清楚楚。

之后魏忱也和哥哥一样趴在了旁边的条凳上。

兄弟两个并排趴好，屁股后面站着肃面含怒的先生。

陈恒如换了更宽厚的竹板子来，先往今天还没挨过打的魏忱身上招呼了两下。

啪！啪！

竹板子的声音比戒尺更清脆响亮，荡漾在空中，让人感到羞耻和害怕。

魏忱不抗打，两下就疼得直哼哼。

他一向乖巧，功课上从不让人操心，身子又弱，几乎是没怎么挨过打的。

现在被裹挟着先生怒气的板子狠狠地抽屁股，眼泪根本不受控制地往外冒。

不过七八下就呜呜咽咽地哭起来。

陈恒如骂道，“不是有骨气吗？憋回去！不许哭！”

说着话又是三板子抽在同一位置，打得魏忱屁股一耸一耸，差点就跳起来。

“先生我脱裤子，我脱！”魏忱挨不住了，小手摸索着去解腰带。

陈恒如冷笑，“别！你现在脱我可瞧不起你！”

把他的手叠在一起压在他背后，板子一下一下往魏忱屁股上揍，“你有骨气！你不能脱！你就给我死扛住！不然可对不起你这身风骨！”

“啊不不呜呜呜呜先生……”魏忱只觉得自己屁股上像炸开了火药，温度蹭蹭蹭上涨，皮肉以自己可以感知到的速度膨胀起来，想来布料下的场面肯定是又红又肿。

两个小孩儿原本是想撒个娇让先生哄哄，结果点燃了先生的怒火，一句安慰的话没有捞着，捡着一顿现成的狠打。

魏子俞进来的时候，就看见这样的场面。

他一早知道书房出了事，本不想管的，可是冯氏闹得厉害，他也正好有事找陈恒如商量，索性过来瞧瞧。

冯氏现在犹如受惊的野狗，孩子就是她的命，惹急了，她不知道会对恒儿做出什么事来。

魏子俞不想重蹈覆辙。

两个孩子看见父亲，就像落水之人找到了浮萍，一个接一个的喊救命。

“爹爹，爹爹……”

陈恒如停手，站到一旁，想起自己以前挨打也是这样喊的，只是不知道此时的魏相会如何选择。

魏子俞皱眉，他已经知道事情的原委，自然不会偏颇。

看了看气得脸色发白的长子，他不由自主地夺过了板子，笑道，“都是魏某教子不严，让先生受委屈了。”

魏子俞试探着拍了拍长子的后背，发现没有被厌恶地躲开，有些高兴地又抚了抚，“先生不要生气了，我这个做父亲的，亲自来教训他们。”

说着叫管家传了家法。

魏慎和魏忱愣了一下，不约而同地求饶，“呜呜呜不要爹爹打……先生打先生打！”

陈恒如差点笑出来。

这会儿知道怕了。

魏家的家法藤条是四股藤条拧成一股，又用古法秘药泡制七七四十九天，让这几股藤条密切地缠在一起，异常柔韧。打在人身上又疼又很难造成重伤，用来作为家法再合适不过了。

不一会儿，就有小厮抬了刑凳进来，抱了两个小少爷放上去，用布条绑得结结实实，衣服一掀，“唰”地一声，亵裤就拉到了脚踝，已经挨过一顿揍的红屁股裸露在空气中。

两个小孩哭都不会哭了。

他们两个，魏慎还挨过几回家法藤条，魏忱是一次还没沾过。

“顶撞师长，扛刑不驯。咱们魏家，还没这样的规矩！”

魏子俞接过家法，藤条尾部挂着的一条红缨晃过，陈恒如不由得后退一步。

这么多年过去了，他还是不能忘了这玩意儿打人是有多疼。 

魏子俞踱步到刑凳旁，藤条虚虚搭在魏慎的臀上。

“慎儿知错了爹爹！爹爹不要！”魏慎吓得直摇头，因为害怕哭得像个小花猫。

嗖—啪！

“嗷！！！啊呜呜呜呜！”

这一记藤条抽下去，直接在魏慎臀上留下一道成人拇指粗细的一条紫红色凸起。

再在这同一位置上打一下，肯定就要破皮流血。

魏子俞不理会魏慎的鬼哭狼嚎，转身同样是一记藤条抽在魏忱身上，直抽得魏忱瘦弱地小身板高高抬起，半天才哭出声来。

陈恒如心里一顿一顿地疼。

他自己打还不觉得，现在看两个小娃娃被别人痛揍，就心疼得无以复加。

“魏大人！”

魏子俞举着藤条，还未落下。

陈恒如尽量自然地说道，“大人来书房，应该是有事找我吧？不如我们先谈正事，孩子们什么时候教训都可以。”

家法请出来，肯定是要动的，打一下意思意思也就可以了。

魏子俞从善如流，“都听先生的。”

把藤条置在托盘上。

“你们两个，先回房间跪省。什么时候先生不生气了，什么时候起来。”

下人们拥上来，抱的抱，背的背，把两位小少爷送走了。

魏子俞脸上露出笑容来，扶着陈恒如在椅子上坐了，“皇上下旨，赐先生一座宅邸，原本还在选址。我想起来从前陈老先生的旧宅，临走时也是被朝廷收回了的。不如就让皇上把那宅子赐给先生，也算让你们父子重返家园。皇上已经同意了。这两日正派人去打扫修整。”

陈恒如一听，哪还坐得住，站起来略有些激动，“爹爹说母亲的旧物很多都留在了旧宅，不知道还封存着没有。”

魏子俞笑道，“那是自然。先生当年只是被迫辞官，又不是被抄家了。东西都好好的封存着，谁也没有动过。等打扫完毕，你们就能光明正大地住进去了。”

“多谢魏大人！”陈恒如深深一拜。

魏子俞生受了一礼，这才道明来意，“宅子还要几天才能收拾好，若是先生愿意，不如还是先在魏府住着，不然搬来搬去，实在是麻烦。陈家旧宅就挨着魏府，很近的。”

陈恒如此时为爹爹而高兴，自然没有不答应的。

魏子俞心愿达成，又闲聊几句，就告退了。

他没有告诉陈恒如，当年陈时禹可是皇上手底下的军师之一，为了行事方便，陈府是皇上专人选址，特地打造的府邸。不仅和丞相府在同一条街上，更是只有一门之隔——陈府后花园的一个隐蔽的角门直通魏子俞住的院子！

儿子不想认他，自然不可能长期住在魏家。他想多看看儿子，这是最好的办法。

陈恒如得知这一好消息，心情舒畅，也不和学生们计较了。

先回自己院子歇了会，想了想，还是决定和两个小家伙好好谈一谈。

魏慎和魏忱住在一个院子，东西厢房住着。

这会儿挨了打，倒跪在一处。

陈恒如由丫鬟们引着，走进魏慎住的东厢房。

两个小孩肩并肩挨着跪在墙角，抽着肩，抹着眼泪，好不可怜。

听见动静，俩小孩回头看见先生，眼睛一眨，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，委屈极了。

陈恒如无奈地摇头。

“没有上药吗？”

丫鬟们说，“老爷不让。伤药是早准备好的 。”

陈恒如看见桌子上一托盘的药瓶，随手拿了一小罐，“把他俩抱床上去。”

两个妈妈凑过来，一人一个拦腰抱了把人送到床上。

两个小孩爬起来在床上跪着。

这会儿先生不生气了，他俩倒乖觉得很。

陈恒如拿着药罐过去，脱了鞋也上了床坐着，“来，先生抱抱。”

小哥俩再也忍不住哭着扑进先生怀里，“呜呜呜先生……疼……”

陈恒如一条腿上坐一个，他小心地剥开孩子亵裤，一道紫痕贯穿两个臀瓣，肿得触目惊心。

他锁眉，轻轻碰了一下魏慎屁股上的伤。

“啊疼！先生疼！”

陈恒如把手贴上去轻轻揉了揉，问他俩，“爹爹打得疼，还是先生打得疼？”

“呜呜呜爹爹打得疼！”俩小孩异口同声。

然后齐齐趴在先生肩膀上呜呜呜地哭。

很快就哭湿了一大片。

陈恒如又觉得心疼又觉得好笑，心想你俩多幸福啊，还有人哄的。我小时候就只能自己哭了。

伺候着两个小祖宗上了药，哄了好半天才勉强不哭了。

陈恒如半躺了下去，让两个小孩光着小屁股趴在自己身上，轻轻拍着，“好了，现在告诉先生，为什么不喜欢项文聿？要知道，先生将来也许还会有别的学生。你们也这么闹吗？”

魏慎扭扭捏捏地，半晌才道，“项文聿，总是欺负我！他在宫里闯了祸就推到我身上，害我被爹爹打。”

还有这种事？

陈恒如问魏忱，“是真的吗？”

魏忱点点头，“他还烤我的头发，有时候我们进宫给皇后娘娘请安，他就想法子捉弄我们，让我们出丑或者受罚。”

魏慎：“春猎的时候把我拉的弓的弓弦提前剪断了！”

魏忱：“皇上要我们比赛书法，他就把茶泼到我写好的字上！”

魏慎：“自己去赌钱，记账的时候写我的名字！要不是爹爹看出字迹不对我就得被打死！”

魏忱：“他家唱堂会，拉着我去看戏子换衣服。然后说是我逼着他去！”

魏慎：“我们两家去药王庙祈福，他躲在台子底下吓唬悰儿！”

魏忱：“我们两家一起爬山，他趁大人不注意把我们往山下推！悰儿哭了他还说悰儿娇气！”

……

“总之我们不喜欢他！！！”

“我就不明白为啥爹爹要和项伯伯好，如果我们不是通家之好就好了！”

“不要和项文聿一起上课！”

“不想看见他！烦！”

陈恒如两眼望天。

这个项文聿，也太欠儿了点吧！

“咳咳。乖，听先生说。就是因为项文聿老欺负你们，先生更要收他了。以后先生管教着他，如果他再敢胡闹，先生就狠狠地罚他。不好吗？”

“总比你们挨了欺负还投诉无门的好吧？嗯？是不是？”陈恒如亲了亲两个小孩的脑门儿。

“好像是哦……”

“以后你们一起上课，他要是不老实，我就收拾他。不好吗？”

“……好！”

好像，是挺好的。


	19. 第十九章 皇上赐婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魏相放招了，恭喜冯氏离死又近了一步……但是想死可不容易

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

哄好了两个小宝贝，陈恒如先去宫里应卯。从宫里出来，就直接去了英勇公府。

这个时辰，项文聿竟然还在练武场打拳。

陈恒如远远看着，大概是身上有伤的缘故，项文聿动作不是很连贯。但是很认真。

挨了打也没有耽搁习武，陈恒如对这个小魔头又有了新的认识。

“聿儿！”

项文聿听见先生的声音，小脑袋左右拨了拨，很快就看见了先生。

抬腿刚跑了两步，疼得捂着屁股直跺脚。

陈恒如摇头浅笑，走过去把小孩儿揽在怀里揉了揉，“疼了吧？身上疼就歇一歇，先别练了。”

项文聿却道，“听我爹说军中将士挨了军棍也一样要操练，我以后也是要参军的，可不能太娇气了。”正经了不过几息，又扒在陈恒如身上胡搅蛮缠，“先生不要走了，聿儿要先生抱着睡！”

陈恒如想着魏家那两个，不愿意厚此薄彼，“今天不可以，先生还有父亲要侍奉，不能总陪着你。”

他和魏相商量过了，为了方便教学，想让项文聿去魏家上学。

这会儿牵着项文聿去问人家父亲的意见。

项焱自然是满口答应。

这件事就定下来了。

项文聿抱着先生撒娇，“我明天就去上课，先生等着我！”

陈恒如轻轻拍拍他屁股，“你能坐住吗？”

“不能……我可以站着听课！”

陈恒如还想让他歇两天的，可人家父子俩全然没有这个意思，他只能感叹一声，文武两派世家养孩子也太不一样了。

项家虽然宠溺项文聿，却一点不娇惯。

魏家规矩极好，孩子们却娇气多了。

果然，第二日，挨了家法的两个小孩请了假没有来上课。

陈恒如没有责怪他俩，他是知道魏家家法的威力的，隔一日会肿得更厉害，根本不能下地走路。只是两相一对比……要知道项文聿也伤的不轻。

可是却坚持着来了。

陈恒如多少对两个弟弟有些失望。

原本热闹的书房现在就一大一小两人。

陈恒如不忍项文聿一直站着，索性抱着他上课。

后来小魏悰也欺上身来，两个人一人霸占一条腿，谁也不让谁。

奶声奶气的魏悰和伶牙俐齿的项文聿驴唇不对马嘴地唇枪舌战，倒也别有一番滋味。

下课之后，魏悰被奶娘领走。

项文聿却黏上了先生。

陈恒如无奈地捏捏他脸蛋儿，“我要去宫里了！”

“我也去！”

“……你去干嘛？”

项文聿道，“我去看皇后娘娘！我姑母三天看不见我就想得慌！”

这个理由真的让人无法拒绝。

陈恒如只好带着个小拖油瓶去上班。

有小伤员就慢些，两个人挪到魏府门口。正赶上传旨的太监赶到。

忙跪下和魏家一众人等听旨。

“奉天承运，皇帝诏曰：昭华长公主温婉谦和，柔明毓德。年少时便痴心魏相，今犹待字闺中，朕感念长公主之痴情，特赐婚于魏相，望有情人终成眷属！钦此！”

陈恒如目瞪口呆。

赐婚昭华长公主和魏相……那……冯氏怎么办？

平妻吗？！

昭华长公主是先帝嫡长女，身份尊贵，竟然也甘为继室？

他飞快地看了一眼魏相，发现魏相脸上毫无惊讶，好像早就知道这一切。

再看冯氏，脸色苍白，堆坐在地上如同一摊烂泥。

偏那太监双手一拢，将圣旨平举过头顶，阴恻恻地道，“接旨吧！”

魏子俞举起双手，刚要接旨。

冯氏疯了一样的扑过来，“老爷！老爷这是要置我于何地！”

魏子俞漠然抬头，接过圣旨，“臣魏子俞，接旨。”

传旨太监转身而去。

魏子俞当着一众人等对冯氏说，“你一向眼热我恒儿一出生便是世袭的正四品骑都尉，享郡王俸禄。想让慎儿也有此殊荣。可你忘了，恒儿的娘是当今太后的养女，是当今皇上的妹妹！是郡主之尊，更是当朝唯一一个享双亲王俸禄的郡主！而你，不过是小门户家的女儿，是妾室扶正！你的儿子，即便占嫡占长，也不可能受封荫！”

“唯一的办法，就是让他们有一个身份尊贵的养母。昭华长公主愿意帮这个忙，你应该感激才对。以后，几个孩子养在昭华长公主的名下，别说是一个世袭的四品骑都尉，公主高兴了，就是伯爵，侯爵也不是封不得。”

“自然，如果你不愿意……”魏子俞冷笑，“我也可以求皇上退婚。”

冯氏脸色更灰败了。

她还以为魏子俞是真的为了孩子，急切地道，“那老爷可以把孩子们记在郡主名下，这样……”

魏子俞实在没忍住，一脚踹在冯氏心窝，“你生的孩子，也配养在郡主名下！简直是痴心妄想！”

“你同意，公主入府，你回去做你的姨娘。慎儿的封荫就有了着落。你不同意，你还做你的夫人，我去找皇上退婚，只是以后别再跟我提封荫的事，我魏子俞既不是皇亲，也不是外戚，没那么大面子。是进是退，你自己选，别说是我逼你退位！”

“我……我……妾身”冯氏捂着心口，眼泪止不住地流，一拜到底，哀声道，“恭喜老爷，恭喜昭华长公主！”

陈恒如看着这一幕，冷冷地笑了。

这个冯氏，为了长子的一个封荫，放弃了所有的孩子。

姨娘就是魏家的高等仆妇，见着少爷小姐是要行大礼的。

以后几个孩子，该如何自处。

当他们知道亲娘的选择，是理解，还是伤心？

～～～～～

圣旨一下，冯氏自降身份，搬去了姨娘住的院子。

不明所以的魏慎和魏忱双双跪在父亲的书房外头，求父亲退婚。

魏子俞叫来冯氏，淡淡地道，“孩子们都在这，你自己说。别搞得好像是我不要你了。”

“娘！”魏慎扑了过来抱着冯氏的腰哭求，“娘我不要什么封荫！我好好念书！我也可以考取功名！我不要做长公主的儿子！你别不要我呀！！”

冯氏狠心地推开儿子，和自己的儿子行礼，“二少爷本就是长公主所生，自然是长公主的儿子！奴婢还要给长公主绣镜屏，先告退了。”

“娘……”魏慎不可置信地往前走了两步。

冯氏跟着后退，最后索性跪在地上，“二少爷不要为难奴婢！”

魏慎倔强地搂住娘亲的脖子，可一向疼爱他的娘亲却无动于衷……他只好伤心地松手，“娘，为什么……”

魏忱心疼地扶住哥哥，“娘，你一向不喜欢我，可二哥和弟弟总是你的心头肉吧！你怎么忍心呢！”

说实话，他是不在乎冯氏是夫人还是姨娘的，因为他性格上有些像死去的大哥，从小他就不受母亲待见，可哥哥和弟弟总和他不一样……

魏子俞暗暗叹息，招手叫儿子们过来，“好了好了，”他难得温柔一回，替孩子抹去泪水，揽着儿子们拍了拍，对冯氏说，“我再给你一次机会，哪怕是为了孩子们呢，只要你说一个不字，我现在就递牌子进宫。”

冯氏却道，“长公主马上就要嫁过来，奴婢的镜屏还未绣好，若是赶不上大婚，改成牀屏想必也很漂亮。”

两个孩子听了，心渐渐冷了下来。

魏慎咬着下唇，抓着父亲衣襟的手都在哆嗦，“娘亲既已打定主意不要我们，何苦带我们到这世上走一遭！”

冯氏只是深深拜扣，“奴婢没有这个福气，做少爷们的娘亲。”

魏慎气得目色微红，“好，好！那你要记住了，是你先抛弃的我们！是你先不要的我们！”

魏子俞把儿子紧紧抱在怀里，他从来只觉得这个儿子调皮得过分，没想到他骨子里如此重情义，“好孩子，不哭了。你若是以后想她，也可以去她院子里看看。爹爹不拘束你们，好不好？”

按规矩，少爷们是不能去姨娘院子里的。魏子俞也是心疼儿子了。

魏慎虚弱地摇摇头，“我不去。我没有娘了，爹爹，慎儿没有娘了！”

魏子俞鼻子一酸，“你还有爹爹！长公主殿下是个温柔贤淑之人，她也会很疼爱你们的。”

魏慎摇头，失魂落魄地道，“她不是我娘……我没有娘了……”

这个晚上，一向严厉的魏相抱着哭了一天的幼子，守着另外两个儿子睡觉。

秦戈摸了进来，幽幽说道，“几位少爷怕是有一阵子缓不过来……主子这么做，值得吗？”

魏子俞“嘘”了一下，看孩子们没动静，才斥道，“你懂什么，长痛不如短痛。冯氏是必须要死的，总不能到那时候让几个孩子伤心得死去活来吧……何况冯氏心术不正，再把他们教歪了！你看看她的心胸，我不过是说过一句忱儿读书的模样有些像他大哥，这些年她就没疼过这个儿子……那可是她身上掉下来的肉！可见她心肠之狠。这个毒妇，是不能再留了……”

夜渐渐深了。

魏忱面朝墙眨了眨眼睛，又很快闭上了。

在魏子俞的眼里，孩子们都睡得很沉，很沉。


	20. 第二十章 避暑山庄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

六月初六，皇上下旨去小燕山行宫避暑，每日一朝改成三日一朝，一切规矩从简。

陈恒如也是每三日进宫点卯。

丞相府出了变故，孩子们心情都低落。魏子俞索性以准备大婚为由重新改建魏府，大兴土木之下，孩子们不便住在府里。正好魏家在小燕山也有处园子，便打发孩子们去园子里避暑。陈恒如父子也一起跟随。一方面对孩子们来说，先离开冯氏一阵子，换换心情。另一方面对陈恒如来说既方便授课，也方便去行宫随侍。

陈恒如去了小燕山，项文聿自然也得跟着。结果是一行人浩浩荡荡，光是箱笼就十几个。

到了小燕山，没了许多规矩，孩子们安排在一个院子里，陈家两父子在一个院子里。

再看随侍的下人，大部分都是郡主的陪嫁。

陈恒如儿时的乳娘林妈妈也来了。一问才知晓，原来这个园子就是郡主的陪嫁之一。

这处园子极雅致精巧，夏日里还养着仙鹤水禽，小松鼠孔雀等活物，孩子们一时喜欢极了。

陈恒如怕他们中暑，只许他们在小树林里和小松鼠玩。

他和爹爹坐在林子里的石凳上看着几个孩子你追我赶的，是自冯氏降位以来，难得的开心一场。

只是小魏悰正是怕毛茸茸小东西的时候，并不敢去摸松鼠，乖乖坐在先生腿上吃点心。

小家伙这几天想娘亲，每天都要哭上好几场，眼睛看起来还是红红的。

他还不懂事，完全不明白发生了什么，只是突然间见不到娘了，除了哭还是哭。

魏子俞不忙的时候哄着他，忙的时候一时也顾不过来，不是乳娘哄着就是陈恒如这个先生哄着。

在园子里日子总过得快些，半个月过去，几个孩子多少有些适应了，陈恒如又把功课放了放，带着他们学制壶，学下棋，学弹琴，学作画。晚上看星星，白天就在林子里找宝藏玩。渐渐的，魏悰不再找娘了。魏慎脸上也有了笑容。

只有魏忱，看着心事重重的。

陈恒如看在眼里，趁孩子们午睡的时候，特地把魏忱叫出来，“忱儿是不是有什么心事？”

陈恒如抱着魏忱坐在千鲤池旁，悠悠的白云蓝天映在湖里，看着格外心旷神怡，撒一把鱼食，就有红色的鲤鱼、金色的鲤鱼涌过来。

魏忱脸色发白，他张了张嘴，这么热的天气，他的手摸起来是冰的。

陈恒如愈发确认他心里有事，贴着他的小脸哄道，“忱儿若是相信先生，不如说出来，先生给你出出主意？总比你自己胡思乱想的好吧？嗯？”

他这么一说，魏忱身子都抖起来，他颤声道，“我知道了一些事，先生，我不知道该怎么办。我好怕。”

他整个人缩在陈恒如怀里，抖成一团。

陈恒如心疼得无以复加，他轻柔地拍抚着魏忱，“忱儿乖，不要怕。告诉先生好不好？”

魏忱泪盈于睫，轻声道，“我娘，不……是冯姨娘。她，她害死了我哥哥！”

一瞬间，陈恒如感觉心跳都漏了一拍。

“你是怎么知道的？”

魏忱低着头说，“我偷听到爹爹说话，他说冯姨娘必须要死……我就猜想肯定是冯姨娘做了什么错事。我偷偷跑到冯姨娘的院子……听见她亲口和她的侍女说，她派人把大哥推到了河里，她每天都做噩梦，不知道是不是大哥回来找她报仇了。”

陈恒如心如刀绞，冯氏再如何不好，也和孩子无关。魏忱这么小，听见这样的事怎么能不害怕！

可魏忱接下来的话，更让人震惊。

“我叫人抓了冯姨娘身边的木兰，她是冯姨娘的陪嫁，冯姨娘做的事，她不可能不知道。”

陈恒如不可置信地看着他，“你，你抓了木兰？！”

魏忱点点头，“冯姨娘现在今非昔比，原来很多下人都受她压制，我找几个人抓住木兰，不是什么难事。”

“那木兰说了什么？”

“木兰说……冯姨娘……”魏忱眼睛里充满了恐惧，“冯姨娘害死了郡主！当年府里的那场瘟疫，是人为的！！！”

“先生，我们兄弟几个的嫡子身份，竟然是冯姨娘用鲜血换来的！我的嫡母，我的长兄！是用他们的命换来的！难怪爹爹容不下她！难怪爹爹如此无情！”

陈恒如乍听闻母亲的死，竟然也是冯氏一手造成的，喉间顿时涌上一股腥甜，他怕吓着魏忱，硬生生地咽了下去。

他紧紧地抱住了魏忱，“忱儿，这件事跟你没有关系，跟你们兄弟几个都没有关系！忱儿乖，你是个好孩子，你和冯姨娘不一样！她的错，不应该归结在你们身上！知道吗？”

魏忱茫然地点点头。

陈恒如亲亲弟弟的额头，温柔地问他，“木兰呢？你怎样安置了？”

“我只关了她一天，之后怕冯姨娘找她，便和管家说她冒犯了我——冯姨娘一直不喜欢我，她身边的人从前就对我不尊重，这些管家也都知道，便把木兰打发到大成的庄子里种地去了。她现在只是伺候姨娘的丫鬟，管家发落她甚至都不用通知姨娘。”

好聪明的孩子！

陈恒如安抚住了魏忱，自己却因急火攻心病倒了。

当天晚上就高烧起来。

小燕山距离遥远，请大夫来回就得四五个时辰……到时候人都烧傻了！

陈时禹急得团团转，眼看着冰凉的帕子敷在儿子额头上瞬间就冒着白汽热起来。

几个孩子听说先生病了都围过来，叽叽喳喳的。

魏慎说先生病了都是项文聿气得，项文聿说是魏慎命硬克的……两个小孩差点打起来。

魏忱最沉稳，“别闹了！为今之计，是赶紧请大夫过来……离园子最近还有大夫的，就是行宫！快马加鞭，不到半个时辰就能到。”

魏慎松开项文聿的衣领，他们从小也没少进宫，多少知道些规矩，“这个时辰宫门早就落锁了！门卫根本不接牌子了，谁能在这个时候叫开宫门啊！除非是咱爹或者项伯伯去！那还不如飞鸽传书给爹爹，从家里带大夫来了！”

飞鸽传书速度快过骑马，这样接到消息飞速赶来，三个时辰也够了。

“我去！”项文聿急得眼睛都红了，“我去行宫，就是拼死也把宫门叫开！他们不接牌子，就接我的命吧！”

说完他就此跑了出去，叫人备马。

魏忱道，“两手准备，咱们也送个消息给爹爹。”

园子里养着信鸽，送消息倒也不难。

陈恒如倒在床上迷迷糊糊的，听着几个半大的孩子为他的病操心。

他心里恨极了冯氏，恨不得立刻将她千刀万剐，挫骨扬灰，让她永世不得超生！

可对着冯氏生下来的几个弟弟，他的心又柔软极了，他们是那样单纯和善良，一心一意敬爱着他这个先生。

茫然不知，他们的先生一心要做他们的杀母仇人。

他咳嗽着吐了一口血。

“恒儿！”陈时禹心疼地抱着儿子，老泪纵横，“你到底是怎么了！”

陈恒如抓着爹爹的衣襟，扯出一个极难看的笑容，“他都知道了……爹爹……关于冯氏，他都知道了！可他还留着那毒妇的性命！咳咳！”又咳出血来。

“恒儿！”陈时禹替他拍着后背，“不要说话了！别说了！”

陈恒如却自有伤心的地方，“是不是在他心里，还是冯氏的孩子重要一些，我的命，我娘的命，都不值一提？！他为什么不杀了冯氏！！”

陈恒如眼底的恨意几乎要蔓延出瞳孔，也让陈时禹震惊。

“乖，不要想了！”

陈时禹明知道魏子俞不是这样的人，他明知道长子魏恒对于魏子俞的意义，更知道林韵如这三个字就是魏子俞一生的逆鳞！可是他不敢说，也，不想说，不能说！他这辈子最自私的事就是把恒儿强留在自己身边，十几年前他已经自私过一回，现在就不能回头了！

“恒儿！你这是要爹爹的命啊！”陈时禹抱着儿子，怀里这个滚烫的身子一如当年刚从河里被他救出来的小小孩儿，高烧不退，一声声质问着他的父亲，为什么不爱我……

可最知道魏子俞是如何爱重长子的他，却选择了沉默。

一个时辰之后，魏子俞带着府医，几乎和太医同一时间赶到。

那府医被魏子俞拖着，眼睛已经失去了焦距，茫然地望着前方……两个时辰的路他们一个时辰就赶到了，鬼知道他经历了什么！

太医比他要好一些，毕竟是有官职在身，项文聿又是个孩子，虽然催促得厉害却不敢把他如何。

这个时候陈恒如已经陷入了昏迷。

孩子们被赶回房间休息。

两个大夫先把了脉，确定是急火攻心，马上商量着开了药方。好在这园子就是主要种药材的，有专门的一个药圃。抓药这一步就快多了。

等药熬好了，喂药却成了问题。

陈恒如人是昏迷的，本身又怕苦，根本喂不进去。偶尔喝进去一口也很快就吐出来，第一碗药全浪费在洗床单上了。

熬药的功夫，魏子俞又心疼又着急，满头都是汗，偏偏对着一个迷迷糊糊直哼哼就是不喝药的小宝贝一点办法也没有。

儿子靠在养父的怀里，他这个亲爹想抱一抱都没有好理由，毕竟现在他们还只是雇主与被雇佣的关系。

“恒如……”当着陈时禹的面，魏子俞连称呼都谨慎得多，“咱们乖乖喝药好不好？喝了药就不那么难受了。”

陈时禹是什么人物，说一句他是看着魏子俞长大的也不为过，魏子俞是典型的外温心冷，他不在意的人就是死在他面前，他眼皮都不会抬一下。

看着爱子心切的魏相，陈时禹心都凉了。

满脑子都是，他知道了，他知道了，他知道了为什么……还没有动作！这不像魏子俞的风格！

“子俞，”陈时禹顿时满嘴苦涩，“你都知道了。”

是个肯定句。

魏子俞心里只有儿子，随口问道，“知道什么？”问完之后才反应过来，是知道陈恒如身份的事。

魏子俞暗暗冷笑，也不再装模作样，“知道了。知道您明知道恒儿的身份，救了他却带他离开京都，离开魏家。

知道您明知道我有多爱恒儿，明知道我为何对他严厉，还默许着甚至给恒儿灌输我根本不爱他这样的想法。

知道您带他回京都，就是想让他看看我和冯氏如何恩爱，如何在他死后又生育三子代替他的位置，好让他对我这个生父彻底死心。

如果老师指的是这些事，是的，学生都知道了。

如果这是老师对当年被我赶出京都的报复，是的，我都知道了。”

魏子俞说完，不理会陈时禹脸上的苍白，继续哄着意识不清的儿子，“恒儿乖乖喝药，我让他们准备最好吃的蜜饯和糖果好不好？”

大夫们长了心眼，所有的药罐都用上了，就怕再喂不进去。

谁知道第二碗别说喂了，陈时禹刚端过来吹了吹，陈恒如一闻那味道，迷糊着抬手就打翻了！

还滚烫的汤药洒了一床一地，魏子俞在他挥手的时候就很有先见之明地扑在了儿子身上，这一碗药，大半都洒在了他的身上。

他皱着眉，感受着后背的热度，还想着好在没有烫到儿子。

陈时禹一把把他推开，拉过嘴里还嘤嘤嘤的陈恒如，翻过来剥了亵裤照着屁股就是重重的两巴掌！

声音响亮得让魏子俞心里直抽抽！

他一把抢过儿子，手忙脚乱地给儿子揉揉伤处，“他病着脾气大些也正常，你打他做什么！”

怀里的孩子本来就难受，现在屁股被打得生疼，呜呜呜哭起来，魏子俞更心疼了，不是好眼色地看着罪魁祸首。

谁知道挨了打的小孩儿把第三碗药喝了个干干净净……

陈时禹道，“看见了没，和你一样，非暴力不合作。”


	21. 第二十一章 瘟疫蔓延

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊剧情进入小高潮了，敬请期待！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

魏子俞抱着儿子守了一夜，好在喝过药的孩子破晓之后就退烧了。

一早醒过来发现自己竟然在生父的怀里，陈恒如挣扎着退出了怀抱，“爹爹！”

陈时禹从榻上起来，坐到床边揽了儿子，“爹爹在这！”摸了摸身子，一点都不热了。

魏子俞空落落地握了握拳，苦涩地笑着，“既然先生无碍，我也先回去了。”

陈恒如心中尚存恨意，把脑袋伏在爹爹身上，眼神都没给一个。

陈时禹揉了揉儿子的头发，柔声道，“魏相从府里快马加鞭带来府医，还守了你一宿，恒儿不该说声谢谢吗？”

陈恒如把头扭过来，视线落在地上的软鞋上，闷闷地道，“多谢魏相……我病着确实照顾不好几个孩子，魏相不放心也是正常的。”

说完又把头一扭，不理人了。

陈时禹尴尬地不行，“子俞，我绝对没有教他说这样的话！”又略有些严厉地训道，“魏相到底是你——”

你父亲三个字还没有说出口，就被魏子俞大声打断，“老师！”魏子俞冷汗都出来了，“恒如病中多思，无碍的，无碍的。”

说完逃离似的离开了房间。

“子俞！”陈时禹也追了出去，在院子里拉住魏相，“你既然知道了……不如你们父子……”

魏子俞深吸一口气，反握住老师的手，“老师，恒儿现在是你的儿子！若他喜欢，可以永远是。而我，从前照顾不好他娘，也没有保护好他。早就不配做他的父亲。你若现在挑明了，他怕是只会躲得远远的，到时候，我连见他一面也难了。不如维持现状，虽然听不见他叫我一声父亲，可我想见他的时候，两个人还能好好地说几句话。老师，子俞今生还能与恒儿相见，已然知足了。”

陈时禹愧疚难当，“当初是我自私，才把这孩子留在身边……子俞，若你不配做他的父亲，我难道就配？我……我是想过把恒儿还给你的，可几次都舍不得……你还有那么多孩子，我却只有恒儿了。是我自私，子俞，实在对不住。我现在就！”

“老师！”魏子俞重重地叫了一声，笑得既无奈又坦然，“老师不必自责，就凭您救了恒儿的命这一条，我无论如何也怪不得您。”

魏子俞抬头望天，骄阳似火，他的恒儿还活着，比什么都重要。

“我知道恒儿在气什么，冯氏……我自有打算。若恒儿自己有什么计划，也请老师提前告知，我自会尊重这孩子的意见，只要他别把鲜血溅到自己身上。”

.

陈恒如原本就没什么大事，顺过气后，养了两天就痊愈了。

他养病的两天中，孩子们无人拘束，简直要翻了天。

陈恒如能下床之后，第一件事就去看几个孩子，结果一个都找不到。叫了这边的管家一问，说是去底下农户家里玩去了。

因身边都跟着不少人，陈恒如也没担心。

只是他刚在亭子里歇了一会儿，见不远处传来火光，心里一阵不舒服。

难言的预感涌上心头。

“管家！”他叫了人过来，“去看看怎么回事！”

不一会儿就看见不远处乱了起来，园子里外都有农家，种着蔬菜瓜果，药材粮食，着起火来连成一片……

好在附近湖多河多，大家齐心协力，也就将火扑灭了。

紧接着管家带着几个脸上熏的黑漆漆的小孩回来，魏悰手里还握着半个烤地瓜，这会儿都吓傻了，看见先生就哇哇大哭起来。

陈恒如见他衣服一块有一块无的，知道是烧的，摸摸身上，好在没有受伤，“怎么回事！”他抱着魏悰厉声问管家，“底下人都是怎么看着的！魏家给你们发月钱是为了让你们看热闹的吗！”

管家还是第一次被一个教书先生骂得狗血淋头，偏偏这先生天生气场强大，他想反驳几句也没有敢，连连认错，把跟着的几个小厮提溜过来一人踹一脚，都给踹跪下了，“说！怎么回事！”

小厮们知道闯了大祸，回去一顿板子肯定是免不了了，也许还会被发卖到别处去，七嘴八舌地道，“是世子不叫我们跟着，说只要进入他视线范围内，就把我们几个填了粪坑！”

花厅里。门窗紧闭。管家守在门外，一干人等谁也不准靠近。

原本放置在墙角处的几个茶案都被搬到花厅中央，项文聿、魏慎、魏忱三个难兄难弟脱光了衣服，只着亵衣，跪在茶案上，头抵着桌案，屁股撅至最高点，腿大大地分开，连股沟也清晰可见。就这么个姿势，小脚丫已经在桌案边缘徘徊了。若不是手紧紧扒着，恐怕一不留神就会从这方寸之地掉下去。

陈恒如压着火气哄着怀里吓坏了的魏悰，烤焦了的地瓜换上一块烤得松松脆脆的花生乳酪饼，小家伙有先生抱，还有好吃的，渐渐不哭了。

陈恒如这才一点一点把他身上烧坏了的衣服剥掉，因花厅里还放着两大缸的冰块，陈恒如还是用小薄被把小孩裹好，放在椅子上坐着，“好好看着哥哥们是怎么受的罚，以后悰儿这么胡闹，先生也这么罚！”

魏悰吸吸鼻子，咬了一口手里的花生乳酪饼，“先生，悰儿听话了。”

他已经看见花厅里的竹板子还有戒尺还有藤条了，他不要被先生打屁股～～

“乖！”陈恒如摸摸他的头。魏悰有几根头发丝也被火燎到，发出淡淡烧焦的气味。

陈恒如看着就恨不得打死这几个小东西算了！自己胡闹不说，还带着弟弟一起！

“你们真是亲身演绎了什么叫玩火自焚啊！”

几个小孩儿头低低的，个个瑟瑟发抖，既有后怕，也有害怕。也不敢接话。（有点押韵呢。）只能把臀部又往后送了送，希望先生看在他们此刻的乖觉，待会能少打几板子。

陈恒如把竹板子握在手里，板子三指宽，一指厚，比戒尺厉害些。

他挪到项文聿身后，摸了摸他的臀瓣，暴露在冰山下的小屁股凉凉的，“冷吗？”

“有，有一点……”

光着身子，旁边不远处就是一缸冰，那冷气滋滋地往外冒，哪能不冷。

陈恒如道，“别着急，一会儿就暖和了。”

项文聿急忙道，“我不冷，我一点都不冷！”

啪啪啪！

陈恒如管他冷不冷，上手就是三板子！三道利落的板痕紧挨着平铺在项文聿臀上，几乎覆盖了整个臀面。

“啊！啊啊！先生轻点！”项文聿疼得脖子微抬，犹豫受惊的小兽。

“你要把谁填粪坑？”陈恒如不紧不慢地问。

紧跟着又是狠狠的三板子，稍稍错开一些位置，把没打到的地方都光顾了一遍。

“啊啊啊没有没有！先生慢点！聿儿知错了知错了！”

陈恒如丝毫不手软，用上六七分的力气，板子带着凉风又咬上项文聿的屁股，“威胁小厮？！不让人跟着？！你要干什么！上天？！”

每训斥一句，项文聿就得嗷嗷嗷着挨一下痛责。

“不敢了！不敢了！呜呜呜聿儿不上天，聿儿哪都不去！”

十下，仅仅十下竹板子。项文聿的屁股就通红一片，肿起来薄薄一层。

可这连开始都不算！

光开口威胁小厮，项文聿就挨了十下。

魏忱偷摸给自己和哥哥算了下，觉得今天大概是凉了。心下紧张，连手心都沁出汗来。

陈恒如轻轻喘息，凉凉地笑道，“今儿大夫跟我说，要我出些汗，对身体好。又不许我出去晒太阳，怕中了暑气。我还想呢，那待在屋子里，总有冰山在，哪能出的了汗？你们是真心疼先生我啊！总给我找体力活干！”

“说！去玉米地里烤地瓜！谁的主意？！”

唰！

几乎同一时间，项文聿指向魏慎，魏慎和魏忱指向项文聿……

“不公平！”项文聿大叫，“他们哥俩一伙的！”

陈恒如看着气更是不打一处来，从项文聿开始，摁住了一人就是十板子，揍的几个小孩儿集体变身狼人，“我不管你们谁的主意，谁主谋谁从犯，都给我好好挨着这顿打！好好地想想自己为什么挨揍！”

三个顶着红屁股的小孩儿齐齐喊“是”。

“谁点的火？”

一时都沉默。

陈恒如二话不说，拎起板子就揍，自然还是从项文聿开始。

“喔喔不不是我！不是我！”

魏忱嘴唇哆嗦着，“是我……”

陈恒如走过去，板子点在魏忱臀尖上，“你点的火？”

魏忱不抗揍，何况今天的先生格外生气，板子打得尤其狠，这会儿已经哭得眼泪扑簌簌地掉，“嗯！”

陈恒如也知道他不抗揍，把板子放在一边，慢条斯理地开始卷袖子。

这是从来没有过的！

魏忱只见过码头做苦力的搬东西前卷袖子，好像卷完以后力气就特别大，蹭地一下就能扛起两个大麻袋。他开始为自己的屁股默哀了。

陈恒如也确实没有让他失望。

他往下摁摁魏忱的腰，长臂从腰间绕过去，手掌垫在魏忱小腹处，小家伙呜呜呜哭着不得已更翘高了屁股。

高到甚至膝盖都离了桌案。

屁股，股沟，还有粉嫩的后穴都暴露在先生手掌之下。

这让他感觉到从未有过的危机，以至于还没有挨巴掌就已经开始大哭。

陈恒如微微皱眉，“我还没打呢！哭什么，憋回去！”

魏忱努力地收着，好不容易缓过来一点，先生的巴掌也接踵而来！

啪啪啪！

“呜呜呜先生……疼……”魏忱感觉到先生正用他之前从未体验过的力道狠狠地教训着自己的小屁股。

从两个小臀瓣，到会阴处，到敏感的股沟，到脆弱的雏菊，还有臀腿交接处……

“不不先生不要！哇呜呜呜呜！”连续的巴掌抽打在柔嫩的小花处，魏忱疼得双手抓不住茶案，开始在空中乱挥。

但是他细腰被先生圈住，一点也不妨碍先生狠狠地揍他的屁股以及任何欠教训的部位。

“再动？”陈恒如淡淡地威胁。

魏忱赶紧把手放回原位。

然后又是狠狠地一巴掌扇在一张一合的穴口处！

“嗷嗷嗷！不不不先生不不要！”魏忱的手又开始飞舞起来。

如此往复几次……陈恒如松开禁锢的手。

等魏忱哭着摆好姿势，他取了戒尺过来，在魏忱屁股上抽了一下，吩咐，“自己扒开屁股！”

魏忱几乎被这个指令吓傻了，他那里被先生打了几巴掌就疼得像没命了一样，不敢想象被戒尺抽是什么滋味，“先生忱儿知错了！忱儿摆好姿势！忱儿不敢乱动了呜呜呜呜先生饶了我吧！饶了我吧！”

“要不……我叫两个人来帮你？”陈恒如今天铁了心要收拾人，不叫他们以后想起来今天就浑身哆嗦，都算他这个先生没本事！

一听要叫人进来，魏忱的心理防线直面崩溃，哭着把手探向后臀，把被打得红肿的臀瓣向两边掰开，露出里面瑟瑟发抖的隐秘。

“先生，先生不要……呜呜呜……”

陈恒如面无表情，把细长的戒尺搭了上去，“是谁出的主意？”

戒尺冰凉的触感让魏忱的身体紧张到无以复加，他甚至能感觉到自己的雏菊已经不受控制得开始张张合合，始终不能平复。

“去玉米地里烤地瓜，是谁提出来的？”陈恒如耐着性子又问了一遍。

“是……呜呜呜是二哥！”

陈恒如提了口气，魏慎？

他眼神瞟了一眼魏慎，魏慎吓得差点从茶案上翻下去，忙不迭认错，“先生，慎儿知错！知错了！”。

“我就说他俩是一伙的！就会陷害我！”项文聿感觉自己扬眉吐气了似的。

“那地瓜是你偷的吧！”

“我！我……我也是被你逼的！”

陈恒如无奈地摇摇头，心想这俩祖宗凑一起，果然不可能不吵。

他抬起戒尺，轻轻落了一下，根本就不可能疼的一戒尺却打得魏忱眼泪不要钱似的往下掉，“撒谎？嗯？”又看着魏慎，淡淡地问，“又来兄友弟恭这一套，是不是？欺负人家项家子嗣单薄吗？”

“先生我们知错了！不敢了！”兄弟俩异口同声。

“三下。罚你撒谎。”陈恒如用戒尺轻轻敲打柔嫩的花心儿，“自己报数，不许松手，否则我不介意叫两个小厮进来帮你。并且，按抗刑给你算。”

按抗刑算，前面打得都不做数，要换更严厉的工具翻倍打！

也就是现在用戒尺打三下，抗刑就换藤条打六下！

魏忱直喊不敢，又把臀肉往外拉了拉。

啪！

竹制的戒尺抽在粉嫩的褶皱上，陈恒如也就稍稍用力而已，可那处太敏感脆弱，魏忱还是疼得哇哇大叫，半天才报出一个“一！”来。

陈恒如好似有着无限的耐心，等他报完数才不紧不慢地打第二下。

“呜呜呜呜二！先生轻点吧轻点！”

啪！

第三下才算是真正用了力气。

“嗷！！！”魏忱大概从来都没这么大声喊过，“疼先生疼呜呜呜……三……”

魏忱哭着哭着，扒着屁股的手开始不由自主地往危险地带摸过去。

两个臀瓣渐渐地眼看着要合拢了。

“敢松手？”陈恒如把玩着戒尺，语气轻松。

“不敢呜呜不敢！”魏忱赶紧又用力把臀瓣分开。

“就这么晾着！一会儿再回来收拾你！敢松手……你自己掂量！”

.

陈恒如放下戒尺，拿了竹板子走向魏慎。

“呜呜呜先生慎儿知错了！知错了！”

魏慎余光瞟到先生袖口上墨绿色缠枝花的纹路，就开始害怕，比弟弟更丰满些的臀肉都在空气中微微颤抖。

“知错了……就该自己请罚才对，是不是？二少爷？”陈恒如把竹板子贴在魏忱大腿根部。那里还完好无损，没有挨过揍。

“是，是！……慎儿不该带着弟弟们胡闹，慎儿知错了，请先生责罚！”

啪！啪！

陈恒如先赏了两个大腿根部各一板子，“怎么胡闹了？应该怎么罚？你倒是说清楚。”

魏慎嗷嗷叫着，重新请罚，“慎儿知错了，慎儿不该带着弟弟们还……还有世子去玉米地里明火烤地瓜，闯下大祸……请先生用板子狠狠责罚慎儿的光屁股！”

陈恒如微微笑着，魏慎很少有这么听话的时候。

“五十板子。先罚你出的这个馊主意！知不知道这一把火烧没了多少人的口粮和指望？”

魏慎想说，那些庄户本来就是他家的奴才，那些地根本就是他们魏家的……可是他不敢顶嘴。先生说“先罚”，自然还有“后罚”，他可不想再来个“最后罚”！

他虽然有些犟脾气，可是脑子不笨，这会儿可不能再挑起先生火气了。不然怕是十天半个月都下不了床！

即便如此，50这个数目也够吓人的了，就是他入门受罚的时候，那么顶撞无礼抗刑激怒先生，也没有挨上50板子！

何况他已经挨了12下了。

“先生，先生少打两下吧！”

陈恒如用五下重重的连击公布了答案——不可能！

“奥啊啊哦奥！先生慢点！啊疼！”

陈恒如也不要魏慎报数，这样的数量，这样的力道，能忍住不躲不挡就算魏慎厉害了。

躲？桌案就这么大点，躲都没地方躲！

板子砸下来的时候，魏慎只能哭着左右扭着屁股，可无论幅度多大，终究都在先生板子之下，被揍得惨叫连连，两团小肉球以肉眼可见的速度红成一片，蹭蹭地肿起来，很快就由粉嫩的小雪球变成了熟透的大柿子，掉地上就稀烂那种！

魏慎屁股的颜色给人一种再打就要烂了的感觉，陈恒如毫不犹豫地把战场转移到了大腿，臀腿交接处更是首当其冲！

很快在又快又狠的板子照顾之下，魏慎的大腿上的红和屁股连成一片，分不清哪个是先打的哪个是后打的。

“最后五下。”陈恒如点了点魏慎的腰眼，在一顿狂风骤雨之下，魏慎的姿势早就不复刚才，“屁股撅高！”

“呜呜呜……咳咳……”魏慎哭着分开腿，撅高屁股，眼泪鼻涕口水都在往外流，简直惨不忍睹。

等后臀颤颤巍巍地又献了出去，陈恒如握住他的腰，手臂高高抬起，板子夹着怒火和凉风揍向魏慎已经肿起一指的小屁股！

啪！啪！

一出手就是连着两下打在最严重的臀峰上！

“啊！啊！”魏慎尖叫着踢腿，可先生的手臂又迫使他抬高屁股。

“不要不要先生！哇呜呜呜！”

魏慎几乎像一个不懂事的未启蒙的小孩儿一样在痛哭。前爪在空气中乱划拉，后腿不停得蹬来蹬去。

最后三下，陈恒如看准了地方，都打在大腿根部！又是令人痛苦不堪的地方！

50板子打完，两个人都是大汗淋漓。

陈恒如是累的，魏慎是疼的。

放下板子，陈恒如叹着气替魏慎擦眼泪鼻涕口水，整整浪费掉两个苏绣的帕子才擦干净。

这时候魏慎根本没有力气再保持跪撅的姿势了，整个人靠在先生身上哇哇大哭。

陈恒如现在是又心疼，又觉得不解气，要是打屁股真的打不坏，他真想再给魏慎50板子！

可是公堂之上，太多人死于杖刑了。说明屁股肉多，也仅仅是比别的地方抗揍那么一点点，不是咋打都行的。

他把跪不住的魏慎抱下来放在靠椅上，“扶着椅背，撅好。”

有了支撑，是省不少力气。

陈恒如换了戒尺过来，“接下来，谈谈兄友弟恭的问题……撒谎，还合伙撒谎。该怎么罚呢你说？”

魏慎回过头，看见弟弟还使劲儿扒着屁股呢，鼻子一抽一抽的，“呜呜呜呜打，打后面……”

“那还等什么呢？等我叫人吗？”

魏慎身子前倾，哭着掰开了臀瓣，他屁股挨得比弟弟重多了，高高肿起的臀肉碰一下都要发抖，这么用力拉扯，已然疼出一身冷汗。

陈恒如把戒尺抵在小小的花心儿上，“规矩刚才都说过了，你是哥哥，5下。不想多挨，就乖一点。”

魏慎背对着先生点头，“慎儿乖，慎儿乖。”

可是乖不乖，其实他自己有时候也控制不了的。

魏慎身子强健，又一向淘气，陈恒如罚他那是一点心理压力都没有。就是不犯错的时候，他都想没事敲打两下。

是以戒尺抽下去，力道比之揍魏忱的时候，不是加了一点两点那么简单。

第一下就打得魏慎犹如公鸡打鸣。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！不先生啊啊不要！打坏了呜呜呜呜出血了……”

陈恒如细细瞧，只是颜色深了一点点罢了，“出什么血，什么事都没有！再瞎说真给你打烂！”

可是那刀割一般的疼痛真的让魏慎以为有那么严重。

他的手指开始不受控制地颤抖，带着红透了的两团软肉也跟着颤悠起来。

啪！

“奥啊啊哦奥慎儿知错了！呜呜哇呜呜呜呜先生呜呜轻点吧！”

屁股中间火辣辣得痛让魏慎几乎失去理智，他自以为聪明得偷偷用手指探过去摩挲着痛点。

陈恒如看在眼里，威胁道，“你最好不要松手，藤条抽在这上面的滋味肯定很让人记忆深刻。”

“慎儿不敢，慎儿不敢！”魏慎紧了紧手，穴口又张得大了些，连两边臀缝的白嫩也看得清楚。

这把戒尺不到两指宽，在戒尺里面算窄的，但是又比藤条可宽多了。是以抽下去的时候，臀缝自然也不可避免地要一起挨教训。

陈恒如要罚他不守规矩，挨着罚呢还敢有小动作，第三下打得格外重！

戒尺高高离开了小屁股，微斜着抽了下去！

啪！的一声，只见魏慎左边臀缝先是被生生压出一道印子来，然后蹭的一下红了！

这敏感地带如果承受得住这样重的抽打！

魏慎脑子里残留的一点理智直接被抽走了，小手捂着屁股在宽大的椅子上扭来扭去，想要缓解一下痛苦，但是发现怎么扭也没有用，戒尺的凌厉让小小的一处如火烤般炽热疼痛，久久不能消散。

等他终于消化了这一下戒尺带来的痛感，才后知后觉的发现，自己好像是抗刑了……

“先生呜呜呜……我不是故意的不是故意的！”

魏慎往后跪了跪，重新弄摆好姿势，甚至用力把屁股掰开到最大，但是……无济于事。

陈恒如左右打量，好在这花厅里设有纱帘，还有屏风，足矣让魏慎和其他几个孩子隔离开来——魏慎犯的错，他自己承受就行了。其他孩子可没必要陪着。

何况还有一个爱害羞的忱儿。

他拉上纱帘，纱是竹影纱，并不透明，又有屏风格挡，足够了。

然后他去看了看魏忱，小家伙不敢松手，可怜兮兮地小声哭呢。

“好了，松手吧。”陈恒如柔声道。

松开手后，小屁股上留下来明显的小手指印，陈恒如给他揉了揉，安慰道，“一会儿有小厮进来，但是跟你们俩没关系，他也不会看到你们，不要害怕知道吗？”

魏忱眼含惊悚地点点头。

原来先生真的不是吓唬他的，敢松手的话就真的会叫小厮进来帮忙。

这个时候魏慎才真正害怕起来，可是无论怎么认错怎么求饶，陈恒如还是狠狠心叫外面的小厮进来伺候。

那两个小厮不是别人，正是今日负责陪侍几位少爷主子，被项文聿威胁要“填粪坑”的那两个。

这会儿知道自己闯了祸，进来也是瑟瑟发抖。

“你们二少爷手不大好使，你俩过去，帮他把小屁股掰开。”

两个小厮低着头朝自家二少爷走过去。

“不，不要先生！不要！”魏慎十分抗拒，不停扭动着身子。

但是小厮是做粗活长大的，力气要大很多。

这俩人知道自己的命运就攥在这位姓陈的先生手里，因此受到吩咐以后十分地卖力。

两个人分开站在魏慎左右，一人掰开一边屁股，另一只手摁着魏慎的后背让魏慎不得动弹。

“先生饶了我吧先生！呜呜呜呜！”魏慎挣扎未果，已然认命了。可看到先生拎着藤条过来，另一重恐惧又覆盖上来。

“抗刑，翻倍就是十下。也不多。就是藤条肯定比戒尺疼多了。”陈恒如还在给小徒弟做分析，“所以说，你自己找死，可别赖先生心狠。”

……

被小厮摁着，动也动不了，逃也逃不掉，魏慎撅着屁股，露出私处，结结实实挨了十下藤条。

先生停手的时候他还在扶着椅子大哭大嚎，直到两个小厮退下去了也没有减轻音量。

这一顿是打得有点狠了。

陈恒如上前抱了小家伙，手指探进臀肉间，里面早就肿起来了，摸着滚烫，褶皱也不再细密。

“好了好了打完了打完了……”陈恒如坐在椅子上，托着魏慎的小屁股让他跨坐在自己腿上，亲了亲他汗渍渍的额头，“乖，不哭了不哭了。”

“哇呜哇呜哇呜呜呜呜……”魏慎抓着先生的衣服，怎么也停不下来。

纱帘那头，没挨藤条的两只也跟着哭得不行，颇有种同病相怜之感。

魏悰也被隔在纱帘那头，他倒是没看见先生怎么打得，可哥哥的嚎叫着实吓人，“呜呜呜先生不要打哥哥了……”

陈恒如笑，摸了摸怀里的小东西，低声道，“这会儿在你们眼里，我就是坏人了，是不是？”

陈恒如抱着魏慎哄了好半天，魏慎才渐渐好些了，虽然还是抽泣，但是不那么大声嚎了。

陈恒如打完就心疼了，他还没有见魏慎怕成这样过，在他的怀里还一直发抖，不肯靠着他，又惧怕又倔强的小模样让人心碎。

他不忍心让魏慎再跪着，把柔软的鸭绒被堆成一个小窝，把孩子放进去，软乎乎的应该不会让小屁股更疼。

陈恒如很想抱着魏慎再好好哄一哄的，孩子好像是有点吓着了，但是还有一个欠收拾的项文聿等着他，他只能等结束之后单独再哄了。

想了想，他把魏忱也抱了过来，小哥俩坐在一张大椅子上也不会挤，鹅黄底绣着红梅的被面包裹着两个小人儿，衬得肌肤如雪，像小姑娘似的。

陈恒如莫名地骄傲起来，魏家的孩子，长得都不赖。

这下魏家的几个都有小被子包，只有项文聿还光着身子撅着屁股等着挨罚呢。

他屁股上先前已经挨了20竹板子，粉嫩嫩的臀瓣翘在至高点，因为跪得久了，有些微微的晃动。

“堂堂英勇公府的世子，偷地瓜？”陈恒如沉声问道。

项文聿嘴唇翕动，还没答话，后臀就遭到重击！

大概是知道项文聿抗揍，陈恒如也不怎么收着力气，板子下得又快又狠，伴着声声训斥，让项文聿屁股生疼，小脑袋发懵，“你从小习武射箭，就为了越墙去偷地瓜？！”

啪！

“英勇公府还能缺你地瓜吃？！”

啪！

“敢偷东西了！”

啪！

“长本事了！”

……

项文聿比较抗揍的地方在于，前面几下他真的能抗住不哭出来，哪怕嗷嗷嗷地喊，他也能咬牙忍住不掉眼泪。

可是板子一下压一下，又20下打完，项文聿哇地大哭起来。

说是涕泗横流也不为过。

先生没有规定数目，项文聿心里不踏实，总觉得这顿打无边无际的。

等先生不训话了，专心地拿板子抽他屁股的时候，他更害怕了，“啊先生轻点……呜呜呜先生慢点打慢点打……聿儿受不住了！”

板子打遍了屁股，又开始揍大腿的时候，项文聿忍不住挡了一下，小手护住大腿根儿不让先生打，“呜呜呜先生不打这里不打……”

陈恒如捉住他的手腕摁在他腰上，冷冷地道，“刚才打得都不算。”

说完扔了板子就去拿藤条。

那就要翻倍打了！

先生连数都没给一个，谁知道翻倍要打多少！

项文聿抹着眼泪，心跳加快，也不知道哪来的胆子，蹭地一下就跳到房梁上去了！

“呜呜呜先生饶了我吧！聿儿不敢了！”

陈恒如抬头看着他，项文聿红着屁股蹲在上面活像一只小猴。

那房梁离地至少得有两丈高！他是怎么跳上去的！

“你下来。”陈恒如敲敲茶案。

“呜呜呜呜不要……”项文聿直摇头。

……

他不下来，陈恒如还真没办法，毕竟他连树都爬不上去……

把藤条一扔，索性先不理他。

结果一回头，看见魏悰小脑袋低着，像是睡着了。

他走过去把小孩儿抱起来，一上手就觉得不对，身子也太热了！

再摸摸额头，也是滚烫！

仔细看，脸上也是两坨不自然的红！

分明是生病了！

陈恒如心急如焚，哪还管得了项文聿，先告诉两个哥哥，“你们两个自己穿好衣服！”

裹好小被子抱着魏悰就跑了出去，“叫府医来！快！”

他病好了，府医本应回魏家主宅去。是魏相做主留了下来，这回正好又派上用场。

陈恒如此刻只得感谢魏子俞的先见之明。

他抱着魏悰，是一路跑着回的魏悰寝室，等把魏悰放在床上，被子展开，心又凉了一半。

孩子的手指脚趾都泛黑了！

这哪里是正常的风寒……

分明是疫症！！！

陈恒如经历过两次瘟疫，一次是在四岁，他和母亲一同感染了疫病，母亲死了，他活了下来。那次他太小了，根本不记得什么。

第二次是五年之前，渭城大旱之后又经历地动，闹疫灾，他和爹爹正好路过，不幸感染，他不过烧了两天就痊愈了，还在一位神医的指点下……用自己的血救了爹爹。

渭城那次，就是高烧不退，指甲发黑，然后是皮肤干裂，最后……水米不进，活活的被心火烧死！

魏悰此刻的症状，正是疫病的前兆！


	22. 第二十二章 割血救弟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

府医是和陈时禹一同赶到的。

陈恒如把他们通通挡在外面，只隔着窗户说话，他声音急促，前所未有的焦急，“五年前那张方子爹爹默出来给大夫，尽快抓药熬药。还有花厅那边……几个孩子怕是也吓坏了，爹爹去……不，不行……”

陈恒如额头沁出汗来，几个孩子都在等他，他不能这样敷衍了事。

可是……

他看着怀里因为难受而哼哼唧唧的小孩儿，急得在屋里一圈圈地转，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。

怎么办，怎么办，他现在身上不知道有没有病气，为了防止传染是不可能再去花厅了，孩子们都挨的那么重，他也不能好好哄一哄……他的慎儿……挨过了那么羞耻的惩罚，他也不能抱着给他讲通道理了。聿儿，他突然跑出来，聿儿会不会以为自己被抛弃了？会不会正委屈呢。

手心手背都是肉，陈恒如感觉自己的像是被几只大手用力撕扯着，恨不得自己真能四分五裂了才好。

“爹爹……爹爹等我一下！”

他把魏悰放在床上，抹着眼泪找出纸笔来，写了几张小纸条装进信封里，再把标有姓名的信封从窗户递出去，“把信从花厅的门缝里递进去就行，孩子们没说话谁也不准进去！如果孩子们愿意，先让从小伺候的乳娘们进去伺候。另清扫出一处院落给他们住，悰儿病愈之前都不许再来这个院子！”

陈时禹眼含泪花，“好，好，爹爹知道了。你不要急，不要急，爹爹会安排好的。”

陈时禹并不担心儿子染病，只怕他太心疼孩子们，着急上火伤及身体。

为了让儿子安心，陈时禹打起精神去安排各项事宜，又派人放信鸽通知京都魏相。

入夜。

折腾了一天的人都疲惫起来。

魏子俞一路快马加鞭，更是强打着精神在照顾儿子，这时候在床上抱着魏悰靠着床头已然昏昏睡去。

陈恒如更不敢疏忽，用温热的湿帕子替魏悰敷额头。半柱香就要换条新的，他盯着香炉，目不转睛。

忽然听见窗子那边有动静，像有人在敲。

陈恒如迟疑着过去，怕是爹爹或者管家有事，轻声问道，“谁在外头？”

一时无人答话。

陈恒如摇摇头，以为自己听错了，却听见一声呜咽，“呜呜先生～”

他吓了一跳，把耳朵贴在窗户纸上，“慎儿？是你吗？”

魏慎站在窗边，眼睛红红的。管家不许他们来看弟弟，他是偷偷跑出来的。

“呜呜先生，你不要死……”魏慎知道什么是疫病，那是要死人的病，“弟弟也不要死……”

陈恒如捂着嘴，任由眼泪夺眶而出，他怕孩子听出来，深吸了好几口气才能正常说话，“乖，慎儿乖。先生不会死，弟弟也不会死。慎儿不怕，啊。”

“乖，告诉先生，慎儿有没有上药？先生是不是罚重了？慎儿是不是很疼？”

魏慎哭着道，“呜呜先生，慎儿疼，慎儿要先生抱……”

陈恒如心疼到无以复加，眼泪流得更加汹涌，心都揪在了一起，差点就不能呼吸，半晌才道，“慎儿乖，慎儿最坚强了，等弟弟好了，先生就抱慎儿。先生天天都抱，好不好？”

魏慎吸着鼻子，哭得一抽一抽的，好不可怜，“先生，慎儿以后都乖了，你不要离开慎儿！”

屋里的陈恒如也好不到哪去，眼泪爬满了脸庞，“先生不离开慎儿，只是这几天不能见而已，慎儿乖，快回去休息吧，不要让先生担心好不好？慎儿是哥哥呢！要帮先生照顾好弟弟，是不是？”

“嗯！”魏慎坚强地点头，“我会照顾好弟弟，还有项文聿，我也不和他打架了。慎儿不要先生操心。”

“乖，慎儿最乖了，先生最喜欢慎儿了，乖，回去吧。”

魏慎擦了擦眼泪，目光一点点坚毅起来，“我不哭了。先生，我回去了。”

陈恒如侧耳听见脚步声渐行渐远，放下心来。

他用湿帕子擦擦脸，没过多久，又听见有人过来。

“慎儿？”难道又回来了？

外头无人答话。

可陈恒如知道有人在外面，“是……聿儿吗？”

项文聿咬着唇，不许自己哭，脚尖一下一下踢着墙面。

“聿儿。”陈恒如越发肯定，柔声问，“你怎么从房梁上下来的？有没有受伤？身边的人照顾得妥帖吗？”

项文聿攥着小拳头，脸上又惭又悔，“我要回家了。”

陈恒如吓了一跳，“怎么了？是这边的人怠慢你吗？受委屈了吗？”

项文聿裂开嘴，还是没出息地哭了，“我不配在这里。他们都没有躲，只有我……可我只想先生再哄哄我的……先生我不是故意的……反正我要回家去了。以后都不来了……”

陈恒如又心疼又觉得好笑，“乖，他们不是不想躲，是没你那么好的功夫。你要回家去，是以后都不见我了吗？”

项文聿委屈地瘪嘴，“先生肯定不喜欢我了，我也不在这里惹先生烦。”

“谁说我不喜欢你了？先生最喜欢聿儿了……聿儿不要走好不好？外头疫症已经传开了，你回家的途中都有可能沾染，不要让先生担心好不好？你要是有个三长两短，项家上下都要发疯的！”陈恒如一气说完，又温柔地补充道，“先生也会心碎的。”

项文聿听见了想听的话，安心了，又贴在窗户上撒娇，“聿儿想先生了……”

陈恒如只好又耐心地哄，“先生也想聿儿……”

……

等把这个也哄走了。陈恒如索性就在窗户底下蹲着，这俩都来了，魏忱还会远吗？

魏忱是深夜来的，他没有先生先生地叫，只是轻声道，“忱儿有好好上药，也会带着哥哥和世子复习功课。先生不要担心。先生和弟弟都洪福齐天，忱儿等你们，平安归来。”

“先生，忱儿走了。这些日子都不来了。也不会再让二哥和世子来。我们就在院子里，哪都不去。不吃外面的饭菜，也不喝外面的水。”

陈恒如把自己的哭声埋藏在帕子里，一抬头，正对上魏相睁开的眼。

“论成熟懂事，忱儿是最好的。先生把孩子们教得很好。”

魏子俞把熟睡的小儿子放在床上，捏了捏酸麻的手臂，走到窗前，蹲下，把长子揽进怀里，“哭吧。没必要忍着。悰儿一般睡着了，是打雷也不醒的。”

陈恒如再也忍不住，哇地一声哭出来。

魏子俞紧紧抱着儿子，可他实在听不出，这孩子是哭这一天，还是哭这十几年。

陈时禹走后，管家被叫了过来。

还是隔着窗户，陈恒如手握利刃，慢慢将手腕上一处凸起的血管割开，任鲜血流向青瓷杯里。

许是失血的缘故，他的声音都比平常清冷一些，“那两个小厮，你一会儿昭告全府，因他们失职，魏相做主，打发到辽东矿山做苦役，三年方可归。借此警醒下人们，以后伺候少爷，都精心着点。”

管家犹豫了一下，“……是。”

“这是明面上的，”陈恒如嘶了一声，用干净的白布摁在刀口上，“暗里，你找个地方，杖毙吧。”

管家心里一哆嗦，本来想着一个西席本没有这么大权利，手都伸到主家外院了……可不知怎地，还是答应了下来。

还慌神呢，就看见一只纤细的胳膊从窗户伸了出来，还有一杯红殷殷的血……

“这个，给府医送过去。我爹爹在，他知道怎么做。以后这个差事，你找个靠谱的人专门负责，不能出任何差错。”

虽然里面的人看不见，管家还是煞有其事地点点头，双手把青瓷杯捧着。

“可否……从庄子里支些银钱，给那些庄户们送去，也算是孩子们给的补偿？”

这个管家就不敢答应了，“先生有所不知，支取银钱，得有当家人的对牌才行。”

这个规矩陈恒如自然知晓，只是没想到魏家一个小小庄子里，规矩也这般严谨，“罢了。你随后去我爹爹那里取40两银子，以丞相府和英勇公府的名义送过去吧。”

——————————————

魏子俞在太阳落山前赶到园子里，随行还有两位有年资的太医以及一马车的名贵药材。

他先去见过陈时禹，又召来管家。

管家上前问安，魏子俞往魏悰院子去，一步不停，边走边听管家汇报。

知道陈恒如要杖毙两个小厮，他眉峰一动，沉声道，“这些小事，你听先生吩咐就是了。”

心中却想，到底是魏家的孩子，再温柔善良，骨子里也藏着杀伐果断。

管家又说了银两之事，魏子俞道，“咱们家的孩子闯的祸，不能叫老师出这个钱。从账上支一百两分发下去，年下时记着给这几家多赏些粮食蔬果。”

因为这个，魏子俞去看儿子的时候，特地带上了当家对牌。

魏家财大气粗，当家对牌都是上好的翡翠做的，上刻一个龙飞凤舞的魏字。

陈恒如却不肯让他进来，隔着房门和他说话，“这对牌贵重，恒如不敢收。”

魏子俞听他的声音，不似往常的云淡风轻，到底还是个孩子，遇事就有些急躁不安，因此特地放缓了声音，略带安抚性的轻轻敲打着房门，“先生爱重弟子，就该收着，以后行事也方便些。”

说着，微微推开门，露出一个小小缝隙。

陈恒如低声喝道，“大人不可！恒如知道您惦念悰儿，可，可外面还有您的两个儿子需要您的安慰和照顾……何况这朝堂也不能没有您的运筹帷幄！”

魏子俞透过房门上糊的月影纱纸，趁着光亮，可以看见儿子的身形轮廓，可以看见儿子因为焦急无助地搓着手指，他越发温柔地说，“先生说得对，门里有我的儿子，门外也有我的孩子。可魏某认为，门外的几个孩子有老师、有管家、有乳娘、有无数的下人照顾体贴。可门里的孩子们，孤独无依，彷徨无助，此时此刻，更需要我。”

陈恒如一咬下唇，眼中浮起水汽，“我，我可以照顾好悰儿。”

魏子俞一点点推开门，“我知道。只是在这个时候，我这个做父亲的没办法做一个在外面等消息的旁观者。”

陈恒如在门完全打开的最后一瞬间擦去了眼角的水光。

两个太医也跟着进来，一个查看魏悰的情况。另一个则为陈恒如把脉。

半晌，一个道，“小少爷病情尚轻，还有治愈的可能。”一个道，“小陈大人有气虚缺血之症状，要好好的补一补才是。”

魏子俞已经知道了长子割破手腕取血救人的事，虽然心疼如刀绞，可也不得不承认，这是目前救悰儿最有效的办法。

他轻轻握住陈恒如的手腕，细细在包裹着的白布上摩挲两下，心疼地说，“马车上补药不少，两位太医不用吝惜，我要陈先生和悰儿都好好的。”

太医们下去研究药方，自是不用多提。

魏子俞强迫自己放开手，去看床上的小儿子。

魏忱圆滚滚的小身子还是烧的滚烫，迷迷糊糊的不知道在说些什么，身上这么热，却干干的没有一滴汗，让人觉得不知道什么时候这可爱的小宝贝就会被烧干。

魏子俞心痛得无以复加，想起从前恒儿患了疫病，亦是如此，不知道什么时候就会离开他。

那时候他抱着恒儿整整21天，在这21天里京都不知道死了多少人，他的恒儿却在一片绝望中醒了过来……

魏子俞抱起小儿子，环着他滚烫的小身子，亲亲他的额头，低声道，“悰儿乖，当年你大哥能熬过来，爹爹相信你也能。爹爹和哥哥都陪着你，不要怕。”

魏悰好像是闻到了熟悉的味道，往爹爹怀里拱了拱，呼吸都顺畅些了。

陈恒如挪过来，像是做错事一般立在一旁，“药还没有熬好……这药方煎制起来工序繁杂，太费工夫。”

魏子俞看他的样子，就知道他又开始胡思乱想了，“先生不必如此。孩子们自己跑出去胡闹才染了病，与先生毫无关系。且若不是先生，也不能如此迅速地判断出是疫症。先生还割腕取血以救之……实是我魏家恩人。”

其实，这股疫症在5天前就被发现。首例病发在京都城外，为了不让民心骚 动，魏子俞才压着没有让消息传出去，只是暂时封城，只许出，不许进。

实际上，现在京都外临时搭建的病难营里，已经入住了百余位病发者。

就在他离开京都的时候，已经有过半病患身死被焚烧火化。

这场瘟疫，因为天气炎热而迅速发酵传播，转瞬间，就夺走数十人的生命。

而这个数量，还在上升。这个范围，还在扩大。

如果没有有效的药方，京都内外，将无一日安宁。

甚至皇宫内，也不再安全。


	23. 第二十三章 避病七天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初步掉马甲！
> 
> 我怎么觉得小陈大人一副小人得志的感jiao！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

经过五天的煎熬，魏悰的病终于好了，但是人也瘦了整整一大圈，以前的衣服穿在身上都直晃荡。眼睛也比以前大了。

连魏子俞都惊讶，“养了这么多年的儿子，才知道是尖下巴！”

虽然病好了，但是毕竟是瘟疫，按照规矩，病人和接触过病人的人都最好再隔离七天，称为避病。避免将病气带给别人。

避病期间，气氛就没有那么紧张了。

魏子俞心疼孩子，总不能叫小小一个人天天在屋子里，最后把活动范围扩大到整个院子，封了院子，只留一个小窗递送食物药品之类。

虽然没有几个下人，可他们也很自在。

只是有一点，大夫嘱咐了不许魏悰沾肉腥，不许多食，不许剧烈运动。

陈恒如眼睛都不眨地盯着，就怕他贪嘴。结果睡个午觉的功夫，人就不见了。

本以为魏悰只是在院子里玩耍，结果院子里也不见人。

陈恒如急得团团转，突然想起来早上送了一盘肉包子进来，大概是管家给魏相和他准备的。他们不想魏悰看见馋嘴，就偷偷放在小厨房了。

这会儿进去一瞧，好嘛，魏悰正躲在灶台后面捧着一个肉包子小口小口吃呢。

“魏悰！”陈恒如很严肃地叫了全名。

魏悰咽下嘴里的肉馅，笨拙地把包子藏在身后，弱弱地喊，“先生……”

陈恒如随手捡了一根烧火棍，点了点地面，严厉地道，“站过来！”

魏悰站了起来，背后的半个包子啪嗒掉在地上。

他看着先生手里的棍子，眼睛先红了，恳求着，“呜呜呜先生不打……”

“别让我说第二遍！”

小厨房没多大地方，魏悰几步就蹭到先生身前，十分敬畏地看着烧火棍，“先生，悰儿知错了。不用打，悰儿长记性！”

陈恒如哪能真用烧火棍打孩子，只是吓唬罢了，“先生有没有说过悰儿不能吃肉？”

“有。”魏悰重重地点头。

陈恒如又问，“悰儿为什么不能吃肉？”

魏悰奶声奶气地说，“因为悰儿吃药，大夫不让吃肉肉……可是悰儿很久没有吃肉肉了先生，悰儿的肉肉都没有了！”他拍了拍比从前平坦很多的肚皮，好可惜似的，“我的肉肉……”

陈恒如蹲下来摸了摸魏悰小肚子，是比从前小了，可就同龄的孩子来说，还是肉嘟嘟呢。

他不理小孩子的胡搅蛮缠，“那悰儿有没有答应先生会乖乖听话？”

“有～”魏悰心里已经有了不好的预感，拉长声音答到。

“那悰儿做到了吗？”

魏悰眼泪汪汪地道，“呜呜没有～”

“那该怎么办？”

魏悰心不甘情不愿地说，“打屁股……先生不要打悰儿！悰儿不吃了！”

灶台附近不干净，陈恒如把孩子抱到洗菜的区位，也不嫌地下脏，直接席地而坐。

“自己脱。”他拍拍魏悰的小屁股。

魏悰认过错也求了饶，颇有种“我已经尽人事了可天命不由我”的感觉，乖乖脱了裤子，露出依然胖嘟嘟的小白屁股趴在先生腿上。

啪！

陈恒如不轻不重地落了一掌，“哪都瘦，就这儿不瘦是不是？”他揶揄道，“是不是知道要挨揍才不瘦的？”

这一下不疼，魏悰只是肩膀抖了一下。估计是吓得。

不是什么大错，况且陈恒如也心疼孩子大病一场瘦了这么多，因此只是小惩大诫。

“这次先生只打十下，如果下次再犯就要重罚知不知道？”

魏悰踢了踢腿，感觉到先生很不舍得似的，小声地道，“那可不可以这次不打，下次犯再打？”

陈恒如仰面无声的笑，总说魏忱像父亲，现在看来，这个也不差！

身居“险境”，时时刻刻不忘自救，就这个精神，以后阵前做个使者总能当得。就是怕魏相舍不得。

“不可以！再捣乱就打20下！”

已经会做简单算数的魏悰马上就知道，还是10下比较好！

“呜呜不要20下先生！”

“那就老老实实挨着！”

陈恒如抱住魏悰的腰，真正罚的时候，他也不手软。

第一下就用了五六分的力道，一巴掌拍下去，魏悰半个屁股瓣都深深陷下去又弹起来，留下粉粉的一个巴掌印。

很快另外那一半也不能幸免，也是深深陷下去又弹起来。

一对鼓鼓的小肉团子在不断的击打下很快就红了一片。

“呃啊先生！哇呜呜不打了呜呜呜不打了！”魏悰哭着，又甩胳膊又踢腿！可他胳膊也短，腿也短，一点也不妨碍先生狠狠收拾他的小屁股。

最后两下是横着打的，每一下都让整个小屁股都在巴掌的笼罩之下，两下正好覆盖所有的地方。

说来慢，实则这十下也就几息的功夫就打完了。

魏悰哭着被先生抱起来，放到墙角，光着红屁股罚站。

“等不哭了再来找先生。”

陈恒如盘腿坐在不远处，看着确实瘦了不少的魏悰，着实心疼，又没有办法。

就吃下去的这半个，一会儿也得喝药催吐出来。不然他的血就白费了！

没过一会，魏悰就抽着肩膀趿拉着裤子来找先生了，“先生抱～”

“还哭吗？”陈恒如扶着他的肩膀，等他摇头说“不哭了”，就把孩子抱在怀里亲亲，“悰儿乖，等这几天过来，先生叫厨房天天给你做肉肉吃。”  
七天过去，院门重开。

只是陈恒如刚和孩子们聚了几天，宫里就传来噩耗。

行宫内，皇上也感染了瘟疫。

消息传来的时候，陈恒如还被几个孩子围着，给他们讲故事。听到消息，陈恒如几乎是不加思考地就要去行宫，只是刚下榻，就被陈时禹拦住，“你去能做什么？！”

“我要救皇上！”

陈恒如急得满头是汗，第一次动手把爹爹推开，穿上鞋子往外跑。

魏家的这座别院离行宫很近，可也得坐马车才行。

陈恒如找到管家，拿出对牌要用车。管家却战战兢兢地，“小陈大人，我家老爷吩咐了，不许您出去。”

陈恒如转头就走，快出别院的时候遇见了刚回来的魏子俞。

魏子俞笑得和煦，拉住了他，给他擦额头上的汗，“虽然是夏末了，也热得很。怎么还跑呢？”

陈恒如不可置信地看着他，皇上染病，魏相不可能不知道，他怎么还笑得出来！

陈恒如用力甩开他的手，绕过他继续往前走。

魏子俞伸手又把人拉住，笑着问他，“你要去哪儿？”

陈恒如挣了两下，没有挣脱。

魏子俞正值壮年，不是已经垂暮的陈时禹能比的。

“去哪？”魏子俞极有耐心地又问了一遍。

陈恒如咬着唇，“行宫。”

魏子俞拉着他，让他离自己更近些，慢慢地劝，“行宫里有太医，你去做什么？”

陈恒如猛地抬头，激动地说，“太医要是有用，就不用死那么多人了！”

魏子俞看见儿子大大的眼睛里，大半都是黑黑的眼仁，因为急切而覆了一层水光，闪莹莹的，好看极了。

像极了他娘。

魏子俞握着儿子的手，轻轻拨开袖口，还能看见雪白的腕上留下的浅浅印记。

他细细地摸着那痕迹，脑海里全是儿子忍着疼割腕取血的画面，更坚定了自己的想法，“我知道你想救皇上，也能救皇上。可我，不许你去。”

陈恒如不理他，像小牛犊一样想冲开禁锢，却被魏子俞牢牢抱住，魏子俞被他撞的胸口疼，可还是道，“我不许你去。”

陈恒如冷冷地回问，“你凭什么不许我去？你以为你是我什么人！”

魏子俞心里一痛，下意识松了双臂，陈恒如借机挣脱开跑了出去。

“秦戈！”

秦戈从天而降，一把抓住陈恒如的手腕，又把人送了回来。

魏子俞把人拉到怀里，陈恒如剧烈挣扎，嘴里还像小孩子似的不停说着“我今天一定要去！我就要去！”

魏子俞本来就为这疫病发愁，又担心皇上，被儿子这么再三地闹，再大的耐心也一点点磨没了，把人牢牢摁在怀里，照着身后就打了两巴掌，“这么大人了！一点也不听话！”

虽然是拍灰似的力度。

可父子俩人都吓了一跳。

魏子俞是没想到自己真能动手。他本来就为儿时对长子太严厉而愧疚，原本打定主意以后都不动手打儿子的。

陈恒如更觉得这件事来的太突然而且很荒谬！

“你，你凭什么打我……”陈恒如嗫嚅着，像是委屈，又像是撒娇。

魏子俞更心疼了，他给儿子揉了揉屁股，“对不起对不起，是不是打疼了？”

陈恒如见他也不是真的想罚自己，声音又大了些，“你凭什么打我！”

“凭！”魏子俞一时语塞。他竟说不出“凭我是你爹”这样的话来。

陈恒如又期待，又忐忑地轻轻推了他一把，“你说啊！”

魏子俞一生玩弄人心，最会看人脸色。一看儿子好像没那么抗拒似的，把心一横，“凭我是你爹！”

陈恒如好像活到现在就为了今天似的，大力地推着魏相，用尽全身力气在抗拒，一脸的倨傲，“你不是！我爹是陈时禹！我姓陈！”

“我知道我知道！”魏子俞陪着小心，他从未想和陈时禹抢儿子，只是……

“可，可你从前，是姓魏的！”

陈恒如冷笑，“那你听好了，我永远，都姓陈！”

陈恒如说完，推开一脸挫败的魏子俞，大步向门口走去。

秦戈站在高处，等着魏子俞喊他。

可魏子俞还沉浸在被儿子拒绝相认的悲伤里。

半晌，陈恒如又返回来。

魏子俞愣愣地看着他。

“你……”陈恒如把脸偏到一旁，生硬地说，“你让他们给我套马车。”

任谁看，都很失礼数。

魏子俞缓过神来，“你就是到行宫，也进不去。”

陈恒如道，“那我就跪死在行宫门口。”

若是魏相，可能不会估计一个小小臣子死活。可现在魏子俞是他爹，就不能坐视不管。

魏子俞知道拗不过他，只好叫人套马车，“我陪你去就是。”


	24. 第二十四章 随侍圣驾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我发誓我没有洗白的意思！一码归一码！
> 
> 原来父子也可以很甜啊🥰🥰🥰
> 
> 又是写哭的一章，对这种亲情类的剧情完全受不了，我是小哭包(╥﹏╥)
> 
> 小陈大人的衣服又少一件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

进了行宫，皇后又阻拦，“皇上病的蹊跷，此时小陈大人还是不要进去的好。”

宫里最早的病例出现在采买处。因为时常出宫走动染上病，一经发现，立即送出宫去养病。听说行宫里统共不过十几人染病，还都是外围的奴才。

那皇上，是怎么染病的呢？

皇后身为国母帝妻，不得不深思，也不得不防范，这个时候，她谁也不敢相信。

除了……

魏子俞暗暗叹息，也跪了下去，“臣愿为小陈大人做保。小陈大人刚刚救过小儿性命，他的法子，虽然伤身，但是绝对管用。若他当真存有异心，娘娘将臣一并处死就是。”

皇后立刻从座位上离开，示意贴身的宫女将魏子俞扶起来，“如此，本宫就相信小陈大人一回。”

皇上的寝宫内，如今是太医院院判丁太医主治。

丁太医年余七十，白发苍苍，还留着一把好胡须。

陈恒如当着丁太医的面取了血，又将药方写下供丁太医参考。

丁太医却不急着看药方，端起那碗来，细细地闻，然后慈爱地捋着胡须问道，“小陈大人可常年吃些什么药？”

陈恒如一脸茫然地看着他。在他记忆里，自然是生病了才吃药。

魏子俞却道，“是吃过。他生下来就天生体寒，后来是常年吃极南地一处温泉周围生长的未阳草，先是入药喝了三年。后来停了药，加在饮食中。就连香囊荷包里也都带着。”

陈恒如这才记起来，他确实常年吃一种草，他爹爹告诉他是野菜，常常煮熟了做汤，或者凉拌着给他吃……那就是未阳草？

“不错！”丁太医眯眯着眼睛，又闻了闻，“就是未阳草的味道！不过……我怎么记着您家的大公子，也是常年吃这个药呢？我记着还告诉过你，未阳草虽然药房里有卖，可新鲜的药效最好！你还特地花大价钱建沟渠，引了春灵峰的温泉水到你家别院里，盖了暖棚种了好些的未阳草。结果几十个御史言官联合弹劾你骄奢淫逸哈哈哈哈跪在御书房外头，有几个还差点撞了柱子！哎呦，自从你们几个小子长大了，成熟了。那些年的热闹，再也看不着喽！”

丁太医资历深，是真正的三朝元老。和魏子俞说话也随便些，不拘那些礼数。

魏子俞也跟着笑了，“您老记性还不错，我家恒儿是从小吃这个药的。”

陈恒如满心不是滋味地低下了头。

丁太医不再玩笑，“人血是救不了命的，依我看，多半是未阳草的功效。小陈大人常年吃未阳草，药力入血脉，这才能救人。不过事实如何，我还需试验。今日便先用这碗血入药吧！”

福金祥抹着眼泪，引着陈恒如去看皇上。

一向康健的人，现在虚弱地躺在大床上，瘦了一圈，脸色苍白毫无血色，甚至呼吸都很微弱。

“皇上……”陈恒如跪在脚踏上，握住了皇上的手，轻轻地唤，“我是恒如啊……皇上………”

他连着唤了几声，昏迷不醒的人自然不会回答他。

魏子俞蹲在地上把儿子环在怀里，安慰他，“别怕。皇上不会有事的。”

陈恒如一想到这个人明知道皇上病重，还阻拦自己进行宫，十分的心狠！就气不打一处来，推搡着他说，“敢情躺在这的不是魏大人！”

魏子俞使劲儿抱着，并没有放开，还替儿子擦擦眼角的泪，“要是我躺在这你也为我哭吗？如果是那样，我可以。”

陈恒如愣了一下，随即立刻朝着地上“呸呸呸”，还拉着魏相的手，“快敲木头！”

魏子俞傻傻地在金丝楠木的御床上敲了三下。

陈恒如松了口气，别扭道，“你家里还有三个儿子等着你养呢，别随便咒自己。”

“是我的错。”魏子俞靠过去低声道，“家里有三个等我养，这里还有一个等我哄呢。我可不能有事。”

声音很小，只有他们俩能听见。

陈恒如感觉浑身的汗毛都立起来了，猛地站起来，吓了福金祥一跳，“小陈大人要坐什么？”

“我，我去外间坐一坐。”

魏子俞也跟了过去，还亲自倒茶。

福金祥瞪着大眼睛，实在有些看不明白了，“我的相爷，怎么也不用您倒茶啊！”

接了茶壶，给魏子俞倒了茶。又给已经喝完一杯的陈恒如续了一杯。

陈恒如连喝了三杯，才觉得心跳正常些了，他故作镇定地说，“魏大人还是回去吧，这里有我和福公公就行了。”

魏子俞笑呵呵地说，“我劝不了你，你就能劝得了我了？”

陈恒如看着福金祥，福金祥也看着他。两个人俱看见了对方眼里的无奈。

陈恒如塌了肩膀，能怎么着，人家可是相爷。  
皇上病了，太子尚且年少，朝堂上的好些事都要魏子俞魏相做主。他有心陪着儿子，也只能忙里偷闲来照顾一二。

多半时日，还是陈恒如和福金祥守着皇上。

好在有了未阳草这个线索，太医院很快研制出了针对时疫的药方。也就不用陈恒如的血了。

这一日入夜陈恒如喝下太医院给他开的补气血的药，就在御床边上铺了褥子躺下。

福金祥也靠在柱子上浅浅地打盹儿。

“福金祥……”

半夜里，皇上突然醒转，轻轻叫了一声。

福金祥睡得不沉，一听见动静就醒了，“皇上？”

他揉揉眼睛，绕过陈恒如扑在床上，老泪纵横，“皇上！您终于醒了！”

皇上扶着福金祥的胳膊坐了起来，看见了地上的人，很是惊讶，“恒如怎么在宫里？！”

福金祥就把这几天的事，事无巨细都说给皇上听。

皇上一阵怔忡，“你说，他割腕取血来救朕？”

“是啊！”福金祥唏嘘不已，“小陈大人待皇上，实在忠心耿耿。不仅割腕取血，还衣不解带地照顾您。奴才觉得，就是自家子侄，也不过如此啊。”

“自家子侄？”皇上心中一动，吩咐道，“你把他抱到床上来睡，屋里虽然热，

，可地上还是有寒气，再着凉了。”

说着自己往里侧挪了挪，让福金祥把陈恒如放在外侧。

皇上摸了摸他身上的衣服，薄如蝉翼，触手生凉，竟然是一寸千金的织金月妆纱，做夏衣是最透气凉爽的。每年贡品也不过20匹，除去各宫娘娘分的，因为魏子俞畏热，丞相府每年也得两匹。若是赶上魏子俞和皇上吵架，也可能就得一匹。

“这衣裳，是丞相府送来的？”

福金祥给皇上倒了杯茶，笑道，“是啊。皇上病着，寝宫里不能放冰。一日只能开三回窗。魏相怕小陈大人热坏了，就送了几身织金月妆纱做的衣裳。话说回来——咱们太子殿下好像也就只有两套。”

皇上摸了摸陈恒如瘦下去的小脸，不自觉地露出些微笑，“太子是分他母后的份例，自然也就只能够两套。且太子身子好，既不畏热也不畏寒的。”

皇上心里琢磨着，这魏子俞怎么如此好心了。

他睡了好多天，现在醒了也不想睡，就和福金祥聊天。

福金祥就说起魏相的反常来，“来时，说是看皇上，可一双眼睛就没从小陈大人身上挪开过……亲自给小陈大人倒茶，哄着吃药呢……有几次小陈大人不耐烦了，发起脾气来，魏相也不生气，隔日又带些坊间流行的杂书给小陈大人解闷。”

诸此种种。

皇上了解魏子俞就如同农民了解土地，再结合过往种种，心里立刻有了底，这孩子莫不是……

福金祥却另有担心，“奴才斗胆说一句——老奴也算是看着魏相长大的，他平日里行事不近人情，凡事无利不起早，从不与人贴心贴肺的。这不是……起了歪心思了吧？”

皇上心里暗笑，从前项焱上战场非要拉着新婚的魏子俞一起去，魏子俞怕死，赖着项焱和他住一个营帐，睡一张床。

后来就有二人断袖的传言，虽然随着二人孩子的出生就慢慢淡了，但一些老人还都知道。

“朕当年还和子俞同床呢，也有断袖之癖不成？你呀，别瞎想了！小心回头让他知道了，可没什么好果子给你吃。”

福金祥笑道，“是。都是奴才不好。”

皇上自然不会怪他，催着他去休息，“朕没事了，你快去睡觉。”

福金祥就躺在原来陈恒如的被窝里，“奴才就在这守着皇上。”

皇上心疼他年纪大了，早些年跟着他吃苦受罪的，腰也不好，最后还是叫人搬了一张贵妃塌在御床边上，叫他睡了。

皇上躺了下去，没一会儿陈恒如就蹭了过来。

皇上顺势把孩子揽在怀里，小声道，“你们父子俩，没一个好东西！”

陈恒如有人抱着，嘟呶着叫声“爹爹”，睡得更安稳了。

皇上看着他想起太子来，“棋儿在做什么？”

福金祥面上闪过一丝犹豫，“白日里，太子监国忙于政事。夜里在宝华殿为皇上祈福。”

“忙于政事？”皇上嗤笑，“他要是忙于政事，子俞也不必连儿子都顾不得了。”

福金祥想为太子辩驳几句，被皇上打断，“阿福，”皇上用旧时的称呼唤他，“你是看着朕长大的，也是看着棋儿长大的。棋儿，比之恒儿如何？”

福金祥半天才反应过来“恒儿”是叫的小陈大人，“一个为臣，一个为储君，奴才认为，不可比。”

皇上轻轻摇头，“论君臣是不可比。如果论孝心呢。阿福，朕的儿子，是因为怕死才没有来侍疾吗？”

福金祥觉得心都要碎了，皇上自十二岁以后就没有再叫过他“阿福”了，此时是多脆弱多伤心难过啊。

他爬起来坐在床边上握住皇上的手，柔声道，“奴才不知道太子如何，但奴才至死都陪着皇上。”

皇上含着泪笑了，“阿福，朕生下来就看见你。等朕死的那天，你也要在才好。”


	25. 第二十五章 父子之情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊，这是我写文经历中第二次要用到折扇🙈
> 
> 皇上拍恒如，折扇+巴掌，感觉这章拍写得一般。
> 
> 但我们小先生很软😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮旭公子搬的文

隔日一早，皇上已经用过早膳，吃过药了，陈恒如才悠悠转醒，颇为不好意思地抱着夏日里盖肚子的小被子，“皇上醒了！皇上怎么不早点叫醒我！”

皇上躺在他里侧，手里还拿着一把扇子，一边给他打扇一边道，“你累坏了，睡得沉，朕不忍打扰。”

叫福金祥送进一碗红枣山药枸杞粥来，哄他，“喝一点吧，补气血的。”

不知道是不是在病中的事，陈恒如觉得皇上看他的目光更柔和了，他看着碗里煮的鲜亮的大枣，因为瘦了不少，眼睛显得更大了，“皇上，这不是给女人喝的吗？臣喝碗白粥就行。”

“胡说！”皇上嗔了一句，“好东西哪分男女的。你失了血，该好好补补。”

天威难测，陈恒如不敢像在家时那么任性，乖乖喝了一碗粥，一粒枸杞都没有剩下。

福金祥又端了冰糖燕窝羹进来，还是血燕炖的，笑眯眯地说，“皇后娘娘听说这边要用燕窝，把她份例里那份血燕都送过来了。”

皇上呵呵笑道，“给她送回去吧，她常年吃血燕，回头不够吃还得跟朕要。恒儿就是见天地吃，朕这也足够。”

“咳咳，”陈恒如听见皇上竟然那么溺爱地喊自己“恒儿”，差点让一勺羹给呛着。

“皇，皇上……”他把燕窝喷地哪哪都是，床上都脏了。

“没事没事！”皇上拉住他的手，不让他动，“叫奴才们收拾。”

说着拉着他到外间的大炕上坐了，“这会儿喝不下，就吃了药再喝，这燕窝羹是甜的，正好去药气。”

目光里好像有无限的耐心。

陈恒如没有多想，只当是皇上感激他救命之恩，吃了药就自顾自把窗子打开，“太医说，早起要开一刻钟。”

外头天气晴朗，风是温热的，吹在脸上很舒服。

陈恒如怕皇上被风扑着，还是找了件披风给皇上披着，“太医说不能让您受凉。”

陈恒如好像天生就很会照顾人似的，他拿了靠枕给皇上垫腰，然后摸摸额头脖颈儿都干干的没有汗，才拿了扇子轻轻给皇上扇着，也不敢太近了，就坐得远远的，轻轻的。

“皇上头还疼吗？身上还是寒津津的吗？这会儿觉得有力气吗？……要看看折子吗？”

皇上心里又甜又酸涩，他招招手，把孩子拉到身前坐了，认真地回答他，“朕不头疼了，身上也有暖意，吃了早膳也有了力气……好容易能歇会，并不想看折子。”

皇上一面说一面轻轻夺过扇子，纯白洒金的扇面，上面是一副魏子俞醉酒之后所作的温酒幽居图，题词还是魏子俞当年亲手给他写的。

皇上把扇子折好，细细地摸着打磨得光滑地扇骨，笑道，“朕好久没用这把竹扇了，大概是年少时与子俞闹别扭，把他送的扇子故意藏到哪处，决心再不启用。等误会解除了，再想用时，就真的找不到了。”

陈恒如一听好像这扇子还有来头，立刻认错，“臣知罪，不该乱动皇上的东西……只是臣见那字画也不是出自名家，以为不打紧……”

皇上笑了，“是不是出自名家，也确实不打紧。”他先是微笑，然后想起文人雅士都以魏子俞魏相马首是瞻，魏相的一副字在文士中也是千金难得，结果到他儿子眼里，竟然只是“不打紧”。忍不住大笑起来，“不打紧，确实不打紧。”

陈恒如见皇上笑得开怀，虽然不知道笑什么，反正也跟着笑起来，只是笑着笑着就哭了，“皇上，皇上还活着，真好！”

皇上眼眶也有些润了，拉着他的手，轻轻抚摸着手腕处多次'被割开又愈合，愈合又重新割开的伤痕，“这都是多亏了你。”

皇上深深地看着他，像要一眼看进他心里去，然后他叫福金祥去门口守着，“只要天没塌下来，只要朕不叫你，就不许进来。”

福金祥走后，寝宫里更安静了。

皇上主动离陈恒如更近些，眼睛里是掩饰不住地期待，“好孩子，这里没有旁的人了，你可有什么话想对朕说吗？”

陈恒如想了想，带着一点点迷茫说，“没有。”

皇上有些失落，但略思索之后，又道，“是朕问的不好，应该是……”皇上严肃地问，“你可有什么事瞒着朕吗？”

陈恒如摇摇头，跪在地上，“臣不敢欺瞒皇上。”

皇上心里的火蹭蹭地往上翻，凭着最后的耐心又问，“告诉朕，你是谁？”

陈恒如被问的心里一慌，但很快垂眼答到，“臣……是陈恒如啊。”

因为心虚，一直不敢抬头。

皇上坐在大炕上，靠着枕头，气得胸脯不断起伏。半晌，他用折扇敲敲腿边的位置，“来，你上来。”

陈恒如觉得皇上语气还算温和，没有多想，爬上了炕，就坐在炕边上。

谁知道还没坐稳就被皇上一把拉过去，他一眨眼的功夫就趴在皇上伸直的腿上，还没反应过来身后就被竹制的扇骨抽得生疼！

“再说？！”皇上怒道。

“啊！”陈恒如轻声呼痛，回手护住被打得地方，来回摸了两下，有些懵懵的，委屈地嘟囔，“皇上怎么打人呢……”

皇上气道，“打得就是你！”

说着手中折扇两下起落抽得陈恒如像条小鲤鱼一样左右翻滚，“皇上，皇上！”

陈恒如急急地叫着，两只手都背过去捂着屁股不让打了，“皇上不讲理！”

“朕再问最后一遍，你，是谁？”皇上问完静静等了半晌，期间陈恒如几次想爬起来都被摁得死死的，最后还是倔强地回，“臣是陈恒如，是您的老师陈时禹之子。”

“好。”皇上气极反笑，他有些功夫在身，比不得陈时禹和魏子俞都是文弱书生，怎么打也就是那样子。怕把人打坏了，当下撇了折扇，摁着人的腰不许动，三两下剥了亵裤，露出横着三道淡红色肿痕的小臀。

“別脱我衣服！”陈恒如急得眼睛都红了，想护住裸露的臀部，但手伸过去就被皇上握住，紧接着屁股上就迎来一连串的巴掌。

皇上练过武，比不上项焱功法高强，但力气很大，一巴掌下去就拍得臀肉深陷，再抬起来就留下一个鲜红色的掌印，二十几下连着打过，屁股上掌痕一层盖一层，以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。而在看不见伤痕的陈恒如那里，只是平生第一次觉得巴掌也这么难捱。

前几下还是懵的，之后就是连续不断的痛，几乎是上一巴掌的痛还没完全消化，下一巴掌又打下来了，痛接着痛，好像这疼是无边无际的。

“嗯…啊…”陈恒如倔强地咬着胳膊，忍不住的呻吟就从牙缝里钻出来。

皇上停了手，想起上次他挨板子，宁愿咬着凳子，咬的嘴里都是血，就是不吭声，不求饶，不认错，不服软。

“松口！”皇上握住他受伤的胳膊，等他张开嘴，淅淅沥沥的血从嘴边流下来。胳膊上是一个深深的牙印。

皇上眼圈都红了，他轻声地，像是自言自语，“韵如受先帝宠爱，又是朕最疼爱的妹妹。虽然不任性，但也从来不知道何为隐忍。子俞更是不肯受一丝委屈的，就是最难的日子，他也能想办法让自己舒服一些。恒儿，你这些自伤的手段，都是跟谁学的？”

陈恒如心中大震，瞳孔放大，嘴微张着，不知道该说些什么。

皇上，皇上都知道了！他怎么知道的！什么时候知道的！！

皇上怕他再自残，索性把他两条胳膊都扭过去摁着，因为气他连自个儿身子都不顾，又把扇子捡了起来，在手里颠了颠，使上三四分的力气，往陈恒如已经肿了一圈的红屁股上抽，这一下抽下去，先是把皮肉压得泛白，然后浮起来的印子是紫红色的，直高出其他地方小半指。

陈恒如伸着脖子冷不丁大声喊了一声，“啊！不要！”

“皇上皇上！！！别打了！！”陈恒如踢着腿喊。

福金祥在门口听见了，在外间喊，“皇上？！”

“没你事！”皇上把陈恒如往上抱了抱，抽出一条腿把陈恒如的腿压住，让他的屁股高高翘在自己左腿上，“这一下，打你活着还不回家！你知不知道你爹当年几次下河去捞你，差点也死了！”

皇上抬手又是一下，“这一下，打你回来了，却欺上瞒下！他魏子俞招你了，朕也惹你了不成？！”

“呜呜呜别打了！”陈恒如也不倔了，想起小时候宫里过年，就是外臣拜见，皇上都是抱着他受的。还有他不小心打碎了宫内祭祀的器具，皇上也没有责罚他，还怕他吓着了请了一屋子太医给他把脉。

啪！

竹扇兜着风落下，跟着几条紫红色的棱子排排站。

“这一下，打你自伤身体！你娘生你养你护你，就为了你现在拿自己出气？！”

“呜呜呜舅舅别打了！”陈恒如大哭着求饶。

一声“舅舅”叫出来，皇上心都酥了。

他眼里含着泪又把折扇举起来，却没有落下去，“这回你知道朕是你舅舅了？”

陈恒如哭着爬起来搂住皇上脖子，“舅舅再打，恒儿就疼死了！”

皇上不自觉流下一行泪，把孩子抱在怀里，威胁道，“朕就该把你拖到宫门口去打！看你倔强给谁看！”

陈恒如哭着喊“舅舅”，连着喊，一直喊，软软的，轻轻的，又委屈又害怕。接着就只剩下哭了，眼泪好像是流不完的，越来越撕心裂肺，越来越痛彻心扉。

皇上由着他发泄，帮他穿好衣服，像抱小宝宝一样的把他抱在腿上，环着他的膝弯，轻轻拍着他的背，哄道，“不哭了，我们恒儿不哭了。”

福金祥听着动静，送了两杯温热的茶水进来。

皇上瞪他，“朕叫你了吗！”

福金祥眯着小眼睛笑得慈祥，“老奴揣测了一下圣意，约莫着是可以进来了。”

过了一会儿又送水盆和毛巾。

再过一会儿是伤药。

陈恒如缓过来，在皇上怀里小声哼唧着，“这天下间，敢当着您面说揣测圣意的，也就福公公了吧。”


	26. 第二十六章 君臣议事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文 +福利章节  
这章正文没有拍，剧情+发糖，之后可以拍太子了。还没想好咋拍。
> 
> 虽然没有拍，也请给个小心心吧😘
> 
> 感谢昨天@霁钏熠澄的打赏，么么哒
> 
> 【3000福利】对赌：海盗游戏  
@写文的小号 小号老师点的梗，算是谁家先生状元郎的番外。稍微有些改动，但是三个爹（舅舅也算一个）都动手了，也有打手心（我看这个点赞也很多）。

听说皇上醒了，魏子俞抽空过来探望。

来的时候陈恒如正在歇午觉，皇上也睡了一小会儿，此时醒着，一手搂着熟睡的小外甥，一面和福金祥看库房里的玉器配饰。

皇上指着一块双环玉佩，上头雕了数十个小蝙蝠，可爱极了，“这个水头不错，回头配上络子，再找几个玉色差不多的，做个组佩。”

福金祥又拿了一串雕莲花佛语玉珠子，皇上看着道，“这个不好，有瑕疵，就是雕了东西也不显精致。”

福金祥笑道，“玉色是不算上好，但好歹是佛家的东西，这是大前年去万国寺，那里的主持送的。听说是老主持每天念经都要戴的，能静心安神。冬日里，散了镶在帽子暖耳上，再配些玛瑙、珊瑚、翡翠、琥珀等物，也很好看。”

魏子俞听了半晌，才咳了一声，“皇上这是在给谁挑东西呢？”

福金祥“哎呦”一声，行礼道，“相爷来了也不吱应一声，奴才失礼了。”

魏子俞笑道，“我瞧着外头没人，就进来瞅瞅。皇上这是在给小陈大人挑？”

小陈大人？

皇上在心里冷笑。魏子俞跟他装，他索性也配合着，“是啊。这孩子救了朕不说，因他而全了治疗时疫的药方，这可是大功。朕想着总得赏他些什么，只是金玉古玩都是小巧，正烦恼着呢。”

魏子俞在床边的小杌子坐了，看儿子睡得安详，不由得放低了声音，“皇上爱才，升他个几级官就是了。直接升到四品如何？礼部正好还缺个侍郎，日后再让他参与编撰个典籍什么的，有了编书之功，再给个爵位，日后封妻荫子，上下齐荣。不然再赏个丹书铁卷？那就是最大的恩典了。”

皇上看他狮子大开口的模样，明显就是知道恒儿身份的，起了促狭的心思，沉吟道，“朕倒是有个心思，想与你商量。朕膝下子息单薄，不如认下恒如做义子？直接封个亲王……不，低调点，先封个郡王好了。你也知道，早些年朕很亏欠老师，正好也算补偿了。太子也一直没有近龄的兄弟，没有个说话游戏的玩伴，也怪可怜。朕瞧他还挺喜欢恒如的。……子俞？子俞！”

连叫了几声，魏子俞才缓过神来，他攥了攥手，都是汗，笑得勉强，“皇上怎么想起认义子了？这可不是小事。且我朝没有义子封王的先例，除非是嗣子。可嗣子要改姓除原家谱改认旁家宗祖，小陈大人未必肯。”

皇上忍不住轻笑，难为魏子俞还能想出来这许多规矩来挡着，“罢了，再议吧。有一句你是说准了的，”皇上意味深长地说，“要恒如改姓，他定是不肯的。再议，再议！”

“你找朕，可有事情回禀？”如今皇上养病，政事都交给太子，丞相辅佐。

魏子俞这才恢复往常的镇定自若，“两件事，都与时疫有关。”

皇上也关心现下时疫的情况，“如何？”

魏子俞道，“宫内外，疫情已经控制住了。且药方疗效显著，再无病逝之人。太医们算着，再过一个月，就入秋了。天气渐凉，疫毒无滋生的环境，也就彻底清了。”

皇上这才放心，他知道这短短几句话里包含了多少辛苦，可魏子俞从来不是示弱的人，他的苦水，都是自己吞。只能感慨到，“有子俞在，可保朕半壁江山。有项焱在，可保另外那一半。”

魏子俞笑，“臣早说了，皇上蠢笨，既左右不了朝堂，又不能上阵杀敌。还是在龙椅上坐着最适合。”

皇上气得牙根痒痒，他怀里搂着陈恒如，动也动不了，嗔道，“你就是觉得朕现在踹不着你是不是！”

魏子俞还是拉着小杌子往后坐了坐，“皇上抱着小陈大人呢，那可是功臣！”

玩笑过后，皇上才问，“还有一件事，上什么？”

“皇上染病……”魏子俞脸上露出些犹豫来，他很少这样优柔寡断，倒激起皇上的好奇。

“可有隐情？”

魏子俞和皇后联手，将宫内朝上查了个底朝天，他略去其中曲折，婉转地告诉皇上，“与太子太傅有关。”

皇上自然不是真的蠢笨，他略想一想就明白了，“做了太子太傅还不够，还想做个名正言顺的帝师！”

魏子俞道，“太子太傅，年过七十了。”

皇上冷笑，“他怕他活不过朕，真是可笑。此事是他一人糊涂，不必株连，但你替朕传旨，以后他们家的子嗣，男不可入朝堂，女不可入后宫！”

这就断送了家族所有人的前程。对书香门第来说，这比杀头还让人难过。

旨意一下，太子太傅即刻被关入大牢，其家人也被暂时软禁家中，等秋后问斩之后再解禁。

寝宫内，皇上刚喝过药，手边上尽是这些天有关疫情的折子，他一个个翻过，因为是前些天的了，内容倒是其次，主要也是看看太子的批复。

陈恒如在一旁侍候着，和皇上说话解闷。

福金祥掀开竹帘在门口使个眼色，陈恒如忙道，“我去看看水烧好了没有，泡些枣来吃。”

太医要他用热水泡枣吃，补血益气的。

皇上自然没有异议，现下没什么宫人在，都是福金祥或者陈恒如自己动手做事情。

陈恒如这才能和福公公说话，“太子还在外头？”

福金祥急得额头见汗，“太子原不是倔强的脾气，也不知怎么了。”

陈恒如推开窗子，看见太子赵琪一身素衣跪在外头，正值中午，阳光热烈滚烫，太子从早上跪到现在，没有喝一滴水，体力有些不支，可还努力跪直了身体。

陈恒如叹道，“太子不是不倔强，是从前用不着他这样，皇上就会答应他任何事。”

说白了就是惯的。

说是这样说，他还是找了把伞帮太子遮阳，柔声劝，“皇上这会儿没心情见太子，太子不如先回去？”

赵琪一把打掉陈恒如手里的伞，颔首道，“孤在这里，等父皇想见孤为止。”

陈恒如揉揉被震到的手腕，蹲下来从袖子里抽出手帕给太子擦擦汗，“那太子可否告诉臣，你要求皇上什么？放过太傅吗？”

赵琪眼中闪过一丝迷茫，但很快道，“太傅谋害父皇，罪无可恕，孤只求父皇，放过太傅家人。”

赵琪开蒙到现在，都是太傅一手扶持，感情不可谓不深。太傅两子一女都文采出众，其长子戚斐更是今年乡试的解元，以后就算不能成为状元，也必然高中进士，前途无量。

赵琪把这些都告诉陈恒如，拉着陈恒如的袖子，露出些少年稚气来，“孤知道父皇现下最宠爱小陈大人，小陈大人帮帮孤，帮帮戚斐吧，他真的什么都不知道！”

戚斐，也是太子的伴读。

陈恒如心中急转，他也惋惜戚斐的才华，可他更心疼皇上，“太子可知道，皇上差点不能与您想见了？您可知道，谋害皇上的罪过，太傅一家便是九族全诛也不为过？若是皇上心眼小一些，太子也会受牵连？”

太子脸色涨红，“孤知道。可……”赵琪声如蚊蝇，“可父皇已然痊愈……就不能网开一面吗？”

陈恒如面色如霜，挥手就朝太子打下去。

太子有武艺在身，自然不可能坐以待毙，轻而易举就捉住他手腕，厉声道，“你想以下犯上？！”

陈恒如冷笑，“臣这不是没打到吗？按太子的说法，自然不算什么。”

太子讪讪地松了手，“孤……”

陈恒如站起身，冷冷地道，“皇上多日不曾见太子，不知道多想念太子。可自皇上苏醒，到后来痊愈，再到如今避病在寝宫，太子一日未来请安，第一次来，就是为了罪人求情。太子，您为人臣为人子，做的可对吗？太子爱重老师这本无可厚非，可您要知道天地君亲师，君和亲，都是在前面的！”

赵琪从未被人如此疾言厉色地训斥，有些挂不住脸，怒道，“你凭什么教训本太子！”

“凭朕，许他教训你。够吗？”

陈恒如回头，看见门前的湘妃竹帘被掀开，皇上正站在门口，一脸肃然。

陈恒如吓了一跳，忙跑过去扶着，“皇上怎么出来了，太医叫您多躺着的。”

皇上拍拍他的手，笑道，“无事”。

可转脸就叫人拖太子出去打板子。

“皇上三思！”陈恒如和福金祥异口同声。

陈恒如拉着皇上到屋里，劝道，“皇上生气，关起门来要打要罚都使得。可太子是储君，拉到外面去打，阖宫上下怎么看待太子。又是因太傅之事，恐怕父子不和，君臣猜忌的传言明天就要满天飞了！”

皇上盯着他看了半天，道，“罢了。福金祥，带太子进来。”

太子被带到外室跪着，陈恒如陪皇上在内室坐着。

皇上悄声问他，“你觉得，朕该如何？”

看得出来，皇上也很纠结。他纠结无非两件事，一是爱才，二是爱子。

太子再如何无理取闹，再如何顶撞犯上，那也是捧在手心里疼了那么多年的宝贝，皇上也不想他伤心。

陈恒如坐在脚踏上，伏在皇上膝盖上，思忖着道，“臣原本也觉得戚家就算千刀万剐也是活该。可太子的态度……还有戚家几个孩子，都是读书的好材料。”

皇上眉目舒展，“你也希望朕从轻发落？”

陈恒如道，“皇上可听过，一朝天子一朝臣？”

皇上眉毛一立，轻轻捏了他的鼻子，“你胆子可真大！朕还活得好好的呢！”

可陈恒如提这一句，皇上便明白了。太子若真救下戚家这几个孩子，日后他们对太子的忠心就如同魏子俞、项焱于皇上，对太子将来执政是大大有益的。

救命之恩，如同再造。

何况太子救下的，是他们戚家的未来。

皇上“哼”了一声，“真要如此，可不能这么简单就答应了！”

【3000福利】对赌：海盗游戏  
@写文的小号 小号老师点的梗，算是谁家先生状元郎的番外。稍微有些改动，但是三个爹（舅舅也算一个）都动手了，也有打手心（我看这个点赞也很多）。

打得不重，我感觉很甜。

那副很长的对联我是百度来的。

感谢大家一直以来的支持么么哒，点心评论推荐打赏走起来！

对赌：海盗游戏

三月三，太子在东宫设宴。原本不过是世家子弟在一起吟诗作对，赏花踏青。可因为两个人物的存在，热闹地有点过分了。

这一位就是皇上最宠爱的外甥陈恒如，不仅本人是状元出身，近日又刚获封清河郡王，在京都可谓风头无两。

另一位就是平熙大长公主和威海候的幼子，也就是皇上最小的表弟，喻凌。

威海候镇守海域，他的儿子也鲜少进京。这次平熙大长公主回京，便带了小儿子来。

平熙大长公主是先帝长姐，先帝在时便对其百般尊敬。如今皇上也以礼待之，不敢怠慢。对喻凌也算疼爱，进京不过十来日，那大长公主府就堆满了赏赐，多半都是给喻凌的。

现下这两位对上了……

连太子也是左右为难，若论情谊，他自然和陈恒如亲厚多了，可喻凌是皇上特意嘱咐他要好好照顾的小叔叔，也是得罪不得啊。

喻凌是大长公主老来得的儿子，从小就被父母兄长捧在手心里，一向自傲，不把一般人放在眼中。进京后发现皇上皇后虽然表面上对他不错，但却更宠爱陈恒如这个非亲生的外甥，这对于喻凌来说，无异于侮辱。

所以借太子宴请的机会，他便故意激怒陈恒如，要他与自己对赌！

陈恒如抚着腰间一块龙形玉佩，笑而不语。那玉佩是一对，另一块正是在太子身上。

喻凌更嫉妒他了，原本清俊的脸庞几乎变了形，“怎么？你不敢？还是你的老师太无能，只教会你写八股文，连副像样的对子也对不出？！”

陈恒如冷下脸来，“你要比对对子，赌注是什么？”

辱及爹爹，陈恒如不打算再忍这个被宠得不知天高地厚的喻凌。

“海盗游戏！”喻凌拍拍手，他的近从搬来一个一人高的木桶来，“谁输了就钻进木桶当中，让赢的人捅上一刀！”

陈恒如攥紧拳头，那木桶上有数十个足够插进一把刀的缝隙，若是插不好，丧命都有可能。

他怒极反笑，柔声道，“若是赌命，可得签下生死状才好。不然你要是死了，大长公主找我索命怎么办？”

喻凌长在海边，小时候就见过父兄与海盗打仗，颇有些匪气在身上，“签就签！我可不是怕死的人！”

太子吓得脸都白了，他劝不了喻凌，只能把陈恒如拉到一边，“好哥哥！你再让他一回吧！再忍几天他就走了！”

陈恒如回过头，看见喻凌咬破手指，摁在生死状上，“太子，你觉得，是我不放过他，还是他不放过我？”

在场的都是世家子弟，不是亲爹有权，就是亲娘有势。哪有怕事的，当下连赌局都设好了，坐庄的下注的起哄的叫小厮回去取银子的，热闹的很。

陈恒如自信地笑道，“不过是对对子，太子是怕我输吗？”

太子咽下口水，“孤是觉得，最好你俩谁也别输！”

……

半个时辰后，陈恒如还是云淡风轻，喻凌额头已经见汗了。

“喂！你都想了一柱香了，对的出来吗还？”

“就是！快认输吧！”

喻凌本还有些思路，叫人嚷的也没了。他涨红着一张脸，“我没输！他……他这是个死对！他自己估计都对不出来！”

陈恒如摇头笑道，“我的上联是——五百里滇池，奔来眼底，披襟岸帻，喜茫茫，空阔无边!看东骧神骏，西翥灵仪,北走蜿蜓，南翔缟素，高人韵士，何妨选胜登临，趁蟹屿螺洲，梳裹就风鬟雾鬓，更苹天苇地，点缀些翠羽丹霞，莫辜负，四围香稻,万顷晴沙，九夏芙蓉,三春杨柳。”

喻凌指着他，“我不信你对的出来！”

“那您听好了。我的下联是——数千年往事，注到心头，把酒凌虚，叹滚滚，英雄谁在!想汉习楼船，唐标铁柱，宋挥玉斧，元跨革囊，伟烈丰功，费尽移山心力，尽珠帘画栋，卷不及暮雨朝云，便断碣残碑，都付与苍烟落照，只贏得，几杵疏钟，半江渔火，两行秋雁，一枕清霜！”

“好！！！”不知是谁起的头，四下里掌声雷动，还有叫嚣着互相要银子的。

喻凌不可置信地看着陈恒如，脸色发紫。他也算爷们，一咬牙，真的跳进了木桶，“我认输！”

太子使劲儿拽陈恒如的袖子，陈恒如心知肚明，这个祖宗还是得供着的，“罢了，不过是游戏一番，喻小公子出来吧。”

喻凌虽是威海候之子，却没有爵位在身，只能以公子相称。这也是喻凌生气的地方，他可是正正经经的皇家血脉，还什么都不是呢。那陈恒如算什么东西，竟然也能封郡王位！

喻凌气得头发都要立起来了，他跳出木桶，拔出准备好的长刀往陈恒如手边递，“愿赌服输！你难道瞧不起我不成？”

陈恒如微微笑着，看他的眼神如同看一个顽童，“我都说算了，都是玩笑而已。”

“什么算了！我的银子难道白白输了？？”底下有人起哄。

喻凌从小到大何尝受过这样的委屈，刀柄一立，竟一刀扎进自己大腿上！

“我喻凌，愿赌服输！”

.

喻凌在宫里受了伤，平熙大长公主在太庙里哭先帝，皇后娘娘苦苦劝说也没用。

太医院几乎搬空了，都堆到大长公主府里为喻凌看伤口。

太子打听到消息告诉陈恒如，“伤口深可见骨，虽说是皮外伤不打紧，也要躺一阵子了。这还是扎在腿上！”

陈恒如也后怕起来，若今日输的是他……若他在那木桶里，若喻凌一刀……要了他命……

可即便不是他，他也给皇上皇后添了好大的麻烦。

威海候……那可是皇上拉拢都拉拢不过来的人物。

若是因为他反了，那罪过可就大了。

晚膳过后，平熙大长公主在太庙哭晕过去。

陈恒如坐不住了，去找皇上请罚。

没想到这个时辰魏相竟然也在。

福金祥瞧见他过来，笑得眼睛眯成两条黑线，“郡王过来了，直接进吧，没有外人在。”

父亲也在……嗯……

陈恒如硬着头皮进去，君臣二人正在对弈，气氛好像还不错的样子。

“恒儿给皇上请安。”陈恒如行过大礼，没敢起身，又叫魏子俞，“见过爹爹。”

魏子俞受宠若惊，儿子一向叫他父亲的，这么亲昵地喊他爹爹，实在不多见，“闯祸了？”他招招手叫儿子到身边来。

陈恒如刚要起来，就被喝令，“给朕跪好！”

陈恒如扑通一声又跪回去了。

魏子俞听见膝盖骨磕在地上都声音，哪受得了，当下下炕把儿子揽在怀里，给揉着膝盖，心疼坏了，“疼不疼？！”

皇上嗔怒道，“你就惯着他吧！哪天他非给朕也来一刀！”

扬声叫福金祥取戒尺来，要教训小外甥。

陈恒如不敢讨扰，偎在父亲怀里软软地认错，“恒儿真知错了，舅舅不要生气了！”

喻凌的事闹得宫里鸡犬不宁，宫外或许还不知。魏子俞与皇上对弈了一天，自然也知道了一二，不过他只知道喻凌在太子春宴上伤了自己，还不知道整个过程。

“为什么罚恒儿，人又不是他伤的！他还能管得住喻凌的手不成！”

皇上拿了戒尺，啪啪地敲着炕桌，“还不是他答应了什么赌约，才激得喻凌自伤！平熙大长公主还躺在皇后宫里没醒来呢！”

“恒儿，过来！”

陈恒如见着那戒尺，眼里有些怯怯的，可还是鼓起勇气从父亲怀里钻出来，站到皇上面前。

“手伸出来！”

陈恒如回头看看父亲，魏子俞不忍地偏过头。陈恒如知道逃不过了，慢慢地伸出右手。

皇上轻轻敲着他手指，“那只。”

右手放下了，左手又慢慢抬起来，手指蜷曲着，下意识地保护着手掌，“舅舅不要打手……”

“你不要的多了！”皇上捏着他的手指，迫使他的手掌心完全暴露在戒尺之下，啪啪两下朝着一处狠狠地砸下去，手心上顿时出现一道三指款的肿痕。

“啊舅舅！”陈恒如叫了一声，一用力把手抽了回来，藏在袖子里摩搓着。

“伸出来。”皇上淡淡地道。

陈恒如吸着鼻子，又把肿了一道的手伸过去展开，乖巧地请罚，“恒儿知错了，请舅舅责罚。”

魏子俞在一边看着，心疼地攥着拳头。

等皇上又狠心抽了三板子，打得陈恒如蹲在地上抱着手呜呜呜地哭，他实在没忍住，上去把儿子抱过来揉着手心，“行了你！让你打两下得了！别得寸进尺！”

.

因为魏相的阻挠，皇上对小外甥的训诫以五下戒尺告终。

魏子俞带着儿子回家，在马车上一边给儿子揉着红肿的小手，一边听儿子贴身的小厮回禀今日之事。

听见那所谓的海盗游戏，还有那长刀，还有生死状……

越听越心惊，越听脸色越沉重。

陈恒如知道自从相认以后，父亲一向宠他的，一般他把天捅个窟窿，他父亲都能把那窟窿夸半天，然后再补上。他现在只担心郡王府里的爹爹，要是爹爹知道他竟然不顾性命答应那么荒唐的赌约……他觉得自己另一只手估计也保不住了。

“恒儿今天想跟父亲睡……”

魏子俞压下心头火气，可声音还是略冷淡些，“不回郡王府了？”

虽然已经相认，可陈恒如相当于分家单过了，一般是和陈家爹爹在郡王府住，逢年过节则到魏府小住。

“不回了～”陈恒如撒娇。

魏相回府，没有直接回昭华长公主的院子，而是带着儿子去了玉溪湖畔的四方阁，那是一个独立的小院落，是魏子俞会见重要客人的书房。

四方阁里也有寝室，陈恒如没有多想，以为父亲是怕公主那边不方便，才带他睡在这边。而且四方阁临水，父亲怕热，春日里有时也住在这边的。

谁知道魏子俞进了书房，没有穿过天井到寝室，反正指着一块地砖吩咐他，“跪下。”

陈恒如愣住了，半晌才慢慢矮下身子。

实在是如今父亲很少责罚他了，常常是皇上或者爹爹要罚，父亲都护着他的。

“父亲……”他瘪着嘴看向父亲，知道父亲大概是气他拿命去赌，可怜巴巴地把伤手抬起来，“恒儿手还疼呢。”

魏子俞握住他手心道，“没事，我不打手。”

说着，魏子俞在一旁的椅子上坐了，拍拍大腿，叫儿子，“过来”。

陈恒如不敢起身，蹭到父亲腿边跪着。

魏子俞道，“你答应赌约，大概是觉得自己才情好，赢面大。殊不知人最怕的就是恃才傲物。恒儿，若只是文人之间对诗互联，那是雅事。可若比文却赌命伤身，那就是鲁莽。”

陈恒如事后也有后悔，闻言更是惭愧，“恒儿知错了，请父亲责罚。父亲……要请家法吗？”

陈恒如低着头，两只手交错着，想起父亲的家法，心里还是怕的。

魏子俞看在眼里，他拉着儿子胳膊，引着他趴在自己腿上，笑道，“这里离祠堂太远了，家法就不请了。”

陈恒如松了一口气的同时，又觉得羞涩，他已经这么大了，还被父亲当作小孩子似的用手掌打屁股，实在不应该。

“父亲，父亲用戒尺打吧……要不板子，镇纸？”

魏子俞看儿子的小耳朵尖都红了，觉得可爱极了，笑道，“不用。太远。”

陈恒如看见三四步远的地方，书案上就有镇纸的。

……远吗？他用脚尖蹭着地面，他可以去够的。

魏子俞掀开儿子衣服下摆，不急着脱亵裤，把温热的手掌贴在儿子浑圆的臀瓣上，玩笑道，“到我这就不用请罚了吗？”

陈恒如耳朵又红了三分，声如蚊蝇似的，“恒儿知错，请父亲责罚。”

魏子俞不和他计较，手上攒了五六分的力气极有规律地拍打着左右两个臀瓣，有一点痛，但不是不能忍。

陈恒如身子轻微地扭动，挨到二十多的时候疼痛叠加在一起，也忍不住哼哼几声。

魏子俞停手，轻轻给儿子揉了揉。

然后等着儿子再请。

这是魏家的规矩，请罚要不断地进行，不是开始惩罚的时候请过一遍就完事了。

如果犯错严重，都是打一下请一次。

陈恒如不受父亲训诫多年，半晌才想起来，“恒儿知错了，请，请父亲责罚。”

“错哪了？”魏子俞问。

“恒儿……不该答应喻凌的赌约。”

“连起来说。”

“恒儿知错了，恒儿不该答应喻凌的赌约，请父亲责罚。”陈恒如忙道。

魏子俞隔着亵裤，感受着布料下面的温热，不疾不徐地继续落着巴掌，还是不重的力道，奈何这次都打在一个臀瓣上，两三下就有大面积的重叠，不过十来下就像起火了一般。

“啊父亲！”陈恒如扭着腰肢呼痛，“父亲换个地方打吧！”

啪啪！魏子俞加重了力道打了两下，“别乱动！”

陈恒如老实了一会儿，可父亲还是连续不断地击打那一侧屁股，实在让他受不住，“父亲父亲！恒儿求求父亲了！”

魏子俞揽住他的腰不要他掉下去，又打了两下才住手，这回再摸，这边的屁股就热乎乎的了，他给儿子揉了揉，透过薄薄的亵裤能看见淡淡的红色。

陈恒如缓了好一会，才继续请罚，“恒儿知错了，请父亲责罚。”

“还错哪了？”魏子俞问他。

“……不该以海盗游戏为赌注？”

魏子俞“嗯”了一声表示尚可，“连起来。”

陈恒如连起来又说一遍，然后发现父亲的手覆在另一侧臀瓣上，他呜咽一声，急急地道，“父亲一起打吧！一起打吧！”

魏子俞怎会听他的，另一侧臀瓣也是同样的遭遇，原本挨得那些已经不怎么疼了，可这连续不断的打法很快又将远去的痛楚又召唤回来而且不断地加深加重。

“父亲呜呜呜父亲！”陈恒如求过一次知道没有用，只能小声哭了。

直到两个臀瓣温度差不多了，魏子俞才停手，他剥掉亵裤，露出两个红彤彤的并列在一起的小肉球，小屁股整个肿了一层，有些地方还能看见手指印，魏子俞揉面团似的给儿子揉了两把。

“呜呜呜父亲……”陈恒如也背过一只手用手背蹭着火烧火燎的臀面，“父亲不打了……”

魏子俞心中一动，曾经儿子这么求饶的时候，他是从来没有停止过惩罚的。让儿子伤心了好多年。

……做父亲的心疼了。

可想起重伤在家的喻凌，他还是硬起心肠来道，“还有一处错。”

陈恒如想了半天，想起父亲教训他的话，“恒儿不该恃才傲物。”

魏子俞把手举起来，立刻看见儿子的小屁股都缩紧了，觉得很有意思，先没有打，问儿子，“是我打得疼，还是老师打得疼？”

他口中的老师自然是指陈时禹。

陈恒如想了想道，“爹爹用板子打得疼。”

魏子俞笑，“那是老师老了，他年轻的时候，用手打也很疼的。”

陈恒如就想父亲年少的时候大概也被爹爹罚过？

还思忖着呢，屁股上就传来剧痛，原来魏子俞趁儿子放松的时候，立刻巴掌伺候起来！

他打人的时候不喜欢训话，只专心教训儿子的小屁股，这回两团红扑扑的肉球都没有逃脱魔掌，时不时被拍得瘪下去，弹起来，又或者打得快的时候两个小肉球互相摩擦碰撞，如同火花碰上闪电，发酵出更让人受不了的痛来。

“父亲！”陈恒如忍不住用手挡着一边屁股，歪着身子求，“父亲饶了恒儿！”

他原是随便求的，谁知道魏子俞真应了，“父亲知道了”，他柔声道。

帮儿子穿好衣裤，拉着儿子坐在腿上，给擦擦眼泪，“不哭了，父亲不打了。”

魏子俞把儿子抱在怀里，大手垫在儿子屁股底下给揉着，“疼得厉害吗？”

陈恒如傻傻地点头，觉得好像在梦中，“父亲真不打了吗？”

魏子俞亲亲他，“嗯，不打了。我想过了，你本来就才情横溢，也不算是十分地恃才傲物。罚一半就得了。”

“那威远候会不会……”陈恒如把自己的担忧告诉父亲。

魏子俞悠然笑道，“有我在，自有办法让他不会。即便他敢反，还有项焱在。你怕什么？”

陈恒如心安了，被泪水洗涮过的大大的杏眼眨也不眨地望着父亲，“父亲不要告诉爹爹好不好？”

魏子俞这顿巴掌只不过能让他疼上一两天，爹爹生气之后的板子能让他在床上下不来！

“好，父亲不告诉他。”

.

魏子俞不告诉，不代表陈时禹就不知道。

隔日陈恒如回到清河郡王府，陈时禹在茶室泡了一壶好茶，正等着他呢。

陈恒如跟爹爹请过安，也跪坐在一旁。

陈时禹静静品过一盏茶，把手边的一本书扔过去，“听说你跟别人比试对对子，连命都可以赌？跟我也赌一赌？”

陈恒如接过书一看，上面书写着四个大字——千古绝对！

都是绝对，那么多文学大拿尚且对不出，他怎么可能……

陈恒如塌下肩膀，小声认错，“恒儿知错了……”

陈时禹瞥他一眼，看他在那装可怜，从身侧抽出戒尺来，“谁管你知不知错。你不是爱赌吗？欺负一个连乡试都没考过的孩子有什么意思？来，跟我赌。”

说着堂而皇之地打开《千古绝对》，按顺序开始念，第一个陈恒如就对不出。

“伸手。”

陈恒如颤巍巍地伸出左手，那手心上还残留着红肿的痕迹。

陈时禹像是没看见一样，厉声道，“伸直！”

陈恒如赶紧把手指一根根地都伸直了，自己往前送。

啪！

一指厚的戒尺刮着风落下来，准确无误地打在手心中央的位置。

“啊！唔……”陈时禹不留力气的一板子让陈恒如瞬间抽手，呜咽着把手团成一团藏在小腹处。

陈时禹随意翻着书，又念了一个百字长联，陈恒如脑袋浑浑噩噩的，连字都听不大清，等爹爹念完了就把手伸出去受罚。

第二下力道不减，陈恒如挨过之后使劲揉搓着伤处，却难以减轻痛楚。

陈时禹待要再念，就听见儿子委屈地说，“儿子对不出！爹爹要罚，打便是了！”

他看着伸过来的红肿的小手，冷笑道，“原来你也知道有对不出的时候？！”

陈恒如听着心里不是滋味，他是比不上那些大文豪，还比不上喻凌吗？如果喻凌有才名在，他也未必敢这样胡闹。

陈时禹看在眼里，叹道，“我前些日子与老友传信，听说江南出了一个神童，年不过十三，已然文采斐然，犹善吟诗作对。虽然连府试都没参加过，却接连挑了七家文学馆。其中，就有一位前朝的老状元！恒儿，人外有人，天外有天啊！”

陈恒如咬着嘴唇，这才有些服气了，“恒儿知错了，不该轻视喻凌，也不该答应赌约。”

陈时禹“哼”了一声，用戒尺拨开他的左手，“那只。”

陈恒如攥着右手，“爹爹，恒儿还要写字呢！”

“没事，肿着也能写字。”

“……”

陈恒如只好把白生生的右手伸出去了，“爹爹，请爹爹责罚。”

陈时禹喝口茶，把戒尺贴在他手心上，“这回再敢躲，我让你手都握不成拳！”

陈恒如道，“儿子不敢了。”

陈时禹直起身子，轻轻捏了指尖，戒尺上下翻飞，一下接着一下打得又快又狠。

“啊！爹爹！呜呜疼！”陈恒如不敢躲，只是脖子往外抻，好像这样就能离他爹远一些似的。

打了七八下，才停手，陈时禹指着一个蒲团，“手撑在蒲团上。”

“呜呜呜……”陈恒如两只手都肿得老高，这会儿往地上按……

“啊！唔疼……”撑在地上，全身的重量都在手脚上，以手心承重最大，大滴大滴的眼泪掉在地上，在石砖上绽出一朵水花。

“恒儿知错了呜呜呜爹爹，不撑了吧！”

陈时禹用开水烫着茶壶，寻思着我是泡点铁观音呢，还是大红袍呢。


	27. 第二十七章 太子受罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先放一点，今天眼睛有点疼。
> 
> 感觉太子有点萌。
> 
> 感谢@一杯青柠柠 和@西游不归 的打赏，爱你们～(^з^)-♡
> 
> 太子挨揍没展开写，想把剧情推快一点。
> 
> 感谢阿澄@霁钏熠澄 元宵节打赏！

整个皇帝寝宫，现下就皇上、福金祥、陈恒如，还有太子。

皇上要罚太子，自己刚病愈没力气，福金祥年纪大了也怕抻着老腰，最后这责打太子储君的重任竟然落在陈恒如身上。

陈恒如苦着脸道，“要不皇上还是把太子拖出去打吧！”

可说是这样说，他还是到外室去了。

太子跪得规矩，而且已经知道马上这个只是父皇近侍的小陈大人就要受父皇之命来打他的屁股了。

太子一脸刚毅，他是没怎么挨过打的，可偶尔也会被太傅打手心，或者被武学师父用树枝抽几下小腿，练功那么辛苦都挺过来了，他自觉是不怕打的。

陈恒如左右看了看，在描金花瓶里抽出一把鸡毛掸子，那掸子是上好的紫竹所制，比一般的竹子更坚韧，又有食指粗细，摸上去光滑无比，正合适。

他把临窗大炕上的靠枕叠放了两个，示意太子趴上去。

这个姿势，比平趴要羞耻得多，光是想一想都知道屁股会高高地翘起来，好像是主动迎接责打似的。

太子脸颊微红，心里不大安乐，可更不敢反抗，他可不想真的被侍卫拖到宫道上打板子。

别别扭扭地蹭过去，竟是羞得耳朵尖都红了，他不敢看陈恒如，只当是父皇亲自责罚，给自己鼓了半天的劲儿，才咬着牙趴了上去。

太子本就不胖不瘦，又常年练武，生的端的是骨肉匀亭，屁股挺翘圆润，隔着衣袍都能感受到底下结实的肌肉。

陈恒如盯着那鼓鼓的两团道，“太子……最好把亵裤脱了……”

太子把小脸埋在交叠的胳膊里，闷闷地道，“就这么打吧！”

“那也行。”毕竟不是家里那几个小家伙，陈恒如也不强求，“不过要是打出血了，那血迹粘着亵裤，黏黏糊糊的，打完了上药的时候，血迹凝结在布料上，撕拉一下就是血肉横飞，那布料沾过的烂肉就得全拿刀子挖出来……”

太子听得心惊肉跳，颤声道，“孤，孤脱就是了……”

太子把手放在腰带上，可他更衣宽衣都被伺候惯了，半天也不得其法。

陈恒如只好上前帮他把腰带解了，亵裤没有了束缚，自己就顺着洁白光滑的大腿掉在了脚踝上。

太子只觉得身下一凉，下半身就毫无保留地暴露在一个外人的眼里，登时觉得一股巨大的屈辱感袭面而来。

他咬紧了牙关，把一张红面藏在臂弯里，两条腿不知所措地搅在一起。

陈恒如叹气，“太子最好……把腿分开。”

太子身子一僵，“就，就这么打吧。”

“您这么搅在一起，大腿屁股上的肌肉都紧张地绷在一起，容易抽筋……那臀腿上抽着筋再挨着打，那滋味……”

“孤，分开就是了。”太子慢慢把腿打开，那两腿之间已经发育得很好的私密都藏不住了。

寝宫里格外安静，太子忍得牙齿打战的声音都听得一清二楚。

他恨不得这顿打赶紧打完，他甚至已经在后悔选择这种方式与父皇对抗。

他觉得，还不如拖出去挨板子的好。

陈恒如这才把鸡毛掸子倒着抓在手里，紫竹棍一边搭在太子挺翘的臀上。

“皇上的意思，打到殿下，放弃求情为止。”

太子心中一惊，刚要说话，身后一声破空的嘶鸣，随即两瓣臀上传来撕裂般的剧痛！

“啊！”太子仰着脖子，忍不住呼痛。

这一棍，在太子屁股上留下一道长长的红色印记。臀上的肌肉先受外力而深陷，很快就随着紫竹棍的抽离而肿起来。

陈恒如伸伸舌头，这掸子可比一般的重多了，估计再有重叠的就会发紫。到第三层，就不好说了。

他悄悄往内室看，隔着纱幔和屏风，并不能看见皇上。

陈恒如把棍子挨在紧贴着那道肿痕下方，“殿下，现在回去还来得及。”

太子痛得直吸气，他抓着大炕上铺的软垫，倔强地道，“父皇不答应，孤就不回去！”

太子态度强硬，不过正中陈恒如的下怀。

唰—啪！

他打得很慢，每下之间总停个几息，保证太子有消化的时间。

“唔！”

太子有了准备，之后的十来记，没有再喊出来，只是小声哼哼。

第一轮打过，太子的屁股上已经红肿一片，找不出一块白皙的皮肉了。

“皇上！”福金祥在门口禀报，“皇后娘娘来了！”

皇上立刻掀开帷幔，急道，“日头正毒着，她来做什么？！”

福金祥道，“皇后娘娘说她教子无方，有负圣恩。……正跪在外面呢。”

太子脸上闪过一丝羞惭，“母后……”

母后是因为他做错事，才自罚的吗？

陈恒如借机劝道，“太子还坚持吗？难道皇上的慈父之心，就只能做您的筹码吗？”

太子睫毛上沾着两滴泪珠子，颤颤地说，“孤知道，不该如此。可……”

他想到戚斐，和他一样的年纪，温润如玉，是个书痴，当真是两耳不闻窗外事……就因为他父亲做的蠢事！

“父皇！”太子从炕上滑下来跪着，就光着下身膝行到皇上身边，抱住了皇上的腿，“父皇的老师也曾犯错，父皇开恩只是驱逐出京，更未加罚于妻儿。父皇，太傅有罪，死有余辜。您看在他教导儿臣还算尽心的份上，饶了戚斐和他弟妹吧！”

太子说的真诚。

陈恒如心中苦涩，悄悄退了出去。

福金祥是个玲珑剔透的人儿，拉着他劝道，“好公子，太子年幼，陈先生的事儿，多半都是听人说的！陈先生到底如何，咱们皇上心里明白着呢！”

陈恒如心里好过了些，可还是有些失落。

“公公，恒如，这就回去了……”

“这是怎么说的！”福金祥拉着他不松手，“皇上这才刚好了，正欢喜您呢，怎么能走呢！”

陈恒如回头看看，正要说话，就听见里面皇上厉声骂道，“罪人如何与老师相比！老师是为了朕，为了朝堂安稳，才忍辱负重，背离京都！朕这一生都欠老师的！那个自私自利的小人，连老师一根头发丝都不如！”

陈恒如捂着嘴，强忍住才没有哭出来。

他爹爹，真的太委屈了。

背着骂名，没了抱负，还过的清苦。

福金祥揽着他，“公子，别走了吧！”

陈恒如摇摇头，“我爹爹在家里肯定很担心我，如今皇上没事了，我自然得回去侍奉。”

这倒是正事。

福金祥瞧他脸上没了最初的怨气，也就不拦了，只是苦着张脸道，“一会儿皇上问起，奴才可怎么说呦！”

陈恒如反而要哄他老人家几句，末了，他从身上摸出一块一张银票来塞进福金祥手里，“恒如有一事，还请公公帮忙……”

.

皇上把太子训诫了一番，答应收回成命，不过戚家众人搬至辽东，无召不得回京。

辽东是发配之地，环境恶劣，常有匪徒。

但好歹不限制进京考试，至于回京……自然可以徐徐图之。

太子顺心如意了，却被皇上赶到院子里罚跪。

等皇上把皇后劝回去，才有功夫问福金祥，“恒儿呢？”

福金祥如实告知，还把银票拿了出来。

皇上把银票捏在手里，沉吟道，“要朕用过的一方手帕？”

“是。”福金祥道，“皇上感染时疫，之前用过的东西都要统一处理。怕流出去……”

他收声，抬首看向皇上，“恒公子莫不是……”

皇上了然地笑笑，“你惊讶什么，那可是子俞的儿子！别把他想的那么仁慈！”

这件事就像个笑话一样，皇上听过，便忘了。那银票依旧还给福金祥。

“恒儿既还活着，总不能让他母亲弱了昭华去。”皇上道，“即刻下旨，封韵如郡主为韵如长公主！”


	28. 第二十八章 了结恩怨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢@随便乱写的仙飘飘 @I'm lovin' it 送的安慰红包！我真的有觉得自己在被大家宠爱！么么哒！
> 
> 怎么感觉最近心心少了呢，是我不够可爱，还是恒如不够可爱哭唧唧
> 
> 感谢@羲和 的打赏。
> 
> 需要点心，需要评论，需要推荐。要不等点赞过500我再更？没准能歇两天。

陈恒如出了行宫，却没有回别院，而是坐着马车去了魏府。

疫情散去，京都里又是一片繁华。

可在魏府的角落里，却有一处杂草丛生的小院子，光是靠近，都感觉阴森森的。

冯姨娘，就被封禁在这里。

陈恒如站在门口，一只手攥紧成拳，又慢慢松开。

终于踏了进去。

夜幕降临，冯氏披头散发地坐在院子里，身上的衣服还沾着油渍，可见日子过得并不光鲜。

她看见陈恒如，一张脏兮兮地脸抬起来，受了惊似的往后挪动，“怎么是你！”

“不然，还会有谁？”陈恒如温润地笑着，从怀里掏出一个绒布锦盒，递给冯氏，“听说冯姨娘日子难过，这是慎儿让我交给你的。”

“慎儿？”冯姨娘眼里有了些光芒，她抓起盒子，迫不及待地打开，把那盒子里的帕子贴到脸上，“慎儿，我的慎儿！我的慎儿啊！”

她嗅了半天，觉出不对来，拿了帕子细细地看，“这是龙纹帕，这……这不是慎儿的东西！”

陈恒如微微地笑，张口却是难得恶毒一回，“贱妇做了几天夫人，眼光还不错。”

冯氏蹭的站起来，她看着那双极令她讨厌的桃花眼，疯狂地问道，“你是谁？你到底是谁？你是魏恒是不是？是不是！”

她疯狂，陈恒如却悠然自在，“我不是魏恒。我只是……林韵如的儿子罢了。”

冯氏脑袋里翁地一声，身子一边倒退一边喃喃自语，“你竟然没有死……为什么没有死……为什么！”到最后已然癫狂。

“你现在再纠结这个，已经没用了。”陈恒如嘴角挂着笑，轻轻抚着袖口上绣的仙鹤，“父亲说，这蜀绣的锦缎，非皇室不可用，不过我想用，也可以穿。毕竟皇帝舅舅，还是很疼我的。”

冯氏的眼睛瞪地老大，“老爷……老爷知道了？”

陈恒如并不理会她说什么，又握了腰间一块龙形玉佩在手里把玩，“这玉佩本是一对，皇上赏了太子一个，我一个。皇上说了，这些都是小巧，要封我做郡王，做亲王，做太子的左膀右臂。而到时候……”

他的眼神里透着些阴狠，“你的孩子，我都会好好照顾的！你对我做的，对我娘做的，我都会，一一奉还！”

“不！不！”冯氏疯了一样的抓着自己的头发，“不要碰我的孩子！不要！”

她爬过去拽着陈恒如的下摆，“有什么你冲着我来！冲着我来！”

陈恒如不屑地“哼”了一声，甩开她的手道，“你该偿还的，自然也少不了你的。对了，”他走到一株柳树旁边，揪着发黄的柳树叶子玩，“马上魏相和昭华长公主就要大婚，昭华长公主可是最疼我娘的。你说……她作为你孩子的嫡母……呵呵，早知道，我都不用潜进来做什么西席，要知道昭华长公主的手段，可不是谁都经受得起的。”

冯氏颓然地坐在地上，精神恍惚，嘴里只一味念叨着，“不要……不要……”

陈恒如见着她这般模样，心里真是痛快。

他捡起来手帕，塞进她手里，“你拿好了。这可是皇上的赏赐！丢了坏了，可是要灭族的！”

冯氏脑子已经不清楚了，她抓着手帕，“我不丢……我不丢……”

陈恒如离开院子，嘱咐看守的人，“冯姨娘感染时疫，叫府里的人注意一下，以后，就不要再进人了。”

他手里可有着魏府的当家对牌，下面的人哪有不听话的道理。

当下就封了院门，只开一个小洞用来送些吃食。

陈恒如做完了想做的，并不停留，直接上了马车，赶往别院。

.

而在陈恒如刚刚出宫的时候，消息就传到了魏子俞的耳朵。

彼时魏子俞正在服药，他取了一瓶药丸，小心翼翼地地取了一颗吃掉，然后服下一碗温水，“回了府上？”

秦戈垂手站在一旁，答到，“是。还拿了皇上用过的一方手帕。”

魏子俞只是笑，“这孩子，在宫里学坏了，都知道贿赂大太监了。”

他没有放在心上，他留着冯氏一命，本就想让儿子自己处置的，只是恒儿这法子……

“他娘被冯氏所害，因时疫而死。现在他以其人之道还至其人之身，还算合理。”

魏子俞说着话，额头突然青筋暴起，冷汗扑簌簌往下掉，进而成河。

他忍着身体里传来的剧痛，把药瓶交给秦戈，“收……收好！”

“主子！”秦戈冷酷的脸上出现了裂痕，他担心地扶着魏子俞的手臂，“主子！这药不能再吃了！”

魏子俞摇摇头，艰难地从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你，别管。”

秦戈跪在地上，“大少爷已经认了皇上了，必然也会和您相认的。”

说话间，药效慢慢减退，魏子俞的脸色也好一些，他笑道，“你这话，是小瞧了我呢，还是小瞧了郡主呢。”

他侧着脑袋，回想着从前与郡主在一起的日子，轻笑道，“你知道她有多记仇吗！”

“你放心。”他扶着秦戈起来，“我不会死的。除非，是恒儿让我死。”

陈恒如辗转回到别院，已经是深夜。

还没和陈时禹说上几句体己话，就被爹爹罚跪在角落。

魏子俞听说了，特意赶过来看看。

一进门就看见陈恒如面靠墙跪着，后背挺得笔直，小手偷摸玩着腰上的玉佩。

“这么晚了，老师还不睡？”魏子俞笑着和陈时禹寒暄，走到陈恒如身边，“这是怎么了？”

陈时禹面含怒气，“你知道他做什么去了？！”

“知道啊。”魏子俞语气轻松，“了解冯氏嘛。为母报仇，有什么不对？”

“你！”

魏子俞打断他，伸手去拉儿子，“老师先让孩子起来，这初秋的夜里，地上太凉。”

北方温差大，入了秋，中午还热得流汗，晚上又凉得要加件衣服。

陈恒如贴着父亲的大腿，想起来又不敢，偷偷瞄着陈时禹。

魏子俞又道，“老师不知道恒儿在宫里多辛苦，皇上怕连累宫人，身边只留福金祥和恒儿，福金祥又老了，什么都是恒儿自己做。常常白天不得休息，晚上照顾皇上也不能好睡……又坐了半天的马车，骨头怕是都散了……”

陈时禹哪能不心疼，还嘴硬，“我什么时候能管得了你了！”

魏子俞微一用力，把儿子拉到怀里，弯腰摸了摸膝盖，“疼不疼？”

“他疼什么？”陈时禹眼睛一瞪，“我又没有罚他跪碎石子！”

吓得陈恒如直往父亲怀里钻，“我不要跪碎石子！”

“不跪不跪！”魏子俞一颗石头心瞬间化成一摊春水，“老师不能把恒儿跟项焱比，他哪能受得了这个。”

他低声哄着吓坏的小孩儿，“好了好了，我们睡觉去。”

陈恒如抬起脑袋去看爹爹，怯怯的小眼神儿，让人什么气都没了。

陈时禹无奈道，“去吧。”

好不容易有这样的表现机会，魏子俞直接拦腰把人抱起来，一直抱到床上，还亲自给铺了床。

陈恒如脱了外面的衣服，把亵裤卷起来，抱着膝盖吹气。

魏子俞看了看，他去的及时，只是有点红，“老师不知道还追不追究。先不要上药了，明天叫他看见，也让他心疼心疼。便是有罚的心思，也舍不得了。”

虽然这么说，他还是伸手握住了儿子小巧的膝盖，轻轻给揉着，给吹着气。

“魏相……”陈恒如低声道，“要大婚了。可我却没有银两买件像样的礼物送您。”

陈恒如做臣子有俸禄，做西席有束脩，做儿子有月钱。

可大头都是爹爹管着，他手里所有的钱……都给了福金祥了。

这些魏子俞都知晓，他笑道，“你贴身侍候皇上，要带出来一个手帕轻而易举。这么做，只是想让福金祥给皇上递话罢了。今日皇上下旨，封你娘做公主了。这大概，也有你的功劳。”

陈恒如被点破了心思，面色微红，嘟囔道，“你是不是觉得自己很厉害，总猜的透人心？”

魏子俞摇头，自负道，“怎么可能。只是，八九不离十罢了。”

他从袖子里抽出一张一百两面额的银票，笑着塞进儿子手里，“补给你的。够不够？”

陈恒如把银票推回去，“我不要你的钱。”

魏子俞眨眨眼睛，大脑飞速旋转，聪明人不说废话，恒儿今天拉着他说这些……

“你娘……”他试探性地道，“你娘的陪嫁，一直是林妈妈在打理。你不要我的，总要她的吧。”

陈恒如抱着膝盖不说话。

魏子俞又道，“如今皇上赐了宅子给你，那可不是你之前买的那个小院子。之后买小厮丫鬟，日常花销，人情往来，都是一笔笔银子砸下去……”

“我要睡觉了！”陈恒如挪着屁股躺下去，拉着被子盖过头顶。

“那我到时候叫人把陪嫁单子给你送过来？”

“我睡着了！”

魏子俞笑，替他掖掖被子，“我明日叫林妈妈送过来。你母亲在京里就有十几家铺面，我可等着你的礼物呢。”

魏子俞关上门，陈时禹站在院子里等他呢。

他走过去，扶着陈时禹在院子里的石凳上坐好，忍不住笑道，“孩子大了，知道有钱的好处了。”

陈时禹疑惑道，“他跟你要钱了？”

“没有。是他娘的嫁妆。”

陈时禹想起来从前的一些事，也摇头笑道，“你年少的时候忽悠你爹把家财捐出来给皇上打天下用，可有想过今天？”

魏子俞大笑，“那不一样。我爹捐了钱，死了之后皇上赐他共享太庙。他老人家在地底下还得谢谢我呢！再说，郡主的嫁妆，本就是他的东西，我只是代为保管而已。”

俩人说些闲话，陈时禹面露愁容，“我何尝不知道冯氏该死，我们进京的时候，我也想这毒妇被碎尸万段。可……不一样了啊！”他甩着手，很是为难的样子。

魏子俞知道他担心什么，只是道，“冯氏是冯氏，孩子是孩子。老师不必多虑。”

一个两个都是这么说，陈时禹更担心了，“在你们看来，冯氏和孩子们是分开的。可孩子们呢！那可是人家的亲骨肉！”

魏子俞摸着粗糙的石桌，笑得阴沉，“他们懂事，想做富贵闲人我养着，想做朝廷栋梁我扶持着。若是不懂事……不过是姨娘所出的孩子罢了。谁要是敢做蠢事，绝不姑息！”


	29. 第二十九章 魏相大婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢@仙女啊 的打赏。
> 
> 秋天是个收获的季节。
> 
> 师门团伙作案hhhhhh
> 
> 感觉写得流水账一样，唉。
> 
> 感谢@西游不归 大佬的打赏！

入秋以后，疫情彻底结束。

八月二十五，皇上回銮。

八月二十七，陈恒如和爹爹搬进新宅。

九月十四，魏相大婚。

刚过了霜降，陈恒如特地穿了一身大红色缂丝长袍，披风也是大红色绣祥云麒麟的。显得又喜庆又精神。

京都风俗，婚宴上孩子们是贵客，孩子们闹得越欢，笑得越开心，就说明新娘以后的日子越幸福。是以在婚宴上，孩子们不仅要坐在贵宾席上，而且谁都不会拘束他们，随他们玩闹淘气去。

陈恒如和爹爹把准备好的礼盒交给记礼官，便有管事引着他们入席。

陈时禹被管事带到文官一桌，那桌上多是读书人，有仰慕他才华的，也有曾受过他提携的。

陈恒如则被带到贵宾席，他远远地就听见魏慎和项文聿吵嘴的声音。

“我……我不是孩子了……”他别扭地和管事说。

那管事笑着说，“只要没有成亲的，都在贵宾席。”

陈恒如一看，果然有两个和他年纪相仿的，也坐在里面。

也就坦然了，“多谢管事。”

“先生！”魏悰看见先生，噔噔噔跑过来抱住先生腰，“先生抱悰儿！”

魏悰自从大病一场，就没有胖起来，奶膘一点点退下去，显得清秀极了。

陈恒如把他抱起来，六岁的孩子，他抱着还是很吃力。

陈恒如抱着魏悰坐下，贵宾席一下子安静不少，他笑道，“怎么不说了？聿儿，刚才说什么呢？”

项文聿紧张地舔舔嘴唇，“额……说王轩呢，这么大了还不会用筷子！”

王轩瘦瘦小小的，坐在魏慎旁边，很不起眼，他大声道，“我只是用不惯！不是不会！”

项文聿就瞪他，可见他夹鱼肉，夹碎了都带不到碗里，还是帮他夹了一大块，“怎么这么笨！”

陈恒如看着王轩，眼神都柔和不少，“世子如今都好了吗？天凉了，身子有什么不适吗？”

王轩看了看项文聿，又看了看碗里的一大块鱼肉，端着小脸，一本正经地说，“本世子都好了。只是受些惊吓，无碍。多谢陈大人关心。”

“那就好。”

三拜过后，新娘在婚房坐床，新郎出来招待客人。

最先就是要给贵宾们送礼物，这礼物一般由新娘准备，以求多子多福。

昭华长公主准备的是由纯金打造的花生吊坠，花生是金子做的，由翡翠珠子串联而成，每一个都不止百两银子，可谓是大手笔。

魏子俞代为转送，亲自给孩子们一个个戴上。

“花生！”

“是花生！”

孩子们叽叽喳喳地喊着，一片“生”字，响彻天际。

宾客们欢快地起着哄。

剩下的几个吊坠就不一样了，是用白玉珠串的，而且坠子是并蒂花生，魏子俞把吊坠给几个儿子戴上，笑道，“公主说了，希望你们几个能给她带来好运。”

陈恒如痴痴地摸着脖子上的吊坠，那花生是打制得栩栩如生，每一道纹路都清晰可见，“真好看！”

魏子俞笑着低声说，“你喜欢，我打一些一样的金锞子给你。”

陈恒如立刻收敛了笑容，“多谢魏大人。不过不必了。”

魏子俞也不在意，接着敬酒去了。

孩子们也多都坐不住了，都往花园里玩耍去了。

王轩带着一只家养的宠物兔子，说要给兔子找吃的，也由乳母带着去园子里了。

陈恒如看几个孩子也坐得难受，笑道，“都去玩吧！”

魏悰抱着他，“悰儿和先生一起。”

自从生病时受先生照顾，魏悰更黏着先生了。他不好动，吃饱了就想睡，也好哄，陈恒如拍拍他，他自己就睡了。

可这个时辰睡觉……陈恒如把乳娘叫过来问，“悰儿夜里睡得不好吗？”

乳娘支支吾吾地。

陈恒如道，“这家里，眼看就是公主当家了。你还怕什么？”

贵宾席上没剩几个人，且其他人都三三两两聚在一起聊天。陈恒如周围全是空座。

乳娘便凑近了，低声道，“从前冯姨娘为了争宠，常常想办法让小少爷半夜啼哭，小少爷就养成了习惯，夜里总是惊醒……还是之前您照顾的时候，睡得好些。大概……是真的喜欢先生吧。”

陈恒如心疼得亲亲悰儿，咬牙道，“她怎么敢！”

乳娘叹气道，“她也后悔了。两岁上就没折腾过了，为这个，她也很宠着小少爷。只是没想到后来怎么养也养不好了。”

陈恒如对冯氏的恨，因此又多了两分。

与此同时，在魏家后花园里，孩子们三三两两聚在一起玩着。

王轩抱着兔子坐在湖边的草地上，小兔子抱着一片白菜叶在吃。

“喂！”一个小胖子走过来，指挥身边的小厮，“给我把兔子捉过来！”

王轩抱着兔子站起来，被小胖子一把推倒。

“你要做什么！”王轩的乳娘过来拦着，反被两个小厮拉住，“你这婆娘！也不长点眼！这可是户部尚书家的公子！”

王轩眼睛一暗，他爹虽然有个伯爵的爵位，在朝中却没什么实差，和户部尚书家确实没法比。

他站起来扑扑身上的灰，一边抚摸着怀里受惊的兔子，一边说，“原来是徐公子。还好您家小厮会自报家门，要不然，我还以为是兵部哪位大人家的少爷呢。”

“你什么意思！”小胖子听出他有讽刺的意思，上去就给王轩一脚。

王轩倒地，兔子从怀中跳出去，“小兔子！”

“嘿嘿！”小胖子阴笑着，“看本少爷踩死它！”

说完就追着兔子出去，一边跑一边真的试图去踩兔子。

“你们两个，还不过来帮忙！”

两个小厮去追兔子，很快就把小兔子抱了回来。

王轩刚想爬起来去救兔子，就听见有人叫他，“王轩！”。

项文聿出来找王轩，却看见他在地上打滚，吓了一跳。

“兔子！我的兔子！”

项文聿一眼看见那小胖子把只兔子放在脚底下压着，小兔子被迫发出刺耳的叫声。

“给爷把脚拿开！”项文聿跑过去先把王轩扶起来，就这么会功夫，那兔子就真的咽气了。

“给你！”小胖子把死兔子扔过来就想走。

项文聿看王轩抱着小兔子的尸体，一脸呆滞，心中一痛，脚下用力起跳，直接将路过的胖子扑倒，起手就是一记右勾拳，打得小胖子脸都肿起来，疼得哇哇叫。

可这仅仅只是开始，项文聿骑在小胖子身上左右开弓，把所有会的拳法掌法都恨不得用一遍。

小胖子的两个小厮要上前帮忙，早就被项文聿身边的护卫拦住，要回去报信，又被项文聿的贴身小厮青儿警告，“里头大人们都喝酒呢，这时候打扰不大好吧。”

不远处，陈恒如看着这场面，心里想，不说别的，就这控场能力，满京都的纨绔怕是没有能媲美呢。

他吩咐云生，“去请英勇公来一趟。”

……

最后还是王轩看不过去了，“行了！你要把他打死吗？！”

项文聿有了些理智，可他已经要气疯了，这点理智根本不够用，“一命还一命，也未尝不可！”

王轩脑袋都大了，“兔子的命，能和人命比吗？！”

项文聿晃晃脑袋，扭了扭手腕，他拳头上沾着血，脸色冰冷，俨然从地狱走出来的阎罗一般。

王轩是最知道他的疯狂的，那股劲一上来，谁都不好使。他抱着项文聿的胳膊，“你打死他，也没什么好处！”

“总不能就这样算了！”项文聿胳膊被抱着，王轩身子那么弱，他甩一下都有可能摔个跟斗。他不想伤了王轩，可又不甘心。

这时候青儿凑过来，奸笑道，“世子看那湖里，不如把他扔进去洗个澡吧！”

“不行！”王轩一张脸吓得刷白，“会死人的！”

项文聿眼神摇摆，他不想伤人性命，“要不……”

青儿立刻道，“只是给个教训！淹一淹就叫人捞上来，没事的世子！”

“不要啊不要……救命！救命！”小胖子躺在地上喊救命，吸引了不少人过来，可那些人一看是项文聿，都装作没看见，赶紧走了。

除了……

“项文聿！”魏慎和魏忱跑过来，齐声道，“你疯啦！”

魏慎有把子力气，赶紧把项文聿拉起来，“先生还在屋里坐着呢，你想干啥！”

魏忱则道，“你要打人，好歹拉到没人的地方吧！”

项文聿看见他俩，又听见“先生”两个字，眼睛里的杀气都去了一半，他把事情原委说了一遍，“……我没想那么多。”

魏慎一看那小胖子被揍的，脸根本不能看了，身上还不知道怎样呢，“行了，这都打成这样了，出口气得了。这秋天里，扔湖里走一遭，他还活不活了！”

“你们两个，还不扶着你家公子回去！”

两个小厮如梦初醒一般，“哎，哎！”

“等一下！”魏忱说完，诧异地看了一眼青儿。

青儿一笑，他只跟项文聿说话，“世子，就这么算了？”

项文聿眼睛里的火又燃了起来……

魏忱无奈地摇摇头，“项文聿，你信不信我？”

项文聿下意识地点头，他和魏家几个孩子现在处得很好，特别是魏忱，他知道魏忱是很聪明的，不是只会读书的那种聪明，是和魏相一样的诡计多端。

魏忱不理青儿，不过一个小厮，还犯不上他用心去应付，“先叫你的护卫把那两个小厮送到户部尚书面前去，他们两个以下犯上，欺辱文雍伯世子，让尚书大人自己决断吧——记着！一定要当着众人的面说出来。”

两个护卫压着人走了。

魏忱又和小胖子说，“你脸上的伤，自己想理由吧。就像王轩惹不起你一样，你也惹不起项文聿。告状，对你来说没有好处。他顶多挨顿打，可被项文聿惦记上的后果……你可以打听一下。”

小胖子哭着点头，“我，我知道。”

小胖子艰难地爬起来，一步一拐地走了。

魏慎担心地问，“能行吗？我看这小子不能那么老实。”

“我说的是实话。”魏忱道，“若是他自己想不明白，我也没办法。”

魏忱又拉着王轩问，“你怎么不哭？你的爱宠都死了！”

王轩表面柔弱，性子却倔强，“不过是只兔子，我虽然伤心，犯不上为这个哭吧。”

“那你假哭会不会？装哭？装可怜？”

王轩抿着嘴不吱声。

项文聿把王轩拉到身后，“你别逼他了，他原本就不爱哭。”

魏忱叹气，“那就没办法了。”

他从草地上抓了一把发黄的草，草已经干枯，很快就变成碎末，魏忱把碎草叶子都抹在王轩身上，“你俩干嘛呢，干活啊！”

“哦！”

最后王轩身上全是杂草，脸上也脏兮兮的，他不哭，魏忱就弄了茶水在他脸上，“躺地上，快，装晕！”

又吩咐他乳娘，“去告诉你们夫人，就说你家世子被打晕了。”末了一杯茶水也没浪费，都倒在王轩腿上。

“你干嘛呀！”秋风瑟瑟，虽然身上穿得厚，浇上水也冷得很。

项文聿把披风脱下来给王轩盖上，“闭上眼睛！”

魏忱道，“放心，一位母亲的速度，绝对不比车马慢。”

他也把披风脱下来给王轩盖上，魏慎也是。

他们都知道王轩身子弱，也怕真的折腾病了。

“总之，咱们先行一招，我也不知道行不行得通。如果徐公子那边出刀，世子，”他告诉项文聿，“该你的，你认就是。认错要快，道歉要忍耐。要记住，王轩是受害者，你是路见不平。那个胖子，活该。”

……

项焱和陈恒如就在大树底下目睹了一切。

“这个青儿……”项焱冷冷地道，“不能留了。”

陈恒如自然也是这个意思，“公爷心里有数就好。”

项焱又笑道，“这个魏忱，跟他爹有一拼啊。魏家是祖传的甩锅秘诀吗？”

“公爷好像很高兴？”

项焱道，“自然。我家聿儿竟然也有朋友护着了。”


	30. 第三十章 冯氏之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小陈大人是怎么做到又A又怂还没有违和感的？？？好神奇。
> 
> 感谢@一杯青柠柠 的打赏哦(^_^)
> 
> 今天比较少，因为本来不想更的，所以没码那么多。
> 
> 说点题外话： 我虽然比较勤劳，但也不是日更选手。原则上我更文不是固定的，不是今天更了恒如明天就必须更小卫。也不喜欢催更，也不喜欢别人问我更不更，啥时候更。更我就在群里艾特全体了，不更就是不想更。别催了。不知道的可以了解一下。我是越催越不想写的那种。（好像绕口令啊）
> 
> 如果实在想催，只接受两种催更方式：长评或者打赏。谢谢大家。

户部尚书徐谭，发落了自家小厮，训斥了自家儿子，还亲自和夫人一起给文雍伯家赔罪。

徐小胖子也没有说项文聿打他的事儿。

整件事好像就是几个孩子的闹剧，谁也没有太放在心上。毕竟最严重的后果，不过是死了一只兔子。

婚宴从太阳初升，开到太阳落山，却依旧热闹非凡。

夜幕降临的时候，皇上皇后带着太子殿下，亲临魏府，为这场婚礼锦上添花。

皇后娘娘左看右看，找不到自家侄儿，一打听才知道，是被小陈先生罚跪在书房。

皇后娘娘心里便不大乐呵，今日是公主大婚，没道理在这个时候教训孩子的。

遂吩咐贴身的嬷嬷，“祁嬷嬷，去请小陈大人和孩子们来。就算孩子们不好，也该挑别的日子，不能搅了公主的婚宴。”

皇上听见了只一笑，“恒儿自己有分寸的。”

皇后用手帕掩着嘴轻笑，特意凑近了道，“就是知道恒儿有分寸，才得配合才是啊。”

皇上挑眉，继而龙颜大悦。

他就说，皇后和韵如公主是最要好的，不可能难为恒如才对。

静思阁里，几个小孩儿已经跪了几个时辰了，膝盖疼不说，连腰都快折了。

可先生把他们叫过来罚跪，一句话也没有交代，也不问话，也不训话，只拿了本书看。

从阳光炽烈，看到要掌灯才能看清字。

不过是本孟子，那么好看？

魏忱身子弱些，已经跪不住了，偶尔跌一下，先生就轻飘飘看过来，也不说他，看得魏忱心底里发毛，赶紧拽着哥哥跪好了。

陈恒如喝着热茶，吃着点心，看着书，好不自在。

再看跪成一排的几个小孩儿，疼得龇牙咧嘴，互相扶着拉着才能保持不倒，膝盖更是快没了知觉，秋日里地上又凉，凉气顺着骨头缝往里钻，让人冷得慌。

祁嬷嬷敲门进来的时候就看见这样的场面。

她是宫中的老嬷嬷了，自然知道什么该看见，什么看见了要装作没看见，简单说明来意，就退了出去。

陈恒如这才放下书，支起手臂撑着脑袋，漫不经心地说，“项文聿，如果我没记错，你还欠着我一顿打呢吧？”

噌！

项文聿觉得自己汗毛都竖起来了，期期艾艾地说，“我……我……”

“是，还是不是。”陈恒如打断他。

“是……”那么冷的天，项文聿手心里竟然出了汗。

陈恒如不再理会他，又看向魏忱，笑道，“魏三公子，自个儿觉得自个儿特聪明是不是？眼看这京都，就是您翻手为云覆手雨了？”

魏忱再没有出主意的那个机灵劲儿了，像被大雨浇了一顿的流浪狗，有点呆，又有点可怜，“没，没有……忱儿不敢。”

啪！

陈恒如拍案而起，玉面含怒，“还有你不敢干的事！真是新鲜！”

他训完魏忱，又看向魏慎，“做哥哥的，没个做哥哥的样子！”

魏慎缩着脖子，也不敢顶嘴。

“走吧，几位爷。”陈恒如拉长了声音道。

。。。。。。。。。。。。

到礼堂的时候，说实话也就陈恒如一个人是稳稳当当走进去的，其他几个可以说是相互搀扶着还得连滚带爬……

还没到帝后跟前就跪下了……是贴地皮蹭进去的。

“这是跪了多久啊……”太子殿下惊讶地自言自语。

“这几个孩子……是闯了什么祸？”皇上笑问。

陈恒如先跪下行了大礼，一脸的惭愧，“恒如教导无方，深感内疚。让聿儿失手将徐公子打成重伤。”

“徐公子？”皇后娘娘柔声道，“是哪家的孩子？”

户部尚书徐谭冷汗直流，带着他家徐锦过来拜见，“臣徐谭教子无方，小儿徐锦今日与文雍伯世子有些冲突，臣及小儿已经赔过罪了。臣今后定当严加管教小儿，还请皇上皇后恕罪！”

徐谭一头磕在地上，态度极其谦卑。

魏子俞正被项焱拉着灌酒，可他耳朵好使着呢，听见徐谭在那避重就轻，拽了项焱一把，“来。”

项焱喝了一天，已经半醉状态。不过他信任魏子俞，再加上自己儿子在其中，不露面也不好。

人家“受害者”的父亲都磕头了，他怎么也得表示一下。

魏子俞和项焱也跪下了，魏子俞道，“说到底是臣教子无方，也没有照顾好客人们，才让孩子们闹起来。现如今王轩在客房里躺着不能起来，徐锦也身受重伤。这都是臣照顾不周，还请皇上皇后降罪。”

项焱跟着道，“臣教子无方，请皇上皇后降罪。”

皇上皇后半天才明白，这是一个螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的故事，皇上笑着说，“徐锦把王轩打了，聿儿又把徐锦打了……罢了，现在聿儿也受到了惩罚，徐锦挨了打，也就算罚过了。男孩子嘛，打个架，不算什么。”

大事化小，小事化了。

皇后也是这个意思，可陈恒如却道，“聿儿应该向徐公子陪个不是才对。”

项文聿猛地抬头，眼睛里都是不忿。

魏忱拉着他的胳膊，让他低头，低声道，“咱们怎么说的！”

认错要快，道歉要忍耐。

项文聿再嚣张，又是皇上皇后，又是他爹先生，他也不敢不听话。

遂膝行到徐锦小胖子身边，拱手道，“都是我不好，给徐公子赔罪了。”他态度还算可以，可紧接着道，“但是王轩本来身子骨就不好，以后还请徐公子善待。”

徐锦气得肚子上的肉都在哆嗦，他使劲儿推了项文聿一把，喊道，“我没有打王轩！我没有打他！我只是踩死了他的兔子！”

徐谭吓得只会磕头了。

皇后娘娘站了起来，笑容慈祥，“皇上，臣妾去看看轩儿。这孩子，也真是命运多舛，先是被聿儿吓过一遭，今日又……”

皇上点点头，叹道，“王轩是个好孩子。”

皇后走了之后，皇上让大家都起来，拉着陈恒如问，“聿儿是打了人，魏家这几个小子又是怎么回事？”

“他们？”陈恒如似笑非笑地，“算帮凶吧。”

皇上呵呵笑着，“今日是长公主和子俞的大喜日子，别叫这些小事搅了兴致。徐谭，你儿子伤得不轻，你们夫妇还是早些带着他回去养伤吧。”

这就是叫徐谭带着儿子赶紧离开。

徐谭脸色都白了，可只能磕头谢恩。

徐家人灰头土脸地走了，皇上兴致颇高，“子俞酒量不行。项焱，可敢与朕一战？”

项焱豪爽一笑，“虽然臣已经喝了不少，不过赢过皇上，还是轻而易举的！”

君臣玩笑一回，气氛慢慢好了起来。

魏子俞叫人把几个孩子送回房里休息，借着尿遁把长子叫出来，问他，“今天到底怎么回事？”

陈恒如把前因后果一说，也很无奈，“忱儿自以为天衣无缝，可徐大人也不是没长脑子的。他惹不起魏家和项家，可文雍伯府上是不怕的。我怕徐大人事后报复……听说他心胸狭窄，不是好相与的。”

魏子俞在夜色下打量宝贝儿子，忍不住笑，“那你也太狠了。这回徐家想翻身，怕是难了。就说他那个儿子，有今日之事，以后谁家敢把女儿嫁过去？进朝做官，更是不能，皇上已经嫌恶，太子都皱眉了。两朝之内，都别想有作为。”

魏相和长公主的婚礼，就是邻国，都有使者过来赞贺的。

名声都坏到别国去了……

魏子俞看着儿子，眼睛里柔得能掐出水来，“你怕他报复这个，报复那个。倒是不怕他报复你？”

“我有皇上护着！还有！”陈恒如一抬头，对上父亲期待的目光，“还有太子，太子也很喜欢我的！还有项伯父，他也不会坐视不理。”

“连项焱那个货都是伯父了啊……”魏子俞挠挠头，他借着酒劲抱怨道，“敢情你又是皇上的外甥，又是项焱的世侄，又是韵如的儿子，又是太子的表哥……就是跟我没什么关系？？”

“对！”陈恒如顶得理直气壮，可还是扶着魏子俞摇晃的身躯，“我，我送你回去吧。”


	31. 第三十一章 集体算账

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罚了跪还得挨打，好可怜～～

婚宴结束后，大半的客人都宿在丞相府的客房。

陈时禹也喝醉了，指着天上的月亮非说是太阳……还问儿子这太阳咋不亮……

陈恒如照顾着爹爹歇下，看爹爹睡着了才随着下人回自己房间。

结果刚坐下喝杯茶，闯祸的三个小孩儿就来了。

“先生……”孩子们嗫嚅着，摸不准先生是罚完了还是依旧生气中，“我们知错了，请先生责罚。”

魏忱推了项文聿一把，“说呀。”

项文聿自觉是罪魁祸首，垂眸道，“都是我不好，太冲动了……”

魏忱说，“忱儿不该……恶人先告状，还编假话骗长辈们。”

魏慎挠挠头，“我……我没拦着他们，还跟着捣乱，也不好。”

“先生不要生气了！”几个孩子齐声说。

陈恒如站在门口，失笑，“你们是来请罚的？”

“嗯！”

要说孩子们犯了多大错，陈恒如并不觉得。也许手段确实不地道，但也是为了自保和保护他人。

可对付恶人还要求手段光明正大什么的……陈恒如还没迂腐到那种地步。

孩子们的世界大多有对错，可成人的世界，只看结果。

他是想将几个弟子培养成善恶分明的人，但绝对不是愚善之人。

以德报怨，何以报德。

何况也罚过跪了，还跪那么久，陈恒如没想过再体罚的。

可……来都来了。

“进来吧。”小陈先生忍着笑，尽量淡漠地说道。

孩子们见先生没有笑意，更害怕了。

半柱香后，陈恒如叫人加了一个火盆，屋子里暖洋洋的。

几个孩子光溜溜地，齐齐趴在临窗大炕的炕沿上，小屁/股翘得高高的，一人抱着一个迎枕，等着先生的责打。

亵裤褪到脚腕处，可以看见膝盖上的乌青圆圆的盘在那，可怜极了。

陈恒如在博古架上找了一本诗集，坐在火炉旁边，一边烤火一边看。

炕上都铺着柔软的锦缎褥子，表面滑滑的，趴着趴着整个人就往下掉。

“趴不住就跪着。”陈恒如一边翻页一边淡淡地说。

“能趴住！”

几个小孩儿紧紧地拽着褥子面，还得注意着小屁/股，必须得撅得高高的，不然先生一个眼神过来看见姿势不合格就要罚跪。

要说他们现在最怕什么，恐怕就是罚跪了！

翻了半本诗集，没看见什么让人惊艳的句子，陈恒如把书放回原位。

里里外外转了一圈，大概客房鲜有人住，连个鸡毛掸子都没有。

他又转回博古架，把那本诗集卷了卷，确保书页不会刮伤皮肤之后，嗯，就它了。

“项文聿，跟我进来。”

隔着一道绛色罗帐，就是睡觉的内室。

陈恒如在床上坐了，等项文聿趿拉着，一点点蹭过来。

“聿儿好像长高了。”陈恒如把孩子拉在腿上坐着，给揉了揉膝盖，“休息的时候没有上药吗？”

“上药了。”项文聿羞惭地低着头，他一想起今天先生跪在皇上面前认错的样子，就觉得无地自容……

“都是我的错，才让先生蒙羞。”

“嗯？”陈恒如莞尔，“说什么呢！你今日出手救王轩，先生觉得你做得挺对。”

“啊？”项文聿惊讶地张大嘴巴。

“不过，你方法不对。”陈恒如循循引导着，“打一顿，只是你自己出气了。可并没有真的帮到王轩。而且你仔细想想，若没有魏忱，今日你的下场，便如徐锦一般。”

项文聿脑袋并不笨，他想明白了更觉得自己蠢，“聿儿知错了。”

“孙子兵法，谋攻篇是怎么说的来着？”

项文聿眼睛一亮，“上兵伐谋，其次伐交，其次伐兵，其下攻城。”

到底是兵家出身，这些兵法是张口就来。

“你背得倒流利，用起来还不如魏忱呢！”

直接就上手攻城掠地，结果只能两败俱伤。

“趴好。”

项文聿听话地翻过身，趴在先生腿上。

“你欠的那顿……不，半顿打……”

撅在腿上的麦色小屁/股顿时紧张地绷紧了。

“就算了。”陈恒如笑道，“过去太久，再算账有些不地道。”

项文聿偏过头乖乖地说，“没事的。先生要打也可以。”

“哦？那我要拿板子才行了。”陈恒如逗他。

一听说要拿板子，项文聿又怕了，板子打得真的疼……可还是坚持着，“听先生的。”

陈恒如摇摇头，“之前就算了。先好好挨今天的吧！”

虽然之前已经不打算罚了，可真打起来小陈先生也没放水，不算厚的诗集卷得实实诚诚，攥在手里，也不比戒尺弱。

头几下抽在一个地方的时候，项文聿的吸气声外头都听得清楚。

诗集卷起来不算长，一次只能照顾一个臀瓣。

所以陈恒如打得格外仔细，每五下一组，每组都打在同一位置，四五组过后，项文聿的一边屁/股被抽得红彤彤，渐渐有了温度。

项文聿硬气，越是知道错，越觉得自己没脸撒娇，若有呼痛声，也都努力咽了下去。实在疼得狠了，就踢踢腿，或者死死咬着袖子。

陈恒如看着，真觉得武人的直和执拗在项文聿身上体现地淋漓尽致，“疼就喊出来，怕什么。”

“我不怕……嗷！”先生突然抽了一下，让正在说话的项文聿冷不防叫了出来。

“这不就行了！”陈恒如一边揍一边道，“你忍着就不疼了？”

“呃……唔……”听先生话的小孩儿偶尔哼一声，但直到打完了也没有大声叫。

也没有用很重的工具，项文聿不想表现得太软弱。

“好了。”陈恒如把孩子拉起来抱一抱，“裤子穿好，出去坐着吧。顺便叫魏忱进来。”

坐……着？

项文聿是被罚过坐的，自己一瘸一拐地挪出去，发现外边能坐的地方除了炕就是一个小杌子。

想了想，项文聿把炕上的褥子掀起来，底下炕席是硬硬的，还有一些小凸起。

若是罚坐，也就这样能算了。

项文聿一咬牙，坐了下去。

“魏忱，叫你了。”

魏忱看见项文聿挨了打之后还要坐在硬硬的炕席上，吓得小脸煞白。

他上次被先生打屁/股，手轻轻碰一下都觉得疼……

“先生……”

魏忱怯怯地看着先生，怎么看怎么无辜，怎么可怜，怎么……冤枉。

陈恒如把他拉过来摁在左腿上趴好，不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，“你呀你，不去唱戏真的可惜了。”

魏忱纤细的两条筷子腿，无助地交叠在一起，小声认错，“忱儿知错了。”

陈恒如问他，“如果没有王轩被欺负的事，只是项文聿把人打了，你会帮他吗？”

魏忱沉默了一会儿，小声但坚定地回答，“会。”

陈恒如把书又仔细地卷了一回，扬手照着没有几两肉的小屁/股就是七八下抽下去。

“呃先生！唔……”魏忱踢着腿，手攥着褥子，把褥子面上一朵兰花攥得变了形。

等先生不打了，魏忱疼得吸气，快速解释道，“世子是我的同门，我不能让他因为一时冲动就毁了自己。关起门来，先生觉得他有错，怎么责罚都行。”

非常护短的言论。

陈恒如道，“那你为了保护项文聿，也回身陷害人家？”

话音一落，魏忱屁/股上又是一连片的痛，他啊呜咬上了胳膊，眼里沁出泪来，等这一波痛过去，才哭着张嘴，“若是徐锦没有欺负王轩，我会想别的办法保护世子。陷害……是他罪有应得。”

陈恒如揉了揉通红的小臀，直叹气，“罪有应得。可你是欲加之罪！那多出来的罪名，不是徐锦应该得的惩罚。不论什么时候，忱儿，蓄意陷害，都是不可取的！”

魏忱哽咽着说，“王家势弱，只会忍气吞声。若王轩无事，就死了一只兔子，那徐谭恐怕什么责罚都不用受。那不是……太不公了吗？”

“所以你就让王轩装晕，坐实徐谭的罪名。觉得这样他就会被斥责，甚至受家法。”陈恒如叹了口气，“那文雍伯呢？你让他怎么办？你都说了王家势弱。如果徐谭不得已责罚了儿子，心里会不会记恨王家？会不会报复？”

魏忱吸了吸鼻子，把袖子往下拽拽挡住浅浅的牙印儿。

他细细思索着今天的事，突然眼睛一亮，“所以……所以先生才会让我们罚跪！趁皇上皇后来观礼，把事情闹大！”

陈恒如把孩子抱起来揉揉脑袋，笑道，“聪明，要用在正地方！这样不光彩的事，要不不做，做了，就别给对方留余地。”

魏忱懵懵懂懂地点点头，他虽然聪慧，到底年纪小，眼界窄些，也不懂大人们的弯弯绕绕。

“好了，叫魏慎进来。”

魏忱穿好裤子，揉搓着身后的两片肉走到炕边上，问项文聿，“真……真的要坐吗？”

项文聿半天不敢乱动，一动更疼，屁/股都快坐麻了，闻言只是告诉他，“相信我，坐炕席上，比坐算盘好多了！”

算盘！！

魏忱恐惧地吞咽了一下，艰难地把褥子又卷了卷，坐了上去。

“呜呜……”臀上顿时如针扎一般的疼痛。

“嘶……二哥，到你了。”

.

魏慎趴在炕上听了半天，虽然听不清具体的，但世子和弟弟进去，先生总是有教训的话。

没想到轮到他了，先生一句话都没有，摁倒就开揍！

卷得实诚的书卷在揍完两个小孩儿以后稍微有点飞边了，但是并不耽误被用来继续修理魏慎的屁/股！

因为书卷比较轻，所以可以用更快的速度进行抽打，往往是这一下刚落，那一下就到了……

“呜呜先生！”魏慎不知道自家先生体力何时这么好了，打了半天力道依旧未减，“……先生慢点吧！”

陈恒如着实有些累了，他轻轻喘气，“虽然知道打你，你也不会变聪明。但是不打，我还心有不甘。”

“呜呜呜……”魏慎觉得自己好冤枉，明明人是项文聿打的，主意是魏忱出的，他就一个跑龙套的，可挨揍的时候他还是跑不掉！

陈恒如也知道他有点受人牵连的意思，把快散花的书卷撇到一旁，徒手甩了两巴掌，笑道，“知道什么叫师门吗？一荣俱荣，一损俱损！”

一起闯的祸，就得一起受罚！

魏慎的错误大概就是和项文聿一样冲动了吧。

小陈先生把委屈的孩子拉起来搂在怀里，帮他揉着小屁/股，语重心长地说，“聿儿以后是要统领三军的，有些冲劲是好事。这也是他父亲并不限制，甚至有些纵容他用武力去解决问题的原因。但是慎儿，魏家不可以。武人动武是天职，文人动武就是粗鲁。你明白吗？”

魏慎似懂非懂地点头，“慎儿知道了。”

上回给孩子打重了，都没有机会好好哄一哄，这回陈恒如特地多抱了一会儿，亲亲魏慎小脸，又说，“若有些真性情，是好事。可也要知道是非对错，什么时候该做什么事，能做什么事。不主动招惹别人，但别人要招惹你，也不必退让。只是无论如何出击，都要让自己立于不败之地！”

魏慎点头，好像明白了什么。

“就像先生，虽然主动认错，放低姿态，还当众下跪……反而让徐锦成为众矢之的……比世子的拳头都厉害。”

陈恒如莞尔，“跪皇上，当不当众有什么打紧。跟皇上认错，也不是什么丢脸的事。不过你记得，以退为进，很有效就是了。”

魏慎在先生怀里蹭一蹭，小屁/股被先生宝贝一样的拖在手心里揉着，心里暖暖的。

先生要是上课的时候，也能这么抱着我就好了。

.

陈恒如领着魏慎出来，看着坐在光秃秃炕席上的俩小孩，懵了，“你俩……不疼吗？”

“呜呜呜疼！”魏忱的眼泪一对一双地掉。

“快下来快下来！谁让你们坐这上头的！”

魏忱委屈地指着项文聿。

项文聿被先生拉下来抱住，才知道是自己会错意了，把脑袋藏在先生怀里不说话。

屋子里只有魏忱哭得最大声 。


	32. 第三十二章 身份揭开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎈剧情到达了高潮
> 
> 🎈希望可以快点完结！
> 
> 🎈有点不敢想象魏相教出来的小陈大人得多腹黑。
> 
> 🎈太子：我更慌了

翌日，是新娘子认亲的日子。

魏子俞请了项焱父子作陪。请陈恒如父子前来观礼。

昭华长公主年过三十，因保养得当，看上去却还像个小姑娘。只是端庄优雅，仪态万方，不是一般的官宦千金可比。

孩子们依次见过礼，改口叫“母亲”。

昭华长公主给每个孩子的回礼都有一套文房四宝加一个镶百宝的金项圈。只是额外送魏慎一把弯月匕首，送魏忱一本古籍，送魏悰一个小马玩具。

只看这礼物就知道是尽了心的。

之后林姨娘敬茶，也得了一套翡翠头面。

魏家祖宅并不在京都，倒少了些亲戚要认。

昭华招手叫魏悰过来坐她身边，拿了点心喂他，“这是我身边闻姑姑做的，好不好吃？”

昭华长公主另一边坐的就是魏子俞，魏悰害怕父亲，几乎没怎么嚼就咽了下去，磕巴道，“好……好吃。”

昭华长公主就嗔道，“魏子俞，你还不忙去。你在这里，孩子们怎么跟我亲近。”

魏悰一脸崇拜地看着母亲，他还是第一次看见有人敢这么说父亲的。

偏父亲还奈何不得的样子。

昭华自然也不是真的让魏子俞走，玩笑几句罢了。

再加上有项焱和陈时禹在，正厅里一时话语声不断。

孩子们也放松了一些。

外头有公公模样的人在门口禀告，“有人闯进来，自称是冯姨娘，想来拜见殿下！”

自开朝以来，能用内侍的公主也就只有昭华长公主了。其恩宠之盛可见一斑。

冯姨娘三个字出来，魏慎腾得一下就站了起来，魏忱也抿着嘴显得有些紧张。

更别说陈恒如了，他根本没有想到，冯氏还有能出门见人的一天！

昭华一面哄着小悰儿喝甜汤，一面看向魏子俞。

魏子俞道，“她先前染了时疫，一直没有大好。不见也罢。”

昭华矜傲地颔首，笑道，“她既有这个心，我怎能不成全。开厅门，隔上屏风，再让她掩了口鼻就是了。”

于是厅堂里的人隔着屏风听冯氏说话。

“罪妇冯氏，见过长公主殿下……”冯氏虚弱的很，说话断断续续，没有什么力气。

罪妇？

昭华和身边的男人交换了一个眼神。

果然，冯氏不知哪里开了窍，竟交代起自己的罪行来，从如何用时疫病人的手帕害死韵如公主，到故意带大少爷去河边踏青，指使身边侍女推大少爷入河……

“大少爷。罪妇，死不足惜。可……”冯氏声嘶力竭地道，“他们都是你的亲兄弟啊！求大少爷饶他们一命吧！”

冯氏说一句就磕一个头，“求求大少爷了！”

“求求大少爷了！”

直磕得地上一片红色。

魏慎听见娘亲磕头的声音，哭着要出去，被身边的管事妈妈死死地摁着。

“大少爷？”昭华明知故问，“不是死了吗？”

陈恒如脸色煞白，厅堂里知情的都在看他。

再过一会儿，不知情的几个孩子也在看他。

魏忱已经扯住了他的衣袖，不敢相信地看着他，“先生……”

外头冯氏还在不停地求，头上磕出了一个血窟窿。

好像他不答应，就要一直这么磕下去似的。

魏子俞看他不自在，唤外头的人，“拉出去吧。”

几个婆子冲过去围住了冯氏，可冯氏将死之人，竟回光返照般有了力气，挣开婆子扑到屏风前，凄厉地喊，“大少爷！你们是亲兄弟啊！大少爷！”

陈恒如站起来，面无血色，他嘴唇翕动，半晌才道，“我，我从未想过害他们！”

这几乎就是承认了自己就是魏家死去的大少爷魏恒。

陈恒如眼睛通红，攥着拳头往前走了两步，和冯氏只隔着屏风，一步之遥，他低声道，“只要你死。”

“好。魏恒，你要记住，不要伤害我的孩子。”

几个婆子这时候反倒不敢碰她了。

因为冯氏突然笑起来，那笑声，叫人瘆得慌。

冯氏笑着笑着，突然头往下一磕。

咣！

地上血污一大片，很快，她就倒在了血泊当中。

“娘！”魏慎挣脱了身边的妈妈，冲到门口，又被几个公公抱住，“二少爷不可啊！”

魏忱眼里流下两行泪。默然坐在椅子上。

魏悰还不知道何为死亡，被长公主抱在怀里，看着哥哥们的样子，有些吓傻了。

陈恒如站了一会儿，他不敢回头，不敢看身后这些人的眼神。

他报了仇了。

他的身份暴露了。

冯氏死在他的面前。

这一切，都来得太过突然。

他感觉到身体里血液好像都不流动了，只有一个念头，离开这里。

“恒儿！”陈时禹看着儿子跑出去，连叫了几声，想追人早已经出了院子。

两个父亲倒不怎么担心，毕竟陈恒如已经是正经的朝廷官员了，虽然没有成亲，却是可以独当一面的人物了。

只当他想自己静一静。

谁知道，入夜才发现，陈恒如既没有回陈府，也没有去魏府。

宫里更没有去过。

好似人间蒸发了一般。

皇上气得摔了七八个青花茶碗，一边派禁军封城找人，一边把魏子俞骂了个狗血淋头，怪他没有早告诉宫里，还扬言等人找回来要打断陈恒如的腿。

京兆府尹在小老婆被窝里被项焱揪出来找人。

魏陈两家的家丁小厮护卫也都派了出去。

魏子俞带人筛查客栈酒楼。甚至青楼都没放过。

陈时禹去从前父子俩去过的地方找。

整个京都闹得人仰马翻。

.

而静谧的东宫里，太子挥退了所有宫人，爬上院子里的一棵茂密的大杨树，和坐在树干上的陈恒如挨着坐了，“哥……外头找你找的沸反盈天的……你真就躲我这啊。”

夜凉如水，秋风瑟瑟。

金黄的树叶在枝头挂不住，扑簌簌地往下掉。

太子还好，他练的是内家功夫，不怎么怕冷。

“恒如哥，树上太冷了，要不，去里头歇着？我把宫人都遣走了。这要是冻出病来，又是罪过。”

自从太子知道陈恒如的身份之后，私下里就叫哥哥了。

可陈恒如听着莫名有些别扭，几个亲的还没叫过……竟然是太子占了先，“殿下，还是不要这么叫了。”

“为什么？”太子疑惑，“父皇说可以这么叫的。”

陈恒如低着头，“您是君，我是臣。”

太子缩着身子，叹道，“所以我才羡慕父皇啊。我小时候还见过魏相和父皇打架你知道吗？高处不胜寒，可父皇的高处有魏相和舅舅陪伴。”

陈恒如心里道，那是你父皇有那个心胸。

可不是每个皇帝都能受得了文臣弄权，武将功高的。

他看着太子把下巴垫在膝盖上，很落寞很可怜的样子，摇摇头道，“随便你吧，反正……可能也没人愿意叫了。”

太子已经知道发生了什么，他现在大了，手里自然有自己的消息来源，因此劝哥哥，“冯氏罪有应得，国法家法都难容她，这么轻易死了，还能留全尸，已经是宽待了。恒如哥不要为这个苦恼。而且……你躲着也不是办法啊！现在他们在搜城，等天亮了还没找到你。恐怕就得搜宫了！”

陈恒如一阵心慌，“我……宫门侍卫并没有看见我进宫啊。”

“可他们看见孤回宫了啊。魏相聪明绝顶，一时想不到，可不会一直想不到。到时候搜宫把你从我这搜出来……”太子表情晦涩难辨，颇有些城门失火，殃及池鱼的味道。

陈恒如不愿连累太子，“那，我还是回去吧。”

太子已经打听过了，告诉哥哥，“父皇那边，说找到你要打断腿呢！还是不要去找他的好。”

“啊？！”陈恒如这才觉得事情有些不好收拾了。

皇帝舅舅都那么生气。

看来他爹那……最好也是先别回去的好。

太子吩咐身边一个常出宫替他办事的侍卫带陈恒如出去，“就说我一块玉佩丢在慈缘寺了，你去替我找找。暗里偷偷送小陈大人回去。”

“送小陈大人去哪？”侍卫问。

太子看向哥哥。

陈恒如抿了抿唇，随后吐出三个字，“丞相府。”

.

不知道是不是心有灵犀，魏子俞心里想着儿子未必是离家出走，可能已经回去了。

带着秦戈回府去看看。

刚在正院里坐下还没来得及喝口茶，就听见管家小步急匆匆来报，“回来了！回来了！小陈大人回来了！”

天已经发亮，陈恒如走得急，连披风也没有穿，衣着单薄，被几个管事簇拥着送到魏子俞面前的时候冻得嘴唇发白，裸露在外的肌肤都冰凉冰凉。头发上睫毛上竟然有霜，好像一个雪人。

魏子俞几步就窜过去，揽住儿子肩膀，语速飞快地吩咐小厮，“准备沐浴的热水。煮些姜汤来，越浓越好。新做的点心上几样，还有热热的汤饮。”

最后才想起来派人去告诉宫里和陈时禹，“就说人回来了，一切平安。”

魏子俞怕他没有吃饭，厨房一直没有熄火，他搓了错儿子冰凉的小手，嘴里念叨着，“这是跑哪去了？怎么冷成这样？饿不饿？吃了饭没有？”

搓了一会儿也不见热，魏子俞把儿子打横抱起来一路抱到床上，脱了外头带寒气的衣裳，扯了两床被子把儿子盖盖好，叫丫鬟灌了两个汤婆子放被窝里，又加了两个炭盆。

魏子俞也钻进被窝里，紧紧地把儿子搂着，一边说话一边老泪纵横，“你到底去哪了？嗯？怎么那么狼狈？有没有受伤！”

刚才脱/衣服的时候竟然有树叶？

他突然想起来这个，又坐了起来，一副要把人剥光了看一看的架势。

陈恒如这才道，“没有！没有受伤！”

一张口，眼泪也跟着下来了。

“别哭！你别哭！”魏子俞自己先擦了眼泪，拥着儿子躺下，像哄孩子似的拍着后背，“乖，别怕，万事有父亲呢！”

陈恒如哭声更大，“舅舅说，要打断我的腿！”

“你听他吹！！不哭不哭，”魏子俞哄他，“他就会嘴上说，你看有人信吗？！你就在府里呆着，我看他敢动你！”

陈恒如吸着鼻子，一时间各种委屈都涌上来，一会儿哭着说爹爹要打他。

魏子俞就说，“老师脾气来得快去得快，糊弄一天去，隔天就好多了。”

一会儿说他没有做错。

魏子俞就猜测着哄，“你当然没错，冯氏本就该死！乖你一点错都没有！谁也不会怪你！”

再后来又说些什么，已经听不清了，魏子俞就拍着儿子，等儿子哭得差不多了，有些急迫地问，“好恒儿，你告诉父亲你躲在哪了？趁老师还没回来，没准还能补救。”

“呜呜呜东宫……”陈恒如打着哭嗝，“我蹲在树上！”

魏子俞大笑，“这么厉害！还会爬树呢！”

竟然躲在东宫了！

他们虽然都知道太子出宫过，可谁也没往这想。

“恒儿可真聪明！灯下黑的道理，越简单越有用啊。”

陈恒如有些震惊地看着父亲，这个人，一点都不生气，还……夸？

“秦戈！”魏子俞喊到，“拿壶酒来，要宫里赏下的金华酒。”

魏子俞拿着金华酒，倒在酒盅里，“来，喝了！”

陈恒如眨眨眼，还没反应过来就觉得喉咙里辣辣的。

他是不怎么喝酒的。

魏子俞又倒了一杯，“再喝再喝！”

“我……”陈恒如一张嘴，又被灌下去一杯，脸上立刻有了红晕。

魏子俞又倒了一些在他脱下来的衣服上，把剩下的半壶酒给秦戈，“你夜探东宫，把这半壶酒给太子灌下去！”

然后告诉儿子，“乖，你就是心情不好去找太子喝酒，一时醉了在东宫睡了一觉才回来晚了。知不知道？一切，都是我们几个老家伙想多了，知不知道？”

只是回来晚了，而不是离家出走。

陈恒如脑袋有些晕，还，能这样？！


	33. 第三十三章 父子谈心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎈前面的剧情有些忘了，可能有些出入，若有不一样的地方，请以这章为准！（就当恒如被害的时候冯氏还没有孩子）
> 
> 🎈不算洗白，可以继续恨渣爹。就算有理由，恒如也是真实被伤过心。原谅或者不原谅都好。
> 
> 🎈感谢@墨洛 的打赏！

被窝里有两个汤婆子暖着，很快就热乎起来。

陈恒如轻轻挣开父亲的怀抱，往里面挪了挪。

魏子俞并不恼，支起身子来，欣赏儿子半醉时的模样，脸颊上泛着酡红，像是抹不匀的颜料，实在可爱。

“冯氏死了……”陈恒如喃喃道。

魏子俞随口答应着，替他掖掖被子，不时地看着外面，想那姜汤怎么还没熬好。

又怕儿子饿，问他，“先吃点点心？厨房要是现做，还得等一会儿呢。”

陈恒如眨眨眼睛，怔怔地看着他，在枕头上蹭蹭，借着这股子酒劲，指着魏子俞问，“你……为什么要娶，那么多女人！”

魏子俞愣了一下，随即莞尔，“你想知道呀？”

口气像在给几岁的小孩子讲故事。

陈恒如心里闷闷地，“你不是说爱我娘？那冯氏算什么！你还和她生……那么多孩子。”

本来是怨怼之言，魏子俞生生闻出些酸气。

他想笑，可儿子问得认真，他怕一笑反惹恼了这小祖宗。

这会儿气氛不错，他可不想被儿子赶出去。

沉吟半晌，记忆好像一点点追溯到过去，娓娓道，“我和你娘，两情相悦，是太后赐婚。太后人不坏，只一点，耳根子软，又没有主见，常常被别人左右。成婚两年后，你娘依旧没能有孕。京都里便传出些不好听的，要么说你娘身子有问题不能有孕，要么说你娘善妒，不许我纳妾。太后听信谗言，觉得你娘有失妇德。多次叫你娘进宫去训话，扰得你娘不安生。

“你娘便与我商量，做主抬了她身边的侍女，就是现在的林姨娘。我和林姨娘……”

魏子俞顿了一下，说，“没有过夫妻之实。”

陈恒如眼睛瞪得溜圆。

怎么会……

“她对你娘忠心耿耿，也没有什么野心。你娘在时，她便依旧如侍女一般侍奉你娘。你娘走后，她就老老实实在自己屋里呆着，轻易不出来。”

魏子俞说到这深深地叹息，对林姨娘，他是有些亏欠的，好好一个姑娘，这辈子就耽搁在魏家了。所以吃穿用度上，他对林姨娘十分宽厚，不许下人们怠慢半分，也算不辜负她对主子的忠心。

“不知道是不是家里有了喜事的缘故，抬了林姨娘之后两个月，你娘就真的有了你。”魏子俞说到这，眼睫毛都在笑，“我和你娘都高兴坏了，光打赏几个太医的银子就不止一万两。换了一百筐的铜钱，满街上撒。呵呵……结果二十来个御史联合起来弹劾我，说我嚣张跋扈，为所欲为。那折子写得，一本都差点写不下！结果你猜怎么着？”

说到自己，陈恒如有些羞涩地摇摇头。

魏子俞拍着枕头笑，伸出两根手指，“结果皇上换了两百筐，宫里宫外地撒。把那些御史气得病了好几个。”

“啊？”陈恒如惊讶地张着嘴。

可想到后面的事，魏子俞渐渐敛了笑，“女子有孕，孕期是不能侍奉夫君的。太后又不知是听了谁的话，非说你娘身子不方便要赐我一个大宫女做姨娘。我自然不应。太后干脆不问我，直接一道懿旨下来，赐了文熙太妃娘家的一个远房侄女给我。就是冯氏了。冯氏是家中庶女，可也是良家女，也是官家小姐。说起来，算是贵妾。

“冯氏一进门，我就把她安置在偏僻的小院里，不许她接近正院。日常依旧歇在你娘那里。她那时候十分安分的样子，每日派身边的丫鬟给你娘问安。你娘便觉得她有三分好处。直到你娘快要临盆，冯氏竟然绣了一个百子被给你！

“花费了六七个月，大红色的细葛布小被子上绣了一百个穿肚兜的小孩子，个个栩栩如生，神态各异。这是寓意着多子多福，传言小孩子被百子被包着长大可以健康多福。就是京都里最好的绣楼都不愿接这么麻烦的活计。你周岁前，一场病也没有生过。大家都说是百子被的缘故——你娘就这么被收买了。之后，就常常叫冯氏在屋里说话。冯氏更殷勤了，你小时候的衣裳被褥帕子尿布，都是出自她的手。后来你娘身上的一些小东西也都是她做的。”

魏子俞低着头，快速地揉了揉儿子的脸，自嘲道，“想我一世英名，就真的没看出她的狼子野心……可见不能小看内院妇人。”

陈恒如却有些明白了，“怪不得她能得逞。实在是大家已经习惯了她往我娘屋里送东西，一个不起眼的手帕，谁会仔细检查。”

魏子俞点点头，继续道，“之后……你娘去世了。家里不能没有主持中馈的人。我也曾商量过昭华长公主，”他说着本就不高的声音放得更轻，“昭华幼年时伤了身子，不能生育。因此赌誓终生不嫁，年纪轻轻就自请为国祈福，在寺庙里清修。我去求她，她不肯。怨我没有照顾好你娘。

“我没有办法……”魏子俞长叹，“再娶个高门嫡女，怕她对你不好。皇上说不行就娶个庶女，脾气一般和缓些，也不敢作妖。我心里纠结着，那时候有你在，我并不想要其他子嗣。娶别人家女儿，又让人家守活寡，总归不好。后来有一天，我去瞧午睡的你，看见冯氏正在给你打扇……”

魏子俞不敢看儿子是什么表情，“就错了主意。我和冯氏说了，只要她管理家务，别的都不要多想。而且你娘两周年忌日之后，才会真正改家谱拜祖宗，扶她为正。”

陈恒如听得认真，酒意淡了几分，他终于知道冯氏为什么要执意除掉他了。

只要他不死，冯氏就只是个主持中馈的工具人。

不能有孩子，也不能……真正成为魏家的夫人。

“再后来……就是你出了事。魏家一脉单传，我虽然伤心，也不能让魏家绝后。就有了魏慎。可慎儿实在不算聪明，你周岁时已经可以说整句的话，他只能简单地叫人……以后”

魏子俞嫌弃地禁禁鼻子，“就又要了魏忱。魏忱和你很像，天生就会读书。可身子太弱了，几个太医都不敢保证能活过十岁。总说过一年再看，过一年再看。就又有了魏悰……”

没有几个爹会一本正经地和儿子说自己房里的事，还说得这么……仔细。

就是脸皮厚如城墙的魏子俞也有些讪讪的，“总之，就是这么回事。我是对不起你娘，也对不起你。甚至你几个弟弟我也对不起，做不到像喜欢你一样的疼爱。这辈子，竟坑害别人了，大概这就是报应吧。”

陈恒如听完了，竟觉得挑不出什么毛病，他把自己代入到一样的境地，也想不出别的好法子。

若要对娘亲忠心，就要对祖宗不孝。

若魏家因此绝后，恐怕娘亲也会被世人诟病。

男人是痴情，女人就成了祸水。

陈恒如替娘亲难受，“说来说去，你就是想说自己身不由己！”

陈恒如背过身去，擦掉眼角的水光。

“不是的！”魏子俞有些急了，“我从来不觉得是身不由己，只是我自己蠢笨，想不出两全其美的法子。是我活该罢了！”

陈恒如不理他。

丫鬟送来了姜汤。

煮了满满一壶。

倒在碗里，就有刺鼻的味道弥漫在空气中。

魏子俞把一勺姜汤吹凉了，哄儿子，“不生气了。先把姜汤喝了，嗯？你在树上冻坏了，喝了去去寒气。”

陈恒如坐起来，一脸的不乐意，“我不喝。”

魏子俞把勺子递到他嘴边，“乖，好歹喝几口。我知道味道不好，已经备了酸甜的梅子。你喝一口我就给你拿。”

“谁稀罕吃梅子！“陈恒如心中一股无名火升起，挥手打翻了勺子连带着汤碗也被打飞。

滚烫的姜汤撒了一床一地，甜白瓷的碗掉在地上碎得看不出生前是什么东西。

魏子俞一把把上面一层的被子掀开，怕汤水透到底下去，先看儿子，“溅到身上没有！”去翻袖口，“烫到哪了？！”

陈恒如看见他手上被姜汤烫得起了小泡，一时后悔死了。

“没……我没事。”

魏子俞就松口气，“没有烫到你就好。”

陈恒如鼻子一酸，就呜呜呜哭起来，好像他被烫得不轻似的。

魏子俞觉得好笑死了，发完脾气就哭这是随了谁了，嘴上只哄着，“没事没事！换个碗就得了！没什么大不了的！乖不哭不哭。”

又确认一遍真的不是烫着了才哭的，放心了。

一面叫丫鬟进来收拾，一面给儿子擦金豆豆。

结果丫鬟没到，陈时禹风风火火地赶了过来。

看见这一地的惨状未免有些错愕，“这是怎么回事？”

他一脸严肃，又生着气，周身自有一股生人勿近的气场。

吓得心虚的陈恒如眼珠子都不会转了。

魏子俞把儿子揽在怀里拍拍，撒谎一贯不用打草稿，淡淡地道，“没事，太烫了我一时没拿稳。”


	34. 第三十四章 你挑一个

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎈魏子俞嘴炮陈太傅，大型斗嘴斗不过现场。  
🎈混合双打刺不刺激！

陈时禹自然不信。

且不说多大人了怎么可能连药碗都拿不住，只看他家儿子那头都不敢抬的模样就知道和他脱不开干系。

“厉害了。”陈时禹摘了披风，随手放在一边，在凳子上坐了，“跟谁摔摔打打的呢！”

陈恒如就一哆嗦。

魏子俞抱着儿子，喊着丫鬟进来收拾，又叫人奉茶。

把这岔打过去了。

小丫鬟给陈时禹奉了新茶，又倒了一碗姜汤。

魏子俞接了，一勺姜汤吹了半天，直给儿子递眼神，这要是再摔一回，他可也难救了。

陈恒如咬牙喝了一口，被味道呛得直咧嘴。

魏子俞赶紧拿了一个蜜酿梅子给他，还没到嘴里，就听见陈时禹把茶碗一放，“多大了，喝点姜汤还这么费劲！”

魏子俞心疼儿子，还是给塞嘴里了，“熬得浓，我喝也费劲着呢。”

陈时禹就瞪他，“就你惯着他！你也不怕他上天？！”

魏子俞噗嗤一声笑了，“他要是能上天，我爹非得从祖坟里乐得蹦起来！”

气得陈时禹也砸了茶碗，厉声道，“陈恒如，下来！”

魏子俞护着儿子，抱着不让动，皱眉道，“他身子冷着呢，好容易暖一会，真折腾病了，老师就不心疼？”

陈时禹自然也心疼，没有勉强。

站起来背着手，一脸肃然，“陈恒如，你老实说，这一天都去哪了？知不知道家里人着急？啊？！”

“我……”陈恒如泪盈于睫，一时想说实话，怕挨打。想说假话，又不敢。

魏子俞把最后一勺姜汤喂了，趁着儿子喝汤，轻描淡写，“我另娶公主，他心情本就不好。再加上冯氏又作了场妖，让弟弟们都知道他身份了。一时抹不开这一层，不知如何面对。他就找太子说说话，喝了些酒，醉在东宫里了。又不是故意不回来的。”

说到最后，很替儿子委屈似的。

陈时禹往前站站，果然闻着是有酒味，还是宫里皇室才可用的金华酒。

语气软了些，“那怎么不用点醒酒汤？这会儿头疼不疼？”

醒酒汤？

魏子俞情急之下可没想到这个，不过没关系，小场面。

“这是醒得差不多了才回来的，再睡一觉就好了。我就没让灶上准备。”

陈时禹一想，也有道理。在东宫睡了那么半天，可不醒了。

可再一看，陈恒如把头挨着父亲肩膀，根本不敢瞧他。

陈时禹在心里冷笑，问儿子，“你说，是这么回事儿吗？”

魏子俞悄悄在儿子耳朵边上说，“说是。”

陈恒如不敢。

“说！”陈时禹喝道，“怎么回事儿！”

陈恒如吓得一激灵，直往父亲怀里钻，结巴道，“是，是去东宫！去，去东宫里了！”

魏子俞心疼坏了，“我不是说了吗！”

“你给我闭嘴！”陈时禹指着他，“我听你的我不如去信鬼！鬼都懒得骗我！”

非听儿子亲口说。

陈恒如哪敢和爹爹撒谎，哭着把实话说了。

陈时禹先骂魏子俞，“这么多年了，你也没点长进！你还帮他骗我？？我还能害他不成！”

“没长进也差点骗过了……”魏子俞嘟囔着，轻轻捏着儿子鼻子笑骂，“小猪队友！”

陈时禹还在骂，“你还给他喝酒！你还陷害太子！你怎么当的父亲，怎么当的臣子！”

魏子俞就听着，反正不痛不痒。

陈恒如看见爹爹生了大气，抽搐着肩膀跪在床上，“恒儿知错了，爹爹不要生气了。”

陈时禹就转了头骂儿子，“给你厉害的，一不高兴就离家出走？！谁给你惯的毛病！”

“哎哎哎！”魏子俞打断他，“用词严谨一点！离家出走是准备一去不复返的。恒儿可是没打算不回来。这不是主动回来了嘛！”

“那就不该打了？！”

该。魏子俞在心里说。

可他太心疼儿子了，一颗心偏得没法看，“他知道错了，下次不会了，是不是？”

陈恒如连忙点头，水光未消的大眼睛看着爹爹，“恒儿不敢了。”

“你们老魏家人认错倒是一个比一个快！”陈时禹气得踹了凳子一脚。

魏子俞不干了，“认得快还不行了？难道不认错就好？”

陈时禹气得在地上直打转，瞟见墙上挂了一柄装饰用的雕花木剑，可他垫脚也够不着。

“魏子俞，你给我取下来！”

那木剑是桃木做的，为了雕花漂亮，做的很厚实。

魏子俞哪舍得儿子挨这个，“你要打我儿子，还让我给你拿？”

陈恒如看不得爹爹受气，挪着身子要下地，“我给爹爹拿。”

魏子俞一把把儿子抱住了，真是哭笑不得，“我的傻儿子！”

到底是魏子俞把木剑取下来，可他一时不给老师，“别打了真的！孩子知错了都。”

陈时禹知道他，失而复得的宝贝，真是怎么宠溺都嫌不够。

且那木剑一拿下来，他才看清了全貌，是有些份量的。

再看儿子老老实实在床上跪着，有一句话魏子俞说得对。

今天对恒儿来说，着实是难过。

陈时禹平复了心神，在凳子上坐了，和人家亲爹商量，“你今天不打他。明儿他真的离家出走，咱们怎么办？他想法子出了城，咱们怎么办？！你看看他胆子大的，知道咱们搜城，就敢借了太子的威势偷偷进东宫去。他难道不是故意的？”

魏子俞也后怕起来，摸着木剑上繁复的花纹，思忖半晌，“这个木剑，有点重吧……”

陈时禹一直想让儿子和生父亲近一些，不说别的，他也是知天命的年纪了，一场大病就能没了命。

恒儿，以后还是要靠魏家扶持的。

他有了主意，手指在桌上轻点几下，让儿子自己选，“你要是让我罚，我就用那个木剑。你要是选你父亲，随他的意。”

“你挑一个吧。”

。。。。。。。。

陈恒如没犹豫多久，就挪身下地，跪在地上，声音诚挚，“请爹爹责罚。”

魏子俞眼里闪过一丝失落，甚至倒退了一步。

是不是就算被打死，儿子都不会选他？

陈时禹都有点替他心酸了，“子俞？”

魏子俞把木剑递过去，漠然道，“老师教训儿子，我就先退下了。”

“子俞！”陈时禹一阵心痛，拉着他不许他走，“你就在这看着，你生他一回，难道还看不得了？！”

魏子俞木然地站在那，好像失了魂魄。

陈恒如就咬牙褪了裤子转身趴在床上。

屋里有两个火盆燃着，陈时禹并不怕他冻着。

何况还喝了姜汤。

他提着木剑过去，走到陈恒如身侧扬手就是狠狠的一下。

“呃！”陈恒如闷哼一声，张嘴就咬住了被子。两只手也紧紧攥着，觉得这一下木剑好像顶过三五下戒尺那么疼。

魏子俞还是心疼，偏头就看见儿子雪白的臀上横着一道红肿的痕迹。

一下就肿得这么厉害！

“我这回非让你记住教训！”陈时禹说着暗自加了两分力道，把手臂高高举起来。

“老师！”魏子俞叫着，下意识急跑两步扑在了儿子身上。

啪！地一声，这一下结结实实落在魏子俞身上。

“子俞！”陈时禹没想到他会这么护着孩子，想收手都来不及。

眼看着就打在了魏子俞的腰上。

腰可不比屁/股，弄不好是要打坏的。

“子俞你怎么样？”陈时禹蹲下去扶着魏子俞，“要不要紧？”

魏子俞也疼得直吸凉气，更觉得儿子挨不得这东西。

而陈恒如察觉过来，又惊讶又感动。

惊讶的是他没想到魏子俞会替他挨这一下。

感动的是，他在生父和养父之间选择了养父，算是给了魏子俞狠狠一记耳光。可现在人家却“不计前嫌”地来救他……父亲抱着他的腰，怀抱那么温暖，是他梦寐以求的温度。

“父亲……”陈恒如转过头小小声叫着。

可魏子俞痛得昏了头，不光是肉，连骨头都疼。

没有听清儿子在说什么。

陈恒如没得到回应，也就没有再叫第二声。

魏子俞试着动了一下，发觉并不困难，知道骨头没事，就安心了。

他不能再叫老师用那个木剑打孩子了，可是儿子并没有选他……

魏子俞疼得皱眉，没有半点犹豫，慢慢坐在地上然后把儿子拉过来摁在腿上，甩手就是重重地两巴掌！

没选就没选，他脸大又不是第一回了！

说来奇怪，挨了那么重的一木剑陈恒如都没哭，就这么几巴掌就呜呜呜哭起来。

而且哭起来是叫“爹爹”的。

魏子俞就气苦，人家挨着打也想的是爹爹。

却没怀疑过儿子有没有可能叫的是他。

“不许哭！”陈时禹骂儿子，“挨这么几下，有什么好哭的！”

“哇呜呜……”陈恒如哭得更大声了。

吓得魏子俞赶紧轻一点，他看着儿子屁/股也红了就不再那么用力，又打了几下就把宝贝拉起来抱在腿上给揉揉，“好了好了，我们以后不这样就行了。”

陈时禹看着他，像看耍猴的，“完啦？”

“完了啊。”魏子俞心疼地抱着儿子，心想给你面子打两下意思意思得了。

陈时禹佯装举起木剑，“你信不信我抽死你！他能长记性吗？！”

“能！呜呜呜能！”陈恒如在父亲怀里踢着腿撒娇。

陈时禹哪看得了这个，伸手把孩子拽起来照着红扑扑的屁/股又补了两下狠的，“给你惯的！乱动什么！”

骂完又是啪啪两下。

已经挨过一顿巴掌的屁/股再被木剑抽，抽过的地方就紫红紫红的。

魏子俞心疼得无以复加，扶着床站起来，头一阵晕眩，“老师……别打了……”

紧接着从头骨开始一寸一寸结冰似的冷，整个人像被冰霜覆盖似的，骨头缝里插针似的疼。

糟糕。

魏子俞暗骂一句，偏偏是这个时候。

“子俞！”陈时禹教训儿子，余光发现他摇摇晃晃地，上去扶他一把，却发现他浑身都在颤抖，手心里沁出冷汗来，“你怎么了！”

魏子俞眼前一片黑暗，已经什么都看不到了，他摸索着想抱抱儿子，嘴里念叨着，“别打了……”

“不打了！不打了！”陈时禹答应着，连连叫人喊大夫。

陈恒如也慌了，过去握着他的手，发现触手冰凉。

明明刚打过他屁/股的，应该温温热热才对。

“恒儿恒儿……”魏子俞喊着。

陈恒如没见过他这样，吓得泪珠串线似的掉，“我在这！我在这！”

“父亲抱，不，不打了。”魏子俞伸手想抱儿子，可手抬在半空，啪嗒掉了下来。

人已经晕在了陈时禹的怀里。


	35. 第三十五章 慈父心肠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎈舅舅在线暴躁！算是恒如目前挨得比较狠的一次了。  
🎂哄孩子了+一点点破冰
> 
> 🎂有点心疼皇上

魏子俞醒过来的时候，已经是翌日巳时一刻。

他眼睛已经恢复，看见满屋子的太医叽叽喳喳地不知道说些什么，老师靠在床边上假寐……

药力过去，他又像正常人一样。

自己坐起来喊丫鬟倒茶给他。

惊动了太医们，过来给他把脉。

陈时禹也醒了，一叠声地问，“怎么样？”

自然是没事了。连太医都感觉奇怪。

项焱在外头等着消息，知道人没事就回去了，留下两棵百年人参。

魏子俞比谁都知道自己怎么回事，把太医们赶了出去。他望了半天，没有看见儿子，拉着老师问，“恒儿呢？在做什么？”

陈时禹避重就轻，“在西厢房。”

魏子俞心重，特意又问一句，“皇上呢？”

他骤然毒发，太医们都在，皇上不可能不知道。

“……西厢房。”陈时禹道。

“老师！”魏子俞就知道皇上在干嘛了，掀被子就要下地。

被陈时禹拦着，“你做什么！快好好歇着！”

告诉他，“太子也在。你现在去拦着，让太子怎么办？”

好像所有人都护着哥哥，没人疼他似的。

又说，“皇上多疼恒儿，你也是知道的。只不过是敲打一下，不然这孩子要被宠得无法无天了。”

魏子俞不以为然。他就是想恒儿无法无天！

他的儿子，谁还敢委屈了不成！

可到底没有出面。

.

西厢房。

陈恒如和太子并排趴在临窗的大炕上，光裸着臀部和大腿，已经挨了一顿马鞭子了。

太子的屁/股大腿全是红肿起来的棱子，陈恒如更是，原本屁/股就是肿的，又挨了鞭子，简直就是火上浇油。鞭子凌厉，打得厉害的地方已经破皮了。

皇上把两个熊孩子打了一通，心中的怒火泄下去不少，开始好整以暇地训话。

“赵琪！”皇上罕见地喊太子名字，“你眼里还有没有朕！人就在你屋里藏着，你就一声不知会朕是不是？！”

皇上说着就给了太子屁/股一鞭子，斜着打得，几乎带着整个臀部的伤跟着一起疼。

那噼啪的声音吓得身边的陈恒如都跟着一起哆嗦。

太子硬气，疼了就咬褥子，咬大迎枕，咬一切，反正不叫也不哭，也不认错。

陈恒如不免要替太子说话，“舅舅不要生气了！都是恒儿的错，是恒儿不让太子告诉您的！”

皇上就赏了他一鞭子，气道，“你以为能少得了你！”

鞭子落在陈恒如紫胀的臀上就绽开一个血花。

“呜呜呜舅舅……”陈恒如从来没挨过鞭子，只觉得比刀剑还锋利，抽下来的时候像是轻易能让他骨肉分离。

鞭子离开的时候还刮着肉，陈恒如怀疑舅舅要把他屁/股打飞了。他哭得厉害，眼睛肿得像个桃儿。

皇上又专心抽太子，骂他在自己宫里都能被人灌了酒，越说越气，鞭子下得又快又狠，就是太子也忍不住哼哼几声，抓着褥面的手几乎要把锦缎扯碎了。

陈恒如就扑到太子身上，不让皇上打太子，哭着喊，“太子有什么错！还不是宫里守卫不严！让人轻易就能摸到东宫里！皇上只管查办侍卫统领去！跟太子什么关系！”

皇上怒目圆睁，“事到如今，你俩还敢顶嘴？！”

太子：“……”他一句话都没说好不好？！

鞭子像急雨一样落下去，打得陈恒如哭都哭不成调了才算完。

皇上看着小外甥惨不忍睹的小臀，几处都破了皮流了血，连大腿都没好地方了。

太子比他好一些，也伤的不轻。

正好有人在门外禀报，说魏相醒了。他就借着台阶说去看看魏子俞，命令两个孩子跪着反省。

可不到一刻钟就返回来，黑着脸让陈恒如穿好衣衫，“你父亲要见你。”

陈恒如屁/股肿得有原来两个大，亵裤根本穿不进去了，何况还流着血，走路也走不了。

皇上这会儿倒是有点后悔了，他本就生气陈恒如不告而别，再加上魏子俞昨夜晕倒，不免让人怀疑是被儿子气得……打得就重了些。

“好了好了……”皇上叹气，“别穿了，就这样吧。”

“恒儿，”皇上软了语气，“一会儿见着你父亲，就算不想改口，也说两句好听的话吧。”

他想着太医的回话，知道魏子俞多半是中了奇毒了，满太医院的人都说不清眉目，只知道一点，这毒，在消耗人的生命。

“你知不知道朕为什么生你俩的气？太子觉得自己很委屈是不是？”

皇上蹲下来和两个宝贝讲道理，“琪儿，你是未来的国君。做事情不能只想一处，若不能面面俱到，也要努力周全。可你看看，你是怎么做的？为了护着一个人，你哪哪都不管了，以后怎么做一国之君，怎么平衡朝臣，怎么运筹帷幄？”

太子低下头，细细琢磨着，终是认了错。

皇上又对外甥说，“现在全京都知道了，魏相为了找自己儿子，惊动了半个京都的势力，把城里翻了个底朝天。就是文雍伯家，就为着你和王轩几面的交情，你父亲愣是带人上人家搜府去了！那是多大的羞辱！京兆府尹，在小老婆床上睡得好好的被拎起来找人，他心里能舒服？！……这些人情，以后谁来还？还不是你父亲花心思再去一点点找补关系。

“就是御史台，昨天晚上都没人能睡觉，连夜写弹劾折子告你父亲仗势欺人！家教不严！扰乱朝政！今早上上朝朕脑袋都快炸了！”

“陈恒如，这都是为了谁啊！啊？”

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

皇上最后是用被子把恒如裹上，抱到魏子俞的床上去的。

魏子俞退到里边，让儿子躺在外侧。待掀开被子，看见儿子皮开肉绽的臀，魏子俞眸子都冷了三分，但他一反常态，竟然没有指着皇上破口大骂，只是淡淡地对陈时禹说，“老师帮忙拿个湿帕子吧，先敷一敷。”

陈时禹也觉得打得有点重，可毕竟动手的是皇上，他也不好说什么。

用井水打湿的帕子，格外冰凉，一盖到陈恒如肿/胀的屁/股上，冷得他打了个寒噤。

“冷吗？”魏子俞柔声问，叫人又送进来一个火盆。

“火盆多了烟也大，小心熏着孩子。”皇上在一旁小声说。

魏子俞眼皮都懒得抬一下，用马鞭把孩子屁/股抽烂了不心疼，加个火盆就心疼了？怕烟熏着？

伪君子。

魏子俞用干净帕子给儿子擦眼泪，搂着孩子哄，“乖乖，不哭了，小心头疼。一会儿上了药就好了啊。”

实际上打这么重，上药也是无济于事，该疼还是疼。

皇上见魏子俞把他当空气，真是站也不是，坐也不是。

陈时禹是个厚道人，替他解围，“皇上放心。这用的都是上好的银霜炭，最不生烟的。”

皇上就讪讪地点头，他何尝不知道这是银霜炭，只是想找个由头插句话罢了。

谁知道气氛更尴尬了。

陈恒如哭得狠了，眼睛肿得小了一圈，脸上都是泪痕，擦掉一层还有一层。嗓子也有点哑，窝在父亲怀里，像个被老虎吓破胆的小羊羔，怯怯的，可怜兮兮的，只知道喊疼。

魏子俞心都要碎了，耐心哄了几句，想着儿子挨了这么重的打总不能白挨了，得有个教训才是。

他温声问道，“和舅舅认了错没有？”

皇上听见提到自己，坐得直直的。

陈恒如回头看了舅舅一眼，像被烫着了似的，马上就扭回来，颤着声答，“认错了～”

听得陈时禹的心都跟着颤起来。他从小把陈恒如带大，知道这是真怕了才会这样。

魏子俞奖励似的揉揉儿子脑袋，安慰儿子，“恒儿乖。舅舅生了好大气是不是？那都是因为担心你，知不知道？京都就算在天子脚下，也有它的不太平。何况你孤身出走，还有那些破事儿在前，你舅舅不怕别的，就怕你想不开做出让我们伤心的事儿。……他只是太担心你了知不知道？”

陈恒如懂事地点头，下巴戳在魏子俞腋窝下面，含着眼泪道，“恒儿知道了。”

魏子俞不忍再深说，只是道，“以后不可如此了。”然后紧紧地抱了儿子。

心里想着，以后单独给儿子建个别院才好，别人都进不去的那种。省的孩子有了心事，想自己静一静，却连个去处都没有。

陈恒如让皇上一番话训得，觉得自己惹了好大的祸，有些害怕地说，“皇上说，京兆府尹在……”他不好意思说小老婆，“被揪起来的，这人情都算丞相府头上，是吗？”

魏子俞没想到他问这个，一想就知道皇上说的，未免失笑，“这算什么人情？我统领百官，也不是谁都能在我跟前蹦哒的。他能给魏家办点事算他祖宗上积德了。日后他要是有什么事，说出去是给我办过事的，人家都要敬他两分的。他现在估计还偷着乐呢！”

和皇上说的一点都不一样。

皇上只能暗骂他一句不要脸。

“那……御史台……”陈恒如眨眨眼睛，一颗圆圆的水珠就滚了下来。

魏子俞忙拍拍他，“不哭不哭。御史台那帮人就做这个的，盯着别人骂。谁也没有办法的事。他们上折子不过是尽本分，也不是真要我怎么样，说到底还不是皇上定夺。你放心，我朝御史一个个惜命的很，做不成死谏那种事。”

轻描淡写，说得很轻松。

可陈恒如也在官场上混了几个月，知道根本不是这么回事儿，他是真的给魏家添麻烦了，“对不起……对不起……”

眼泪多的魏子俞擦也擦不完，他只能微微地叹息，笑道，“你有这心，以后别这么任性就好了。”

又觉得这样说不好，“也不是不能任性，只是别不告而别就好。若是真受了委屈冤枉，也不能就忍了，要告诉……告诉你爹爹才是。”

陈时禹把已经温热的帕子拿了下来，取了药膏在手上捂着，闻言道，“告诉你父亲也好。他最宠你了，是不是？”

陈恒如有些害羞地在父亲身上蹭了蹭，很小很小地“嗯”了一声。

魏子俞顿时心花怒放，搂着儿子就在脸颊上亲了一口。

他激动地看着陈时禹，这是不是代表，儿子在慢慢接受他呢！

皇上看着他们仨，父慈子孝的，难受极了。

他打了孩子，难道他不心疼？

这俩人就是存心晾着他！让他难受！

“魏子俞！”皇上站了起来，大声喊着。

可魏子俞一个眼神也奉欠，倒是陈时禹笑着劝他，“皇上还是去看看太子吧，太子这会儿一个人在厢房，不知道怎么委屈呢。说到底，太子也没做错什么。”

皇上也叹气，“就是脑袋太空！”

就算这样说，自己的孩子自己也心疼，“罢了，朕去看看太子。”


	36. 第三十六章  君臣父子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎈皇上哄儿子了！  
🎈论腹黑，我只服魏子俞！

皇上去了西厢房，一推门就觉得比正房冷不少。哪怕里面也放着一个烧的正旺的火盆。

太子还半裸着身子跪着，看见父皇进来，擦擦眼睛就要叩拜下去。

皇上几步过去把人抱住，“好了好了，不必行礼了。”

太子咬着下唇，因为偷偷哭过，黑白分明的大眼睛还蒙着一层雾气，“这不合规矩。”

除去父子，他们更是君臣。

皇上看他目光里透着倔强，是受了委屈才会这样的。心疼坏了，伸手在儿子大腿上摸了一把，冰凉凉的，想着人家儿子就几个火盆围着，屋子里温暖如春的。

他儿子却跪在这里，裸着臀腿挨冻，当下把儿子揽在怀里，大手在儿子臀腿上揉揉搓搓，“乖，父皇抱你去床上暖一暖。”

太子推了父亲一下，强硬道，“儿子可以自己走。”

可眼角的水光骗不了人，皇上只能软语哄着，“好了好了，都是父皇不好。你就别逞强了，存心叫父皇心疼是不是？”

太子的眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，像断了线的珍珠。到底不敢真的违逆父亲。

皇上把儿子塞进被子里，叫人送了两个火炉进来。又摸摸儿子腹背，都是温的。知道是光着屁/股大腿才有些凉着了，放下心来。

太子伏在鹤纹金丝方枕上，因为抽泣肩膀一耸一耸的，可听不出一丝的声音。

皇上心里疼得一抽一抽的，“好琪儿，你要是觉得委屈就哭出来，啊？”

可太子是不可以放声大哭的，这是宫里礼仪老师从小就教导过的。

皇上想起小时候，儿子受了委屈就跑到他那，让他像抱小宝宝一样抱着，好像这样就能好多了。

“琪儿不委屈了，父皇抱抱你好不好？”皇上说着真的脱了靴子也挤到床上去，盘着腿，小心翼翼地揽着儿子膝弯把人抱到腿上。用被子裹好。

太子惊得都走神了，半晌才红了面挣扎着要下去，“我都长大了！”

皇上紧紧地抱着他，呵斥道，“不许乱动！”

太子真的就不敢动了，他已经长得很高了，虽然比陈恒如小两岁，可个头是差不多的。窝在父亲腿上，要缩手缩脚的才行。

可这样他安心多了。

这一天一夜的委屈就涌上来。

他从来不是爱哭的人，今天却像倒退了十年，变成了忍不住眼泪的小孩子。

皇上用指腹给孩子擦眼泪，掀开被子就看见一对紫胀得厉害的臀瓣。虽然没有破皮流血，可眼看着也是穿不上裤子了。

按理该用冷帕子先敷一敷，消些肿好上药。可太子臀腿处的肌肤都泛着冷气，皇上就用大手裹住被打得十分可怜的臀瓣给儿子暖着，还柔声哄他，“你有委屈，说出来给父皇听。”

太子半边屁/股被父亲的大手包着揉着，好像整个人都泡在暖暖的温泉里了似的，这温暖让他觉得此时此刻，抱着他的这个男人，只是心疼他的父亲，而不是一位帝王。

“父皇呜呜呜……”太子哭着喊。

皇上吓了一跳，但马上就摆出十分认真的姿势，望着太子的目光里有着无限的耐心，“你说，父皇在听呢。”

太子哭了半天，一时竟不知从哪儿说起，“……呜呜呜你把我一个人呜呜呜……扔在呃……这里！”

“是父皇不好！”皇上认错认得很快，把儿子抱得更紧了，更温柔小意地给宝贝揉着小屁/股，“不哭了。父皇过去陪魏相说了几句话，耽搁了一会儿。都是父皇不好。”

太子在父亲臂弯里摇着头，哽咽着，“你就是喜欢哥哥……呃不喜欢我了！”

“胡说！”皇上板着脸训道，但马上就软下来，“父皇怎么可能不喜欢你呢！我和你母后只有你一个！不喜欢你难道……难道喜欢你母后养的蓝眼白猫吗？”

皇后自己子嗣不丰，生不出女儿，养了个小猫跟闺女似的宠着……

可太子说得也很有道理，没有陈恒如这个表哥的时候，他从来没挨过打。自从有了这个哥哥他就不是那个犯了错不用挨板子的小宝贝了……

太子委屈地吸着鼻子，要是说上次算他有错，可这次他怎么也觉得和自己没关系……越想越生气……

“呜呜呜我从慈缘寺里出来……他已经在我马车里了！我还把他赶出来不成！”

“是是是！”皇上看他情绪激动，忙拍拍他的背，“我们好好说，我们不生气了。”

“他要在树上蹲着我有什么办法呜呜呜呜又不是没劝！想给你们报信……他又不是傻的！真逼急了呜呜呜要是出了事怎么办！”太子越说越委屈。

“那个秦戈，武功高强您是知道的。呜呜呜几个大内侍卫也近不了身……他突然闯进东宫要灌我的酒……我有什么办法嘛呜呜呜……”

皇上听了就在心里叹息，他脾气是太着急了些，“乖，不哭了。父皇知道了，不怪琪儿，都是你哥哥不好。”

太子听了这才舒坦些。

........................

那边皇上哄太子。

这边魏相也哄着儿子。

陈时禹给儿子上了药就借口有点累，回去休息了。

折腾了一夜，大家确实都有些疲倦。

陈恒如窝在父亲怀里，身体还有些发抖，泪眼婆娑地，吃着父亲喂的点心，一口要嚼半天。

厨房送来牛乳燕窝羹。

魏子俞半抱着儿子，泡了半碗米饭在羹里喂他，心疼地问，“饿坏了吧？”

昨儿晚上就没吃什么，一折腾，又快要中午了。

他心里怪皇上，怎么教训孩子，总得让人吃饱饭啊。

“嗯！”陈恒如委委屈屈地点头，他趴着，要撑着身子，使劲儿转头才能够到勺子，可即便这样也吃的很香，连吃了三碗才觉得饱了。

魏子俞不敢再让他吃了，又哄着喝了半盏参茶，拍着儿子哄他睡一会儿，“一晚上都没怎么睡，困了吧？”

实际上是一直没睡。

昨夜魏子俞晕倒不久，皇上就来了，揪着陈恒如和太子去西厢房罚跪。

早上又是一顿鞭子伺候……

陈恒如又累又困，可屁/股上每一道鞭痕都在叫嚣，他难受得头痛欲裂，合上眼却不能入睡，“呜呜呜睡不着……好疼啊！”

魏子俞用手臂撑着被子，怕压着儿子的伤，闻言差点要心疼哭了，只能柔声哄着，“睡不着，就闭目养神。我叫他们熬一副安神助眠的药，喝了就能睡了。”

陈恒如听话地闭上眼，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，看着让人怜惜。

魏子俞小心翼翼地亲在了儿子额头上，那是很轻的一个吻，只是碰了碰。

陈恒如眼皮动了一下，没有睁眼。

“恒儿……”魏子俞躺下去，揉了揉儿子的乌发，很期待地小声问，“现在有，稍微原谅父亲一点点吗？”

魏子俞问得很卑微，他不敢奢求儿子现在就原谅他犯过的错，但，只要有一点点，他也觉得现在做的这些，都无憾了。

陈恒如睫毛抖得厉害，本想装作没有听到，可不知怎地，还是梗着脖子，硬梆梆地说，“没有。”

两个字如同一对大锤，砸在魏子俞的心上。

“哦……”魏子俞失望地垂眸。

却没有注意，陈恒如又往他怀里凑了凑，两个人贴得更紧密了。

他只要一低头，就能看见儿子毛茸茸的小脑袋。

魏子俞暗自神伤，叫了秦戈进来。两个人没说什么话，安安静静的。

陈恒如半睁着眼，却看见魏子俞在秦戈手里接过一个玉瓶，吃了一颗珍珠大小的药丸。

“魏大人……在吃丹药吗？”

魏子俞一怔，没防着他突然睁眼，但很快就神态自若地把药瓶交给秦戈，“不是。只是寻常补药。”

陈恒如想到他昨夜突然晕倒，想着大概是太医给的，没有放在心上。

遂重新闭眼。

毒药在魏子俞身体里蔓延，渐渐发作起来。

魏子俞已经适应了毒发时的各种痛与冷，甚至只有在这样的状态下他才能觉得自己还活着。

陈恒如在父亲的怀里，也能感到他身体在微微颤抖，还以为是被自己气得……反而有一种复仇的快/感。

他们母子受了那些苦，难道就任魏相做小伏低几天就算了？

陈恒如怎么想也不甘心。

随着服毒的日子长了，发作的时间越来越长。

这一次，魏子俞就足足疼了小一个时辰。全身的骨头都好像被打碎了又重组一般。

药熬好了。

魏子俞不顾身体里还有余痛，坚持着坐起来喂儿子喝药，顶着头上的冷汗玩笑道，“可不能再摔了，这药得好好喝才行。”

陈恒如不好意思地点点头，乖乖喝了药，道，“要不撤一个火盆吧，你出了好多汗。”

魏子俞不置可否地点点头，神色恍惚地看着喝了药趴在枕头上的宝贝儿子，一个不成熟的想法瞬间涌上心头，“恒儿……若真的不愿认我这个父亲。不如，”魏子俞想一想都觉得心痛，“不如，禀了家中族长，正式过继到陈家吧！”

“什么？！”陈恒如不敢相信自己听到的，有些伤心，“你……你不要我了吗？”

“这叫什么话。”魏子俞自嘲一笑，“是你不要父亲啊！”

“昨夜的事一过，你的身份也藏不住了。从前你不认我，不过是咱俩之间的事。这之后，你再坚持不认祖归宗，御史们一个不孝的名头盖下来……你的名声就毁了。以后做官为人，都受人诟病。”

魏子俞一狠心，道，“我过两天和老师商量一下，把该办的手续办了，以后，你就不用再管我了。”

办了过继的手续，从魏家族谱中删去魏恒的名字，从此与魏家再无关系。

“我不！”与父亲彻底断绝关系，陈恒如想一想就觉得心里大痛，可还是别扭地哭道，“我不认你，还要认我娘呢！我不！我不！”

把被子都扯到地上去了。

“大不了我不做官了！我不过继我不！呜呜呜呜我不！”像小孩子似的耍起赖来。

魏子俞怕他着凉了，赶紧下床把被子捞上来。

陈恒如爬起来，连屁/股还光着都不顾了，又把被子掀下去。眼神里透着倔强。

魏子俞看着心里高兴起来，“好了好了，不说了。”

用被子裹了儿子，“快趴好，睡觉觉了。”

“呜呜呜我不过继……”

“嗯嗯，不过继了……是我考虑不周。再议再议！”魏子俞掩饰不住地笑。

“不许议了！”陈恒如踹着被子，然后抻得屁/股疼哇哇哭起来。

“不提了不提了！就当我没说！”魏子俞一看玩大了，赶紧哄着儿子，“我都是瞎说的，不作数！乖，不乱动了！”

看来这毒，不用再服了。


	37. 第三十七章 先生哥哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎈后面可能会有一点点虐。

冯氏过了头七，陈恒如才有勇气去见一见孩子们。 

冯氏以姨娘身份去世，只一口薄棺下葬，府里连白布都不挂，法事也不做，孩子们也不能带孝。 

每个人就像什么都没发生一样在做自己的事。 

如果不是陈恒如自己要养伤，甚至这七天，几个孩子都得按部就班地来上课。 

陈恒如来得早，在静思阁里静静地等着。 

今天风格外大，落叶被卷到空中久久不能落下。 

陈恒如望着门口，甚至不确定几个弟弟还会不会来上课。 

“先生！”项文聿来了，进门还没来得及解了天青色遍地金斗篷，就冲到先生怀里。 

陈恒如抱了抱小家伙，看见他随侍的已经是另外一个小厮了，问他，“青儿呢？” 

“做事不规矩，被打发到庄子里去了。”项文聿有些失落的样子，但没有回护青儿，“国有国法，家有家规。他犯了规矩，我也救不了他。新来的小厮叫苜蓿，也是家生子。” 

项文聿见惯了军中严苛的法则，任何情理都不在其中。就是他父亲违反军法，也一样去军法处领军棍。所以对青儿虽然同情，但不会为他求情。 

项文聿叫苜蓿进来给先生磕头，告诉他，“静思阁不需要人伺候，你去门房等我吧。”给他一锭银子，“要是冷就买些酒来吃。不要吃多了，回家被管事发现可要挨板子的。” 

一锭银子，买一车酒都够了。这是让苜蓿多买一些请门房的人一起吃酒。 

是怕苜蓿不熟悉这里的人事，被人轻视怠慢了吧。 

陈恒如欣慰地摸摸他的头，项文聿虽然有时候胡闹，但对身边人都不错。 

又过了一柱香的时间，魏忱来了。 

他进来先看了看先生，然后跪下郑重地磕了头，嘴唇翕动，又不知是叫先生，还是叫哥哥好。 

“这里是书房。”陈恒如含笑道。 

“见过先生。”魏忱声音清脆响亮。 

比以前多了一些自信。好像摘掉了很沉重的包裹。 

陈恒如注意到他今天穿了名贵的缂丝双面绣小袄，靴子是鹿皮绒的，外面的斗篷也是云锦的，都是有钱也难买的好东西。 

定是长公主陪嫁的料子。 

“是长公主给做的新衣裳吗？” 

魏忱小脸微红，“我也觉得有些过于华丽，但母亲说不违制就好。” 

已经改口叫了母亲。 

陈恒如微笑，魏忱已经记在长公主名下，只要不穿龙袍，基本都不算违制。 

魏忱脱下斗篷，轻轻抱了抱先生，小声说，“对不起……哥哥……” 

陈恒如心中一震，眼泪差点掉下来，“傻瓜，和你们无关。” 

离得近了，才看见魏忱小袄里穿着孝衣。 

魏忱眼睛里透着光，“母亲给我们做的。按规矩我们不能带孝，但母亲说，好歹生了我们一场，这样也算尽了孝心，圆了母子情分。” 

母亲还从私库里出钱在慈缘寺为姨娘做了水陆道场……他从来没有见过如此优雅大方、慈爱可亲的人。 知道弟弟夜里睡不好，就把弟弟安置在了自己屋里…… 

只有用不起丫鬟的破落户才这样自己带孩子。 

但母亲丝毫不在乎。 

乳母妈妈们簇拥着小魏悰进来，果然里面也是穿了孝衣的。 

魏悰眼泪汪汪地扑在先生身上，“悰儿好想先生！先生生病好了吗？” 

对外谁也没说陈恒如是挨了打起不了床，都说是生了病。 

“好了！”陈恒如抱着弟弟亲了左脸亲右脸，“悰儿呢，最近好不好？” 

“悰儿可乖了。每天都吃好多饭！” 

童言童语，让人开怀。 

陈恒如抱着就不想撒手，亲自帮他解了斗篷，坐在火炉旁边帮他烤一烤小身子。 

亲娘死了这件事在魏悰身上一点痕迹也没有留下，他看着火炉里的炭只吵着要吃烤红薯和烤年糕。 

陈恒如就答应他下了课就给他烤，还叫云生去厨房传话，早早备下东西。 

魏慎是最后来的。在门口站了好一会儿。 

陈恒如还是抬头看见门上的影子才知道他早就到了。 

“慎儿……怎么不进来？”陈恒如知道魏慎和娘亲是最有感情的……他如果知道…… 

魏慎大力地推门，看都没有看陈恒如，径直走到座位上坐了。 

风突然灌进来，陈恒如护住了怀里的魏悰，只能叹气，“云生，关门。” 

还好，还不是最坏的情况。陈恒如想。

未完待续。。。。

像不像恒如和崽崽！网图网图！（只恨自己不会画）


End file.
